Rwby Reborn
by dragonsage1993
Summary: One day while walking home from her mother's grave ruby found a box in the ground. In the box was a set of very special rings. Time for the flames to return and burn a path of hope against the grimm.
1. Finding the Rings

**well I finally finished reworking these chapters. some of the changes are small while others are a bit bigger.**

 **I do not own rwby or hitman reborn they are owned by rooster teeth and**

Rwby Reborn

Chapter 1: Finding the Rings

On a cliff overlooking the ocean you can see a little girl kneeling in front of a grave stone on the front of the cliff. The grave was very simple one with the words, "Summer Rose thus kindly I scatter." The little girl was wearing a red hood and a simple black dress with boots. When the wind came through it blew the hood off to reveal black hair with red highlight and silver eyes with a small pale face. This is Ruby Rose the daughter of Summer Rose.

"Hey mom how has it been," Ruby said. "The school year just got over and I aced all my classes. Yang did good to but she also got into a few fights with some kids who pulled her hair." She laughs a bit when she says that before continuing. "I just wanted to talk to you for a bit." She talks to the gravestone for almost an hour till a voice interrupts her.

"Hey squirt it's time to go," a male voice said. It belonged to a man with red eyes and black hair with the sides starting to turn grey. He had on a tattered cloak and a dress shirt on. On his back was his sword reaper. His name was Qrow Branwen. He wanted to get his niece home before her sadness attracted the Grimm to her location. This was why she couldn't come on her own since she would spend hours talking to the grave and never notice a beowolf coming up behind her.

"Okay uncle Qrow," Ruby said. She dusted off her knees and started to follow her uncle home. They were taking the same path they always do and would not have veered off course if it wasn't for one simple thing. While they were walking Ruby noticed a white flower petal flowing in the distance. She might of ignored this if not for the fact a voice in the back of her head telling her to follow it. Deciding to listen to that voice she turned and started to run after the petal.

"Ruby wait," her uncle yelled at her only to see that she wasn't listening. It looked like something had her focus and was helping her ignore the rest of the world. He decided to follow her in order to keep her safe and see what caught her interest. As he followed he noticed she was chasing a white rose petal through the woods. It was similar to the one his teammate left behind whenever she used her semblance.

As they followed the rose petal Qrow was getting suspicious of the dancing petal because it appeared to be leading them somewhere. There was no way this petal could possibly fly this way thanks to the wind. For starters the trees blocked out most of the wind so this petal should of lost its steam a while ago. Just as he is about to grab Ruby and pull her away the petal started to fall to the ground. when he and Ruby slowed down to watch it fall they noticed the petal land on a corner of something buried in the ground.

"What is this," Ruby asked. She started to dig at the object before her uncle pushed her to the side. He's not sure what but something lead them hear and he wants to know why. He then pulled out his sword and stabbed it into the ground a bit of distance away from the box. He then used his sword like a shovel to lift the dirt around the box. When the dirt rose high enough to reveal the box ruby picked it up. Qrow pulled the sword out of the ground and looked at the box in his nieces hands. With the dirt off it revealed the top of the case with a strange symbol on it. At the top of the symbol are two rifles and directly below the guns is a shield with a bullet on it. Around these designs are a few swirling flame like things. ( **Vongola crest)**

"Now who would leave this here," Qrow asked. He took the box out of Ruby's hands to examine it. Before he could look closely at is he notices that it is starting to get dark out. "Hey squirt let's bring this home to look at. It's starting to get dark and I don't want your dad hunting me down for keeping you out this late," He said. Seeing his niece nod her head he picked her up and sprinted back home hoping that Tai wasn't going to yell at him for taking so long.

When they walked into the house they here a voice yell, "Qrow what were you thinking taking so long." They look up and see a blond haired male with blue eyes. He had his armed crossed and was looking at the two of them with a look that showed disappointment and anger. This scene may have been intimidating if not for the fact that in front of him is a twelve year old girl with long blond hair and lilac eyes was trying to match his look including having her arms crossed. This was Taiyang and Yang Xiao Long.

"Chill out tai we were on our way back when squirt here decided to follow a weird floating petal. It was the weirdest thing since the petal should of fell to the ground sooner but it just kept floating till it reached this box here we found buried in the ground," Qrow said. He then put Ruby down on the ground and showed the two of them the box they found with one hand as the other reach into his pocket to take out a flask to take a giant sip of alcohol.

"Qrow I have asked you not to drink in front of the girls," Tia said. He then looked at the box before continuing, "well that defiantly looks out of place let's examine it in the kitchen." He then leads Qrow into the kitchen with the girl's right behind them. Tai spends a few minutes examining the box trying to figure out how to open it. He eventually finds a switch on both sides of the box that he uses to help open it.

They look in the box and see seven rings inside of it along with an orange box and a letter. Each ring seemed to have a different colored gem. Six of the rings looked the same with a red, yellow, green, blue, violet, and indigo. The seventh ring had a blue gem in the middle with the same symbol as the top of the box. On the sides of the ring with three on each side the colors of the other rings. On the top and bottom of the ring were the words, 'Vongola Famiglia.' ( **The true form of the Vongola rings)**

Tai picked up one of the rings and examined it before saying, "For being buried in the ground these rings still look freshly made." He places the ring back in the box and looks at the letter as he reads it out loud, "to whoever finds this box you must know that the rings inside this case have a strong history and special power. The power of the rings can be ignited with the power of your resolve. If you are able to ignite the flame on the middle ring insert the ring into the orange box to learn more." He then takes the middle ring and hold it focus on his resolve to protect his little girls from all harm but nothing happens. "Guess it is just some type of joke," he said.

"What is resolve," Ruby asked while tilting her head.

"It is your determination to do something that you have set your mind on," Qrow answered. Ruby just nodded her head trying to understand what Qrow said.

The other three members of the family was also watching the rings after hearing the letter. Qrow was thinking about telling Ozpin about the rings to see if he knew anything about the rings. Yang just kept looking at the yellow ring thinking about how it matched her hair perfectly. Ruby could not take the eyes off the rings. They were super rings with magical powers she wanted to grab one of the rings and try to use the powers but before she could she let out a yawn.

Seeing his youngest yawn and looking at the clock Tai said, "it's getting late we can study the rings in the morning." The other just nodded their heads while Qrow figured he can talk to Ozpin in the morning. The family all said their goodnights as they went to sleep in their own rooms.


	2. awaken the flame

**I do not own rwby or hitman reborn**

 **Chapter two: Awaken the Flame**

Ruby had been trying to fall asleep but the rings kept appearing in her head. Every time she closed her eyes she could see the rings and hear a voice in the back of her head to try the ring. After a while she just gave up trying to sleep and decided to sneak her way down stairs. When she made it into the kitchen she opened the box like she saw her dad do earlier.

When she opened the box she could not help but pick up the other rings and admire their beauty. After a few minutes of looking at the rings she grabbed the main ring and held it to her chest. She started to think about what her resolve would be. "Uncle Qrow said something you are determined to do," she said out loud. What was it she was determined to do no matter what? As she thought about it she started to think about her mother and how she wanted to be just like her. She wanted to be a hero and protect people from the Grimm. She then was struck with a realization. She now knew what her resolve was.

"I want to protect people," she said with a strong determination. She had closed her eyes to focus on the resolve, but when she opened them she was shocked to see a bright orange flame coming out of the ring. She stared at the flame in amazement for a moment till she remembered what the letter said and grabbed the orange box and inserted the ring into the opening. When she pulled it out the top of the box opened up and out came several other boxes along with a book and a DVD. She looked at the boxes that came out of the other box and saw that each of them was a matching color to the rings in the main box along with another orange box. Ruby reached for the book when the orange box started to shake.

She picked up the shaking box and looked inside the opening. As she stared into the darkness she head a soft growl coming from inside the box. "Hello," she said to the box timidly. She then dropped the box in surprise when she saw an eye stare at her from the opening inside the box. She takes a few breaths before grabbing the box again and saying, "hello there do you want out?" the creature let out a growl that sounded like a yes. "Okay," Said ruby as she grabbed the main ring again and focused on her resolve to help people when the ring flame lit up. She then pushed the ring into the box opening like before. When she pulled it out the box opened up and out came a loud roar.

The roar shook through the house startling everyone else awake. Qrow quickly grabbed his sword and ran down the stairs meeting up with Tai on the way. Yang followed behind the two worried about Ruby when she saw that her door was open and she was not in her bed. The three of them ran into the kitchen that if not for the fact they were suddenly awaken in the middle of the night would have called it one of the cutest scenes they had ever seen.

On the kitchen floor they see ruby laughing with a small lion cub licking Ruby's face. When they got over the initial shock. They took a closer look at the lion cub. Its mane was made out of flames the area around its neck was orange while the outer ring was yellow. The lion's fur was also yellow and wore a silver cap on its head with a blue gem on its forehead. Its tail was also on fire in the same manner as the mane. They just watched the adorable scene for a few minutes and Qrow made sure to record it on is scroll before they decided to make themselves known.

Giving a quick cough to catch their attention Tai decided to say, "What is going on ruby, and what is that?"

Ruby was afraid of answering the question since she was pretty sure was going to be in trouble. seeing this the little lion raised its flame to help comfort and encourage ruby. "Well you see I tried really hard to sleep but I just kept thinking about the rings so I decided to come down here and ty it out. I grabbed the ring and thought about how I wanted to help people and the ring lit up like this," she answered quickly before she held the ring up and managed to make the orange flame appear on the ring. The others just stated at amazement at the flame that came out of the ring.

"so the letter wasn't a joke," questioned Taiyang seeing the flame

"doesn't look like it," Qrow said. "or I am having one of my weirder drunk visions."

"nope im sober and seeing it to," answered Tai

"Looks like that ring knows how to ignite a situation," Yang said. Qrow and Ruby groan at the pun and the little lion lets out a growl. Tai just laughs at it.

"What happened after you got the flame to appear Ruby," Qrow asked. He was hoping to change the topic before Tai and yang made more puns.

"Well I followed the letter and put the flame in the box. When I did this book and other boxes came out of it. Oh along with this disk," ruby said holding the disk up. "Then one of the boxes started to shake and when I picked it up I saw this big orange eye looking back at me. It seemed lonely so I used the ring again and out came this little guy. Can we keep him?"

"I don't know Ruby. We don't even know what it eats or even its name," Tai said.

Qrow leaned down and picked up the box the little lion was in. he examined it for a moment till he noticed a name carved into it he then looks at the lion and asks, "hey little guy is your name Natsu?" the creature looks at him before it nods its head. The others just look at him before he lifts the box up and said, "His name is carved in the edge here." He points at the lower edge of the box and they can clearly see the word "Natsu" carved in it.

"Well there is one questioned answered but what exactly is it last I checked no lion cub had a mane of fire," Tai asked.

"Maybe the answer to your question is on this disk," Qrow said. "Let's go out into the font room and play It." he then started to walk towards the living room with the others following. Ruby was holding onto Natsu following them when yang walked up next to them and said, "hey little guy you got a fever because you look like you're burning up." This caused a groan from ruby and a growl Natsu.

They made their way to the couch and Qrow went to the DVD player to put the disk in. After a few seconds of waiting for it to load the scene changed to a simple office with a man with brown hair that sticks up in the air. The weirdest thing about him though was the flame that appeared on top of his forehead. They saw movement on his lap and were surprised to see Natsu sitting on it. They each take a look at the little guy and can't help but wonder how old he is. Then the guy on the camera starts to speak getting their attention.

" _Hello my name is tsunayoshi Sawada. I am the tenth generation leader of the Vongola mafia._

That makes the two adults raise their eyebrows. Between the two of them they knew of most of the major crime organizations but have never heard of Vongola family. And to last long enough to have ten heads it had to of been a major player.

" _I am making this video so whoever shall find the box and lit the flames of deathperation will know what they found and its importance. You see the box is going to be buried on a small island of the coast of Italy. We wish there was another option but with the chaos caused by the creatures of darkness._

"Creatures of darkness could he mean the Grimm," Tai thought out loud.

"Possibly," Qrow answered. He was defiantly going to show this to Ozpin.

" _I don't know how long the box will remain buried or if you will call the creatures of darkness by a different name. Their creation was helped by the genius mind of Verde the former lightning Arcobaleno. He wanted to create fused hybrid of the flames of night and the flames of wrath. The result of the experiment brought out a witch of darkness that can summon other creatures of darkness." the video switches over to show the video of beowolves being born from a pit of darkness._

" _We had attempted to break into the laboratory, but she must have known we were coming. She released a hazardous virus into the air that weakened or killed all active flame users exposed to it. Without the flame users to back them up the regular solders were overwhelmed by her creatures of darkness. She eventually used the resources in the lab to spread the gas through the air killing all the flame users." He coughs up a bunch of blood. "The gas has been killing off all the flame users who could fight against the creatures. Our scientist have found a way to make future generations immune to the gas but it only works on a small percentage of the population. I fear that by the time we make future generations immune the power of the flames will be forgotten about. I can only hope that you how found the rings will help end the evil witch before her evil can destroy the world"_

The video cuts off their leaving the small family stunned. The person on the video just told them about the origin of the Grimm. Qrow was thinking in his head that Ozpin needed to see this video ASAP. He reached over and too the disk out immediately. "I am going to bring this to Ozpin right now don't tell anyone what you just saw," he said in an unusual moment of seriousness. He sees the girls nod their heads as he takes off out the door before he turns into a bird and flies toward beacon.

_In a mysterious cavern_

In a small dark room you can see a small baby surrounded by seven different colored lanterns. He suddenly looks at the orange lantern when it flickers for a moment. "I see so the rings have been found and the sky ring has been claimed," he let out a small sigh. "that's a relief I don't know how much longer I could hold on," the little baby said before it coughed out some blood. "I think I can still hold on for a few more years but I need to find people who can take on the power of the Arcobaleno and end that horrible witch. Jager you and the other Vindice go out into the world and find the successors of the Arcobaleno.

"At once Bermuda," another figure said. suddenly five portals of black flames appeared and five mysterious figures stepped through them.


	3. Sun dragon

**Chapter 3: Sun Dragon**

After the startling revelation from the video the trio found it very hard to fall asleep so they decided to look at the book that was with the other boxes. When they looked at the book it turned out to be the history of the Vongola family. "Look at that apparently they started as a vigilante group," Tai said. They looked at the table of contents and found one section interesting it said it was about the guardians of the family.

"The Guardians like the main enforcers," Yang asked.

"I knew I shouldn't have let you watch that mafia movie," said Tai with a shake of his head. "No if that was the case it wouldn't have as much emphasis maybe the book can explain. They then flipped to the page in the book and it read:

 _The guardians are the chosen holders of the Vongola rings and the family's last line of defense. Whenever the family is in trouble the guardian will unite to defend it. The guardian are represented with the six weather events that grip the sky rain, storm, cloud, sun, mist, and lightning. The seventh guardian is the boss of the family representing the sky. Each guardian is said to represent their element in a unique way._

 _Role of the Sky: understands and accepts all with in its grasp and protect them_

"That sound like Ruby all right. Wants to protect everyone whether they are good or evil," Yang said. Ruby lightly blushes at the praise from her sister and looks away. After a few minutes of teasing they went back to the book to read about the other guardians.

 _Role of the storm: continuously at the heart of the attack, the furious storm that never rest_

 _Role of the rain: Squaring the accounts and washing away the blood spilled_

 _Role of the sun: Destroy the misfortune that attacks the family with their own body, they become the sun that brightly shines upon the area_

"Well that sounds as you Yang, always lighting up the room with your sunny personality and you have been taking my hand to hand combat training like fish out of water," Tai said to his oldest.

"Well I am a little sunny," Yang said getting a laugh from Tai and a groan from Ruby. Natsu at this point returned to his box to avoid the puns.

 _Role of the Cloud: to be aloof drifting cloud that protect the family from an independent standpoint, and whom nothing can ever bind._

"There's Qrow," Tai said. "Nothing will tie him down."

 _Role of the lightning: they must not only take the lightning, but also the damage to the family, like a lightning rod._

 _Role of the mist: Create something from nothing, and nothing from something, thus bewildering the enemy, to render the family's true form intangible with deceit._

"What is that supposed to mean," Yang asked. "Create something from nothing, and nothing from something. It makes no since."

"I'm not sure Yang I think we would have to meet a mist in order to figure that out or read about them in the book," Tai said. They looked at the book with their curiosity peaked and saw that mist users were masters of illusions. "So that's what it means. The create something from nothing and nothing from something refers to their skills in illusion causing them to fool their enemy's into thinking there was something their when there wasn't or hiding something as if it was never there," he explained to the girls.

"So cool. So they could create a mountain of cookies," Ruby asked in amazement. Both Tai and Yang could not help but laugh at her answer.

"Not exactly they would make you think there was a mountain of cookies when in one area while they sneaked around you and ate the real cookie while you were focused on the mountain of cookies," he tried to explain in a way that made sense.

"That horrible tricking someone with a mountain of cookies," Ruby said.

"Only you would fall for it," both members of her family thought in their heads.

"Well I am going to try one of the other rings," Yang said. From the pages they skimmed through they found out that people have one of seven types of flame in them with a rare few having multiple flames. Seeing the description of the sun flames Yang believes that is what she is so she went to the rings and tied to focus her resolve of finding he mother. After a few minutes nothing happens so Yang tries the other rings and none of them work for her. "What the hell is my resolve to find her to weak," she said out loud letting Tai know what she was focusing on.

"Hey Ruby why don't you let Natsu out again and go play with him for a bit I want to talk to your sister alone," he told Ruby.

"Okay daddy," she said as she grabbed Natsu's box and ran out the door.

After she left Yang broke down into tears. She could not understand how the rings didn't work. She was determined to find her mother and get her to answer why she left. "What did I do wrong," she asked her father.

Letting out a soft sigh Tai asked, "Yang why do you want to find her so badly?"

"I want to know why she just left me and you. Did she not love us or was she forced to," she answered. At the last part Tai let out a laugh. "Trust me no one can force raven into anything. If anyone had tried she would have killed that person without a second thought," he said.

He paused for a moment when he realized what he had just said. He looked at his daughter and saw the horrified look on her face about her mother killing someone so easily. Letting out another sigh knowing that this was not going to be a fun conversation. "Yang first thing you need to understand is that Raven chose to leave," he said. "I had hoped to save this conversation for when you're older but I guess I might as well tell you now. Her and your uncle were raised by a tribe of bandits that sent them to beacon to learn the ways of the hunter in order to strengthen the tribe. Your uncle hated them and saw it as his chance to escape but even after four years together we could not convince her to leave the tribe behind. For a while there we thought we had broken the tribes hold on her and we had started dating, but I guess we were wrong. The only reason she didn't leave immediately after graduation was because she was pregnant with you. That one fact is what makes me think she did care for you and we managed to free her from the tribe to a degree. She could of left with you to be raised by the tribe but chose to leave you here to be raised by family that loves you and not by a bunch of murdering bandits." He paused there to see how she was taking the information and could see the tears forming in her eyes. He leaned down and gave her a hug as she let out a current of tears. They just stood there for a moment till he grabbed the sun ring and told her, "Focus on what you truly believe."

She looked at the ring for a moment thinking about what she truly wanted. Her mind drifted to the first time she went looking for her mother and nearly got herself and Ruby killed by Grimm if their uncle had not shown up when he did. At the time she was so afraid and felt horrible for almost getting her sister killed. Ever since all she could think about was wanting to protect her sister from everything. When that came to mind she remembered what the book said about suns protecting their family with their own body. She started thinking about how she wanted to protect her family no matter what. As she was thinking that the ring was suddenly lit aflame with a very large yellow flame seeing this Yang could not help but have a scream of joy.

"Good job Yang, now what where you focusing on," Tai had asked.

"I thought about protecting my family like the book said the suns do," she answered. She then looked at the other boxes and spotted the yellow one. She wondered if there was an animal in that one like there was in the orange one. She reached for the box and was about to put the ring in when her father asked, "what ae you doing?"

"I wanted to see if there is an animal in this one like there was in the other one," she said. Before Tai could protest she inserted the ring into the box. When she pointed the box away from her it shot out a large volume of yellow fire when the fire ceased they could see a kangaroo with boxing gloves on its hands and twin cannons on its back. It also had a yellow gem on its forehead. "Cool," Yang said.

"Well that unique," Tai said.

"He looks really hopping," Yang said causing both of them to chuckle. Outside of the house and at beacon both Ruby and Qrow let out a groan. Yang then grabbed the kangaroo glove and pulled it to the next room so she can show it to Ruby. "Hey Ruby look at what I got to come out of the yellow box. He is really down under," she yelled at her sister.

Ruby and Natsu looked at the kangaroo. Ruby looked at it in amazement and Natsu was happy to see an old friend again. "Wow Yang he looks cool especially with those cannons," Ruby said.

"I know I wonder what they could shoot out of them," said Yang. Yang then started to play with Ruby and Natsu with kangaryuu (whose name was also on the box) joining in as well. After about an hour the animals returned to their boxes and the girls fell asleep on the couch. Tai carefully put a blanket over the girls and placed the boxes on the table. Walking back into the kitchen Tai sands a small glance at the other rings and wonders what weird type of adventures his daughters are going to get into thanks to these rings.


	4. Sky vs mist

**Chapter 4: Sky VS Mist**

It's been a few months since they found the rings. Qrow had returned in the afternoon and was stunned to see Kangaryuu, and looked at Tai for an explanation. After he received it he told them that Ozpin had no knowledge of the flames and wanted the information kept secret so made the girls promise not to tell anyone.

After that the girls trained in how to use the flames following what the book said. Ruby had tried to enter hyper dying will mode but had failed to make it work. When she read about it in the book she thought it sounded really cool and wanted to try it herself. Yang was having a better time with her sun flames. She had practiced using the flames to heal small animals that got injured in the woods around the cabin. One thing Ruby had not mentioned to her family is the mysterious feeling she had been having about different things has been getting stronger since the more she trains. Looking through the book she suspects it is the super intuition but is not sure.

Today they were taking a break from training and having a shopping trip through vale. They had hit a few stores already and were taking a break in one of the parks. Tai was sitting on the bench watching the girls as they played on the playground equipment. As Ruby was walking by the slide she thought she saw something underneath the slide but when she took a second look she couldn't see anything. The small voice in the back of her head that there was something there. She reached out with her hand and felt a fabric on her hand. When she felt the fabric the illusion shattered around the blanket revealing someone wrapped in old blankets. "Are you all right," asked Ruby

They were not expecting anyone to notice them so Ruby's question caught the person off guard. They suddenly pushed Ruby away and bolted from her hiding spot. When the person did the blanket she was wrapped in fell to the ground. It revealed a girl smaller than Ruby with pink white and brown hair. Her eyes were two different colors and she had very pale skin that was covered in dirt. When Ruby looked at the girl she saw a look of sadness in her eyes.

Seeing this weird girl pushing her sister down Yang ran at the girl getting ready to punch the girl. When she was about to hit the girl both sisters noticed an indigo flame burst around the girl before a giant ice cream cone fell on top of both girls. Seeing them distracted the girl bolted out of the park. Tai was running to his girls when he saw the ice cream cones fall on them and was going to try to help them when Ruby just ran right through the cone like it wasn't there chasing after the girl. "Ruby wait," he tried to yell at her but she didn't appear to hear him.

He ran over to Yang and tried to lift the cone only for his hands to go right through it. Thinking back to when Ruby just walked through the cone he said, "Yang it's just an illusion the cone is not real." a moment later Yang looked through the cone before she stepped through. "Yang c'mon we need to catch up with Ruby. She followed the illusionist." With a nod Yang followed her dad as the ice-cream cones disappeared.

"How can she use mist flames," Yang asked as they ran after the pair.

"I don't know," Tai answered. "From what we read some people were just able to summon the flames naturally maybe she is one of them."

Meanwhile with Ruby she was running after the girl. She had seen the loneliness in her eyes and wanted to help her. She had tried to tell the girl that but she just kept creating illusions to attack Ruby or to slow her down. She didn't know why but somehow she just knew that they were illusions or were hiding something to trip her up. Case in point she just jumped over a regular ground in the middle of an alley that later revealed itself to be a manhole missing its cover.

She continued to chase the girl for a few minutes till the girl ran into an old run down warehouse. When they reach the location the girl turned around and asked, "Why are you chasing me?"

"I just wanted to talk to you and maybe be your friend," Ruby said.

"Liar no one wants to be my friend," she then takes a metal pipe from the ground and creates illusion of a forest inside the warehouse. She then creates vines to wrap around Ruby pinning her in place. Seeing that her trap worked she charged at Ruby to cave her skull in.

Ruby was struggling to get out of the vines. She could tell they were illusions but her body wouldn't believe her mind. As she struggled to get free her ring lit a flamed the vines that were in contact with the rings flames turned to stone and broke away giving Ruby a chance to break free. She had to jump to the side to avoid the pipe aimed for her head. "What is your name mine is Ruby," she decided to try to talk to the girl and see if she can reason with her.

"I don't see a reason to give my name to a dead girl," she answered back. She then created a few animals and had them attack Ruby while she came up behind her. Ruby just started to run from the animals knowing that while she knows that it is just an illusion her body will react like it is real. The two played this game for a while till Ruby found a metal pipe on the ground and started to twirl it around like she saw her uncle do as he practiced his scythe. She tried to bat away the illusionary animals but it does not do more than annoy the creatures. She starts to panic before she remembers earlier when her flames neutralized the girl's illusion. Thinking it might help she focus on her resolve to light her ring up. She then subconsciously focuses the flame covers the pipe. She tries to go for Natsu's box but has to stop to avoid a swing by one of the tigers.

The girl sees the flames on the pipe and says, "How can you use the flames as well?" she then mumbles under her breath, "How you are still loved with them?"

"What do you mean," Ruby asked confused. She had heard the second question and was wondering what she meant. Before she could say anything else one of the illusion tigers charged at her she swung at the tiger and with her sky flames neutralized the mist flames that created the creature. Seeing her creature defeated made the girl pause for a moment.

At this point the door to the warehouse opened to reveal Tai and Yang coming through the door. They paused for a moment to take in the jungle environment before they saw Ruby. They tried to run to her and help her out but were attacked by a pair of tigers. Seeing that they were distracted the tri colored girl hit a switch to cause some machinery that was hanging on the ceiling to drop right on top of the new guests before she hid them with an illusion.

Ruby could sense that Yang and her dad arrive in the warehouse. She tried to get to them but found the other animals were attacking her with more ferocity now. She then noticed the machine start to fall before it was hidden by an illusion. As she watched the machine fall all she could think about was how sad she felt at her mother's funeral and how she never wanted to feel the ever again. Reacting to her desire to save her family her inner flames started to turn up the intensity before they reached their peak as she scream, "NOOOOOOO."

As she screamed she emitted a giant wave of sky flames that neutralized all of the illusions. When Tai looked up he could see a giant machine falling on top of them. Not having much time to think he quickly focused his aura onto his back and covered Yang so he would take the brunt of the damage. Before the machine landed on them though it was suddenly sliced in half and fell on either side of them. As they looked up they saw that the machine was cleanly sliced in half with a very hot object if the red discoloration was anything to go by.

As they looked around they could see Ruby standing on the opposite side of the room that she was on before. The pipe she was holding suddenly had a scythe blade made out of pure sky flames. When they saw that they realized it was Ruby who sliced the engine in half. When she turned around they could see other changes as well. Her once silver eyes were now a golden yellow, and her body seemed to have an unnatural glow around it. The main thing they noticed was the giant sky flame that appeared on her forehead.

"Hyper dying will mode," Tai said in shock. He remembered what the book said about it but seeing in person is something entirely different.

"Cool," Yang said in amazement.

After that Ruby ran over to the other girl who was in shock about her illusions being disabled. Another weird thing is that she was suddenly very silent even when she swung around the pipe at Ruby. Ruby easily avoided all of the girl's swings with her intuition telling her how the girl was going to attack. Seeing an opening Ruby ducked under a wide swing by the girl before she disabled the flame blade before she hit the girl in the chest with the pipe. The blow sent the girl flying into the wall and fell over unconscious.

"Wow Ruby that was awesome," Yang yelled to her sister. Ruby then turned around and smiled at her before she fell over unconscious.

"Ruby," both Tai and Yang yelled. They ran over to her and checked her over. After a few minutes it appeared she collapsed from exhaustion. Tai picked her up and was about to leave till Ruby opened her eyes and said, "Don't forget her." She had pointed at the other girl who laid unconscious. She quickly fell unconscious again. Seeing this Tai let out a sigh and adjusted his grip on Ruby before he went and picked up the other girl and the two ran them over to the nearest hospital to get the pair checked out.

"I don't know why but I am going to blame all this on Qrow," Tai said as they left the building.


	5. Neopolitan

**I do not own RWBY and KHR.**

 **CH 5: Mist Guardian**

The family of three were in a hospital room waiting for the girl with the tri colored hair to wake up. Ruby had been cleared from the hospital once it determined that she was just exhausted from overstimulation of her muscles. They normally would have kept her overnight, but when she arrived her muscles had already shown advanced signs of healing so she was cleared to leave. This was thanks to Yang focusing her sun flames onto Ruby while they were on their way to the hospital. After hearing the damage it had done to her muscles the family had decided to ban Ruby from using hyper dying will mode till her body could handle it better.

After a couple of minutes the girl started to stir in her hospital bed. She slowly opened her eyes and let out a small groan. As she became more aware of her surroundings her eyes widened in panic and they could feel the girl focusing her flames. "Hey there calm down you are just in the hospital and you will be free to go after you answer a few questions," Tai told the girl in a calm voice

"Really," she asked skeptically.

"Yes I give you my word as a huntsman," He answered back.

Not seeing much of an option since Ruby could see through her illusions the girl replied, "Fine ask away."

"Well let's start with your name," he said.

"Neapolitan," she answered

"Thank you Neapolitan. How are you able to use those flames? We only discovered about them a few months ago," he asked.

She just shrugged her shoulders and said, "I'm not really sure. One day when I was playing in our back yard I saw a bird in the yard that I wanted to play with as I tried to get near the bird it started to fly away. I was getting frustrated at not being able to get the bird then this flame emerged from my hand and appeared an identical copy of the bird I was wanting to play with. At first I thought it was real but when I saw it go through the fence that I realized that it was not real."

Ruby then cut in and asked, "What did you mean earlier when you asked how I could use the flames and still be loved."

She looks down in sadness before saying, "When I was four I was in an accident that robbed me of my voice." She can see their questionable looks so she lifted up her neck and they can see scaring of some sort. "I use my flames to make an illusion that I can talk. That's why you can hear my voice. Anyway after the accident my parents just saw me like I was useless to them. Not long after that I discovering my flames for the first time. When I realized my illusions could make sounds I practiced with it to use it as my voice."

Neo took a few breaths before continuing, "I had kept it a secret at first because I wanted it to be a nice surprise. I was seven when I felt I was ready to show them what I could do. When I started to show them I saw so proud of myself. I thought maybe they would start to care for me again." Tears started to form in her eyes as she continued, "I was wrong. At first they looked at me in shock trying to figure out how I did it. When they did my dad looked at me with a large amount of hatred and yelled 'how dare you use those flames in front of me.' He then punched me in the face and continued to yell at me. My mother just looked at me with a scowl and said, 'well just have to stop her from getting to powerful.' She then grabbed a steak knife and started to walk towards me. I was so terrified and I wanted someone to save me. Earlier that day I was watching some show about tigers so in my desperation my flames created one and had it attacked them. In the chaos of everything I just started to run and have been ever since. That why I can't believe that you would be loved using those flames. I was seen as evil by mine when I used them. "

"I'm sorry to hear that. We had found a book telling us about the flames and explained to us what they are," Tai said while trying to hold his anger in at the girl's parents. They better prey he never figures out who they are or they are in for a beating of a lifetime. Your daughter is supposed to be precious to you not seen with detain because her voice was stolen or attacked when she gains a special ability. He looked at his own girls only to see tears in Yang's eyes and when he looked for Ruby he had found that she had joined the girl on the bed giving her a hug. Neo looked surprised by this action.

Ruby just looked at the girl with incredibly sad eyes that were brimming with tears. The look was creeping out Neo so she said, "will you let me go, and why were you chasing me anyway?"

"I saw the loneliness in your eyes and wanted to help you," Ruby said.

"You wanted to help me," Neo asked in shock.

"Yeah you looked sad and I wanted to be your friend so you could be happy," Ruby answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Hearing her response Yang and Tai could not help but smile at the young girls words. Like the book said sky flame users ae accepting and open to all. She just saw a sad girl who needed a friend and wanted to help her. "I tried to tell you I just wanted to talk to you but you wouldn't listen. You weren't giving me much of a choice outside of fighting back."

"Is there a better way to talk," Yang asked. Everyone just looked at her as if wondering if she was serious. Tai just rubbed his nose with his fingers. He knew his daughter was getting into fights at school but really.

"Young lady we ae going to have a few words after this," he said. Yang just paled a little and looked away.

"So out of curiosity where will you go after you get out of here," Tai had asked. He had a feeling he knew the answer but hoped he was wrong.

She just shrugged he shoulders and said, "Probably back under the slide Ruby found me under. I used my flame to make me invisible when people are around. That was why I was shocked when she saw me." When they hear this all three of them just had look of sadness in their eyes. Tai and Yang were not sure what to say, but apparently Ruby knew what to say.

"What you can't live there," she said before turning to look at her father, "daddy cant she come live with us?"

"What but she tied to kill us earlier," Tai said in shock to his daughter's question.

"Please, she was just scared. We can show her that there are nice people too, pretty please," she said using the most powerful weapon in her arsenal. The puppy dog eye look. Tai tried his best to fight it but succumbed to it when she added tears to it.

"Only if she is okay with it," he said. His pride was damaged at being beaten by his youngest and the other twos laugh did not help in this situation.

Neo then realized what just happened and said, "wait you will let me stay with you?" she could not believe what she was hearing.

"As long as you follow some ground rules then sure. They are no committing any crimes and you attend school," Tai answered.

"Is that it," she said in a happy tone she was thrilled to get a chance at living under a roof again and she never got the chance to go to school before. She was excited at the possibility of seeing what school was like.

"There ae a few others but we can discuss them later. Girls could you go get us some food," he asked Yang and Ruby who nodded their head and left the room. "Okay now that they are gone I just got one thing to say and two questions. What I have to say is that if you hurt either of my two daughters while you stay with us there is no place on earth that will keep you safe. Now the first question is do you understand."

Neo could only stare at the man in slight in fear and nodded her head. "Good my other question is what your parents' names are," he asked. He wanted to know the name of the people he wanted to punch with all his might.

"Vanilla and Chocolate Ice," she answered hesitantly knowing how he was going to respond.

"Wait Vanilla ice is your father, the head councilor to the council of vale. Shit," he said. Well their goes his plan to punch them in the face. If he did that he could use his influence to have Tai's hunter's license removed and thrown in jail. He also needed to let Ozpin know about this ASAP so he can help protect the girls if their flames are discovered. If the councilor was willing to kill his own daughter because she could use them he did not want to know what he would do to his girls.

After that the girls came back with two trays one was filled with Jell-O and the other was filled with cookies. "Were back," Ruby said. "Hey Neo I wanted to give you something." She placed her tray of cookies down and reached into her pocket. Seeing her pull out the vongola mist ring and box surprised Yang and Tai. This morning she had the feeling that she would need them and grabbed it without telling her dad or sister. That was another reason she had chased after Neo seeing the girl using mist flames convinced Ruby that she was meant to use them.

"What are they," she asked.

"The ring works with flames and can be used to open the box like this," Ruby answered. She then demonstrated by lighting her own ring and useing it to opens Natsu's box. When Neo saw this she was fascinated by Natsu. Wanting to see what was in the box she was just given she grabbed the ring and used it to open the box. When it opened up it revealed to be a white owl with metal armor on its wings and head. Neo looked at the box and saw the name Murkuro carved into it.

She looked at the owl and said, "So Murkuro is your name huh. It sounds like a nice one for such a beautiful owl."

"Murkuro more like Murkurowl," Yang said. Causing Ruby and Natsu to groan and Tai to laugh.

"Why do I get the feeling it would have been better to remain under the slide," neo said to Murkuro. The owl just nodded its head.


	6. flames of the earth

**The next few chapters are going to be about the discovery of the Simon family rings and the flames of the earth. If you never read the manga then you should know the flames of the earth re an alternate set of flames used by the Simon family. Each one has a counterpart to the sky flames.**

 **Earth (Sky), Desert (Mist), Forest (Sun), Swamp (Storm), mountain (Lightning), glacier (Cloud), and the final flame was never given a name but to fit with the theme I decided to call it ocean (Rain).**

 **I do not own KHR or RWBY.**

 **CH 6: Flames of the Earth**

In a small clearing in the middle of the woods us finds a teenage boy swinging around a sword with one arm and holding a kite shield with the other. The boy had blond hair and blue eyes. He had been practicing for a while so he placed the sword in the shield before shrinking it down to a sheathe and placing it on his waist. His name is Jaune Arc.

He wanted nothing else but to be a hero like his ancestors. Unfortunately when he told his parents this they were upset with him and told him it was not going to happen. They forbid him and his seven sisters from ever going to huntsman academies or become hunters. They wanted their kids to stay on the farm for the rest of their lives.

Jaune was upset by this but refused to give up his dream. When he had the time he would "borrow" the family sword and run to a small clearing. Once there he would practice techniques that he found in a book written by his grandfather. He wanted to show his parents that he was strong and that they didn't need to worry about him. He was sure that if he did that they would let him become a huntsman. He was feeling confident that he was almost ready to show off his skills to his parents, and just wanted to practice a few more times.

After taking a sip of water from his water bottle he turned around to head home before his parents could find out the sword was missing. He started to walk his regular path home when he noticed something strange in the distance. It looked like a reddish brown colored flame floating in the distance. At first he thought it was a forest fire, but then noticed that the flame wasn't moving. Letting his curiosity get the better of him he walked towards the flame.

It took a few minutes to reach the flame but when he did he saw that it was just hovering in thin air. He walked around the flame to see if it would react in any way. After he went around it a few times the flame suddenly went up in the air before it crashed down onto the ground. When it did Jaune started to feel himself float in the air for a moment before he crashes back into the ground. When he did he looked up and could see a box floating in the air were the flame was. He looked on in amazement as he reached for the box. When he touched the box it suddenly fell to the ground.

Jaune stepped back when this happened. After a moment he reached down and opened the box. Inside the box were seven rings with large gems in them. There was also a reddish brown box. Jaune looked at the rings in amazement. Looking at the sky he realized he had been out longer then he planned. Not wanting his parents to catch him practicing with the sword he tucked the box under his arm and ran home. As he was running he was trying to figure out what to do with the rings. Since there were seven of them he considered giving one to each of his sisters but something told him that was the wrong thing to do.

When he got home he snuck the box into his room before heading down stairs to return Corcea Mors before he went down stairs he looked at the rings one last time before he grabbed the middle one with a gem matching the color of the flame he saw earlier. He then went to sneak his way to the front room to get to the closet Corcea Mors was kept in. As he was about to open the closet he heard a person cough behind him. When he turned around he could see his parents Romeo and Juliet Arc looking at him with disappointment.

"What do you think you are doing," Romeo said.

"I was just looking at the family sword," Jaune answered a bit to quickly.

"Son we know you have been taking the sword out. So how about this time you tell us the truth," Juliet said.

Letting out a sigh Jaune answered, "I was practicing with the sword to convince you I could be a hero like are ancestors."

"How many times have we told you will do no such thing," Romeo yelled at him.

"Why it is in our family history and my dream so why can't I," Jaune yelled at them.

At this point all seven of Jaune's sisters came down to see what the screaming was about. All seven of them had blond hair and blue eyes. Their names were Belle, Ariel, Jasmine, Megara, Elsa, Anna and Rapunzel. They had heard their father start to yell and came down quick enough to hear their brothers reply.

"That is simple Jaune. All of our ancestors were fools when they became heroes. All being a hero does is get you killed. It is better to just stay on the farm your whole life you are protected by our security system and have a stable and secured future," Juliet replied.

"How can you just call them fools? They gave their all for what they believed in and you just want us to hide here on the farm. The Arc name used to be world renown and famous, but know it is mostly forgotten about since we have done nothing to help them remember it," Jaune tried to argue back.

"I can call them fools because that is what they are. Only fools risk their life's for others," Juliet replied.

"Your mother is right Jaune the sooner you can accept that the better it will be," Romeo said.

"They were not fools they were heroes who fought for what they believed in," Jaune yelled back. He can't believe his parents were this narrow minded. How can they just dismiss their family's long history by calling them fools?

Getting angrier as the conversation continued Romeo walked up to his son and slapped him in the face. "That is enough from you. Now you are going to hand me that sword and I'm going to throw it where it belongs in the garbage," Romeo said. He then reached for the sword only for Jaune's grip to tighten on the sword and step away from his father.

"How could you even think of doing that," he asked. "This sword has been in our family for generations. It was used by your great grandfather in the Great War, and had seen many battles by our other ancestors since it was first forged."

"Simple it is the sign of our ancestor's foolish endeavors and needs to be destroyed," Romeo answered. "With it gone hopefully you will understand how foolish you are being." He then grabbed a part of the sword and started to pull it away from Jaune.

Jaune just tightened his grip on the sword and pulled it back towards him. All he could think about as his father tried to pull the sword was that he had to protect his family history. He also took the sword as a symbol of his dream. If he let the sword get destroyed he would have to give up his dream and accept what his family wanted of him. He was determined to bring back the honor of the arc family name and to follow his dream.

He didn't know it at the time but as he was thinking this the ring in his pocket started to glow and his eyes took on a more reddish color. "You will give me this sword right now and give up this stupid fantasy of being a hero," Romeo said as he gave a hard tug on the sword.

This was the last straw when Jaune grabbed the sword with all of his might and yelled, "I will not give up this sword or my dream." When he yelled that the ring in his pocket lit aflame. He didn't notice this at first because the sword suddenly lit up with the flame he saw in the woods. His parents suddenly felt a massive weight pulling them to the ground. In fear Jaune took a step back and noticed a glow coming from his pocket. The ring he had grabbed earlier to examine had a flame lit on top of it.

He was startled by this and lost his concentration causing the flame to extinguish on the sword and ring. He just stared at the two for a minute before he heard His father scream at him. "What was that Jaune?"

"I don't know," Jaune answered.

"If you didn't need any more proof that the sword needs to be destroyed then I don't know what else you would need. Now hand us that sword right now," Juliet said. She reached out her hand expecting Jaune to give them the sword. Seeing Jaune still holding the sword away from them made her frown.

"It doesn't matter because I want both the sword and him gone by sunrise tonight," Romeo said.

"What," Jaune asked in shock.

"You heard me. If you want to be a fool and try to play hero then I want you gone. Do not come back till you give up this pointless dream," he said.

"NO," they heard seven voices say at once. Jaune looks over and see his two older sisters Belle and Ariel leading his younger sisters.

"Dad you can't do that," Ariel tried to reason with him.

"She's right dad," Belle said.

The other sisters tried to speak out as well but their father put his foot down. "Silence I am the head of this house and what I say goes," he said. He then turned to Jaune with an angry look in his eyes before he continued, "Now go get your things I never want to see you again."

With tears in his eyes Jaune turned around and ran past his sisters as he went to his room. He grabbed a few sets of clothes and the box he had found today. When he opened the door he was tackled by all seven of his sisters.

"Jaune no leave," Rapunzel the youngest sister said.

"I'm sorry Rapunzel but I get the feeling that dad is serious about this," he said to them. "Maybe if he calms down he will let me back but till then I just need to give him some space. Just know that I will always love all seven of you." He leaned down and gave all of them a hug before they got together for a massive group hug. When the hug was done Jaune turned and walked to the door. When he reached the door he turned around and said with tears in his eyes, "Goodbye." He then opened the door and started to walk on his path to become a hero.

 **I decided to change the sister's names because originally I just chose them at random. Now though I have an idea for a few of them in the future that could relate to where the names come from, and I wanted them to have the same theme. Just going to state this now that Anna and Elsa are twins and I have no intention of making Elsa the winter maiden or any other maiden. I know someone is going to think that so I wanted to end that line of thought here.**


	7. meeting the thief

**I do not own RWBY and Hitman Reborn. They are owned by Rooster teeth and Akira Amano**

 **Chapter 7: Meeting the thief**

Jaune was sitting in the back of a caravan he had joined up with shortly after he left home. He could not help but shake his head thinking about how he had met the leader of the caravan.

 **Flashback time.**

"Okay Jaune you can do this just have to get to town and I have no idea what to do after that," Jaune said to himself as he made his way towards town. Unfortunately his negative thoughts had attracted a small pack of Beowolves to his location. Upon hearing the howl Jaune turned around in shock s the pack of five charged at him. He quickly dived to the ground avoiding the two leading the charge and pulled out Corcea Mors as he got back up. He managed to land a killing blow on the third one but the remaining four started to surround him.

"Just great I just leave home to follow my dream and I become Grimm food not even an hour later," said Jaune in a negative tone. Suddenly the image of his sister's faces enter his mind filling him with new resolve. "No I won't fall here. I promised them I would return one day and I plan on keeping that promise." Suddenly the sword lit up with flame catching the interest of a person who was watching to see how this turned out. Jaune then charged at one of the Beowolves. The wolf tried to charge as well but felt a weight came down on it forcing it on all fours. With the opening created Jaune managed to kill the Beowolf. He turned to take on the other three only to see them killed by a person with long silver hair, "VOI that has to be the worst swordsmanship I have ever seen," he yelled at Jaune.

 **Flashback over**

Thinking of that first meeting with Paul Superbi Jaune could not stop the shiver that ran down his spine thinking about the training he had forced to do to make his swordsmanship not pathetic in the silver haired swordsman's eyes. Taking advantage of one of his breaks from guard duty Jaune started to read the book that came with the rings. The book talked about the history of the Simon family and earth flames. As he read the book his eyes drift to the ring that he found. Paul had been helping him control the gravity manipulation of earth flames so he didn't throw it around like random. Paul acted like he thought it was Jaune's semblance and he never felt the desire to correct him. With Paul's help he even managed to kill and Ursa Major He had used the flames to pin down the ursa while he used his sword to decapitate it. Jaune still looks at that memory with a smile.

His eyes then drift down to the box he kept clipped to his waist. From what he had read it was one of seven made to be used by the earth flames. Apparently Tsuna had asked Verde to make them for his friend as a gift to show the trust and friendship between the Simon and Vongola family. He had opened the storage box and found the seven boxes of the earth flames but he was afraid to open the earth box. He had looked at it multiple times every night but can't bring himself to open it.

"Hey kid were nearly in town," Paul yelled at him. He was apparently a huntsman that chose to lead the caravan and protect it so villages outside the kingdoms could stay supplied and properly protected. He used dual wrist mounted blades and gave Jaune tips on swordsmanship. When he wasn't insulting Jaune's own skills.

A half hour later they had reached a village that was between the forest of vale and the desert of Vacuo. It was called border. Jaune had to resist laughing at the name. Paul told him to have some fun while he and the others unloaded the goods. Jaune tried to offer his help but when Paul threatened to stab him if he didn't leave. Jaune not wanting to get stabbed just turned around and decided to make his way into town. As he was window shopping he noticed a green haired girl bump into someone. Normally he would have thought nothing of it but with the training Paul had been giving him he noticed her pulling out the person's wallet. Seeing this he ran up to her yelling, "Stop thief." She turns around and he can see her red eyes widen when the person she just stole from hears him and checks for his wallet noticing that it was gone. She turns around and bolts out of their as quickly as possible. She managed to lose her target but Jaune kept up with her.

When they reached an alley she turned around and said, "What do you want?" she started to focus on him so she could use her semblance on him.

"I want you to return the wallet you stole," Jaune answered. He started to get a weird feeling that he shouldn't trust his eyes but he chose to ignore it. "Now are you going to give back that wallet and anything else you stolen or am I going to have to make you?"

She just let out a scoff and said, "I would like to see you try. Who are you anyway?" she was curious on who it was that managed to spot her. She wasn't the type to brag but she had perfected her skills to an art and no one till now had managed to spot her in the act.

"Jaune Arc. I came in with the traveling caravan and am training to become a huntsman. What is your name," he answered her.

"Emerald," Emerald answered. As she spoke she activated her semblance. She made it appear she was still in front of him. In reality she was walking past him while keeping her eyes on him. She noticed the fancy box clipped to his pants and decided to take it from him. She also reached into his pocket and took out several rings from his pocket. She then started to walk backwards away from him so she doesn't break her eyes away from him. When she stepped around the corner she took off in a full sprint and took a path she knew he couldn't follow her through without seeing her first.

Jaune didn't know what happened one second she was staring at him the next she had just disappeared. He looked around but couldn't see her. He spent the next few minutes looking for her but could not find anything. He let out a sigh and stuck his hands in his pockets when he did he noticed something that caused him to freak out. He pulled out his pockets and found only the earth ring and glacier ring the other rings were gone. He then looked where he kept the box animal and found that it was missing as well. "OH NO," he yelled. He started to freak out for a few minutes till he let out a tired sigh and decided to return to the others.

When Jaune returned Paul noticed that he was in a bad mood. After supper he decided to talk to Jaune about why he was in a bad mood. After Jaune finished his story Paul hit the kid on the back of the head. "So let me get this straight. First you ignored your intuition, next you let the Simon family rings get stolen and finally you let your box weapon get stolen," he said while face palming.

"Yes," Jaune answered. He then shot up and said, "Wait how do you know about the ring and box weapon? What do you mean by ignoring my intuition?"

Letting out a sigh Paul reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring and a blue box. The ring was shaped as a shield and was colored blue with the word Varia written on it. "This ring belonged to my ancestor Superbi Squalo. He was the rain guardian of the Varia unit. A branch of elite assassins under the Vongola family."

"Vongola," Jaune asked in shock. He had read about them in the book about the Simon family.

"Yes the Vongola family," he said. "My family has passed the ring and box down for generations. With the passing down we have also heard stories of what it was like before the fall of flame users and the mafia and the rise of the Grimm. When they finally got the vaccine to save the flame users only about 1% of the flame users remained. We went into hiding passing down the teaching from generation to generation. When I first saw you use the flames of yours I couldn't believe it. I had heard of the earth flames but as far I was aware only one family was able to use them and I thought they had been wiped out."

"Wait you said they originally went into hiding to keep yourselves safe so why are you still hiding, and you still haven't explained this intuition," Jaune said.

"I was getting to that part brat," he said. "The super intuition is something that many sky flames users had and from what I was told so did the earth flame user as well. It allowed them to sense when they were being caught in an illusion and predict how their opponent was going to attack them. It was considered one of the key factors to Vongola's strength. The boss's super intuition helped lead them to many victories. The one main thing is that they never ignored it like you did." He looks at the brat with a hint of rage.

Jaune looks down at this in disappointment. He should have listened to the voice. It was what told him to grab the rings originally and for the few times he heard it while fighting the Grimm it had never steered him wrong. "I am such an idiot," he finally said.

"Yes you are but we can discuss that later," he said. "As for the reason he we are still in hiding well that is a bit complicated. You see when the flame users started to die out the witch had started to hunt for the tri-ni-set as well as the Simon rings. In order to prevent that the rings were hidden away and became lost in time. Many of the current flame users are waiting for the rings to surface with their guardians to help lead us to getting payback against the bitch and finally end the Grimm."

"Why are you waiting for the rings to be found," Jaune asked. He tried not to think about the origin of the Grimm or the fact they have a queen out there.

"While other flame users are powerful there was always something special about the Tri-ni-set rings along with the Simon rings. The rings and the pacifiers were said to be able to make miracles happened and if you look at the strongest flame users of each generation they were either guardians of the rings or considered to be the guardians of the rings. There was just something about them that made everyone look up to them even if they were not sky flame users," he said. He then looks at Jaune and said, "So Jaune do you want help catching the thief?"

Jaune was about to say yes when the voice in the back of his head was saying no. he realized that this was his mistake and he had to clear it up on his own. So he said, "No this is something I have to do on my own."

This got a laugh out of Paul who then said, "Good answer kid. Truth be told even if you had said yes the only thing I would of given you would have been to use your head and find her yourself. You may have the flames but you have a lot to prove till you can be seen as a respected leader. That includes cleaning up your own messes. Good luck." He then got up and started to walk away from Jaune.

Jaune just watched him leave with new determination. He looks down at the earth ring and promises to get the other rings back as well as the earth box. He lets out a light yawn before he lays down in his tent thinking about how he will find Emerald tomorrow.

 **I know someone is going to mention that only Vongola head family had the super intuition but if you look back Reborn clearly states that Xanxus had super intuition as well and he was adopted into the Vongola family showing that those outside of Vongola can also have it.**


	8. Emerald desert

**I do not own RWBY or Hitman Reborn. They are owned by Rooster Teeth and Akira Amano.**

 **Chapter 8: Emerald Desert**

Emerald was having a pretty good day so far. She had managed to get about a dozen wallets so far. She still had the rings and box she stole from Jaune yesterday. She had debated about going to a local pawn shop but decided to wait till she got to Vacuo thinking she could get a better price on the black market there. She was currently looking around for a few more wallets to steal. She figured she would head to Vacuo once she had the cash to pay for the trip.

She was looking at potential targets when she spotted a group of men in expensive black suits. She doesn't recognize them so she figured they must be passing through. Seeing the opportunity she started to walk towards them in a light sprint she ran pass them slightly bumping into the guy that looked like he was in charge. She based this off him having the cleanest suit and the nicest watch. She slipped her hand into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. She then continued to run while turning her head and saying, "Sorry mister, but I am in a bit of a hurry." She then turned the corner and took off in full sprint. She didn't notice in her initial viewing but when she pulled the wallet she noticed the other members each had guns on their person.

"Annoying brat," the guy said. He then stuffed his hands in his pockets and turned to leave with his men. When he did he noticed something missing from his pocket. He patted himself down for a moment before he said, "That little bitch. Go after her she stole my wallet." As soon as he gave the order the other men turned around and chased after the girl. He let out a growl before he followed after them.

Emerald was starting to panic when she saw they were chasing after her. She could only use her semblance on one person she was looking at so that won't help her. She tried to take the back streets that she knew of but they managed to find her every time. She was confused how this was possible till she took a better look at the men chasing her and noticed on the lead chaser a pair of dog ears. "Dammit a Faunus. That is how they keep finding me," she said under her breath as she tried to find a way out of her situation. Unknown to her she ran by a familiar blond haired boy.

Jaune had already checked the local pawn shop to see if the thief had sold the rings but found no luck there. He was trying to find out if the town had a black market connection to see if she had sold them there. If she hadn't then he was going to have to walk around town till he managed to find her. After all how hard can it be to find a girl with green hair? Of course he wasn't allowed to return to the others till he found the rings because to quote Paul if he returned without the rings he was losing his head. He was walking down the street when he heard a commotion behind him. He turned his head and saw Emerald running behind him with six guys chasing after her. All six guys had black suits on and where wielding gun. He watched as Emerald ran pass him and the other guys followed soon after. He just watched in shock for a moment till he shook his head and ran after them.

Emerald was starting to get tired. she was running out of ideas and made a wrong turn into a warehouse. She thought she had lost them so she laid her back against the wall and sat down trying to catch her breath. She was about to laugh at her situation when the doors burst open and the six men that had been chasing her came in. "well looks like we found the little bitch. You thought you could rob me and get away with it," the leader said.

"You want your wallet back then here," Emerald yelled throwing the man his wallet. She may have wanted the money but she valued her own life more. The leader grabbed the wallet and looked inside to make sure everything was still there before he said, "Kill her."

"Wait but," Emerald started to say before he interrupted by the leader.

"Sorry girl but we need to make an example of what the black suit gang does to thieves," he told her

"Black suit gang," Emerald said before she starts to laugh. "What type of name is that?"

The leader let out a growl before he said, "it may be simple but just you wait we will be feared all across remnant." He had heard people laugh at the name before but he always got the better of them.

"Stop right there," they all heard a voice yell from the door to the warehouse. They turn around and see Jaune standing there with his sword in his hand and shield deployed at the ready. "I cannot let you kill her. She may have committed crimes but none of them are worth her dying over."

"Get lost kid before we kill you too" the leader said. Jaune's reply to this was to activate his flames and use the gravity manipulation to lift two of the men off the ground and throw them at the others he then charged in after them. Seeing this the men turned their guns into swords and charged after him. Jaune used his shield to block the first person before he pushed them away to use his blade to meet the second person. The third tried to get him from behind but he heard them coming and got into a roll to give him some space from the men he focused his flames into the sword and let it out in a downward swing. The men dove to the side to avoid the wave of fire. Seeing this Jaune aimed for the group of two on the left side. When the first man was starting to get up Jaune bashed his shield into the guys face knocking him out cold.

The other man had gotten up by this time and started to swing his sword at Jaune. Jaune managed to bring his shield up in time to block the swing before he countered with his own swing. The man dodged the swing and continued to fight Jaune till his three comrades came in and started to fight Jaune at the same time. This started to but Jaune at a disadvantage since he may have been getting better thanks to Paul he still was inexperienced in facing multiple opponents at once. He may fight against multiple Grimm at once but most of them were young and fought like wild beast not in a coordinated effort like these men were doing.

Emerald could only watch in shock here was the guy she stole from yesterday and now he was trying to protect her. She suddenly felt something moving on her waist. She looked down and saw the weird box she took from him shaking like crazy. She unclips it and holds it in her hand. She could have sworn she could hear a loud roar coming from the box. Seeing the shaking get worse and the roar getting louder as Jaune started to struggle against the men she guessed the box wanted to be with him. She cocked her arm back and said, "Jaune catch."

Jaune turned his head and saw Emerald throw the box to him he rolled away from two of the men that were about to stab him. He used his shield to block the third man as he reached out and caught the box. He jumped away and said, "Well no better time than now." He put his ring inside the box and then pointed it at the men as a large amount of earth flames launched from the box. "Cool," was all Jaune could say looking at the creature. It was a full grown lion with a large mane made out of earth flames with earth flames it had the Simon family symbol on his forehead and had armor on its shoulder blades. It let out a loud roar at the men releasing a large amount of earth flames causing all four men to fall to the ground. "Good job Aslan," Jaune said using the name he had seen carved into the box **(if you can figure out what the name is a reference to good for you)**

Emerald eyes could not get any wider. How had such a majestic creature come out of that small box? She saw Jaune use the ring to open the box and she wondered if one of the rings she took could do the same thing. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the rings she took before she put them on. She didn't know how Jaune started the ring on fire so she started with focusing her aura into the rings. When she saw that didn't work all she could say, "C'mon you stupid thing work."

She was so caught up in Jaune's fight and the power of the lion that she had forgotten about the leader of the gang. Of course even if she had remembered him she still would not have seen him coming. He used his semblance to turn himself invisible and sneaked up behind her. He grabbed her and but her in a head lock while putting a blade to her throat. "Okay kid I don't know what that freaky lion is but you and it are going to stand down or I am going to slit the little thief's throat." Not seeing any other option at the time Jaune put his weapon on the ground and nodded to Aslan to lay down.

"Good," he said. "Now I want you to hand that fancy ring and box to me. With them on my side the Black suit gang will be unbeatable." He started to bring the knife closer to Emerald's throat.

'I don't want to die like this. I want to live,' Emerald thought in her head. As her desire to live grew she didn't notice one of the rings start to glow. She tried to think of a way out of this. She could try her semblance to fool the man into thinking that he is being attacked by flying knifes. Seeing it as her only hope she turned her head and started to focus her semblance on the guy. As she did this one of the rings fully lit up with a flame that took on the appearance of sand. The man saw the daggers and let the girl go as he tried to avoid all of them only for one to stab him in the leg.

"Ahh," the man yelled. Emerald looked to the scene in shock since her illusion should not have actually hurt him. She looks at the daggers she created and noticed each of them had a small sand like flame on them. She looked at her hand and saw that one of the rings were lit up.

Seeing the opportunity Jaune and Aslan pounced on the man with the lion holding him down as Jaune used his shield turned into a sheathe to knock the guy out. He then looked at Emerald and said, "Are you okay, and can I have my rings back."

"I'm fine," she said. She didn't want to give the rings back but she felt like she owed him for saving her life. She started to remove the rings but when she got to the ring that lit up she hesitated.

"You can keep that one. The fact you managed to light it proves that it belongs to you but I do have a slight request," Jaune said noticing her hesitancy.

"What," she asked.

"That you come with me and follow the path of the hero and not that of the thief," he said.

"What? Why would I do that," she asked.

"I want you to come with me and do something better with your life. As for the reason why well I have three. First you can see it as payment for letting you keep the ring. Second I know a guy that can help us learn to control these flames and a lot more. Third is pickpocketing people your whole life really what you want to do with it? You will eventually get caught like today and either end up in prison or dead. If you choose to come with you will have a friend by your side and follow a path of good," he said to her. He reached out his hand waiting for her to take it.

Emerald thought about what he said till she let out a small laugh and said, "I may fall back on my old ways every now and then but I guess I can try your way." She took his hand and he led her to the caravan to introduce her to Paul and the others. Aslan just nodded his head and returned to his box.

"Good job kid," Paul said as he jumped down from the roof. He had watched the whole fight and could not have felt prouder of the boy. He could not believe the kids had incredible luck to find his desert guardian. He then turned to the group of men with the first few guys starting to wake up. "Sorry guys but I can't let you guys expose the earth flame just yet," Paul said as he activated his weapon and released his two wrist mounted blades. For the next few minutes all that could be heard were screams of terror followed by silence as Paul walked out of the building whistling I light tune. A few days later the cops would be called to the warehouse to investigate a weird smell and only find the bodies of the black suit gang cut to pieces.

 **Well this turned into my longest chapter yet. I hope you guys enjoyed Jaune's fight scene. I know he wasn't this strong in cannon but in this world he has been doing self-training and trained by a master swordsman. He also got experience fighting against the Grimm making him stronger than his cannon counterpart**

 **I have been asked who the guardians are and have decided to tell you. This is a list of the character and there guardian flame in ()**

 **Ruby (Sky) Jaune (Earth)**

 **Yang (Sun) Fox (Forest)**

 **Neo (mist) Emerald (Desert)**

 **Weiss (Storm) Coco (swamp)**

 **Blake (cloud) Velvet (Glacier) I know she doesn't fit the personality of one but I feel it would back up her weapon and semblance enforcing her copy's with ice to make them stronger.**

 **Nora (Lightning) Yatsuhashi (mountain)**

 **Ren (rain) Pyrrha (Ocean)**

 **That's it for the earth flames for now. Next time were back with Ruby and the others.**


	9. meeting the Heiress

**I do not own Ruby or hitman reborn. They are owned by rooster teeth and Akira Amano. If I did own them I would of let the audience know who Tsuna paired with.**

 **Chapter 9: meeting the heiress.**

It's been a few years since Neo joined the Rose/Xiao long family. She is now sixteen along with Yang walking through vale with a fourteen year old Ruby. She had changed out of the rags she had worn with a white jacket with a pink interior brown pants with black and white high heeled boots. On the back of her jacket is her emblem. She had a pink ice cream cone with the mist symbol in white and brown. She was twirling in her hand her weapon of choice Mary Poppins. It was an umbrella with a hidden blade. The top of the umbrella was made using Kevlar fiber. This made it useful in blocking attacks. She had also discovered she was a duel flame user also being able to use lightning flames as well. She would use her lightning flame to block stronger attacks with her umbrella. Last year she had discovered her semblance shatter. It allowed her to teleport short distances. It got its name because when she used it looked like she shattered into pieces only to appear else ware.

She will never regret the day she agreed to live with the Xiao longs. They had accepted her into the family easily enough and with the book about flames she managed to master her flames to an even higher level. The only dislike she had of living with the rose/ Xiao long family is the shorty jokes Yang would make ever since she hit that growth spurt and had a good head advantage over her in height. It did not get better when they recently discovered Ruby also goes above her in height. When they first found out about this Yang made so many jokes Neo created an illusionary blizzard that froze Yang in place. Yang tried to convince Ruby to use her flames to get rid of the illusion but Ruby was already walking out of the room saying Yang did it to herself. Thanks to Neo's knowledge of her flame she left Yang frozen for an hour before it finally defrosted.

Of course Neo wasn't the only one who got stronger with her use of flames. Yang had excelled to an excellent level with her flames allowing her to heal severe injuries to both herself as well as others. She had read about a Millfiore guardian able to grow back entire limbs and made that her goal. **(Yes I went there)**. Ruby had been training in controlling Hyper dying will mode and following her super intuition. With the help of her super intuition she managed to beat Yang three out of every five fights with Yang's wins coming from her bull rushing attacks and landing a clean blow that did some damage to Ruby when she managed to hit. Of course the moment she entered hyper dying will mode she is undefeated against Yang and Neo only managed to win once out of sure luck. Tai and Qrow managed to beat her when she is in that mode but she makes them have to take her moderately seriously. She had also been training in the zero point breakthrough original and revised but so far has come up with little results. The best she has done is a small circle of ice surrounding her feet.

Today the girls had taken a break from their training to come to Vale for a shopping trip. Yang and Neo were looking for new clothes while Ruby was looking for new mods for her weapon crescent rose. There were times Neo and Yang wondered if she loved that weapon more than them. They were about to walk into a store when Ruby ran ahead of them seeing a flier for a special on dust ammunition. When she reached the door she ran into a person with white hair and blue eyes who said, "What do you think you're doing dolt."

Weiss Schnee was not having a good day. Her father had brought her along on a business trip to the kingdom for her to learn the ropes of business negotiations. Of course that was only a cover. The real reason was to make it appear he was training her to be the next head of the Schnee Dust Company. He had full intention to leave it to his son since he believed only a male had the capability to lead the company. He just wanted the public to believe Weiss is next in line so the company enemies would target Weiss instead of Whitley. Weiss new this and was greatly agitated with her father and tried to show him why she deserved to take over the company. Only for him to ignore her efforts and plan charity concerts using her to raise public opinion of the company and himself. When she tried to sit in the meeting today he had the security guards keep her out of the room as he walked in. upset by this she decided to punish him the best way she knew how. By going on a shopping spree using his bank card. She had just restocked her dust supplies at a simple little dust store when she walked out and ran into a girl that was clearly younger than her. Letting her frustrations about the day so far get the better of her she let loose on the girl calling her names and insulting her. This did not go over well for the two girls with her.

Yang was fed up listening to the white haired girl yell at her sister and saying rude things for a simple accident. She walked up to the girl and grabbed her by the neck of her dress and said, "listen up bitch you are going to apologize to my sister right now or I am going to knock you into next week." She was getting ready to punch the girl when Ruby stopped her.

Ruby grabbed Yang's arm and said, "Yang calm down it was just an accident." She wanted her sister to calm down so they could talk it over with the other girl. From what Ruby could tell the girl seemed to be having a bad day and just let out her frustrations when she found a target. When Yang put the girl down she crossed her arms and her eyes were still red. "I'm sorry for running into you. My name is Ruby Rose. What is yours?"

Weiss just let out a huff before saying, "Weiss Schnee heiress of the Schnee dust company, And I guess I will accept your apology. Now move aside so I can leave and never see you again." She said the last part with a harsh glare at the three girls.

Ruby saw Neo start to draw her sword and Yang getting ready to punch the girl. She put herself between them to stop those two from attacking the girl. Ruby intuition was telling her that her tittle of heiress was hollower than the girl wanted to admit. "It was a pleasure meeting you Weiss," she said with a smile she then stepped aside while Weiss walked past her and walked down the street.

"What a bitch," Yang said.

"Just let it go Yang," Ruby said. She then led the two into the store. Neo went over to the dust crystals since she found that she can strengthen some of her illusions if she combined them with dust. Like when she froze Yang she made the ice stronger by using a dust crystal in the illusion. Yang walked over to the shotgun shells to restock on ammo since she has a habit of burning through her ammo. Ruby walked over to the weapon magazines to admire some of the newer models of the weapons. The three were enjoying their time when they suddenly heard an explosion from down the street. The three looked at each other before they ran out the store leaving money for the items they were going to buy.

Ruby used her semblance to get their first and found a dozen White fang members surrounding Weiss. She deployed crescent rose and swept half of them off their feet and into the air. While they were up there was a shattering of glass in the air to reveal Neo. She used the hook on her umbrella to catch one of their legs and swung him into another member. She used the momentum from this to plant her feet into the gut of another fang member sending him into the other three. The other six had taken a step back to check out the newest threat. They didn't see Yang come up behind them till she tapped on one of their shoulders. When the grunt turned around she punched him in the face sending him flying. The others noticed this and half of them turned around to face her while the other two decided to charge at Weiss.

Weiss saw this as an opportunity and created a glyph under one of the men and launched him in the air. With one of the men distracted Weiss created a glyph underneath her and charged at the other grunt she stabbed her sword forward and hit the fang member in the gut sending him flying with his aura giving out and him landing unconscious. She then turned around and kicked the other white fang member that had just fallen from his flight in the head knocking him out as well. Yang took care of her three with ease with a quick punch to each of them. "C'mon this the best you guys got. Show me your fangs," she said. Ruby and Neo where actually shocked for a moment.

"That was actually a good one," said Neo in surprise.

"What do you mean all my puns are punny," said Yang.

"There we go there back to being bad," said Neo.

"Hey," yelled Yang

"You okay, "Ruby asked since their quick attack seemed to knock all twelve members unconscious.

"Yes I am. Thank you for your assistance, but I am sure I could of defeated them by myself," Weiss answered.

"Sure didn't look that way," Yang said.

"I was just stunned by the grenades they used in the beginning and letting my aura heal the damaged they caused. I was just about to release a counter attack against them before you intervened. Luckily your rash actions didn't get in my way," Weiss defended her self.

"You're welcomed for saving your ass ice queen," Neo said. She was about to sheathe her sword when she saw multiple vehicles coming to their location. She was going to ignore them till she saw the drivers all wearing Grimm masks. "Uh guys we got company," she said.

The others looked at what she pointed at. Yang was about to fire at them till Ruby said, "Guys we need to fall back there are too many people her who could get caught in the cross fire." The others looked around and remembered they were right next to the market district in the kingdom. If they had a full battle here a stay dust spell or shot could catch one of the stores on fire or serious harm to an innocent bystander whose aura is not unlocked.

"She's right we can't fight here," Weiss admitted surprised that the child could think of that.

"Neo create a quick illusion to cover our escape," Ruby ordered as the group of four ran into an alley as Neo made an illusion of them running in the opposite direction. Usually she finds it more difficult to fool a Faunus thanks to their enhanced senses but since they are in a vehicle she only has to fool their eyes.

 **In a board room somewhere in vale**

"So is it done," a man with white hair and mustache said.

"We leaked the information about your daughter's whereabouts like you asked Mr. Schnee," a security officer said. "If you don't mind me asking why did you set this up? I thought you wanted people to believe Weiss was the true heir for a while longer."

"The reason is pretty simple. I can use my daughter's unfortunate passing to give bigger pay cuts and restrictions to the animals that work for me and get it approved by the atlas council with the publics support. She is simply a tool that is trying my patience trying to usurp the title of the true heir. A woman's place is by a man's side and looking pretty not running a company. That job belongs to a man," he said before he looked out the window and took a quick sip of his drink.

"If that is the case why not this do in atlas where you would have more control," the guard asked not understanding the risk of doing this in vale.

"Two reasons really. One is to make the vale council and police department look incompetent allowing such an event to occur in their borders. The other reason is because my eldest has been rising in military rank and with them monitoring all fang activity would find it suspicious if they suddenly knew Weiss's schedule known only to a few in atlas. While hear in vale there are more areas for the information to leak from," he answered.

Just then another man came in and whispered something into the others ear. "It seems she managed to escape when three others interfered and saved her," the guard told mister Schnee.

"In a few days use the tracker on her scroll and let her location slip to the appropriate parties," Jacques Schnee said.


	10. snow storm

**I do not own RWBY or Hitman reborn. They are owned by rooster teeth and Akira Amano.**

 **Chapter 10: Snow Storm**

The group of four managed to make it to a little alley a few block from where they had fought the white fang. The group had decided to take a break and decided to discuss their plans. "So what are we going to do now," Neo asked. "They don't seem that strong but if they attack in large numbers it may force us to not hold back at all." when this was said all of them had a negative opinion of what she said. Weiss thought she was referring to having to kill them while Yang and Ruby knew she meant having to use their flames in public.

Weiss pulled out her scroll and said, "Let me call my father and see if he can provide a way out. Though I doubt he cares." She mumbled the last part but Ruby managed to catch it and looked at her with concern. She dialed the number and waited for him to answer the phone. After a few rings she got an answer, "Hello." "Hello father it's me and I have had a situation," Weiss said in a tone you would expect from a soldier reporting to their superior.

"I am aware of the situation it has been already reported on the news," He said. "Now why did you run away? It made the Schnee's look like cowards who would not face their enemies head on."

'Like you would' Weiss thought in her head he would sooner throw a baby in the way of an attack then defend said baby. "I was concerned about innocents getting caught in the battle, and wanted to go somewhere we could battle without the risk. We seemed to have lost them for now and we wanted to know if you could have some of your security officers help us reach a safe location," she said.

"I guess I could believe that excuse this time. Unfortunately all security officers are busy at this time and cannot spend the time watching you. You will have to rely on the vale police department for protection till it is time to return to atlas," he told her. He then hung up the phone before she could respond.

'So instead of having one of your men come help me you would rather they all stay and protect you' Weiss thought in her head interpreting her father's words. She turns to the others and says, "He says the security guards are busy at the moment and he can't release on to help us." The others could all notice the angry tone in her voice but decided not to ask about it. "He said we should contact the police for assistance," she continued before she notice the looks they gave each other. "Is something wrong with that?"

"Well you see," Ruby started to say not sure how to tell Weiss.

"Vale cops are dumber than shit. And that is actually more insulting to shit than it is to them," Neo said in a blunt tone.

Seeing Weiss look of doubt Yang decided to explain, "The vale police department does a horrible job when it comes to actual police work. They can dress up and act the part in public but in all honest ninety percent of all crimes solved or prevent is done by the students of beacon or actual huntsman. The ten percent they solve or prevent is petty first time criminals who commit the crime right in front of them."

"Even then half the time the criminal gets away anyway," Ruby said in a dejected tone. She didn't want to say bad things about the cops but it was all true. Even her father had told her that if she got lost or was in trouble run to a huntsman or beacon student even if the cops are closer.

Weiss was about to call them out on their words till she saw across the street a group of three teenagers spray painting graffiti on a wall while right in front of them was two police officers talking about why they are here. Seeing the kids walk away Weiss waited for the cops to notice the spray painted walls and was shocked that neither one noticed for about five minutes till one said that the vehicle that passed them looked like a puma and the other one hit him in the head saying it did not look the big cat. When he did he turned his head and was shocked to see the graffiti and telling his partner to look for the culprits while he went in the opposite direction.

After this scene Weiss could only turn her head towards the girls to see them nodding their heads at that being a common scene and then saying, "Okay the cops are obviously out. They are more likely to shoot us by accident than actually protect us. Do you three have any ideas?"

"Well we might not want to stay in vale since white fang may have a few Faunus with them that could track you or give away your location if they see you so maybe we should head to patch," Ruby suggested.

"Wow Ruby never knew you moved so fast," Yang said knowing her sisters preferences. "Wanting to bring home a girl you just met."

This caused Ruby to blush bright red and Weiss to follow soon after when she realized what the blond meant. This caused Yang to laugh at them and miss the angry stare Neo was giving her. "YANG that was not what I meant. I just thought that we could avoid them by staying on a small island like patch where they would be noticed if they were to appear. Not to mention we would have dad and uncle Qrow possibly to back us up."

"I guess you have a point but how are we going to avoid being spotted by the white fang or any of their supporters on our way to the air station," Yang asked.

"Simple Neo uses her illusions to keep us hidden," Ruby says.

"That's not as easy as it seems. If they were human no problem but it is harder to fool Faunus thanks to their animal senses. I would need to use Mukurou to make an illusion strong enough," she said while glancing at Weiss. The other understood what she meant but Weiss was confused.

"What is Mukurou is that the name of your weapon," she asked. It was not unheard of for hunters to focus their semblance threw their weapons to improve focus and control. The deputy headmistress of beacon Glynda Goodwitch being the perfect example of this. So why would I be a problem if she focuses her semblance through her weapon.

"No my weapons name is Mary Poppins. I guess we don't have much of a choice but please wait to ask questions till we get home," Neo said. She would have argued more but she could not think of any other option than her illusion and if they waited too long they could be found by the white fang. She focused her flames on her ring as she pulled out her box and inserted it.

Weiss was about to ask about the weird colored flame appearing on the ring when she saw something she could not explain. The box opened and out of it appeared an owl with flames surrounding it and wearing armor. Before she could ask about it Neo said, "Cambio forma version X" this causes the owl to become covered in flames till it merges with Neo's weapon creating a Khakkhara with a flame like tip and text circling around it as well. Neo waves the weapon around them and Weiss can see the flames surround them. "There we should be invisible to all their senses. Can we hurry I don't know how long I can hold this." Weiss wanted to ask questions but Ruby and Yang grabbed the back of her shirt and dragged her away with Neo close behind them.

They managed to make it to the air bus station just before it left for patch. They used the automatic passes they had on their scroll to get on and waited for it to take off before they found an isolated corner and Neo dispelled the illusion and Mukurou returns to his box. Seeing this Weiss asks, "What was with those weird flames or that owl that transformed Neo's weapon."

"You see long before the Grimm there was a group of people who discovered the ability to use their resolve and create a flame. These flames come in one of seven different types. Sky, sun, mist, rain, cloud, storm, lightning. Each of these flames have their own unique property that we can explain later. When the Grimm appeared so did a pathogen that killed all the flame users causing the knowledge of the flames to die out in all but a select few. A few years ago I found a box connected to one of the strongest group of flame users. Further explanation will have to wait till we get home," Ruby said.

"How do you summon these flames," Weiss asked in curiosity.

"Well at first we thought we needed a ring to summon them but Neo proved that you didn't need one. The best way we found is to search inside yourself and find your strongest resolve. After that focus on that and pretend that it is a small fire that your will is the logs you are using to feed the fire to. As the fire grows focus the fire towards a focus point like your hand or better yet a weapon since you are new at this," Yang explained in a serious manner. Usually she would have made a joke out of this but she knew when it was time to get serious and when is a time to joke around.

Hearing this Weiss closed her eyes to concentrate. She started to search for her strongest resolve. The first thing she thought about was taking over the SDC and fixing her father's wrongs. She saw a little fire start from this but it was not enough to start the blaze she needed. She started to search within herself but had a hard time finding her true resolve. She kept trying to think of upholding the Schnee name and proving herself to her father, but none of that worked. She was about to scream in frustration till she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked at it to see that it was Ruby's. She was about to speak before Ruby interrupted, "Don't think too hard on it. just think about what Weiss Schnee wants to do."

What does Weiss Schnee want to do? Weiss tried to come up with an answer but it all escaped her. All she ever thought about was upholding the family name or proving herself to her sister or father. She never once thought about what she wanted. As she tried to think of it all that came to mind was she wanted to prove she was not like the rest of her family? She wanted to prove that she was Weiss Schnee and not just another Schnee. As she thought this she could feel the raging fire burning within her. She tried to focus the flames towards her weapon Myrtenaster. At first she thought it wasn't working till her bade was suddenly covered in blazing red flames. She was admiring the flames till she noticed something else. "What are with these other flames," She asked.

The others looked closely at the weapon and noticed that with the strong red storm flames was a yellow purple and blue flame along with green lightning. None of these were as strong as the storm flames but were still clearly present. "WOW Weiss you have five different types of flames. Your primary is clearly a storm flame but you also have Sun, rain, cloud and lightning flame as well that is incredibly rare," Ruby said in shock.

The four spent the rest of the trip talking till they reached patch. They decided to have Neo create another illusion as they made their way home just to play it safe. When they made it home they found a message from their father saying he got a sudden mission and won't be back for a while. This surprised the girls since he usually gave them a heads up if he was going on a mission. They also wondered why there appeared to be damage around the woods by their house. Taiyang would not normally train around the house to prevent causing this damage so they wonder if something happened. They decided to wait till he got back to find their answers. The four would spend the next two days getting to know each other and train together not knowing that their toughest fight is yet to come.

 **What was the mission Taiyang got sent on and what was with the damage to their forest. These questions won't be answered right away unfortunately.**


	11. Power of the storm

**I do not own RWBY or Hitman Reborn. They are owned by Rooster teeth and Akira Amano**

 **Chapter 11: Power of the Storm**

 **Three days later in a hotel room in vale:**

"So is it done," Jacques Schnee asks his head of security.

"Yes we mentioned that Weiss is on the island of patch around some of the employees we suspect are spy's to the white fang," the guard said

"Good make sure to monitor their communications and once you have identified the spies make sure they are made examples of. That will show these animals their place," Schnee said. He takes a sip of his wine glass as he stares out the window.

 **Island of patch a day later:**

We could find the four sitting in the kitchen eating lunch. The four were having a pleasant conversation when Zwei the family's pet corgi wanted to go out. Since it was Neo's turn she opened the door and led the dog outside. When she was walking around the yard with the little dog she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Even if it had been a few years the instincts she developed on the streets had remained strong and were telling her that something was wrong. She looked around and managed to catch a glance of a human figure wearing a white mask. Not taking any chance Neo turns to the house and yells, "The white fang." As she yells this she has to dive out of the way of a few grenades thrown at her.

She curses over not grabbing Poppins when she came outside. She sees several white fang members come out of the woods all holding swords that double as automatic weapons. She tried to get a count of the total number but had to use her semblance to avoid gunfire when she reached about fifty. It looked like the entire vale branch decided to volunteer to get a chance to kill the Schnee. She was about to use her semblance to get inside the house when she heard something that brought a smile to her face. "Zwei batters up," Ruby said as she swung Crescent Rose in sniper mode. The dog barked before it jumped and rolled in a ball before it used its semblance to create a barrier around it and got launched into the horde of white fang grunts taking quite a few out. This followed with a few shotgun blast that managed to take out a few more.

Neo turned around and saw the others were all armed and running to her. Ruby used her semblance to run next to her and handed Neo Mary Poppins. Neo took the weapon and pulled out her hidden blade and deployed her umbrella to act as a shield. She let out a little smirk as she bowed to the white fang members and teleported to the middle of a group of grunts and used her acrobatic skills to throw them into each other and using her blade and parasol to counter their attacks. She then moved on to the next group.

Not wanting to be left out of the fight Yang fired a few shells of ember Celia behind her and launched herself into the air before she landed in a group punching the ground and sending a shock wave knocking some of the grunts onto the ground. She followed up by charging into the group still standing from her earlier attack and gives one of them a knuckle sandwich. She followed with a right hook to the person next to her before she ducked under a swing from another member and returned the attack with an uppercut sending the grunt into the air. When the grunt was in the air Yang couldn't help but say, "Have a nice flight."

A dog Faunus was getting irritated seeing these two beat her fellow fang members yells, "C'mon we can take these bitches."

Hearing this Neo turns her head to the Faunus and says, "You do see the irony in you saying that being part dog right?"

"Shut up you racist bitch," the Faunus says to her.

Neo takes offense to this and says, "I'm not racist just pointing out an interesting fact there is a difference." The dog Faunus just growls before charging at her. Neo just shakes her head and does half a flip before wrapping her legs around the Faunus's head and completing the flip sending her into other Faunus's.

Ruby was about to join in before she saw that more fang members were coming out of the forest. This started to concern her since none of them seemed to be that strong, but in large enough numbers they will get tired leaving openings for the fang to take advantage of seeing this Ruby could of only think of one option. "Yang, Neo there are too many of them use cambio forma," Ruby yells. She digs in her pocket and hands a red ring and box to Weiss telling her to use them if she has to.

She then opens Natsu's box seeing the little lion had caused the other fang members to stop in shock. They had never seen anything like it. Ruby grew a slight smirk before she said, "If Natsu surprised you then get ready for this Cambio Forma version Primo modo difesa," she holds out her hand as Natsu seems to merge with her arm before it forms a black cloak with sky flames coming off of the bottom of it. On her hand is a metal band in a diamond shape with the symbol I on it. Ruby smirk grew into a small smile as she noticed the dust rounds trying to impact the cloak only to be neutralized by the sky flames.

That was an interesting discovery they had made on accident. Ruby had just used cambio forma defense mode for the first time and was admiring the cloak when Neo who was practicing with a dust powered illusion. Unknown to Neo Yang was coming up behind her and scooped her into a big hug. This caused Neo to release the dust crystal she had in her hand and launched it towards Ruby. This wouldn't have been a problem but Neo had already started to put aura into the crystal activating it. Before it could fully activate the crystal made contact with Ruby's cloak neutralizing it. Seeing this Qrow had Ruby do a few experiments and they discovered that the sky flames harmonizing factor also neutralizes dust into a neutral state. Thanks to this any dust bullet that impacts the cloak feels like pebbles to Ruby. All the power is neutralized the moment it comes in contact with the flames so only the metal of the bullet hit the cloak causing no damage.

She could of used version x or primo offensive mode but neither fits her fighting style. Both modes require more hand to hand than Ruby is comfortable with. she prefers the mid and long range combat her scythe gives her over then the close range that the x gloves are designed for. Yang and Neo both nodded their heads before they summoned Mukurou and Kangaryuu. They both said, "Cambio Forma version x." Neo reformed the khakkhara and created multiple illusions of animals attacking the fang members. Yang had developed armor covering her arms and a simple white shirt on her arm was a white band that held the sun symbol she used her arms to block a sword strike and a small flame appeared on the band.

Weiss put the ring and box in her pocket and activated the ice dust in her sword to create a sword of ice and swung it around. Knocking a few of the fang members down. She then created a glyph underneath her and used it to boost her speed and charged at several fang members. She used several glyphs to send the fang flying and used her dust spells to send fire balls and ice spikes at the fang members.

Yang was having a fun time beating the fang members and when she saw the sun symbol on her arm gang the tenth flame she said, "Maximum sunshine counter." Sending a wave of flames strong enough to send many of the fang members flying. She then turned around to look for more fang members to beat up. She never noticed a fang member get up and get ready to stab her in the back. Ruby saw this and fired at him. The shot made contact but Ruby had to change focus when several fang members charged at her with swords. If she had continued to watch she would have noticed a pool of red liquid forming under the person she hit.

Yang turned around when she heard the sound of the gun shot and noticed the white fang member fall down. However unlike Ruby she noticed the big red spot forming on his body from where the bullet hit. This caused Yang to freeze up and say, "Fool what were you thinking getting up after your aura fell?" so caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice the Bear faunas get behind her and give her a bear hug. What happened next Yang did on instinct. She fired two rounds of ember Celia into the faunas causing him to lose his grip and depleted his aura. When he did Yang spun around and said, "Sunshine uppercut." Right now she only had a single flame on the band so it was only at ten percent power but with his aura depleted it was strong enough to break his neck killing him. When Yang saw the Faunus unmoving body she just stood there frozen in the middle of the battlefield. Several fang members were closing in on her getting ready to stab her in the back.

Seeing what happened Neo created several illusions to distract the white fang as she teleported to Yang and slapped her in the face. "Yang snap out of it we can talk about it later but right know you need to fight and protect Ruby," she said knowing that Ruby might be able to snap Yang out of her current daze. It seemed to work because Yang looked in Ruby's direction and ran to her to cover her back. Seeing this Neo let out a small smile as she plunged her sword into the gut of a white fang member. She wasn't hesitant about killing since she had done it before.

While all this was going on none of them realized that the white fang were creating a wall of men between the girls and Weiss. When Weiss was far enough from the others a different white fang member showed up wielding a chainsaw sword. "It's time to kill a Schnee," he said.

"How did you find me," she asked. She could not figure out how they knew since she had told no one she was here not even her sister.

"Our spies in the SDC overheard security officers discussing your location," he answered not seeing any problems in telling her since she dies today.

'How did they know where I was,' Weiss thought in her head since they should not have known where she was. Her eyes suddenly widen as she looks at her scroll and gives a growl of frustration. 'That bastard set me up.' Plotting to kill her father later she had to focus on surviving right now. She created several glyphs around the fang lieutenant she bounced between different glyphs hitting him from different angles. She saw him fall to the ground and thought the battle was over and was about to turn around to help the others when her instincts told her to dodge. Luckily she listened to them because when she rolled out of the way and turned around she saw the lieutenant standing up recovering from the swing he just used to try and remove her head. She stood up breathing a bit heavy trying to figure out what to do. She felt the box in her pocket she pulled it out and could see the box shaking like something wanted out. Deciding to try she put the ring on her finger and ignited her storm flame as she inserts it into the box. Out of the box comes a belt of other boxes and several rings that appear on her fingers. A pole shaped object with skull on both ends appear on her arm and on her shoulder is a small white cat with yellow fur on its forehead along with the Vongola symbol, and storm flames coming out of its ears. Weiss could not deny the beauty she saw in its red eyes.

Before she could admire it further it let out a hiss towards the lieutenant. This causes Weiss to return her focus to him and manages to bring her sword up in time to block the man's sword. As she tries to hold the man off she notices words appear on the pipe that asks her to "feed bullets." Not sure what this means but willing to try she used a glyph to gain some distance from him as she took a dust crystal and loaded it into the skull closest to her. She aimed the device at him and fired. It launched a wide wave of storm flames at the lieutenant. They covered him but when they were done the man just stood there looking at himself for damage and was about to laugh at the girl before the cat jumped at his face and started to scratch it. He reached for his face but the cat kept jumping all over him and scratching him. Seeing the cats claws doing damage Weiss came to a realization.

"His aura seems to be disabled," Weiss said to herself. She then looked at the device and it said Diffusion shot. "It must have defused his aura." Seeing this she grabbed the outer skull and closed the mouth a little before she inserted another crystal and fired again after the lieutenant. This time the storm flames were more concentrated and hit the man in the chest to send him flying into the woods. When he hit a tree he collapsed to the ground unconscious. Seeing their commander fall unconscious the remainder of the fang members grabbed their comrades and ran out of the area.

Al of them took a few deep breaths before they notice several fang members still on the ground. Ruby ran over to the man she had shot earlier to save Yang but froze when she saw the large puddle of blood. She fell down to her knees and started in shock. Seeing this Yang ran up to her disabling cambio forma and hugged her sister. "It's okay Ruby you didn't mean to do it," Yang tried to council her sister.

At this point Qrow came running to the cabin and looked around. Seeing Yang trying to calm a crying Ruby he turned to Neo and a person that looked like a younger version of ice queen he asked what had happened. Neo gave him a short overview of what happened back in vale to here today even mentioning that Yang and Ruby had both taken a life. Hearing this Qrow let out a few curse words as he went to talk to the girls.

"Yang, Ruby," he said as he walked over to them. Seeing him both ran to him and started to cry. "It's okay I know neither of you aimed to kill it just happened." He then pried them off of him he then looked both of them in the eyes and said, "Listen to me that feeling you have now is guilt. As long as you feel that then you are still you not the monster you think you became. Do you understand me?" seeing the two give him a strong nod before he said "let's head inside and get something to eat. I feel like crap after these last few days, but I have some good news for you guys. After are meal we can head back into town and meet up with your dad and ice queen."

"But Weiss is right here" Neo said.

"Her older sister," Qrow clarified laughing at the fact they nicknamed Weiss the same thing he named winter.

"Wait my sister is here" Weiss asked in shock.

"Yeah she is. It is a bit of a long story but has a very happy ending," Qrow answers

"Wait your dating Weiss's sister," Yang asks misinterpreting Qrow's answer.

He hits her on the head and says, "No we were on a mission together with your dad and a few others that we just completed. Let's head inside and I'll tell you the best news of it all over lunch." the two just nodded their heads and headed inside wanting to get way from the bodies. Qrow just had a light smile on his face knowing that the news he was about to give would definitely snap them out of their depressed mood. He nods to the other two to follow which they did. He noticed the cat with storm flames on its ears sitting on Weiss shoulder. "Guess they are not exactly alike after all."

 **Well this is longest chapter yet but I could not bring myself to split it into two separate chapters. I know some may not like the approach I took with giving Yang and Ruby their first kills but I needed to do it for their character development.**

 **On a separate note can anyone guess what the big surprise is and why is winter in Vale? These questions will be answered in the next few chapters that will focus more on some of the older people of the series and disclose what happened to the Mare rings.**


	12. Misty Bandit

**I do not own RWBY or Hitman Reborn. They are owned by Rooster teeth and Akira Amano.**

 **Chapter 12: Trials of the Vindice Part 1: The Misty Bandit**

 **Vindice prison**

"You all know your targets correct," a being fully wrapped in bandages wearing a top hat and a long overcoat with fur around the top of it. He was looking at four figures that were dressed the same as he was with one figure being bigger than the others and holding weapons on his back.

"We understand Jager sama. But are you sure you want to separate Big Pino and I if you do that then I won't have access to all my weapons," asked a figure dressed like the others.

"Yes I am sure Small Gia. These test are to be one on one battles. If they can hold their own against us then they would prove worthy just make sure you help them awaken their flames if they haven't already from what we were able to learn only two of them have awakened their flames," Jager said. "Besides what are you complaining against you all have only one opponent while I have two. Now go." The five open a portal of black flame and all figures stepped through.

 **Raven Branwen**

While looking over destroyed village stood a woman wearing a black dress with a red slash holding a silver rectangle with a sword handle attached to it. She was wearing five necklaces around her neck and a white Grimm mask similar to that of a nevermore. Behind the mask eye holes you can see red eyes. This was Raven Branwen leader of the bandit group called the tribe.

Raven was watching her tribe finish ransacking the latest town in their path. She was on the lookout for the Grimm when she heard the sounds of her tribesman in a fight. She had expected a quick fight but when she heard her men screaming in terror she made her way to the scene that caused her eyes to widen behind her mask. She could see several of her tribesman hanging from trees with chains and a person wearing a black trench coat and wrapped in medical bandages except for his one eye staring at her.

"Who are you," she asks. She quickly sets her dust saber to fire dust as she waits for his answer.

"Oh how we have fallen if you do not recognize me on site. In the ancient past our appearance alone would have you trembling in your boots," The figure said. "You and several of your tribesman have broken the rules and I plan on brining you all to prison, but I will make a deal with you Raven Branwen."

"What type of deal," She asks.

"Face me in one on one combat. If you win then your men are free to go, but if I win then I will drag all of you to the most inescapable prison in the world. A prison that has been long forgotten about," He says to her.

"I see," she says. She was watching he closely for any type of deceit but either he is good at hiding the signs or he is telling the truth. She tries to think of what prison he could be referring to but could not find a single answer. Not seeing much of an option she says, "Fine I accept your challenge."

"Good now let's see if you can ignite your resolve, and burn a bright flame," He said. He then launched chains from both of his wrist at her.

Raven used her portal semblance to avoid the chains and appear behind the figure. He predicted this and gave her a solid kick in the gut for trying. "If that is the best you can do then you should just give up. You are too weak to defeat me if you cannot ignite your dying will."

'Ignite my dying will what does that mean' Raven thought in her head as she got up from his kick and charged at him. He uses his chains to black her attacks not going on the offensive even when he had the opportunity to. Seeing this Raven asks, "Why have you not gone on the attack after the first attack?"

"Because you are weak and it has been to long since I had a chance to fight and I want to make this last if I went on the offensive this fight would already be over," he answered.

His answer only served to anger Raven even more. She had sacrificed everything to have the power to defend what was hers. She even abandoned her own daughter to claim the title of tribe leader. She then charges at the man recklessly in her anger. The man easily counters her attacks and sends her flying again. "I am growing bored now summon your flames and entertain me or this fight is over. And if you think you could outrun me with your semblance," he said as he creates a portal of black flames behind him that he steps through to appear behind her, "Think again."

Raven jumps back in fright of facing such a powerful opponent that has been doing nothing but playing with her. She thinks back on his previous words and focuses on her resolve to become the strongest. She didn't want to but she also thought about what she had to give up even if she didn't want to.

 **Flashback time**

Raven was enjoying her day. She had just finished feeding a ten month old Yang when she heard a knock at the door. Tai had left for the store to get more diapers and summer and Qrow were on a mission. With Yang in her arms she walked to the door to see who it is only to pail when she opened the door.

Outside the door was a middle aged women that stood at six and a half feet tall. She had black hair that was starting to gray a little. Her outfit was just a plain T-shirt and pants. On her back was her Warhammer that she used in battle. This was Giganta Branwen the women who took in and raised her and her brother. She was also the current leader of the Branwen tribe.

"hello dear I was disappointed to find out neither you or your brother were planning on returning," she said. "I thought I would come and convince you to change your mind." Her eyes briefly fell to the baby Yang in Ravens arms.

"sorry not happening me and Qrow have grown to like the world away from the tribe," said Raven. Shielding Yang away from the woman.

"well you see dear we just can't have that," said Giganta. "we put to many resources into you and your brother just for you two to cut us out. It would probably cause some of the elders to seek a way for revenge." He eyes once again fell on the baby Yang.

"don't you dare touch her or I swear you wont see the next sun rise," Raven said with steel in her voice.

"oh my dear Raven I would never," said Giganta. "but I can't guarantee the others would not. Unless of course you decided to return. Think about it dear do you really think you could protect her from us if we attacked in forced."

That caused a chill to run down Raven's back. She had full faith that if the tribe attacked her and the team could beat them, but could they guarantee that a stray shot would not hit Yang. The risk was to great to risk. Letting a few tears fall down her cheek she looked at Giganta with nothing but hate.

Seeing she had got her way Giganta said, "don't worry dear I'll give you a week to get ready. But don't take any longer than that okay." With that she turned around and let the log cabin the family had started to call home.

As she left Raven slammed the door shut in anger startling Yang causing her to start crying. "Sh my little sunshine. Its going to be okay mommy just has to go away for a long time. Just please remember that ill always love you," Raven said to the crying Yang not able to hold back her own tears.

 **A week later**

Raven tried her best to act normal for the week. She knew that if Tai and Qrow found out they would pick a fight with the tribe and she just could not risk it. not with Yang's life at stake. In the middle of the night Raven left their home in the middle of the night not seeing a pair of silver eyes watching her leave.

Once she was far enough away she was prepareing her self to use her semblance over such a large distance. Only to be interrupted when summer came up behind her and said, "Raven what are you doing?"

Turning around Raven tried to come up with a lie only to look into her teammate and best friends eyes and knew that she couldn't. she broke down in tears and told summer everything that had happened a week ago. She was kneeling down on the grown crying saying, "Please summer take care of Yang for me."

Summer knealed down infront of Raven and gave her a big hug. "Don't worry I will. but don't worry one day we will come for you. Once we can guarantee Yang's safety we will come for you and that's a promise okay."

Wipeing her tears away Raven said, "thank you summer for everything." With that she hardened her face and made a portal to enter the bandit camp that she was raised in.

 **Flashback over**

Raven had held onto the hope of summer's promise for the first few years in the tribe. Sometimes it was the only thing keeping her sane. Then one day she found out summer had died on a mission causing Ravens heart to break knowing the only person who knew the truth was dead. She knew her brother and Tai would never believe her without summer there to back her up. Now the only thing keeping her sane is vernal a girl the tribe had picked up that Raven started to raise and train attempting to fill a hole in her heart. Focusing on all that she had given up and her resolve to not lose any more caused an indigo colored flame to appear on her sword. Seeing the flame and not sure what it does Raven charged at the man who was standing in her way. As she did this she noticed the flames created a second her that attacked at the opposite angle. The figure only stopped Ravens blade as the other went through him but did nothing.

"Good use of mist flames on your first attempt but not good enough to fool the Vindice one three have ever had that strong of illusions," he said.

Raven jumped away and though about what he said. 'So these weird flames let me create illusions. He said the Vindice is that his name or the name of a group,' were some of the thoughts going around in her head. She pushed those thought till later and focused the flames to create an illusion of Ravens circling around the man as she reinserted her blade to change dust types.

The figure was standing calmly in the storm of birds. He was impressed that someone who had just awoken their flames was able to create an illusion this strong. He then sent a punch in what appeared to be a random direction. However the storm of birds disappeared and you can see Raven ducking under the punch. She made a quick swipe at the man hitting the ground in front of his feet with a white blade. She then created a portal behind her and jumped through it. She replaced her blade and changed the dust back to fire dust before she redrew her blade and came up behind the man and charged him to stab him in the back. The figure tried to turn but found his legs unable to move. It looked down and could see its legs where frozen in place. "Clever," said the figure before Raven stabbed him in the chest and activated the fire dust causing the man's body to light on fire. She pulled the blade out of him and jumped back.

"You might have won if you didn't underestimate me," Raven said. "The rest of you get the others down."

The men had started to follow her orders when she heard, "impressive you are worthy." She turned her head around so fast she was surprised she didn't snap her neck and saw something that made her skin crawl. Where the figure she lit on fire now reveals what appears to be a rotting corpse with chains on his torso and a stone pacifier hanging from his neck.

"What are you," She asked.

"My name is Jager and I am part of the Vindice. I have a mission for you," he said.

"Why would I go on a mission for you Jager, and if that was the case why fight me," Raven asked never taking her hand off her blade.

"The fight was to help you awaken your flames and see if you are worthy," he answered. "If you need more incentive then either complete the mission or we will have a rematch with the same conditions only this time I won't hold back"

Raven was going to comment about how she would win again, but then she remembered how he never went on the offensive after the first attack and just brushed off being lit on fire. "What is this mission," she asked.

He created a portal of black flame and stuck his hand through it. The portal opened up in front of Raven and she could see a piece of paper in it. She took the paper and saw that it was a set of coordinates. "Go there and save the captured sky," Jager said. He then created a full portal and disappeared.

Raven grinded her teeth as she turned to her men and said, "I will be back." She then created a portal and left the area. The men managed to release the hanging men and made their way to camp to wait for Ravens return.

 **Seeing the new length if I kept the fights together I decided to split the trials of the Vindice into a few more parts.**


	13. Storm Witch

**I do not own RWBY or KHR**

 **Chapter 13 Trials of the Vindice part 2: The Storm Witch.**

 **Glynda Goodwitch**

Walking around the beacon courtyard is a middle aged blond woman with green eyes wearing glasses. She is wearing a long sleeved pleated top that had a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. On her waist is a riding crop. This is Glynda Goodwitch the deputy headmistress of beacon academy.

Glynda was doing her usual check list of things to do before the new students arrived in a month. **(Just to clarify this is CFVY year group not RWBY's year).** She was going to continue this until she had to jump out of the path of a rocket launched at her. She looked towards her attacker and saw a giant man wearing medical bandages and a long overcoat with a top hat. In his hands is what appears to be a giant gun that probably launched the rocket. There appears to be several weapons on his back.

Hearing the explosion Professor Port and Oobleck had ran into the courtyard and were about to assist when two other figures appeared and attacked them with chains. They had pulled out their weapons and tried to defeat their opponents but it was obvious that they were outmatched. "What a day for Ozpin to be out of the kingdom," Glynda could not help but think. Ozpin had felt a little bored and had decided to go with a fourth year team to the desert of Vacuo to take care of a death stalker nest.

Glynda tried to create a few spikes using the debris from the man's attack, but he destroyed all of them before they got near him. "You will have to try harder than that. Unless you could ignite your will then you have no chance against me. Come on show me your flames of the dying will," the figure had shouted. He continued to fire attacks after attacks at her and every time she tried to counter he would just destroy it with ease. "C'mon is this the best you can do maybe your students can provide a better challenge," he said. Jager had told him how to entice her into anger and showing her flames.

"Don't you dare touch my students," she yelled. She then took all the debris from the attack so far and created a giant sphere and sent it crashing down on the figure. Seeing the colossal sphere crash into her opponent Glynda had turned to help her fellow professors when she heard laughing. She turned around and saw what could only be described as a rotting corpse. It was a giant of a man with a necklace of a stone pacifier. He wore a potato bag on his head with only one eye hole.

"That tickled a little bit if you had enforced the attack with your flames than maybe you would have beaten me. But for destroying my clothes I will give you my name Big Pino," the now named Big Pino said. He then launched several attacks at Goodwitch forcing her to create barriers to block his attack.

'What are these flames he is talking about,' she kept thinking in her head. She then remembers Qrow talking about flames coming from imagining your resolve on fire. She starts to imagine her strongest resolve to train her students so they could survive anything and outlive her.

 **Flashback time**

Glynda was sitting in her office trying to fight back her tears as she wrote a letter of resignation. When she was first hired two years ago he had been thrilled to get the opportunity since she always wanted to be a teacher. Adding to that excitement was team godd (gold). The team leader Ginger had a semblance similar to Glynda's own so she took her under her wing to tutor her to bring it out to its fullest. Along with diamond who needed tutoring to keep up her grades allowed Glynda to grow very close with the now third year team.

Unfortunately tragedy struck and the team had been sent to take care of a lone Death stalker and a few other Grimm attacking a small village. As the team chased after the Death stalkers they had accidentally fallen in to a small cavern that turned out to be a death stalker nest. Realizing the danger her team was in Ginger used her semblance to lift her team out of the cavern. Unfortunately she was only able to carry two people at once and had to focus on them and not fighting. While she lifted Oliver and Dustin out of the cave Diamond tried her best to protect her team leaders back. Once the two were out of the cavern they tried to provide cover fire while ginger lifted herself and diamond, whose aura had broken at this time and had a nasty wound on her side. Unfortunately before they could get out of the death stalkers reach one of them managed to sting ginger in the back. Thanks to her concentration on her semblance and pushing it to its limits her aura was not able to protect her from the sting. She didn't let that deter her as she managed to get her and her teammate to safety. Sadly by the time the two other teammates made it back to a village with their teammate's diamond had passed away from blood loss and ginger from the venom.

This was the first time Glynda had ever lost students and only made worse thanks to how close she was to the team. The loss was too much for her to handle and she could not bring herself to ever hear of another student's death. She had finished her letter and was getting ready to bring it to Ozpin when she ran into a person that had graduated a year earlier.

"Oh hello Glynda right," asked Summer. She had just finished reporting to Ozpin about her successful mission and wanted to get home.

"Yes," Glynda answered in a sad tone.

"Something wrong," asked Summer.

"Nothing," said Glynda as she tried to go around the white cloaked huntress.

"Nope," said Summer not letting Glynda go around her.

"What," asked Glynda with a hint of anger?

"You shouldn't bury your feelings. Come on talking about it should help," Summer said still not letting Glynda go around her.

After a few minutes of trying and failing to get around her Glynda gave in and told the huntress what had happened. She didn't mention her letter that she had kept hidden.

With a small smile Summer said, "You're a good teacher."

"What," Glynda said in surprise.

"The fact that you are so broken about the loss of your students is a sign that you are a good teacher and that you will do everything to prevent it from happening again," said Summer.

That caused Glynda to freeze up. She wasn't doing her best to prevent it from happening again she was going to run away. Summers words rang in her head as she started to think about why she became a teacher. She wanted to help her student be the best they could be and help them survive out in the world. How could she do that if she ran away? With a new resolve to never lose a student again Glynda turned around and went back to her office.

"Wait weren't you on your way to see Ozpin," asked Summer.

"Not anymore," said Glynda with a small smile. The first time she had smiled since the loss of her students. She still kept the letter as a reminder as the time she almost gave up. Every time she would lose a student she would think about that letter only to remember Summer's words and keep the letter in the drawer.

 **Flashback over**

Think of her students and ensuring there survival she launched another attack at the figure only this time red flames appeared on the spikes. Seeing this Pina tried to shoot down the spikes but the flame enhanced attacks penetrated his rockets and one managed to skewer him in the shoulder and causing him to drop his weapon. Seeing the opportunity Glynda used her semblance to send it flying away from him.

"You truly are worthy," Pita said.

"Worthy of what," Glynda said. She started to march towards him and placed her foot on his shoulder and applied pressure to his wound.

He reached into his pocket and handed her a piece of paper. When she took it he grabbed her foot and threw her towards the other two professors as the other two other cloaked attackers backed off. "That is the coordinates to the captured sky you must save them from the Grimm witch," he said.

'Grimm witch could he mean Salem,' Glynda thought in her head. She looked at the piece of paper and saw that it was a set of coordinates.

"I never intended to harm your students. It was just words to help you awaken your flame," he said while pointing at her earlier attack that was still covered in storm flames. "You are a very powerful storm Glynda Goodwitch please save the sky," he said. A portal of black flames appeared behind him and the other two before they stepped through it.

She looked at the coordinates again before she looked at Peter and Oobleck. Both looked like they have seen better days. They had several rips in their clothing and it appeared that Peter's battle axe had been destroyed. "Are you two okay," she asks.

"Yes were fine our pride may have been destroyed beyond all recovery but physically we will heal," Oobleck answered.

"Yes it appeared that I let myself go compared to the strapping young fellow I was in my youth. I must work to obtain that level once again," Peter answered looking at the remains of his weapon.

"Good to hear I will fix the court yard and leave you two in charge I am going to investigate these coordinates. They had to of done all of this for a reason and I want to know why," Glynda said. She didn't want to mention Salem in front of her fellow professors.

"Are you sure you want to go alone," Peter had asked.

"Don't worry about me I will be fine. I have finished all my preparations for this coming year unlike you two and I need you to watch over the school in mine and Ozpin absence," she said. She then started to turn and fix the courtyard. While the other two professors turned their heads away from her and tried to come up with excuses for why they are behind in their work.

 **Well this is second of five parts for the trail of the Vindice.**

 **Also when it comes to pairings I have decided to give Emerald to another character and there will be Arkos. I am still in debate between Ruby x Neo and Ruby X Weiss since I actually like both pairings and not sure which to choose.**


	14. Battles in the snow

**I do not own RWBY and Hitman Reborn. They are owned by Rooster teeth and Akira Amano.**

 **Chapter 14: trial of the Vindice part 2: Battles in the snow**

 **James Ironwood**

A man with black hair that had a grey stripe going all the way around his head was sitting in his desk. He had white suit on in pristine condition. He also had a small metal plate attached to his head. This is James Ironwood general of the atlas military and headmaster of atlas huntsman academy.

He was shifting through papers getting ready for the upcoming school year and finalizing this year's plan for initiation. His head turned to his door when he heard the sounds of gunfire and screams of pain. He pulled out his trusted pistol and ran out the doors to see what all this was about. When he opened the door he nearly dropped his gun out of shock. Standing in the space outside of his office was a man wearing medical bandages wrapped around his body wearing a long overcoat and top hat. He had several chains coming out of his sleeves that were holding several of his men.

He pointed his pistol at the man and said, "Freeze. Who are you and what do you want?"

"Who I am is none of your concern General Ironwood. What I want is to see if you are worthy," the figure said. He then started to twirl the chains around and charged at Ironwood. Ironwood fired several bullets at the figure only for it to use its chains to deflect all the shots as he charged closer to Ironwood. When he got a bit close for comfort Ironwood dove out of the way of the way of the attack.

At this moment three men burst into the room and said, "General the base is under attack."

"I already know that," Ironwood said firing off several shots. The men prepared to fire as well before they had chain wrap around waist.

"Do not interfere," the figure said as he slammed them into the wall.

Let them go," Ironwood ordered as he fired more shots only for them to get deflected by the chains. The figure then launched the men out of the room.

"Gladly," he said. "I just wanted to keep out further interruptions. Now ignite your flames and attack me."

"Ignite my flames what are you talking about," Ironwood asked.

"I am talking about the flames of the dying will. They are ignited by your resolve and can hold the key to ending the Grimm," the figure said. He then charged at Ironwood again. This time Ironwood was not fast enough to dodge the attack, and his jacket got destroyed revealing his entire left side to be cybernetic. Looking at his arm and the talk about resolve made him think about how he received the injury that caused it.

 **Flashback time**

Siting in a bullhead with three other people is a much younger Ironwood. He had just graduated from atlas academy with his team and the four of them decided to join the atlas military. "So what is the situation Shepard," asked Ironwood to his partner

"From what the reports say a large pack of Grimm are tearing their way through settlements one at a time and picking up more as they go. So our job is to cull the heard into manageable numbers or at least give an accurate number for the higher us," said john.

"So we drop down and kill the Grimm," said Ronon as he sharpened his sword one last time before he placed it on his back. He then took out his shotgun and made sure it was loaded. Ronon was one of the few who decided to use two separate weapons rather than the mecha shift option.

"Just try not to get us killed please," asked McKay.

"If we do die it will be a warrior's death," said Ronon with certainty.

"Why must you always talk like that," asked McKay.

"Ronon that's enough you know McKay gets cold feet before every mission. But in the battle field outside of his whining he will prove his worth," said Ironwood with a small smirk.

"You all suck and cannot appreciate the genius that is Rodney McKay," he said.

"Now why is it after four years I still want to punch you when you say that," said Ronon.

"You did punch me first year till the others made you stop," yelled McKay.

"Go down memory lane later boys were at the drop off point," Yelled iron wood as he felt the bullhead start to descend.

The four of them made their way to the nearest village taking out Grimm on the way. McKay just took out two Beowolves with his weapon. It was a dust operated gun that can shoot lightning bolts using dust. It also had the ability to turn into a lightning sword. "Well I guess it's not too bad," said McKay.

"No this is too easy," said Ronon as he looked around.

"Ronon is right," said Ironwood. Suddenly they heard a loud roar coming behind them. Turning around ironwood let out a curse.

"Shit they were not in the report," yelled Sheppard as he pulled out his twin blades and changed them into a machine gun firing them at the pair of Beringel that appeared.

"They were probably near the back of the pack before," yelled Ironwood. "aim for the eyes and blind then." McKay opened fired with his weapon using his semblance calculation to determine the best angle to attack with his weapon. He managed to get one of the eyes but was having difficulty lining up another shot. Right when he thought he had a shot at the other eye the other Beringel managed to hit him in the side sending hm flying. The attack also cost him a good chunk of his aura.

Seeing his teammate get hit Ronon fell into a rage. He pulled out his sword and jumped right into the Beringel's face and stabbed it in the eye with his sword. Using it as a leverage point Ronon swung on his sword to get on the back of the neck. He then pulled out his shot gun and fired it into the back of the Grimm's neck causing it to scream in pain. It tried to use the trees to knock Ronon off but he held firm and continued to unload his weapon into the Grimm tell it collapsed. Thanks to all the hits he took Ronon was down to a quarter of his aura.

While there teammate dealt with one of the Beringel John and James tag teamed the half blind Beringel hitting it from both sides while trying to avoid its attacks. They were mostly successful and had a little bit over half there aura left when McKay managed to recover from the earlier hit and jumped onto its back with his weapon in lightning sword mode. He managed to stab the Beringel in the heart killing instantly.

"Good job McKay," said Ronon as he helped pull McKay up.

"It's no problem just calculating the angle of the armor to find the weak point," said McKay.

"Good now if you ladies are done we got trouble," said Sheppard as he pointed around them. Looking around they could zee that the Grimm had surrounded them during the fight.

"What are they waiting for," asked James. Suddenly they heard a deafening roar and the sound of something large coming their way

"I would guess that," said Ronon pointing at the grim they could now see over the trees. It was six times the size of the Beringels they had just fought. It also had thick armor plating covering its chest and arms.

"Fuck a Beringel Kong," Yelled shepherd. "How the hell was that missed."

"I don't know but I intend to find out," said James. "We need to retreat none of our weapons will scratch that thing unless we get lucky."

"Okay how do you propose we do that were a little surrounded," said McKay.

Looking at the Grimm surrounding them James noticed one area was a bit thinner than the rest. "right there the line is thinner we bust out way through," yelled James taking out the first few Grimm."

"Sounds like a plan," Yelled Ronon as he charged at the Grimm with his sword. The four worked together trying to avoid the Kong's attacks while cutting through the Grimm. Unfortunately right as the breached the line another hoard of Grimm suddenly appeared like magic.

"What how is that possible," yelled McKay as he was attacked from behind by a pair of Beowolves. The other managed to take them out but McKay aura was broken and bleeding badly in the back. He continued to fight bravely with the others but he stumbled thanks to blood loss allowing a creep the opportunity to finish him off.

"I don't know," yelled Sheppard. He saw the Grimm tackle McKay and killed one of them while Ronon took care of the other one. He continued to slice his way through the Grimm till he saw an Ursa about to hit James in the back. He knew his aura was nearly empty but he still acted without thinking by pushing James to the side allowing the ursa to take off his arm. Screaming from the pain he didn't see James finish the ursa off. He tried to continue fighting but eventually he sustained a few more wounds and collapsed from blood loss.

Ronon just continued to shoo at the Grimm till he ran out of ammo. He then dropped his gun and started to cut through the Grimm to the best of his ability eventually his aura broke but that didn't stop him from continuing his onslaught against the Grimm determined to take as many of them down with him as possible. Eventually a beowolf managed to bite down on Ronon's arm that held his sword. Not letting that stop he Ronon used his own teeth to rip out the beowolf throat killing it. His arm swung uselessly to the ground making Ronon pick up his sword with his other arm and continued to fight the Grimm. Unfortunately twenty minutes later he succumbed to his wounds and collapsed.

As he continued to fight without any aura Ironwood could not understand what happened. The path was clear one moment the next there was an army of Grimm waiting for them. He then heard laughing from above and turned his head to see what appeared to be a man with moth wings covered in indigo colored flames. The man then just disappeared. When he did the landscape change showing twice as many grim as before. When that happened Ironwood knew what happened. Some twisted moth Faunus had created an illusion to make him and his men think the path was clear enough for them to burst their way through.

He was so distracted by the loss of his team he didn't see the Beringel till it grabbed him and slammed him into the ground. This caused Ironwood to cough up blood. It then raised its foot and crushed Ironwoods right side. He thought for sure he was dead till a figure wearing a white cloaked appeared and stabbed the Beringel in both eyes with her twin swords. The last thing he saw was a flash of silver light before he passed out due to the pain.

 **Flashback over**

Ironwood woke up a few weeks later not sure what to do. He briefly considered joining his team till the women who had saved him appeared in his hospital room. She apologized for not getting there quick enough to save his team. Seeing he about ready to give up she had asked him a question that still rings in his mind today. "What would they want you to do," she had asked him. Think about her response ironwood could not help but shake his head. Ronon alone would of beat him over the head till he changed his mind while the others would have joined in. a month later he had new cybernetic parts and was working his way through the ranks. As he climbed through the ranks he focused on robotics over human soldiers for one simple reason. He did not want to lose any more men the loss of his team still haunts him to this day and he wanted to limit the amount of others that would have to feel this loss. He also in secret searched for that moth Faunus in an attempt to get revenge.

He concentrated some aura into his next shot while thinking about his resolve to not lose any more men. He didn't notice the green lightning enveloping his gun till after he fired and a bolt of lightning came out and hit the person out the window. "What was that," Ironwood said out loud looking at his gun. He then ran down to the ground floor to see who it was that attacked him. When he got there he was surprised to see the figure siting up while surrounded by his men ready to fire. They all looked terrified and ironwood soon found out why when he saw that under the bandages was a rotting corpse with a stone pacifier around his neck. The figure then wrapped his chain around a piece of paper and launched it by Ironwood and dropped the paper by his feet.

"You are worthy. My name is jack and I would like to ask you to save the captured sky from the Grimm witch. I would suggest you only take the other one invited or your men will die," the now named jack said.

Ironwood instantly figured the Grimm witch was Salem and pointed his gun at the man and said, "What do you know about her?" the figure just let out a laugh before stepping through a portal of black flames. Iron wood grunted in frustration seeing this before one of his men came to him and said, "General Ironwood specialist Schnee is under attack as well."

"What," he shouted.

 **The third trial is complete with the lightning James Ironwood. I chose lightning for him because he seems determine to protect Atlas. To be its shield against all that threaten it. The flashback was also to help show how he got those cybernetic limbs and why he is a bit obsessed with the robot soldiers over regular soldiers. While he knows he will still lose men he wants to limit it to as little as possible.**


	15. Winter Rain

**I do not own KHR or RWBY.**

 **Chapter 15: Winter rain**

We find a young woman walking around the training ground. She had white hair with it in a bun style on the back and part of it covering the right side of her face. She wore a white coat with a red broach, exposed upper arms and black gloves. This was Winter Schnee specialist of the atlas military and former heiress of the SDC.

Winter had gone to the training grounds for some peace and quiet as well to practice with some of the new summons she managed to gain on her last mission. She was about to summon the ursa she had killed when she saw someone appear. The figure we dressed in very clear disguise. He had three coffin like boxes attached to chains that he dragged into the clearing. "Winter Schnee correct," the figure said.

"Yes now who are you," Winter asked.

"It does not matter who I am I am here to see if you can awaken your flames and prove yourself worthy," he said. "Though I doubt you could. You couldn't even prove yourself to your father."

That last comment angered Winter and she charged at the figure with her sword at the ready. The figure jumped out of the way and opened the coffins. When they opened it revealed three boys with two looking exactly the same with orange hair and eyes but one wearing a black mage outfit while the other wore something that looked identical but white instead of black. The third figure had the same colored eyes and hair but had a more round appearance. "These are my puppets. You will have to defeat them and show your flames to have a chance against me." He then has the puppets attack her.

To counter this she summons three Beowolves to attack the puppets while she goes after the original. She thought she saw some yellow flame in the corner of her vision but dismissed it. She was about to attack the figure till she had to move out of the way of needles launched at her. She turned her head and found her summons tied down or destroyed by some yellow thread with spiders coming out of them.

She heard a few gunshots and tried to avoid all of them but a few managed to hit her damaging her aura. When she tried to get up from the attack she felt the areas she had been hit suddenly exploded and found herself unable to move thanks to yellow thread coming from spiders appearing on her. When they appeared they let out some webbing restricting Winters movement.

"Well maybe it will be a good thing you fall today. That way your sister won't admire such a weakling who could not ignite her resolve and summon her flames," he said to her. The ginger snap dolls then aimed their brooms at her and prepared to fire. Winter countered by summoning two ursa to shield her from the attack while a summoned beowolf cut the fiber and killed the spiders. As she stood behind the ursa she tried to figure out how to beat her opponent. She was not going to run away from him after the insults he had thrown at her. She then started to think about what he said about igniting her resolve to summon her flames. She didn't know what he meant by that but decided to focus on her resolve to become a huntress. While thinking about how she wanted to become a huntress to prove herself and get away from her sexist father she could not escape the memory of the day she was inspired to become a huntress.

 **Flashback time**

Five year old Winter could only run around the beach in joy. She had never seen the beach before and wanted to just jump into the ocean. She was her with her mother and father on the island of patch near vale for a family vacation. She was also happy over finding out she would be a big sister soon. Her parents had shared the news with her on the flight. An hour into their time on the beach Winter had just gotten a snow cone and was on her way to her family when she heard a loud scream. Looking over her little eyes widened in horror seeing a small pack of Beowolves making their way onto the beach. She got knocked down by some people running dropping her snow cone. Winter at the time was more scarred for her parents and ran to where she knew they were at.

She could only look in disbelief as her father pushed her mother to the ground so he could escape. "Mommy," yelled Winter as she ran to her mother and tried to help her up.

"Winter you need to run now," said willow Schnee as she tried to get up her ankle had gotten twisted in the fall making it difficult.

"But mommy," Winter tried to argue as she continued to help her mother the best she could. Before anymore could be said a growl was heard behind them. Turning around they saw a beowolf charging right at them. Not even thinking Winter stepped in front of her mother and tried to block the beowolf. As it was about to reach them Winter had closed her eyes expecting pain a moment later. Only for the pain to never come.

Opening her eyes Winter could only gape as she saw a women wielding two swords standing in front of them over the disappearing corpse of the wolf. She turned around and looked at Winter with her silver eyes. She bent down and placed her hand on Winter's head. "That was very brave of you to protect your mother. Now why don't you leave these big bad wolves to me." She then turned to willow and asked," can you run?"

"I twisted my ankle when I fell but I can manage," she answered as the women helped her up.

"Here this might help," said the woman as she took some ice dust from her bag and used it on willow's ankle.

"Thanks that does help a little," said willow. "Come on Winter we need to get out of here." Willow then grabbed Winters hand and limped her way off the beach. As they made their way Winter watched as the huntress quickly dealt with the remaining Beowolves. In her mind she could not believe how beautiful the women looked as she fought and if Winter did not know better she would say the women was dancing. All she could think was that she wanted to be strong and beautiful like that women.

 **Flashback over**

From that day forward she started to study about huntresses and train in what she was able to till she became old enough to go to an academy. It was difficult at times and she even doubted herself but, seeing the look of admiration in her sister's eyes made all the work seem worth it. She remembers having the same look as her sister when she saw the white cloaked woman. She wanted to get strong enough to protect her family. Well except for her father he could die for all she cared. She suddenly noticed something with her sword and saw raging blue flames coming from it. She deployed her hidden dagger and jumped out of the way when her summons was destroyed by the needles.

She then activated her semblance again and summoned a flock of tiny nevermore and sent them flying at the puppets. She noticed that the flames appeared on the flock with part of their masks forming the blue flames and the flames following behind the nevermore. When they started to hit the puppets she noticed that the puppets reaction was getting slower. Seeing the opportunity she charged at the controller and slashed at him with her sword and flames following up behind her. The figure dodged the swing but got hit by the flames. Noticing the same slowing effect as the puppets had with the flames she sent her dagger right into the figure before jumping away. She saw the puppets fall over and figured that the fight was over.

She was about to leave when one of the puppets got up and said, "That was a great fight miss and you are defiantly worthy. Here take this and save the captured sky. Please only take the general for none of your men would be strong enough to survive. The puppets then went to the down figure as it started to get up and load the puppets back into the coffins before it jumped through a portal of black flames.

"Specialist Schnee," she heard general say. She turned around and saluted the general.

"General," saluted Winter.

"Was there a disguised individual hear," he asked.

"Yes he was hear and challenged me to a fight I managed to defeat him when I summoned these flames, but after that he gave me a piece of paper and asked me to save the captured sky before he left," she answered. She also relit the flames on her sword to show them. He looks at the sword till he summons green lightning on his own weapon.

"I was attacked as well. The person who attacked was very powerful and all the men could do was annoy the man. When I summoned these flames and launched him out the window of my office. When he came down he got up like it was nothing but under the bandages was the form of a rotting corpse. He gave me a sheet of paper before he stepped through a portal of flames as well," Ironwood said.

"Sir what are we going to do," Winter asked.

Ironwood thought for a moment before he answered, "me and you are going to these coordinates and see what is there. While the men up security around the school. We will take some of the AK-130's with us. We will take your personal ship since it is smaller and faster than mine."

"Yes sir," she answered. She then turned to prepare the ship as Ironwood looks at the training ground wondering what is going on.

 **Well there is part four of the Vindice trials and we have almost a full set. All that is left is the cloud and sun before they all get together to save the captured sky.**


	16. brothers in all but blood

**I do not own RWBY or Hitman Reborn. They are owned by Rooster teeth and Akira Amano.**

 **Chapter 16 Trails of the Vindice part 5: Brothers in all but Blood**

 **TaiYang Xiao long**

In the backyard of his cabin home stands a tall blond haired man. He had a piece of armor on his right shoulder. He wears a brown cargo shorts with a dark brown belt. On his left arm had a red bandana he wore a brown leather vest over a tan dress shirt. His name is TaiYang Xiao long father of Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao long.

He was going through a few morning stretches and was about to go to the next level when he sensed someone behind him. He dove out of the way to avoid an overcoat wearing person wrapped in bandages after it had swung its swords at him. Tai looked at his opponent and he could have sworn he had seen the description of the person before him but could not place it.

"Who are you," Tai asked.

"Who I am not of your concern now show me your flames. The figure then charged at him again. Tai quickly activated his weapons which like his daughters Ember Celica but brown instead of yellow. Its name was burning dragon. He deployed his weapons and launched an attack at the figure. The figure easily dodged the attacks and charged right at Tai. He used his gauntlets to block the swords.

The two continued to trade blows till Tai's opponent managed to score a hit and give Tai a nasty wound on his side. Knowing that aura alone won't be enough to save him Tai created some sun flames and used them to heal the wound.

Seeing this his attacker let out a little chuckle and said, "So you know how to use your flames interesting know why you don't use them to attack." He then charged at Tai again. This time Tai used his flames to add a layer of protection as he fought against his opponent. When they broke off his opponent started to laugh.

"Yes now this is a fight. I haven't fought like this in ages. Now let's continue the fun," the figure said. "For enterTaining me so much I will tell you my name Small Gia." Gia then pounced on him with more speed than before. If not for training with ruby and Summer he may not have been able to keep up with this speed but he was nearing his limits.

He was starting to get worried that this guy may kill him and leave his daughters all alone. He did not want to think how neo, Yang, or ruby would react. Hearing that thought Tai could not suppress a laugh despite how they may have met he had started to see the tri colored girl as a third daughter and was sure Summer would of approved of the girl right away. He had considered officially adopting the girl but could not find the right time to bring it up with her. He knows the girls would approve right away since ruby already sometimes refers to neo as sister and her and Yang are the best of friends. Thinking about that he can't help but think of the time Raven left him all alone with their infant daughter.

 **Flashback time**

"How could she just leave," asked Tai to himself. "I thought she cared for us. I thought she loved us." Tai could do nothing but stare into space hardly paying any attention to Yang outside of feeding her and changing her. Then came Summer who saw the state he was in Summer picked up Yang and put her to bed before she came back down the stairs and slapped him.

"Wake up Tai there is a little girl upstairs that needs her father. Her mother just abandoned her and now her father is neglecting her. So wake the hell up," she yelled at him as she slapped him again. She hated saying this but she knew if he knew the truth he would go charging in to save Raven without a plan or thinking about if they have someone ready to hurt Yang.

Summer would spend the next month staying with Tai taking care of the both of them and helping Tai recover from raven's sudden departure. Towards the end of that month Qrow had appeared and gave them the news they were dreading. Raven had rejoined the tribe. Not in the best of moods Summer asked a neighbor to watch the one year old Yang. After dropping Yang off she shook her head seeing Tai and Qrow already a few bottles in. shaking her head she decided to join them. After all raven could not blame her if she exposed the secret in a drunken state. Unfortunately Qrow had grabbed a few bad bottles that had been tampered with to make them essentially 100% alcohol. None of them remember what happened after that. They just know that in the morning the three of them woke up naked in the same bed.

"We never speak of this," said Summer with a small glare. "Or I swear to the weapon gods I will hurt you both."

"Agreed." "Sounds like a plan." The two of them had said.

Unfortunately a month later Summer shocked them both with two words. "I'm pregnant."

"What," asked Qrow?

"I'm pregnant and I'm pretty sure it is from that night," said Summer not looking either one in the eye.

"Wait if it's from that night who's the father," asked Tai confused.

"I don't know we could have a paternity test," said Summer.

"No well just say Tai is the dad," said Qrow. "The brothers know I would be a horrible father and Tai already has the experience. I'm better as the fun uncle anyway."

"Qrow are you sure," asked Summer.

"Yeah I am," said Qrow.

"Fine but we will tell them when they are older agreed," said Summer

"Sure thing sum," said Qrow. Nine months later the adorable little sky Ruby Rose was born.

 **Flashback over**

Thinking about his family he knew he could not give up so he focused all of his sun flames into his fist and used an attack he read about in the Vongola book. "Maximum counter," he said launching his flames. Gia was to close and could not avoid the attack in time and got the full power of the attack right in his face. Seeing this made Tai smile. That smile fell however when he swathe figure get up without its coat or bandages it showed the body of a corpse with a stone pacifier around its neck seeing the pacifier clicked thing into place with Tai and remembered why he seemed familiar.

"Your part of the Vindice aren't you," Tai asked

"So you have heard of us. Not many remember us," Gia said. "Well you passed the test so her is some coordinates to save the captured sky. Please hurry we would do it ourselves but there is a barrier around it that prevents our entry." He then created a portal of flames and left the area. Looking around Tai could not stop the sweat drop when he saw his maximum counter had destroyed several trees he then turned to his scroll and called Qrow.

 **Qrow Brawnwen**

Qrow was walking through the woods enjoying a drink from his flask when a chain appeared and hit it. Qrow looked at his empty hand in disTain. He turned to see the person who hit his flask.

"Well aren't you one ugly son of a bitch," Qrow said. In front of him is what could be described as a rotten corpse. He had chains around his torso and had a stone pacifier around his neck. He saw the stranger turn his flask upside down and drained it onto the ground. The stranger then dropped it on the ground before he stepped on the flask crushing it. "Oh it is so on."

Qrow then drew reaper from his back and charged at the person. He dodged the first slash but had to use the chains to block the second. "You are skilled Qrow Brawnwen. Your sister could not force me to defend her attacks I was easily able to avoid her swings," he said.

"So you had a run in with raven huh how is she," Qrow asked.

"Weak," he answered. "She had managed to awaken her flames and land a hit but that was it."

"Bet she didn't like to hear that," Qrow said. He knew his sister and her drive to be strong so being called weak must have set her off.

"She didn't. She attacked me in blind rage when I said that if I took the offensive she would have lasted less than a second. Now show me your flames," he said.

"You want to see my flames huh, well okay then," Qrow then turned his gun to shotgun mode and fired a stream of purple flames that divided into several streams. His opponent had to focus black flames on his chains to deflect. Qrow then covered his sword with cloud flames and charged at the guy the two continued to go at it for a couple of minutes.

"You are defiantly stronger than your sister and you have great control over your flames," he said.

"You haven't seen anything yet," Qrow said. He turned his sword into scythe mode and started to send it at the person he was fighting. After dodging Qrow for a bit he had wrapped Qrow's scythe in his chain and threw him a fair distance away. Qrow was about to attack again but the figure held its hand up.

"You have more than proven yourself worthy and like many clouds you are strong. Perhaps even the strongest of the six we tested. My name is Jager and the second in command of the Vindice," Jager told him.

"Wait the Vindice weren't they mafia police," he said. He had read about them finding it interesting that the mafia had their own version of the boogieman

"Yes we were. Now here take this and save the captured sky from the Grimm witch," Jager said creating a small portal to give Qrow a piece of paper.

"Now why would I do that," he asked.

"The sky in question is important to you and it would be a way to stick it Salem," he said.

Qrow smiles at this and says, "Now that is talking my language."

"Goodbye," he said. He then created a portal of black flames before he left.

After that Qrow received a call from Tai. He answers the phone and said, "What is up Tai."

"Qrow I was just attacked by the Vindice who asked me to save the captured sky after I beat him," Tai said.

"Small world the same thing just happened to me. So do you want to head out and see what all of this is about," Qrow asked.

"I don't know Qrow I don't want to just disappear on the girls," Tai said.

"C'mon pal for old times' sake," he said.

"Huh fine looks like the dragon and the bird fly again. See you their Bro." Tai said

"yep we fly again bro," Qrow said. He could not help but laugh at that. When he and Tai first met they did not get along. The kilt incident had a lot to do with that. Raven still had the black mail photos she took. But Summer managed to get him and Tai to talk to each other without yelling at each other. When she did and he and Tai started to talk to each other they realized they had a lot in common and Qrow could never thank her enough for getting him a brother in all but blood in the form of TaiYang Xiao long.

 **Vindice prison**

The five figures gathered around and Jager said, "Did they pass?"

"Goodwitch awakened her flames and managed to deal me a serious injury so she passed," Big Pino said.

"Ironwood launched me out the window with a lightning enhanced bullet so he passed," Jack said.

"It was close but Winter managed to pass thanks to her rain flames," Alejandro said.

""Even if he already knew how to use his flames he was pathetic but he still passed. He defiantly won't hold a candle to the last sun," Small Gia said.

"That was to be expected reborn was the strongest of his generation for a reason," Jager said. "It was close with raven but she managed to pass. Qrow is shaping up to be the strongest of his generation. He had even made me give an effort for a bit. Know we just have to hope they can save the sky."

 **Since they have not shown Taiyang weapon I am just going to assume that like ruby Yang based her weapon of her dad's weapon and give Taiyang shotgun gauntlets as well.**

 **There is no official name to Qrow's weapon so I just named it reaper.**

 **If any of you are going to complain about Qrow giving Jager a good fight then just look at his flame element. Clouds throughout the Reborn series has been considered the second strongest only behind the sky flames and even then there were sometimes were that was debatable. The only exception I could think of is with Skull in the Arcobaleno group who seemed to be the weakest. Take both Hibari and the first generation Vongola cloud guardians as example because both were considered the strongest of their guardian generation.**


	17. gathering of the six

**This is just a set up chapter to have the six of them get together before they make their move on the compound. In all honesty I'm not all that happy with this chapter but it is the best I could come up with.**

 **I do not own RWBY or Hitman reborn. They are owned by Rooster teeth and Akira Amano.**

 **Chapter 17 Gathering of the six**

 **In Winter's ship nearing the location.**

Ironwood and Winter were going over maps of the area given to them by the coordinates. "The maps show this is just a plain old forest. The nearest town was destroyed by the Grimm years ago. No one would build a prison her. The Grimm would be attracted to the prisoner's negative emotions. Unless they could control the Grimm it would be impossible," Winter said.

'Unfortunately our enemy can,' Ironwood thought in his head. He had not told Winter about Salem since he wanted to get permission from the others. "That may be but I feel we should check out the location anyway. Have the AK 130s land your ship in the abandoned town. There should be enough space for it," Ironwood said.

"Sir if I may ask why you did decide we would go alone rather than bring a platoon of soldiers," Winter asked.

"The people who gave us these coordinates wielded power we had never seen before. They broke into our base without us even knowing it and took out our men like they were nothing but a bug on a windshield. I and you were the only ones that managed to hurt them and that was only thanks to these weird flames we know nothing about. If the enemy here was too strong for them then I don't want to sacrifice the lives of my men. The main purpose here is to scout the terrain and determine if there is a base here. If it turns out to be nothing then we only wasted a few resources. If there is a base then we can get a firm grasp of their stations and plan accordingly. The AK 130's are here to provide cover if the enemy discovers us and we need to escape. Besides that fight proved to me sitting behind the desk all day has made me a bit rusty and that I need to be out in the field more," Ironwood answered.

Winter nodded at his words and said, "I understand sir." She then went back to the controls to land her ship in what appeared to be the town courtyard.

 **In the trees just out of town**

"What is atlas doing here," Raven answered. She had teleported to the nearest location she had to the town. She then spent a day walking to the location while practicing with those flames. She was starting to get a decent understanding of the illusions she was able to create and even tricked a few Grimm she had run across into killing each other. She can't help but smile at the memory of the Beowolf biting into the throat of the other one before she removed its head.

 **On a bullhead nearing the town**

Glynda looked over the town and wondered why an atlas military ship was here. She turned to the pilot and said, "I can take it from here. I will take a ride back with atlas so you can return to beacon," Glynda said. She didn't want to put the pilot's life in danger since she had no idea what to expect. She had been trying to figure out a way to convince him to return to beacon after she got off. His name was Gamma Gigleo. The pilot had been with beacon for years and was always the first to volunteer to fly a rescue team in a hazardous situation. He was one of the most loyal people she had met willing to risk neck and limb for those he considers his family.

"Are you sure mam," He said with clear concern in his voice. Glynda just nodded her head before she jumped out of the bullhead to end the conversation. Sighing at this Gamma turned around and said, "I sure hope the Vindice know what they are doing." He turns his eyes to look at a white box with a black design. He also turns his eyes to the ring on his finger with a green Gem in it. Shaking his head he decided to fall back a fair distance and if it looks like she is in trouble he will swoop in.

 **On a path nearing the town.**

"God that is one ugly ass ship," Qrow says as he takes a sip out of his new flask.

Tai just nods his head agreeing with Qrow that the streamers did not help in its appearance. "That may be true but we should go and see what atlas is doing here."

Qrow just nods his head and the two pick up pace the two managed to make it to town just a few minutes after the ship landed. They see a group of atlas robots lining up outside of it. "Well let's say hello," Qrow says. He then pulls out reaper and cleaves through half of the robots.

Ironwood quickly draws his weapon and points it at the attacker only to let out a groan when he saw it was Qrow. He did raise an eyebrow when he saw Taiyang with him. "Qrow, Tai what are you doing here," he asks.

"Oh we were just passing through when we saw the ugliest ship I had ever seen," Qrow answered. "Now what is good old morningwood and ice queen doing here?"

"What did you call us," Winter asked. She started to draw her weapon when ironwood put his hand out to stop her.

"Ignore him. He is just drunk again," Ironwood said. "We received information that there was a hostage situation going on here."

"Oh are you after the sky as well," Qrow said. He then picks up one of the robots he destroyed head and tossed it at ironwoods feet. "How can you expect to save anyone if you cower behind your little toys?"

That was the last straw for Winter. She held great respect for ironwood and would not allow this man to insult him. "Listen her you drunk degenerate. Apologize to the general right now or I will make you."

Ironwood was about to order her to stand down, but Qrow beat him to it. "I would like to see you try ice queen," Qrow said.

"Qrow please," Tai said.

Before he could say much more Winter had charged full speed at Qrow and was about to attack him when both she and Qrow felt an aura surround them and both were thrown into a wall. The group hears high heels on the ground and turn to see Glynda Goodwitch enter the area. "Qrow could you please act like an adult for once in your life."

"Now where would be the fun in that," Qrow said in a sarcastic manner. He then reached to take another sip from his flask when he stopped mid slip and turned his head to a nearby roof. He then changes from a joking manner to dead serious and says, "Are you going to come out or am I going to have to force you?"

Moments after he asks the question a red portal appears in front of the group. This causes all of them to deploy their weapons at the ready with four of them recognizing the portal and Winter sees their reaction and prepares herself for a fight. Out of the portal appears a woman wearing a full grim mask on her head. The woman reaches for the mask and removes it revealing her bright red eyes.

She turns to Qrow and says, "Calm down I think we are here for the same reason to save this captured sky."

"Oh yeah and what does the leader of one of remnants most dangerous bandit groups want to save anyone," Ironwood asks. He focuses his lightning like flames on his gun to add more power. He had added that last part to let Winter know who she is. Hearing this Winter covers her weapon with her blue flames.

Seeing this Tai asked, "When did you awaken your lightning and rain flames?"

"There not the only ones," Goodwitch asks. She then reveals her own red flames as Raven shows her indigo flame so she can learn about them as well. "Do you know what these flames are called?"

"Yeah they are called dying will flames," Qrow said. He covers his weapon with cloud flames and Tai summons sun flames to his hand. "I use cloud flames and Tai uses sun flames. Glynda has storm flames while Raven has Mist flames." He then goes to explain to them what he learned a few years ago. He then asks, "So how did you get your flames activated?"

"We were attacked by these cloaked individuals," Winter said referring to herself and ironwood.

Same here," Glynda said.

"We had just ransacked a town when this weird individual appeared he had captured several of my men and offered me a deal if I could beat him he would let them go. If he won he was dragging us to prison," Raven answered. She then squeezes her hand into a fist. "He completely played with me and only let me go when I awakened these mist flames and made an illusion to land a hit on him. He said that if I didn't save the captured sky then he was coming back for me and my men."

"These men all wear large overcoat wrapped in bandages," Tai asked. Seeing all of them nod their head he then said, "They were part of a group in the past referred to as the Vindice. They were essentially the underworlds version of the boogieman. If the laws of the underworld were broken they would swoop in and apprehend the individuals. There was only a select few that weren't terrified of the group and most of them had a screw loose in some way."

"Well at least we know who attacked us," Winter said.

"That is a positive but why would they give all of us the coordinates," Ironwood asks.

"Maybe they want us to work together," Tai says. He takes a brief glance at Raven as he says this. He hasn't forgiven her for leaving all those years ago.

"That may be the case," Glynda said. "We have no idea what is at this location or how well armed they are."

Raven lets out a sigh before saying, "I know none of you trust me but how about we agreed to a temporary truce to see who this captured sky is and find out what the Vindice want with us."

The other all looked at each other hesitantly before Qrow looks at Raven and says, "I want you to swear on Summers name that you won't betray us." He knew Raven respected Summer more than everyone and saw her as the sister she never had. If she was willing to swear on Summer then he knew she could be trusted.

"I swear on Summer's grave not to betray you," she answered. Qrow then nods his head and says, "Well what are you waiting for lets go." He takes a sip out of his flask and starts to walk away. The other just look at each other before they decide to follow. None of them took their eyes off Raven not fully trusting her.

 **I know that there is not much action in this chapter but it was meant to be a set up for the six to attack the facility. I also introduced another descendant of a character from the reborn series. Hoped all of you enjoyed that and enjoy the next chapter where the group arrive at the facility to find the captured sky.**


	18. saving the sky

**I do not own RWBY or Hitman reborn. They are owned by rooster teeth and Akira Amano.**

 **Chapter 18 Saving the Captured Sky.**

The group of six were traveling through the trees keeping their eyes out for any Grimm. "This is strange. We have yet to run into any Grimm despite this supposed to be a high Grimm infested area," Winter said.

"She's right it's almost as if someone is keeping the Grimm away," Tai said. He gave the others a knowing look and they all nod their heads. This could be a base for Salem's forces and the lack of Grimm was to make it easier for her people to travel to this place.

They traveled for a few more minutes till they got near the coordinates they were given. They hid themselves in the bushes as they looked over the location. They saw that the base was built into a Cliffside wall. When they got closer they saw some robots guarding the door. These robots were big and bulky but appeared to have tubes coming out where their mouths would be. They also seemed to have some kind of propulsion unit on their feet since the group have seen some of them flying around. They all had a black like outfit on and goggles were their eyes should be. **(The strau mosca)**

"What are those," ironwood asked. He thought atlas had the latest in technology but his gut was telling him that these robots would but theirs to shame. He decided to test this by having the six robots that Qrow did not destroy attack the base. The moments they came into the clearing two robots turned their hands towards the machines and started to open fire. The AK 130's tried to fight back but their bullets did nothing to the armor of the other machines as their bullets shredded the other machine.

"Well whatever they are your machines can't do a thing to them," Qrow said. He then decided to test a brief theory he had developed remembering something like these robots mentioned in the book. He charged at the robots when he slashed with his sword barely leaving a scratched on the robot. He then covered his sword with flames and slashed again this time cutting the robot in half. He dove for cover as the other machines started to open fire on him and others started to arrive as well.

Qrow went to his scroll and called Tai. "Tai put me on speaker," he said. After getting confirmation he said, "These thing can only be harmed by flames. There are too many of them and if we take time to destroy them anyone in the base could have already evacuated with the hostage. One of us will have to stay behind to keep these things busy while the rest investigate." He was about to volunteer before he was interrupted.

"I will do it. Out of all of us I have the most area wide attacks and can take care of more machines then the rest of you. I can also create barriers to give you cover as you make your way into the base," Glynda said.

"I'm not so sure Glynda I have a few attacks that may work as well," Qrow said not liking the idea of leaving Glynda alone with these machines. She just awoken her flames and did not have the best control of them. He had his for years and had good control of them.

"No Qrow if these guys are the frontline guard they may have stronger units inside and your strength will be needed. We don't know how the inside is built and my semblance may be hampered on the inside so it would be best if I remain outside," She countered.

"I don't like it either Qrow but she is right," Ironwood said. He agreed with Glynda's reasoning. He didn't like the idea like Qrow but he could see the logic behind it. He then turns to Glynda and said, "Just promise us that you will live," he said.

Glynda gave a kind smile before saying, "I promise to survive." She then used her semblance and created several spikes of the rocks around them before she covered them in storm flames before she launched them at the robots. Her lack of experience in her flames shown when two of the spires lost their flames and did little damage to the robots. The rest managed to make contact and damaged several of the robots destroying four of them.

She then created a barrier with the debris to lead the others to the doors of the base. As they entered the barrier they each gave a glance at Glynda. They ran through the barrier with Tai taking the lead. When they reached the door he gave a solid punch to the door breaking it down. The group of five found themselves in a corridor of some sort. The group travel the corridor at a steady but cautious pace. They didn't know what to expect and wanted to make sure they were ready for anything.

After a few minutes they found some doors. They opened the doors via Qrow slicing them open. When they entered the room they could see a man standing in the middle of the room. He was a very large man. He had short brown hair with a beard. He looked at them with hazel eyes. He is wearing a two toned olive green coat over a black shirt. He also wears brown boots and pants.

"I had heard we had intruders," the man said.

"Who are you," Ironwood asked while he pointed his weapon at the man.

"My name is Hazel Rainart, and I am the man that is going to stop you right here," he said. he then ripped off his sleeves and gabbed a pair of large lightning dust crystals and inserted them into his arms. He then focused lightning flame into his fist to make them do even more damage. He then charged at the group looking to take them down.

"how can insert dust into himself the pain from that alone should knock him out," asked winter in disbelief.

"don't know might be his semblance," yelled qrow as he dodged the mans swing.

Tai then charged at the man and got into a boxing match with the man. He used his sun flames to heal the damage that his aura couldn't. he was waiting for a moment to do real damage to the man by building energy. Unlike his daughter he didn't keep the energy build up to get stronger instead he was able to release it all into a single burst. Once he felt it was built up enough he release all of it into a single attack sending the man flying into the wall. The man got up and acted like he wasn't phased by the attack at all. He then pulled out his scroll and before the others could stop him he pressed a button starting alarms to go off.

"What did you do," winter demanded.

"I set the self-destruct command to go off in twenty minutes. I could probably beat one or two of you but I don't believe that I could beat all of you together. I won't accept failure so the only way to be successful would be to destroy the base along with the prisoner and the five of you as well."

"You will die as well," raven said in a serious tone.

"If I must to prevent failure then so be it," hazel said. He then charged hiw fist filled with electricity at them. Tai jumped in front and used his gauntlets to block the attack.

"You guys move on ahead ill deal with him," Tai said. He saw they were about to argue with him but then said, "We don't have time to argue. This place could be gigantic and you need time to find the prisoner. Now go."

While looking hesitant the four of them started to run through the door on the other side of the room. Hazel tried to stop them but Tai got in the way and punched the guy in the face. "You have to go through me first," Tai said. Right before she went through Raven sent one last look at Tai. She wished she could tell him the truth but she could not risk him starting a war with the tribe. Her mother still had influence outside the tribe and if she turned on them they would target yang. She may be able to defend herself now but raven was not going to risk her daughter's life on a possibility.

The four of them started to run down a hall way till they came across another hallway. "Which way should we go left or right," Winter asked. "Should we split up?"

Ironwood took out his scroll and started to punch a few commands in it. He had upgraded it before he left to detect electromagnetic signature like computers and such. "There is a large electromagnetic signature coming in that direction," he said pointing to his left. "That could be the control room. I and winter should go that way while you and raven go the other way. Best case scenario I and winter manage to break into their systems and disable the self-destruct. If we can't do that we could lead you and raven to the prisoner at the very least."

"Okay Jimmy sound like a plan just keep a look out for any more surprises," Qrow said. He and raven started to run down the right passage looking for any clues as Winter and Ironwood went left.

"Sir Do you think this is a good idea. There could be more enemies," Winter asked.

"Yes I am sure and other than more of those robots I do not believe that there are any more enemies in the base. Our enemy seemed to be over confident and never expected this base to be found," Ironwood answered.

"What makes you say that," Winter asked.

"That man hazel would not have activated the self-destruct if he had back up to help him fight against us. You heard him he would not accept failure. Letting the prisoner die would also be a failure but less of one than allowing us to free them," ironwood explained his reasoning.

"I see," Winter said. After a few minutes the pair made their way to the control room before they could enter another machine burst through the doors and started to attack them. This one seemed different than the others. It looked slightly bigger than the others and hole like objects on its side. **(King Mosca)**

Winter went on the offensive and covered her sword in flames and stabbed the robot repeatedly. The machine managed to dodge a few of them but got hit by more than it dodged. The robot seemed to get faster as it got hit and winter quickly realized something, "It's absorbing my flames," she said.

"We will have to do more damage to it then," ironwood said. He then charged up his pistol with flames before firing a trio of shots into its head. The machine dodged the first two rounds but the third one hit home leaving an opening in its helmet. Seeing the opportunity winter focused lightning dust on her blade as well as her flames before she jumped on its shoulder and rammed her sword right into the opening ironwood made. The machine shook for a few minute before it fell over. Winter and ironwood then made their way into the control room and were not happy at the sight that greeted them.

"The robot destroyed the control room," Winter said in anger.

"It must have been protocol if the Self-destruct was ever initiated to prevent it from being disabled," Ironwood said. "Let's see if one of these computers are still working and get a map of the facility and as much information as possible."

"I hope the others are having better luck than us," Winter said.

 **Glynda**

Glynda was not having a good time. It seemed that for every machine she destroyed three more would pop up in its place. She was starting to get tired and running out of aura. She had destroyed almost fifty of these machines so far but there was still about thirty left. She only had enough aura for one last attack and then a little for defense. She focused her semblance to create a hundred spires and covered them in storm flames she then launched her attack on the machines.

Unfortunately half of the flames extinguished thanks to how tired she was and her lack of experience in using flames. When the spires crashed down on the machines she failed to destroy all of them. There were still five left and she barely had the energy to stand. They pointed their guns at her and all she could do was say, "sorry James I couldn't keep that promise." She closed her eyes to await the robots attack that she could here being launched.

She suddenly felt herself being carried and could hear the explosions from the machines bullets impact the ground below them. She opened her eyes and was surprised at what she saw. Gamma was holding her in his arms with a smile on his face as they were surrounded by pool balls emitting lightning flames and creating a barrier. She looked down and saw that he had boots covered in lightning flames keeping them in the air.

"Gamma what are you doing here and how are you able to use flames," she asked.

He let out a light chuckle before he said, "I could always use them the knowledge has been passed down in my family for generations. As for why I am here well I could never just leave a beautiful woman like yourself in the idle of nowhere could I." He said the last part letting out a smile in her direction causing her to blush a little bit before he lowered them to the ground and he laid her down. She sat up and looked at him before he said, "you did a good job destroying most of them how about you leave the rest to me."

He then controlled the pool balls to line up in a diamond formation before he used his pol stick and launched the white one into the other pool balls. They bounced of their surrounding till they made contact with three of the machines and managed to overload them and cause them to explode. The other two manage to avoid the pool balls by flying above the bouncing balls. Seeing this gamma let loose a light smirk before focusing flames into the ring on his finger and inserts it into a green box on his side before he does the same with a white box next to it. A stream of lightning flames came out of the both boxes till they merge together. From the stream of flames appear two black foxes with some type of armor on their shoulder and on their legs. The two foxes started to spin towards the last two roots and manage to slice the machines in half.

Gamma smirked at this before he turned to Glynda and says, "I'm sure you have questions but let's save them for when we enter a safer area." The pair then sees a group of Beowolves enter the area. Glynda was about to get up and attack but gamma put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Why don't you take a moment to catch your breath. Ill deal with the little doggies. I wouldn't want you to damage that beautiful face." he then hit the white pool ball that collided with the other balls and surrounded one of the wolves "shot plasma," he says. Lightning flames then surround the wolf killing it instantly. Gamma gives of a light smirk and turns to face the rest of the pack.

Glynda wanted to argue but one look at her scroll and she knew he was right without her semblance she was not much of a fighter. Her aura was barely registering on the screen letting her know she could not even pick up a pebble with her semblance. She could hear Qrow laughing at her and saying that she should have a secondary weapon to fight with when her aura ran low. Not having much of a choice she watched gamma destroy the grim pack and could not help but admire his form and that the smile never left his face. Seeing this she could not keep the smile off of her face as well.

 **Taiyang**

He and hazel had been going at it for a while and the two of them seemed to be about even but Tai felt that Havel was holding something back. He started to charge a maximum counter to defeat hazel and end this fight now. He then saw hazel dig into his pocket ad pull out a white box that had two palm trees in an x shape. Seeing this Tai charged at him not knowing what was in the box

"Box of carnage external opening," Hazel said. His body suddenly became covered in Lightning flames causing Tai to back off. When the flames dispersed the man suddenly had two horns on his head and a third appearing on his nose. He had green scales covering his entire body and seemed to have gained even more muscle than he had before. Seeing an opportunity Tai ran up to him and focused all of his flames and semblance into a single attack. He then screamed, "Full power maximum counter." He hit the man right in the stomach.

The attack caused a slight dust cloud to appear. When it dispersed Tai felt his heart drop, he could see that his opponent had only slid back a few feet but looked perfectly fine. "Ow that actually hurt a little," hazel said. He then reared his fist back and punched Tai in the face sending him flying into a wall.

Tai dug himself out of the wall before he let out a light smirk and said, "okay round two." he then charged at his opponent with his fist ready to attack him.

 **Qrow and raven**

Qrow and raven were running through a hallway leaving a trail of robots parts behind them. They had run into a few of those robots but the twin's teamwork made quick work of them. The had come across another divide and were debating on what to do when they heard a voice say, "turn left,"

"Jimmy that you," Qrow said.

"Yes one of those robots destroyed the control room and took a minute to find a working one. You are near the prisoner just turn left where you are and at the nest intersection turn right. After that you should find a pair of doors on the right side that hold the prisoner," Ironwood said.

"Got you now head back to Tai, me and raven will use her semblance ta catch up with you," Qrow said. He had to admit his sister's semblance portal was useful in situations like this. It allowed her to create a portal from one location to another. There were two main weaknesses though. The larger the distance and number of people ate through her aura faster and she had to of been to a location before or line of sight to the location otherwise she could not create a portal. That's why he told jimmy and ice queen to travel to Tai and they can use a portal to meet up with Glynda where they will probably have to run the rest of the way with that portal taking the last of raven's aura.

They followed the instructions and Qrow sliced the door open. When it fell down Qrow dropped his sword in shock. "Summer," he said. Hanging on the wall with her wrist bound to chain on opposite sides of the wall. You could see a torn up white cloak turned black from all the years of dust on it. The woman under the cloak had black hair that turned red at the tips and had silver eyes. Her once pale skin was darken by the dirt that covered her. In her arms you could see an IV sticking out of them. In one arm was a high calorie nutrient fluid to provide her with nutrients. In the other arm was an aura suppressant keeping her from using her aura.

Seeing this raven got pissed and in one swing she cut summer down and severed the IV's. When the woman fell to the ground she looked up and started to cry and say, "Raven, Qrow is that really you?"

"Yeah summer it's us," Qrow said fighting back his own tears.

"Warning facility to blow in 60 seconds," an automated voice said.

"Well that a sign to get out of here. Raven portal now," Qrow said. Raven just made the portal and helped summer up as the three ran through the portal. The sight that greeted them was not a nice one. Tai could be seen holding a clearly broken arm and winters sword was broken leaving her with just her dagger. Iron woods robotic arm was broken completely and he was firing his gun with his normal arm.

Their opponent had a few scratches on him but was starting to breath heavy. Keeping the box of carnage open for so long was tiring him out. When they heard the warning for thirty seconds left they knew they had to go now. Qrow switched reaper to shotgun mode and fired at hazel when he jumped in the air to hit them from above. The attack sent him flying away from them and raven created a second portal to escape the facility.

When they arrived outside they were greeted to a shakenly standing Glynda and a beowolf being killed via pool ball to the head. They saw a person with her that was helping her take care of the Grimm. "It's okay he's an ally," Glynda said. She then looked at the woman on ravens shoulder and said, "Summer how?" when she said the others also noticed the woman and had much the same question.

"Answers later running now," Qrow said. The others nodded their head and started to run from the facility. As they were running Jager appeared and made a portal of black flames and gestured them to follow. Not having much time the group jumped though the portal.

When they landed they noticed they were on top of a building that Tai quickly recognized. "Wait a minute this is vale hospital," he said.

"Yes it is," Jager said after he came through the portal and closed it. "I am sure you have questions but those are better asked when the sky is in better condition." They looked over and saw that summer had fallen unconscious. Without hesitation Tai ran up to her and brought her downstairs to be treated. The others wanted to follow but turned to Jager first. "All your questions will be answered in time. In forty-eight hours we will return to talk to you and Summer rose. It would be best if you all are here when that happens." He said looking at raven. Seeing her nod her head Jager left via a black flame portal. When he did the group rushed down to check on summer.

Two hours later the doctor said she will be okay but needed time to recover. Her muscles were atrophied from being in containment for so long but already showing signs of recovery. Tai had unconsciously focused his flames away from his broken arm and focused them on summer when he carried her speeding up her recovery. Hearing the good news Qrow said he was going to go get the girls and bring them here. Seeing Tai nod his head Qrow left the room.

Ironwood left to get in contact with his men and the vale military and get them to investigate the ruins of the facility that was destroyed and bring him a new arm. Winter had also contacted a few people to get her weapon repaired as well as check on her sister who she knew was in vale during this time.

 **Ruins of the facility**

A green scaled fist punched through the ruins of the facility and looked around in annoyance till it let out a small laugh. "I guess you didn't let the obstacles stand in your way. Guess I should go report to lady Salem and beg for forgiveness." He then released the box not looking as tired as he had before till he started to walk towards his queen.

 **Wow this took a while to write but I could not bring myself to split it up into two or three parts. Sorry if it is a little fast paced in the ending there. I just wanted to finish it up and start on the next chapter.**

 **Well there it is summer is alive and the others managed to save her. Salem also has the mare rings as well as the box of carnage that go with them. Next chapter will tie into where we left the girls at and the reunion of the roses.**

 **The show never showed the box of carnage for the lightning flame so I had to make one up. Since most of the boxes focus on prehistoric animals I chose triceratops for Lightning.**

 **What do you guys think of the possible pairing of Glynda and gamma? I thought it would be interesting but not sure if I want to go with it.**


	19. reunion of the rose

**I do not own RWBY and hitman reborn. They are owned by rooster teeth and Akira Amano.**

 **Chapter 19: Reunion of the Rose**

"WHAT," Ruby and Yang yelled at the same time. Both of them had tears in their eyes from what Qrow had just told them.

"Are you sure uncle Qrow," Ruby asked. She was still uneasy over what happened outside and she could not take a cruel joke like this.

"Yeah we found Summer and she is alive. She's not in the best condition but I figure a good amount of sun flames will help," he said. He looked at Yang and saw her give a solid thumbs up.

"Me and Kangaryuu are ready to go," she said. Kangaryuu gave a solid roar in agreement. She hadn't brought it back to her box yet.

"C'mon lets go," Ruby said. She can't believe her mother is alive. If she could she would run across the water to go see her.

"Not so fast squirt first we have to file a police report about what happened. I'll give them a call so we can get started. While we wait pack for a few nights stay in vale so we can leave as soon as we get cleared," Qrow said. The girls nodded their heads and ran upstairs. He looked over and saw Neo and Weiss both looking uncomfortable at the situation and not sure what to do. "Hey ice queen mini your sister is in vale to and would probably want to see you. You can tell her what happened and figure out how the white fang found you here." Weiss nods her head and goes to pack up some of her stuff.

He looks at Neo and can see her shifting uncomfortably. "What if she doesn't like me," Neo asked. She was terrified that she won't be accepted by Summer and be forced to leave. after four years with this family she felt more at home than she ever did with her parents.

Qrow just smiles at the girl and says, "its okay Summer is basically an adult Ruby. She will accept you no problem. Now if you don't mind me asking I noticed some of those bodies outside had a wound matching your weapon. Yet you are holding it together a lot better than Yang and Ruby are going to. I figured that as soon as the high of Summer being alive wears off both of them are going to be crying their eyes out and are going to need Tai to do his dad thing. Yet you look okay." He then gives her a hard look and asks, "It wasn't your first kill was it?"

Neo took a breath and said, "No when I first started to live on the streets I met someone who said he would let me stay with him in return for special favors. I didn't know what he was talking about so I agreed to go with him. Later that night when he tried to remove my clothes I panicked and took a blade I had found the day before and stabbed him with it. After that I turned around and ran out the door a fast as possible." She started to cry near the end till she felt someone collide with her giving her a hug. She looked down and was surprised to see Ruby giving her a hug. "Ruby how much of that did you hear?"

"All of it," Ruby answered. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

Neo looked away and said, "I was afraid how you would react,"

"That's okay kid it was just self-defense," Qrow answered. He felt like that wasn't the only time she defended herself with lethal force but didn't want to get into it right now.

He then went to the phone and called the police telling them that the white fang had attacked a guest the girls had invited over. Twenty minutes later the police arrived and started to investigate the scene. They then spent the next two hours getting statements from the girls and contact information for Miss Schnee since Tai was well known and they knew how to get in contact with him. They were surprised to hear that Summer was alive and tried to speed up the process for them understanding the rush. By the time they were cleared to go the air bus station had closed down for the night and they had to wait till morning. They had to hold Ruby down to prevent her from attempting to run across the ocean. She was already on the beach by the time they got her.

The next morning the group hopped on the first air bus to vale. When they arrived they made their way to the hospital where they met up with Tai and Winter. Weiss ran up to her sister and gave her a hug the two then split off from the group to have a private chat about the white fang attack and their father. The rest of the group made their way to Summers hospital room. Raven watched the group from the shadows. Tai and Qrow knew she was their but didn't want Yang to have one of her anger episodes inside the hospital chasing after raven for answers.

When they made it to the hospital room they opened the door and could see that Summer was still asleep. Seeing her Ruby ran to her and gave her hand a squeeze before she started to cry and asked one of them to tell her that this wasn't a dream. That was answered when she felt a soft hand on her cheek. She looked up and saw that it was her mother's hand. "If this is a dream my little gem then I don't want to wake up," she said.

Hearing this Ruby broke down in tears and gave her mother a hug. Summer tried to hide the bit of pain she felt when Ruby collided into her but Tai and Qrow both saw it and told Ruby to back off for a bit. "Sorry pipsqueak but Summer is not quite healthy enough for hugs yet," Qrow said as he lifted Ruby off of her. He then looks at Yang and says, "But Yang may be able to help with that."

"How can she do that does she have a healing semblance," Summer asked.

Qrow laughs at this and says, "No but she does have something that can help you." Yang then focuses on the sun ring as she inserts it into Kangaryuu's box. When Kangaryuu appeared Summer had a look of amazement before she said, "Cool it has cannons on its back." Qrow sent a look at Neo and mouthed to her saying, "Like I told you grown up Ruby."

The group shared a laugh at this since Yang and Tai caught Qrow words. Ruby and Summer were lost not seeing Qrow mouth the words to them. Yang then decided to introduce Kangaryuu. "This is Kangaryuu and with the power of sun flames we will make you all better."

"Sun flames," Summer asked. She looked at the flames with anxiety trying to forget a bad memory.

"You see a few years ago we found this box that had a set of rings on it and a letter that mentioned about igniting your resolve and summoning flames. Then this pipsqueak her snuck down in the middle of the night and grabbed one of the rings and managed to summon her flames," Qrow said putting his hand on Ruby's head. Ruby then focuses her sky flames in her hand and show them to Summer.

"Those flames," Summer said.

"You recognize them," Tai asked."

"Yeah a week after I was captured this woman appeared and placed a ring on my finger she said that my resolve to see my family again will decide my fate. At the time all I could think about was seeing my girls again and suddenly an orange flame appeared from the ring and the woman had an almost sadistic smile. She then said something about me being perfect and now she just had to wait for Bermuda to die," Summer said.

"Those flames are called sky flames and when you get out of here we can teach you to use them. There are seven different types of flames each with their own characteristic. Yang and Tai have sun flames which can be used for healing purposes," Qrow says. He made a note to ask Summer more about this woman later.

When he said that both Yang and Kangaryuu started to focus their sun flames on healing Summer. While this was happening Glynda, ironwood, winter and Weiss stepped into the room. Seeing she is awake Ironwood decided to ask the question on everyone's mind. "Summer how did they capture you? When we found your weapon and blood we had declared you dead.

Summer just sighed as she felt the warm embrace of the sun flames and felt her strength start to return to her. "That is a bit of an embarrassing story," she said.

 **Flashback time**

Summer was having a good time killing Grimm with her twin gun swords. She just saw another ursa and slashed its head off with rose petals as she stabs its partner rose's thorn into another ursa. As she goes around killing the Grimm she can't help but feel a bit annoyed. So far she had killed more than the Grimm that were reported to be in this area. She was starting to get tired and considered leaving for the nearest town to get some rest before she started to here gunfire.

She ran to the gunfire to see if there was anyone that needed help. She found the source to be a man with golden eyes and a pony tail shaped as a stinger. He wore a brown overcoat and had on white pants. Summer saw a Beowolf about to attack the person from behind so she used her semblance to appear behind him. She sliced the beowolf in half before she turned to the man and said, "Are you okay? What are you doing out here?"

The man seemed uncomfortable fidgeting around. He then spoke, "I am fine huntress my village heard the Grimm were coming and I wanted to buy more time for the evacuation."

Summer smiled at this before she said, "That was very noble of you, but there are too many for anyone untrained to deal with them. I will cover you as you return to your village and flee with the rest of your of your people." She then turned her back to him and prepared her swords to attack any Grimm that came at them. The man started to develop a diabolical laugh and Summer was about to turn around to find out what was so funny when she felt something stab her in the back.

She quickly turned around and saw a scorpion tale coming out of the man's tailbone. He started to laugh before he said, "I will capture the silver eye for my queen." He tries to sting Summer again but she turns around and slices off his stinger.

Hearing this Summer jumped away feeling a bit weak. "What do you mean the queen wants the silver eye?"

The person just ignored her screaming in agony over his tail. "You bitch I am going to make you suffer for this." He then showed a ring with a yellow gem it had a pair of wings on its side he then pulled his shirt to the side and showed a box that seemed to have been implanted into his body in the area his heart should be. He jabbed the ring into the box and said, "Box of carnage open."

His body became surrounded in the yellow flames. When the flames dispersed it revealed a lizard like skin covering his exposed skin with yellow flames coming out of his shoulder. What shocked Summer the most was that the stinger on his tail reformed. He then charged at Summer. Summer easily blocked the first few attacks and sent her sword at the person's arms. She managed to slice the arm off. After that she felt confident she could beat him after seeing that what she didn't see was the arm growing a whole new body and stabbing her in the back again with the stinger.

Summer screamed in pain as she jumped back. She tried to face her opponent again but had trouble keeping her eyes open as well as standing. She runs at him not having the concentration to activate her semblance again but he manages to avoid the attack and slices Summer across her chest. This causes her to scream in pain and drop her swords. She falls to the ground and starts to bleed. Seeing this the man starts to laugh as he pulls out a syringe and inject it into Summer. "The queen wants you alive so I can't have my poison killing you." He then picked up Summer and dragged her away to see his queen.

 **Two days later**

Summer awakens to find herself chained to a wall and an IV stuck in her arm. She tries to activate her aura but finds herself unable to. She struggles with her chains and getting the IV loose but the medical tape was wrapped all around her arm to make the IV secured and the chains were on to tight for her to break free. She could hear her stomach growl and she started to wonder how long she had been here.

Suddenly the door to her cell opened and in walked the figure she had fought a few days ago. He looked at her and said, "good you are awake the queen will be here in a few days. Now its feeding time." He then grabs her head and forces her mouth open as he shoves a fluid down her throat. When the fluid was empty he just turned around and was about to leave when Summer screamed at him, "What do you want with me?"

"All I know is that you are part of my queen's plans," he said. Before closing the door leaving Summer in that room. She would receive a total of two other guest and would stay in that room for years till Qrow and raven cut that door down and free her from that prison.

 **Flashback over**

"I got careless and exposed my back twice to the enemy," Summer said.

"Nonsense Summer the first time you thought he was someone in trouble and the second time you had no way of knowing he could grow a whole body from a severed arm," Tai said to help her feelings.

"NO tai I was careless and lowered my guard," Summer said. "Now I know some of you have questions but can I ask one first who is the girl that came in with my daughters?" she pointed at Neo for clarification. She recognized most of them except for that girl and the two white haired girls that she assumed to be sisters.

"My name is Neapolitan mam," Neo said in a respectful tone. "I have been living with your family for the last four years after a unique incident.

Tai briefly went over the incident and what they learned of Neo's family not mentioning any names. The others notice this and made a note to ask Tai about it later.

Hearing this Summer had tears in her eyes before she used her semblance and her sky flame healed body to run to the girl and give her a big hug. "I'm sorry you had to deal with that," she said. Neo got comfortable in the woman arms and did something she had not been able to do for the last four years no matter how comfortable she got and she cried her eyes out. She let all the stress that had built up over the years break out and released it in a single moment. Summer gave a look at the others and they all left the room except for the family. "It's okay let it out were hear for you," Summer said. Just then Ruby joined them in the hug as Tai, Qrow, and Yang just leaned back and smiled. Neo continued to cry until she eventually fell asleep. Summer just looked at the girl before she turned to the rest of her family and said a two simple words with tears in her eyes, "I'm home."

 **And that is it for this chapter. So what did you guys think of the flashback and Summers fight with Tyrian.**

 **Since we don't know Summer's weapons I went with twin gun blades named rose petals and rose thorns.**

 **I plan to expose the rest of mare ring guardians in a few chapters right before I start cannon. When it come to the guardian's only one, the mist guardian, is an OC so if you want to make a guess on who the other holders are then go ahead.**


	20. Rebirth of the strongest seven

**I do not own RWBY and Hitman Reborn. They are owned by Rooster teeth and Akira Amano.**

 **Chapter 20 Rebirth of the Strongest Seven**

 **Vindice prison.**

A small figure was sitting in a circle surrounded by seven lanterns. Each lantern had a different colored flame in the center of it surrounded by multiple portal shaped black flame with flames going through each of them. The small figure sitting in the center of the lanterns had the body of an infant. He had a burn mark on his left side of his face and a stone pacifier hanging from his neck. The figure was also wearing a top hat and had no shirt on. "So they have succeeded," the baby asked.

"Yes Bermuda-sama. They have awoken their flames and saved the sky," Jager answered.

"Good it was annoying that Salem managed to create a barrier that prevents our flames of night," Bermuda said. "How is the Summers recovery coming along?"

"Good the Vongola sun and her box weapon managed to speed up her recovery. She should be clear to leave the hospital this afternoon," he said.

"Good go and gather them and bring along the current Vongola guardians. Vongola gave us a way to get revenge on checker face and end the Arcobaleno curse," Bermuda said before he started to cough out blood. "It's only fitting that they see its rebirth as well. Don't tell them what it is for I will take that responsibility."

"I understand sir and will do my best to complete the mission," Jager said. He started to turn around and leave before he stops and turns to Bermuda and said, "If I don't get a chance to tell you later it has been an honor sir."

Bermuda let out a small smile before he said, "Same here Jager." Jager then left the room leaving Bermuda alone. After a few minutes Bermuda suddenly spoke saying, "You know when I heard Salem killed you I had a moment of happiness checker face."

Out of the corner of the room appears a man wearing an iron hat with a checkered design partial drawn on. He also wore and eye mask. He had a scar on his left cheek and a checkered pattern on his right cheek. He was wearing a long trench coat and had a cane in his hand. He let out a smirk before he said, "well she did succeed in destroying my body. I had used my flames to live as long as I could once I was exposed to the anti-flame pathogen it left me incredibly weak. She took advantage of that and destroyed my body with her flames of wrath. Luckily for me I had created a technique that allows me to body hop when my last container dies," checker face said.

"Yes my moment of happiness was crushed when I could still sense your presence," Bermuda says. He then takes a good look at checker face before he lets out a light smirk and says, "But you don't have much longer left do you?"

"I'm surprised you were able to tell," Checker face said. "Every time I leave a body I have to leave a piece of myself behind. After all these years and countless body's I only have a small fraction of my power left. I'm not even sure I could take over the next body or if I would be stuck as a voice in their head."

"I'm sure creating the maidens didn't help," Bermuda said.

"I didn't have much of a choice," Stated Checker Face. "I needed a substitute for the energy given by the mare and Vongola rings after they were hidden away. Luckily the experiment of the maidens allowed me to make a few changes to the pacifiers." After he said that he focused on his flames and altered the flames in the pacifiers to a degree.

"What did you do," Bermuda asked.

"I made it so the pacifiers will remain till the host dies naturally and removed the sky curse so it is just like the others. Upon the host death the pacifier will seek either the last person on the old wielders thoughts as long as they are compatible. If they are not then the pacifier will seek the strongest source of its natural flame that does not wield either the Vongola or mare rings," he explained. "I hope this eases your conscience about having to release the curse again."

"While it doesn't erase the guilt it does help a little bit," Bermuda said. Knowing that the next generation won't have their pacifiers forcefully removed like he and the other Vindice were.

"Well with that done I must bid you adieu Bermuda von Veckenschtien. May we meet again on the other side," he said before he disappeared.

"Asshole when I finally meet you on the otherside remind me to punch you in the face. Repeatedly," Bermuda said.

 **Summer hospital room.**

I'm free to leave," Summer said with a giant smile on her face giving Ruby a giant hug. "The doctors are amazed by my fast recovery and called it a medical miracle, but I think we all know who to thank. She then ran to yang and had her join the group hug. She turned to neo and Tai and said, "You know there is still room for two more in this hug." Seeing the invite the two walked up to her and joined in with the hug.

"I'm glad to see you return to high spirits summer not many could recover from such an ordeal," Ironwood stated.

"It's all thanks to having my family here. They gave me the strength to not dwell on the past and look forward to the future," Summer said.

"That is good to hear," they all heard a voice say. They turned around and noticed Jager stepping through a portal of flames. "Now if you would all come with me all of your questions will be answered. The Vongola guardians have also been invited by our leader." He said the last part when he noticed they were giving looks to the younger generation to stay behind.

"How do we know we can trust you," Ironwood asked.

"If it makes you feel any better I will swear on my flames that you will not be harmed by me and the other Vindice," he said.

"Okay I think we can trust him from what the book said swearing on your flames is a very serious thing to them and it was never broken," Tai said. From what he read swearing on your flames was like swearing on your very soul. Hearing this the others all nodded and started to walk towards the photo before Jager looked at a shadow in the corner and said, "Are you going to come out or am I going to make you come out?" out of the corner walked raven Branwen wearing her mask to keep her identity hidden from yang.

Yang looks at the woman for a moment feeling she looks familiar but can't quits place it. She then follows the others through the portal trying to figure out why the woman looks familiar. When they stepped through they found themselves in a stone prison that had several pieces of equipment that looked like it hadn't been used in years. Jager leads them to Bermuda who is still sitting in the middle of the lanterns.

"Welcome to the Vindice prison. My name is Bermuda and leader of the Vindice," He greeted them.

"Wow the boogeyman are led by a baby that is hilarious," Qrow laughed when he saw Bermuda's infant form. Rather than respond verbally to the insult Bermuda figured action would speak louder than words. He created a portal next to him and five seconds later Qrow finds himself face first in the ground with his aura completely depleted.

"I Would advise you don't underestimate me," Bermuda said as the others give him a cautious look this baby had just beaten Qrow in mere seconds and even though some of them would not admit it he was stronger than most of them. "Now I am sure you have questions. I will answer what I can before we talk about the main reason I have asked you to be brought here," Bermuda said.

"Why did you have your men attack us," Ironwood asked.

"It was to help you awaken your flames and see if you were worthy of what I wish to bestow upon you today. With the Vongola rings found and the mare rings in Salem's hands the time for the final battle is drawing near. Even without the earth flames you will need all the power you can get.

"Then why fight us. You and your men seem to be pretty strong why not fight her yourself," Tai asked.

"It's because of the anti-flame pathogen. When she first appeared we did intend to capture her for violating the rules but the flame pathogen affected me and had been killing me ever since. I had to use my flames to create a pocket dimension and slow time in order to survive till now," Bermuda answered.

"UM if you don't mind me asking why Verde created the pathogen to begin with," Ruby asked shyly. She remembered that part from the video and could not understand why he created it.

"Just to prove he could," Bermuda answered plainly. "He was not called the mad scientist for nothing."

"If you knew where I was why send the others to save me," Summer asked.

"We don't know how but Salem found a unique dust crystal that manages to block our flames of night and prevents us from entering and leaving an area within a certain range of the crystal," Bermuda answered.

"Since you have been around since the beginning of the Grimm and the world before didn't have dust how did it come to being," Winter asked.

"That was thanks to the Vongola and Simon guardians along with Yuni. They had focused all of their flames into a single point and Emma used his earth flame to soak the earth with their combined flames. The resulting mixture of flames cause the earth to shift into the world today and the flames eventually formed dust. Fire dust is Swamp and storm flames, ice is glacier flames and the others are combinations of the other flames," Bermuda answered.

"Well I guess I have a question since you are in a history giving mood. What happened to the moon," Qrow asked.

"That was done by Xanxus a very powerful wielder of the flames of wrath. He was dying thanks to the pathogen and said he wanted to make sure he was always remembered. I would say he succeeded in leaving a lasting image that he was here," Bermuda answered with a smile on his face. He suddenly started to cough up blood before he said, "IM afraid we don't have much time so I must explain to you the main reason you are here."

"I am dying and without me to keep it in place the flame of the Arcobaleno would either die out or seek random host both would be very bad for the world. If they die out it could cause our planet to become unlivable since they provide the flame of the planets life force and evolution. If they go to random people then Salem could get her hands on them and convert them to her side. To prevent this I ordered the Vindice to seek out seven who are worth of taking on the power and curse of the Arcobaleno.

"What is the curse," Glynda asked.

"My current form should be enough to answer that question but we did develop something to help with that," He gestured for jack to walk into the room holding a tray with seven watches. "These watches will allow you to return to your true form for about five minutes and would need about a month to recharge."

"Now I must ask if you would be willing to take on the power of the Arcobaleno," Bermuda said.

The others looked at each other and seemed to have a discussion with their eyes. Suddenly summer stepped forward and said, "I will do it." a few minutes later the others had all agreed as well. Seeing this Bermuda let out a soft smile.

"Thank you so much. Now if you could please stand next to the lantern with your flame in it," he said. The seven of them did as he commanded and stood next to the lantern. "Good now place your hand on the lantern and I will release the flames of night causing the flames to merge with you." He then turned to the others in the room and said, "I would suggest looking away the flames are going to causes a very bright light."

When the group had done as instructed Bermuda released the flames and a bright light had covered the entire room. When the light receded yang had to bight her cheek to hold back the laugh. All seven of the full grown adults now stood just over a foot and had on tiny versions of the outfit they had worn. Each of them had a different colored pacifier hanging from their necks. Ruby squealed at the cuteness of all of them and scooped Summer, Tai, and Qrow in a hug and that broke yang's resistance and she broke into laughter.

"This may take getting useful," Winter said. She looked at her smaller body and decided to check something she walked over to a stone on the floor and gave it a solid kick. The stone went flying outside of the room. "It appears that even though our bodies have shrunk we maintain the strength we had when we were fully grown."

She would of continued but she heard a weak voice say, "I am glad that it worked." They looked over and could see Bermuda now in an adult body laying on the floor weakly. They ran up to him in hopes of helping him but he just waved them off. "I knew that the backlash of the flames would probably kill my already weakened body. All I can ask now is that you handle the power with care and you don't let it fall into Salem's hand. Here is your way out," he said as he creates a portal of flames. "When I die the Vindice will go into a deep sleep till the flames of night are awaken again." The other saw the portal waver and knowing it was the way out they quickly ran through it not seeing Bermuda give one last smile before he closed his eyes for the last time.

 **Roof of vale hospital**

They all stepped through the portal and Yang was the first to speak asking, "So what now?"

"This is where I say goodbye," raven said. She created a portal and returned to the tribe noticing that it took less energy than it did before.

"Raven wait," summer tried to yell but she had already left. Yang eyes widen at the name of the masked figure and could only stare at where the portal had been This left summer in a sad mood and her hands reached for her weapons for comfort till she remembered they were not there. This made her head shoot up and ask, "Hey what ever happened to my swords?"

"Well we followed your will and had they buried in your empty casket," Tai answered.

"You mean my poor babies are buried underground all alone I have to go save them," Summer said.

"Moms right we have to help them," Ruby shouted with enthusiasm before she picked up her now baby mother and ran off towards the air bus station

"We should probably go with them to prevent them from swimming to patch," Neo said. Tai and Qrow nodded their heads in agreement seeing that as a strong possibility. They jumped on yang and Neo's shoulder respectably and the group of four ran after the weapon obsessed roses.

"Well we are going to return to atlas," Ironwood yelled at them as they left.

Winter nodded her head at this and said, "With this latest attack Weiss has agreed to stay with me for the next year till she can start at the academy. There is only one person in the entire Schnee manner we can trust not to help our father and we don't want to add the unneeded stress to him." Both she and ironwood jumped on Weiss's shoulders as they left to the airbus station to catch the first flight back to atlas that they could.

Seeing she was alone Glynda could only sigh in annoyance before saying, "I guess I will make my way back to beacon all alone."

"I would not be so sure about that mam," She heard a voice say. She turned around and saw gamma sitting on the edge putting chalk on his pool stick. "I figured I still owed you answers about how I can use flames and you can tell me how you became an Arcobaleno." Nodding at this Glynda hopped onto gamma shoulder and the two had an interesting talk about Gamma's family and the discussion of remnants history.

 **Well that's it the Arcobaleno are back. For their appearance just imagine a chibi version of them.**

 **I hope you are all okay with my explanation on what happened to the moon and creation of dust. I had originally planned on saying the moon was destroyed by Xanxus wanting to battle to the death with Tsuna rather than through the flame pathogen and Tsuna launched an flame of oath focused xx burner directly at him that went through him and destroyed the moon but I decided against it.**

 **If any of you have a problem with my rather simple explanation as to why Verde created the flame pathogen remember that he chose Mukuro as his representative just test his machine and in the fillers on the anime he created the substance that weakened the Arcobaleno and allowed milfiore to kill them, and used the trails to test his theory's and inventions. The man lived to experiment and prove that he was the smartest.**


	21. the invincible ocean

**I do not own RWBY or hitman reborn. They are owned by rooster teeth and Akira Amano.**

 **Chapter 21 The Invincible Ocean**

Jaune and Emerald were walking through the woods killing some Grimm while avoiding their teacher as he attacks them. "You are a sadist," Emerald yelled as she used her weapon to cut open a Beowulf's throat and dodge a swing from her instructor.

"While that is true I am teaching you an important lesson of minding your surroundings and focusing on multiple opponents at once," Paul said. "Besides it's not like you will have to deal with me much longer."

The two nods their heads at this. They had both sent an application for beacon with a video of them fighting Grimm. They had received the acceptance letters and now the caravan was heading towards a town with an air bus station so they could get on and head to vale. The group then turned and saw Emeralds box weapon flying around a group of Beowolves attacking each other. Her box weapon appeared to be a vulture with desert flames coming off of its wings. It had armor plating along the top of its wings it also had armor on its talons giving them a sharp and fierce look.

"Beaky that's enough," Emerald ordered. When she spoke the vulture flew to her side before it relaxed and went to a more laid back posture. "Man Beaky when not in battle you are the laziest bird on the planet."

Aslan came walking into the clearing holding a dear in its mouth. "Looks like Aslan got us lunch. Let's take a break and then we will sprint to the next town," Paul said

"That's ten miles away," Emerald said

"Your point," Paul questioned.

"Never mind," Emerald said knowing arguing is useless. The trio enjoyed their lunch before they went back to the caravan after calling back their box weapons. When they got their Paul had the group running along the side of the vehicles. Whenever they started to slowdown he would use the explosives hidden in his swords on them. Emerald more than once flipped him off and every time she did she could have sworn that she heard him laughing louder.

When they finally reached town both Emerald and Jaune wear starting to sweat. They looked the town over and saw that it must be their lucky day sitting down right outside of town was an air bus. A moment later Jaune realized something and voiced his concern, "wait a minute this town doesn't have an air bus station. The nearest one if over three days away. What is it doing here?"

A local heard him and decided to answer the question, "Thai were attacked by a group of nevermore and had to land to make emergency repairs. Our little town was the nearest one that they knew of and landed here."

"I see thanks for the information," Jaune said. He then looked at Emerald and asked, "Think they will accept two more passengers?"

"Who knows? It can't hurt to ask," Emerald said. The two of them made their way to the air bus. After asking around they eventually found the captain.

"Hello their sir we were wondering if you could tell us where you were flying to," Jaune asked.

"We were on our way to vale lad," the captain answered. Hearing this Emerald and Jaune shared a look and smiled.

"That great to her sir. Me and my friend were on our was to Katekyo to get a ride on an air bus to vale when we heard what happened to your ship and were wondering if you had room for two more," Jaune asked.

The captain rubbed his chin for a moment looking the two over before he asked, "What is your business in vale and can you afford tickets?"

"We sent an application to beacon and got accepted. As for the tickets we already had the money saved up to spend at Katekyo," Jaune answered.

"Ah you are going to be students at beacon huh just like our famous passenger Pyrrha Nikos," the captain said with pride.

"Who," Jaune asked.

"How do you not know who Pyrrha Nikos is? She graduated top of her class in sanctum and won the mistral tournament four years in a row," the captain asks in shock. Everyone in mistral had heard of her.

"We travel around a lot never staying in one location for too long," Jaune answered.

"Huh I see," the captain answered. "Well if you have the money I don't see why you can't hop on board. We plan to have the repairs done by tomorrow and leave early in the morning the next day."

"Understood sir we will be there," said Jaune.

Emerald and him were about to leave to tell Paul when a few villagers appeared and started screaming about the Grimm. Hearing this the two of them along with a female with long red hair and vivid green eyes. She had on an armor chest plate that was brown on the sides and had a layer of gold going down the middle. On her back it a sword and shield. The three of them had ran to the villagers and Jaune asks, "What is wrong?"

"We were doing some hunting when we came across a Geist, it started to attack us and some of us stayed behind to distract it while the rest of us ran to town to warn them," the man said.

Jaune looks at Emerald and says, "Let's go." The two of them run into the woods. "I'm coming with you," the red haired warrior said.

"Are you sure," Jaune asked.

Yes," she answered with no doubt.

"Okay then my name is Jaune arc and this is Emerald Sustrai," Jaune said as they ran to the sound of screaming.

"Pyrrha Nikos," she said. She had overheard the captain's shock that the two didn't know her and was looking forward to getting to know them on the way to vale.

"Pleasure meeting you Pyrrha. Now what do you know about the Geist," Jaune asked.

She shrugs her shoulder and says, "All I know is that it is a ghost like Grimm that takes control of inanimate objects to create a physical body." The other two nodded at this knowing much of the same from what Paul had taught them.

They made it to the clearing and saw the Geist about to crush one of the villagers with its feet. Jaune activated his earth flames to boost his speed to save the villager and manipulate the gravity on the Geist to cause it to fall down. Jaune turned to the villagers and said, "Run now." They nodded their heads as they started to run while the trio pulled out their weapons. They were twin pistols that could change into kusarigama. They were green in color and she had named them gem and Jewel. Jaune had pulled out Corcea Mors and deployed the shield. Pyrrha did the same with her weapon changing her sword into a spear.

"Okay guys split up and surround this thing," Jaune said. As he ran to the side he could feel his intuition telling him something about Pyrrha but was not sure what. The three of them surrounded it with Emerald and Pyrrha shooting at it causing very little damage. Jaune had ran up to its legs and slashed at it hoping to cause some damage but very little happened.

"This isn't working," Emerald said as she reloaded her gun. Jaune nodded his head and summoned his flames and sent a wave of gravity flames charging at the Geist. When it got hit the Geist fell down and could not get u for a moment thanks to the increased gravity.

"What was that," Pyrrha asked. At first glance she thought it was his semblance or dust, but she could not sense any aura coming from the flames and it was the wrong color for fire dust.

"Explain later Emerald distraction," Jaune yells. The gravity started to dissipate from the giant so Emerald summoned her desert flames and had them surround the Geist. The Geist then started to act like it was fighting multiply opponents its size.

"That won't hold it for long," Emeralds said.

"I know. We need something that will damage it but none of our weapons were designed for large scale damage like that. Even with our flames I don't think we could do more than scratch it," Jaune said.

"What are those flames," Pyrrha asked.

"Well long story short they are the physical manifestation of your resolve," Jaune said. "If you want a more detailed answer it will have to wait till later." As he said that his intuition was acting up again. He also started to feel one of the inactive boxes shake in his backpack. Jaune opened it up and saw that the blue box was shaking. He grabbed the box and ocean ring and held them in his hands before he decided to trust his intuition like Paul had told to. He handed the ring to Pyrrha and said, "Here try to focus your resolve through it."

Grabbing the ring not fully understanding what he was talking about Pyrrha tried to think about what her resolve was. She had always been the best at everything and had countless fans but no true friends. Everyone she knew only saw her as the invincible girl and not as Pyrrha Nikos. All she wanted was to make true friends that would see her as her and not try to earn special favors from her. Thinking about her desire to have true friends the ring lit up to reveal water like flames.

"Looks like you have ocean flames Pyrrha. This could actually help us out. Listen I need you to put on the ring and focus your flames onto your shield and throw it," Jaune said. Not sure what is going on Pyrrha decided to do as he commanded and covered her shield with the water like flames before she threw it. The shield went right through the leg as the flames expanded. The lower part of the leg fell to pieces as the body falls over on the ground not having any balance.

"What how," Pyrrha could only ask in shock.

"Ocean flames have the same property as a water jet cutter. It can slice through anything even diamonds," Jaune answered. This was the basic ability of ocean flames property of pressure. If they focus it right they can manipulate the very air pressure around them. Since this is her first time using the flames Jaune didn't want her to go too hard on using them fearing she could kill them by increasing the pressure?

The Geist remaining leg helped it stand up before it slammed what remained of its other leg into the ground and pulled it up revealing a new leg made out of dirt. It gave out a roar before it charged at the three and forced them to start running from it.

"We managed to wound it but that won't do us any good. It will just keep repairing itself," Emerald screamed.

"She's right we need another option," Pyrrha said.

"Your right maybe this guy can help," Jaune said tossing Pyrrha the blue box.

"What is this," Pyrrha asked.

"A new friend. Now focus your flames on the ring and insert it into the opening on the box," Jaune answered. Pyrrha did as instructed and was shocked to see a tower of flames appear from the bow. When the flames receded it revealed the giant form of a killer whale floating in the sky like it was water. "Look at the box to see its name," Jaune told her.

She moved the box around and saw that its name. She then said, "Willy destroys the Geist." The whale made a sound that sounded like a confirmation before it tilted its head so its blowhole was in line with the Geist and fired a solid blast of ocean flames directly at the Geist. It tried to block the attack with its arms but it managed to pierce through the arms and destroyed the mask killing the Geist.

The whale then moved to in front of Pyrrha and nodded its head. She laughed at this and started to pet it. "Thank you Willy you managed to save us," She said. The whale made a few more sounds before it returned to its box. Pyrrha was about to return the box and ring to Jaune but he stopped her.

"Keep it," He said. "Having one of the seven flames of the earth are rare. Besides I think Willy likes you." As if to confirm this Willy's box started to shake at this.

Pyrrha laughs at this and says, "Very well I'll keep it but I want a full explanation on what these flames are and what they do."

"Okay but we should head to a safer place this is a bit of a long story," Jaune said. The three of them then turned to the village and started to make their journey back.

 **In the trees overlooking the battle**

"Brats had me worried for a moment," Paul said. he had heard about the Grimm and saw the trio head towards the location and decided to let them fight it alone at first and only interfere if they were about to be killed. "Have to admit I didn't expect to see the mistral champion here or that she has the ocean flames."

"Indeed and her box weapon is most impressive. Even though it stands out," a voice said behind him. When he heard this he deployed his swords and swung at the person behind him. They managed to block his attack with their own sword and Paul saw who it was that snuck up on him.

It was a baby wearing a Grimm mask and a red dress. She had five necklaces around her neck and had an indigo colored pacifier surrounding around her neck as well. Upon seeing the pacifier Paul felt his instincts light up and said, "How is an Arcobaleno here I thought the Vindice eliminated the need?"

"Bermuda recently passed away trusting the power to a new generation," The woman answered. "I did not come her to fight I sensed a large amount of flames being used and came to investigate. The flames felt different than the ones I am used to so I got even more curious.

"Yeah the Simon family rings were found. And with the return of the Arcobaleno we just need to wait for the Vongola and Mare rings to be found," Paul said.

"They have already been found," she said. "Salem has the mare rings and right now Vongola rings are in the hands of a group around the same age as the Simon."

"OH really well that is perfect," Paul said with a blood thirsty smile on his face. The woman then made a portal and left the area. Paul pulled out a scroll and sent a simple message to five people. "The rings have been found." He then put his scroll away and went back to town.

 **Two days later**

Well guess this is it brats don't go getting your selves killed or I'll kill you myself," Paul said saying goodbye to Jaune and Emerald.

"That doesn't make any sense," Emerald said.

"It's just his way of saying he cares," Jaune said.

"Well it seems you two had an interesting teacher," Pyrrha said as the three of them bordered the transport.

"That's one way to put it," Emerald said.

"that's true but you know what if it wasn't for him I don't think I would be where I am today and may not have ever met the two of you," Jaune said.

"I would probably be dead or worse if that was the case," Emerald said.

"Attention passengers we are about to take off please take your seats," the captain says over the loud speakers. The trio made their way to their seats and sat down as the ship takes off and heads to vale.

Paul watches the ship and smiles. "Well see you around kids." He head backs to the caravan preparing to take of as well. He hears his scroll go off and looks at the message he just received with a fanged smile, "Vytal festival." He then says, "I guess it is time to reintroduce the world to Varia quality."

 **Well that's it for this chapter. Just so you know it has been about a year since the events in the last chapter.**

 **What did you think of Emeralds and Pyrrha box weapon? When I was first deciding on the animals I had debated over using a whale or a dolphin for the ocean animal and decided through the flip of a coin.**

 **We also learned the property of the ocean flame pressure. I went with this for the quality since I thought the idea Pyrrha could cut through anything very interesting. Unfortunately thanks to the size of her box weapon Pyrrha won't use it that often since it is easily noticed.**


	22. Mare rings and the awoken duo

**I do not own RWBY and Hitman Reborn. They are owned by Rooster teeth and Akira Amano.**

 **Chapter 22: The Mare Rings and the Awoken Duo**

Sitting on a castle overlooking a cliff a meeting was taking place inside of a room overlooking a valley with Grimm spawning pits. In the room sat six individuals on a long table waiting for the last person to show up.

"Well hazel how was the time looking for the winter maiden after your failure," spoke a smooth talking man. He had short black and grey hair. He also held a green eyes and a mustache. He wears a grey overcoat with yellow lining. He had a yellow dress shirt and a black tie. On his hand was a ring with wings on the side with a blue gem.

"Shut up watts," Hazel said. As a result of his failure he was sent to the outer lands of atlas to seek the winter maiden. He had to spend the last year walking through the Atlas Mountains chasing whatever lead he could find. It was not a pleasant experience.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, oh is poor hazel a little blue. Oh wait your still somewhat frozen," laughed Tyrian. Causing the others to look at him with distain. "I just wish the queen had let me kill the silver eye when we had the chance, or at least have some fun with her maybe even let me take an eye from her" he ends his talk with a series of laughs.

"You are an embarrassment to our race," Spoke a male voice at the end of the table. He had red hair with a pair of bull horns. He had on a suit with the emblem of a wilting flower on his back. On his hand was a ring similar to watts but had a purple gem.

"Calm down Adam don't be upset because your little kitty ran away," Spoke a calm seductive voice. It belonged to a woman with long black hair and bright amber eyes. She wore an elegant red dress with a golden design on her arms. On her hand was a ring with a red gem on it similar to the others.

"Shut your mouth," Adam said. "I only agreed to join you because Salem agreed to help show the Faunus superiority. And with this new power we will make the human fear us," he said lighting his ring with cloud flames.

"Calm down lad you have just recently been added to our little group," Watts said.

"Calm down watts you know clouds are territorial," Spoke the six person. He had white eyes with curly white hair. He had on a simple black suit and tie. On his finger was a ring with an indigo colored gem. "Now could we hurry up I need to get back to vale before I am noticed as gone."

"Yes being the head of vales council and constant thorn in Ozpin's side must be tiring," Watts said.

"It is very tiring Watt's especially my popularity after the tragic loss of my daughter is starting to fade and I have been have to hire criminals to increase crime rates in my opponent district and leaving mine alone to make me appear like a better protector than them."

"Yes speaking of your daughter chairman vanilla. Why did you cast her out when she awoken her flames rather than training her or bringing her to Salem," Cinder asked with a knowing smirk.

"I would never waste Salem's or my own time with a useless freak like her," He answered.

"Is it that or were you afraid that she would surpass you and Salem would have no use for you," Cinder said.

"Silence I do not need to be question by the likes of you who cannot even grab the full maiden power," Vanilla said.

"I would have gotten the full power if the Arcobaleno had not shown up," Cinder screamed at the top of her voice.

"Excuses me dear," Said watts enjoying the show. "That seems very unbecoming of a maiden. Oh wait you are not one just yet. Only half a maiden."

Cinders eyes lit up and she lit up her ring with storm flames, "You want to repeat that Watts."

"Enough," said a voice coming into the room. It belonged to a female with red eyes and black sclera. Her white hair was woven into a bun with six off shoots. She wears a long black cloak with red designs she had a black diamond design on her forehead and purple veins showing on her arms and eyes. On her ring finger was a ring with an orange gem with wings on the side.

"Lady Salem," Five of the six said getting up and bowing her head.

"You are late," Growled out Adam remaining in his seat.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," She said. "Now what is the progress in finding the other maidens?"

The spring maiden is always on the move but I think I'm getting closer," said Tyrian.

"All my leads on winter were a dead end," Hazel reported.

"I believe summer is in the Vacuo desert but not sure where," Spoke Watts.

"Lady Salem if you don't mind me asking why still target know that the Arcobaleno have returned. I thought the original plan was to use them as substitutes for the pacifiers in the tri ni set," Asked vanilla

"That is still part of the plan since the Vongola rings have yet to be found. We will use the maidens for that purpose and use their power to capture the Arcobaleno," Salem said.

"Why should we capture them and not kill them," Adam said.

"Simple really I have studied Byakurans original plan for the tri ni set. I believe to have found the perfect solution to fix where he went wrong. He tried to charge all three object by himself. Unless you are part of the original species that would be incredibly impossible even they need up to ten of them to charge them. For that reason we need them alive so we can activate the tri ni set. With living sources for the set we will be able to do what Byakuran failed to do and control the evolution and life of this planet" she told Adam. "With that control we can insure the Faunus are the dominant species on the planet." She smiles at Adam nodding his head.

"Now what else do we have to discuss," She asked.

 **In a forest near vale**

"Stupid dame Tsuna," Said a voice repeatedly following each word with a gun shot into a pack of Beowolves. The voice belonged to a male wearing a tailor suit and a fedora on his head. The figure appeared seventeen years old. In his hand was a simple pistol that appeared to have an endless supply of bullets given the fact that he had not reloaded yet. His green pistol changed into a tonfa and he charged at the alpha to beat it to death.

Standing to the side is another figure the same age as the other one. He had on a red Chinese outfit. He had long black hair tied into a braid. He is resting on the tree as his friend finished off the Grimm. "Must we wake up like this every morning Reborn? We will be heading to beacon next week and I would not like to explain why you leave every day to vent your anger and screaming about a person named Tsuna."

"Shut up Fon I have every right to be pissed. Dame Tsuna decided to freeze the two of us to help guide the next generation. Without even asking for our permission," reborn said.

"That may be true but we have been unfrozen for a year now don't you think it is time to calm down," Fon said. "Remember what Checker face told us. He said the current guardians will be gathering at beacon this year."

This caused Reborn to growl remembering them getting frozen with zero breakthrough time freeze. An advance form of the Zero point breakthrough that would freeze a target and not unfreeze someone till a condition is met. He was also not happy when he learned about how long they were frozen.

 **Flashback the day of the freezing**

"Dame Tsuna why did you call me here," Reborn asked looking at his one time student and now tenth head of the Vongola family. Next to him is his wife Yuni holding their new born daughter Nana. She was a beautiful girl with the most interesting silver eyes. Reborn didn't know where the silver came from but suspected it was the result of two powerful sky's having a child.

"Really after all these years you still call me that," Tsuna said.

"You will always be dame Tsuna to me," Reborn said.

"That is not very nice to your student reborn," Said Fon walking into the room.

"Fon what are you doing here," Reborn asked in shock.

"I have asked the both of you here for an important favor," Tsuna said. He subtly activated the x gloves and his flames hoping reborn didn't notice. It didn't work.

"What favor and why did you activate your flames," Reborn asked. Tsuna may have gotten better but he was years too young to fool his senses. Before he could talk more Fon ran up behind him and put him in a choke hold.

"I know what you want to ask and we graciously accept the burden," Fon said while Reborn tried to break free.

"Thank you Fon," Tsuna said as his flames started to flicker. "Just so you know Reborn I want you to help guide the next generation like you did mine when they appear so this is goodbye. Zero point breakthrough time freeze." Suddenly Fon and Reborn were frozen over and you could see the anger in Reborn's eyes.

Are you okay," Yuni asked her husband.

"Yeah just glad that is over with. I think that I should be glad that I will be dead by time they are unfrozen or else Reborn would kill me. Of course knowing him he might have a way to bring me back just to kill me," Tsuna said with a chuckle.

Yuni lets loose a fit of giggles, "that he might."

 **A few centuries later**

The ice incasing the two former Arcobaleno started to break before it was destroyed with a yell of, "Chaos." You could then see Fon flying across the room dodging a few bullets firing at him. "Stay still and die Fon," Reborn said.

"Now Reborn calm down and we can discuss this like rational men," Fon said moving his head out of the way of another shot.

"Maybe after I shoot you to death, chaos," Reborn said.

"Now, now, I think it might be best if you calm down and listen to the man Reborn," Said Checker face as he walks into the room.

"What are you doing here," Reborn said.

"Tsuna asked me to come here when you awoke to explain to you the current situation of the world," he said. This caused Reborn to stop shooting for a moment. Information was a very valuable thing to a hitman and it could be the difference between life and death on a hit. So Checker face told them about the current world and how it has been renamed remnant.

"Damn that bitch," Reborn said. He had thought Verde was insane when he said he wanted to combine the flames of wrath and flames of night. Both of those flames were born from negative emotions and combine they could create a nightmare. When he heard about what had happened at Verde's lab his only thought was that Karma had finally caught up with the fool.

"That we can agree on," Checker face said. "But I digress Tsuna froze the two of you so you can help lead the next generation of guardians. Right now there are only four but I hope in the next year or two the rest are found. They should be joining the huntsman academy beacon in the next year except for the sky that is still too young but I have a few ideas to change that."

"Oh you have the authority to do that," Fon asked.

Checker face gave off a light smirk and said, "You will be surprised what I can do. But none the less I have two more thing left to do before I leave. First is to awaken your aura. If you could please come here and I will awaken it."

After hearing about aura and semblances the two were curious what aura can do so they walked up to him and listened as he said the phrase to help awaken their aura. When it was done Reborn's aura had a yellow color to it while Fon had a red aura.

"There we go two freshly awoken auras. I will leave it to you to find your semblances but I doubt it would take too long. Now the other thing I have for you is this," he says as he hands them a bag filled with lien. One hundred thousand lien should help you set yourself up in this world. Good luck." He then disappeared like he was never there.

"Well that was interesting," Fon said. Reborn just grunted as he left the room.

 **End flashback**

It took less than a month for the two of them to awaken their semblances. Fon semblance reflects his name with aero kinesis the ability to manipulate the wind. Reborn semblance was cloak. It allowed the hitman to become invisible along with whoever he is touching at the time.

Reborn ended his shooting spree and walked over to Fon who handed him a towel and a bag of food. Reborn took the Towel and wiped the sweat from his brow before he took a sandwich from the bag started to eat it.

"Well now that you are not trying to killing everything in sight let's leave. We still have to go to school in a week," Fon said.

 **Well there we go a glimpse into Salem's guardians and her evil plan. I would like to give a shout out to holyknight5 for predicting Reborn's appearance. I didn't want to add anymore OCs than I have to so I created a scenario that would allow a teenage reborn and Fon to come the modern day and help our young hero's.**

 **While Reborn was the obvious choice the main reason I chose Fon is because out of all the other Arcobaleno he was really the only other teacher with him teaching I-pin. I could have gone with Lal mirch or Collonello but I could not split them up.**

 **Yes I ship Tsuna and Yuni. I never saw what was so great about an airheaded character like Kyoko. I also felt like the manga and anime showed more of a buildup in their character relationship than it did with Kyoko.**


	23. acceptance

**I do not own RWBY and Hitman Reborn. They are owned by rooster teeth and Akira Amano**

 **Chapter 23: Acceptance**

Ruby rose was enjoying her time reading a weapon magazine. While she was reading the magazine she can't help but feel a little sad that her sisters were going to beacon in a week. That right her sisters as of ten months ago her family officially adopted Neo into their family making her Neo Xiao long. It was a funny scene since when summer found out that Neo had not been officially adopted yet she had grabbed Tai by the ear and dragged him to the adoption agency to make it official. Only knowing Neo for a month she had grown to love the girl like another daughter and wanted to make the matter official.

Even though she had known neo for a long time and was now officially her sister ruby sometimes had weird feeling toward neo that she did not have towards yang. She had debated going to her mother about these feelings but felt embarrassed to bring them up. She was happy to have her mother back in her life for the last year. Summer has spent the time trying to make up for lost time with ruby along with neo and yang.

The three of them have had a fantastic year with their parents but now Neo and Yang were going to beacon leaving ruby all alone in signal with her dad and uncle Qrow. It had been interesting at first explaining what had happened to them giving them their new appearance. The official story was that the group had been given the location of summer rose through an anonymous source and had gathered together to save her. While they were performing the rescue operation they got exposed to some unknown radiation that affected their bodies turning them into infants. Even in their small bodies they have proven to be even stronger than before leaving some to believe the radiation was designed to strengthen a huntsman but failed due to the effect it had on their bodies. Seeing some of the student reactions to their bodies was hilarious especially when some of the students questioned if they were still qualified to teach. This caused uncle Qrow to challenge all the unbelievers and beat all of them while never moving from where he was standing.

Thinking about school made ruby a bit sad since most of the teachers considered her a prodigy and no one else in her class can keep up with her in combat class. They even had to move her combat class to yang's year since no one in her year could beat her. All of the other students dislike her and see her as a freak the only ones that like her just pretend to. Sometimes she could find super intuition annoying. If it wasn't for that she might have believed those people were actually her friends and not just using her.

She tried to shake off the negative thoughts and turned up the music on her headphones as she read the magazine. A few minutes later she feels someone turn her around. She looks around and sees a person wearing sunglasses and had a sword that shifted into a pistol pointing at her. Deciding to take a page from yang's book she pretended that she had no idea that he was obviously here to rob her. "Yes," ruby said.

"I said put your hands in the air now," the suit guy said.

"Are you robbing me," Ruby said.

"Yes," the figure said pointing the sword at her.

"OH," ruby said. She then activated her semblance and kicked the guy to the front of the store. A moment later another robber appeared. This time she went full speed and bull rushed the person out the window. Once outside she deployed crescent rose and spun it around till she stabbed it into the ground pointing it at the other robbers.

"Okay get her," Said a man wearing a white cloak and had a grey scarf around his neck. He had on black gloves and a hat with a feather in it. The other men charged at her but they were easily dodged. She didn't even have to rely on her intuition as she dodged the gun fire. She spun around on the impaled crescent rose and kick one of the guards with both of her feet. She then cocked her weapon back before firing it to add to her momentum and sent one of the men flying away as she swung her weapon into the ground smashing another one with it.

She made sure that the men had an aura and that she wasn't wounding them too severally. After the event with the white fang she and yang had nightmares for over a week just seeing the faces of the person they had killed. Luckily summer, Tai and Qrow were there for them and explained to them that sometimes the knockout option just wasn't possible. Even though they try to avoid it there was always a time when they have to take the lethal option.

Shaking her head out of those thoughts she used her semblance and the recoil of her weapon to avoid a series of gun fire. She then charged at the man knocking him into the air with her weapon before she spun around and sent the man flying till he landed right in front of the head thief.

"You were truly worth every cent weren't you," the man said. He then turned to ruby and said, "Well red I think we can all say it has been an eventful evening but this is where we say goodbye." He then pointed his cane at her and fired. Her intuition was screaming at her to jump and she did so. The flare flew beneath her and when she landed she noticed the thief was climbing the fire escape of a nearby building,

"You okay if I go after him," she asked the store clerk. He nodded his head to her and she went running after him. She used the recoil of her weapon to climb the building faster and saw him running to the other side. She was about to yell at him to freeze when her intuition told her to move. She leapt to the side and noticed two figures standing where she was. Both figures had on black outfits and here holding scythes with the blade made out of storm flames.

"Hey Torchwick we came to see if you needed any help," said the bigger of the two figures. He was a big guy with a yellow beard.

"Yeah and we saw that your men got their ass kicked by that little girl," said the smaller figure pointing at the girl. He had long purple hair tied in a crazy manner.

"Shut up, Tazaru and Nosaru," Torchwick said. "Now just do what I pay you to and use those weird ass flames of yours and kill her." the two nodded at this and both launched a wave of storm flames at ruby. When their attacks created a cloud of smoke the two started to laugh at how easy it was. Their laughing ended however when Nosaru was suddenly hit in the gut and slammed into the ground knocking him out.

"What," Tazaru said. He saw that the girl was uninjured and knocked Nosaru out with a single attack. "How could you do that our flames should have killed you?" he then noticed a flame at the end of her scythe and on the top of her head. "Oh that's how you avoided our attack, sky flames. Those are pretty rare kid." He then charges at the girl and tries to attack the girl but using her intuition easily manages to avoid the attack. She quickly shows that her scythe skills outmatch his own so he lights up his ring to open a box on his side. It then releases a set of spinners that launched themselves at ruby. She used her semblance to avoid the attack and tried to launch a wave of sky flames at him only for them to get absorbed by the spinners.

"They absorb flames," Ruby yelled in surprise as she started to run from the spinners again noticing that they are faster than before.

"That's right they absorb the flames of their target till they become 1.5 times faster than their target," he screamed. When ruby tried to turn the spinners on him they went around him. "He nice try but they are designed not to attack the ones that summoned it."

"I see then I guess it's time to use this then," she said. She then stopped where she was and faced the spinners as the flame started to flicker on her head. He was about to gloat over her giving up when he noticed that the spinners were suddenly frozen.

Just six month ago ruby finally figured out the zero point breakthrough. She had figured it out in a spar against her dad while they were fighting ruby was trying to figure out the zero point breakthrough she was struggling in the fight and had been trying to take a breath and cool her head when suddenly her intuition flared and sky flames started to flicker when her dad went at her with an attack she had managed to dodge the attack and freeze her father in a prison of ice. She had freaked out when this first happened and was worried for her father till summer came out and used her flame to melt the ice. Afterword's the two congratulates ruby at finally cracking zero point breakthrough. This caused ruby to smile in pride.

Ruby drops the spinners and charges at the shocked Tazaru freezing his scythe and boots before she twirled around and knocked him out. She turns around and sees that Torchwick had escaped.

"Miss rose I must ask you come with me," a voice said behind her. She turns around and sees the infant Goodwitch with a red pacifier around her neck. Seeing the serious look on her face ruby just nods her head and follows along.

On a distant rooftop Torchwick watched the fight and was surprised to see the zero point breakthrough in use. "So the rings have been found. Maybe I don't have to follow the storm bitch for much longer. Now I just need an excuse to meet her alone," he said out loud. She then turned around with his stolen dust and left the area.

 **Vale police department**

"You are in a lot of trouble young lady what you did could have gotten a lot of people injured or worse," Goodwitch said. Ruby was sitting in a chair trying her best to act small as Goodwitch continued her speech.

"If it was up to me I would let you out of here with a pat on the back," She paused loving the look of hope in the girl's eyes before she crushed it. "And a slap on the wrist," she said while slamming her riding crop on the table she was standing on. "Unfortunately there is someone who wants to meet you." Just as she said that a man walks into the room.

He had silver hair and brown eyes he had on shaded spectacles and a small purple crossed pin on the cowl of his neck. He had an unzipped black suit over a green vest. He gets a little too close to her and says, "Ruby rose you have silver eyes." He then places a tray of cookies in front of her.

He then pulls up footage of ruby's fight on the street and on the roof top. "Know where an adorable girl like yourself learned to fight like this," he asked

"Signal," she said. As she looks for confirmation to eat the cookies. After getting confirmation she started to inhale the cookies.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons designed," he said.

"Well my uncle Qrow taught me how to use that," she said as she ate more cookies.

"I see now why would you want to learn that," he asked

"I want to be a huntress," She said.

"I see do you know who I am," he asked

"Ozpin the head master of beacon academy," she answered.

"Do you want to come to my school," Ozpin said.

More than anything," she said.

"Well that's good because your teacher agree that you can move up with little repercussion," he said.

"What," ruby asked in surprise.

"Your teachers have all agreed that keeping you at signal for an extra two years would hurt you more than help you," Goodwitch explained.

"We were going to bring this up with you tomorrow but since we are here now why not. Both of your parents have also given the go ahead if you are worried about that," Ozpin said.

"Really," Ruby said with a smile.

"Yes so how about it do you want to come to my school this semester," Ozpin asked.

"Yes, yes, a hundred times yes," Ruby said in excitement.

"Well okay then," Ozpin said as he takes a sip from his mug.

 **Well there we go I didn't want to be an exact copy of cannon so I altered the interrogation room speech and added an extra fight scene for ruby on the roof tops while roman made his getaway.**

 **Now how does Roman know about the zero point breakthrough well you will just have to wait till later to find out?**

 **The reason I threw in the two guys from gammas black spell unit is because I liked the fight between Tsuna and Tazaru and wanted to make an altered version of it. I know some points appear broken but I was trying to add details of the past year but it didn't quite come out right and for that I apologize.**


	24. flight to Beacon

**I do not own RWBY and Hitman Reborn. They are owned by Rooster teeth and Akira Amano.**

 **Chapter 24: The Flight to Beacon**

"Oh I can't believe my baby sister is coming to Beacon with me," Yang said squeezing the life out of Ruby.

"Yang you should put her down before you suffocate her to death," Neo said. When they heard the news that Ruby was coming to beacon with them the whole family was overjoyed. Summer and Tai were so proud of Ruby that the family threw a party to celebrate.

"Okay fine," She said as she dropped Ruby on the ground. "But I am so proud of her."

"Really sis it was nothing," Ruby said.

"Nothing. Ruby you were let into beacon two years earlier than anyone else because of your badass skills and defeated a group of thieves and two flame users," Yang said. "Everyone is going to think you are the bee's knees."

"I don't want to be the bee knees I want to be perfectly ordinary girl with ordinary knees," Ruby said

"Yang calm down you know Ruby is bad with meeting new people and those kids at Signal did not help matters much," Neo said. "Now let's change topic look at the amazing view here you can even see Signal from here." Neo said trying to change the topic away from Ruby. She could see that the girl was getting uncomfortable. Unlike Yang who like the sun wanted to light up the room and get everyone's attention Ruby was perfectly fine being the sky in the background keeping the peace but never the center of attention. Thinking about Ruby reminded her of a discussion she had with summer before they left

 **Flashback**

"Hey Neo can we talk," Summer said. She jumped on Neo's shoulder and the two of them went out back to have a private talk.

"What do you want to talk about Summer," Neo said. She had at first called her miss rose but she said absolutely no to being called that so Neo decided to call her summer for the time being. Summer tried to convince her to call her mom but Neo found it a bit too weird to call anyone that.

"I told you to call me mom," Summer said. "Any way I noticed the looks that you sometimes give Ruby. You care for her more than just as a sister do you?"

Neo's face turned red at the accusation. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Come now you can't hide anything from me. I have seen the looks you give her sometimes. I'll even let you in on a little secret. I think Ruby likes you too she just doesn't know it yet herself," summer said with a smile.

"Really," Neo said with a bit too much joy in her voice to keep hidden. Her face turned a deep red when she realized that she sounded like a little school girl who's crush had agreed to go out with her.

"I am sure. She is still a bit young to understand what the feelings she is having means but she still has them for you. Now how about you tell me when you first started to develop feeling for her," Summer said.

"I can't say for sure when the feelings started but if I had to guess it was back in the hospital room when she first offered to let me stay with them and the following night when she let me have her bed to sleep on. The pure acts of kindness made me admire her and that admiration eventually transformed into love."

Summer formed a smile on her face before she said, "that's very nice to hear Neo and I fully approve." After she said that she turned around and disappeared in a petal of white rose petals heading back to the house. Hearing those words Neo gave a nice smile before she turned around and walked back to the house as well

 **Flashback over**

Neo smiled at the memory but can't help but curse herself over not being able to confess her feelings for Ruby. She had come up with a few ideas but she would always chicken out in the end.

"Gross Yang look at your shoes," Ruby suddenly shouted. Neo looked over and saw that a blond haired male had missed the trash can and puked on the ground near Yang and got some of it on her shoes. She laughed as she chased Ruby trying to get the girl to help clean the shoes. Shaking her head Neo went to help Ruby get away from her sister.

 **With Jaune**

Jaune was in the process of puking his guts out when Emerald came up to him and said, "Seriously we have ridden on the back of trucks all the time. Why are you getting motion sickness now?" they have ridden in the caravan trucks for hours but as soon as they took off in the airbus Jaune has been sick.

"I'm not sure but I think it has something to do with my earth flames," Jaune said as Pyrrha came along and started to massage his back to help him. "When we were on the trucks we were close to the ground so my connection to the earth gravity was never too far separate. When we took off from the ground my earth flames connection to the planets gravity is thinned and tries to turn me into the center of gravity the in balance of becoming the center and being connected to remnant causes my inner ear to become unbalanced giving me a strong sense of vertigo."

"I see so vehicles on the ground won't cause this since you are not far enough away from the ground but when you reach a certain altitude you will become ill," Pyrrha said. She then looks over and sees the angry look of the blond from earlier and says, "You should stay away from the blond haired girl she might not be the most accepting of what happened to her shoes."

"Thanks Pyrrha and I think you might be right," Jaune said giving Pyrrha a weak smile.

"Ugh seriously get a room you two. There is a nice closet over there if you want to turn in your V-card," Emerald said. She pointed at a door that was next to the bathrooms that said it was for janitorial staff only. She had seen the looks Pyrrha was giving Jaune and just wished the idiot would get a clue already. They have been traveling for the last two days and she felt the need to just stuff the two in a closet and force Pyrrha to admit her feelings and Jaune to realize them.

Both turned as red as Pyrrha's hair before Jaune stuttered, "What are you talking about Em we are just friends." This caused Emerald to face palm and Pyrrha to turn her head away in a saddened look.

"You are an idiot," Emerald said as she turned around and walked away from him.

"What do you mean by that," Jaune said. He was going to chase after her but felt another wave of nausea kick in and started to puke again.

 **Reborn and Fon**

"Well they seem like a lovely bunch," Fon said smiling at the interaction between the two groups.

"Yes you have that right they remind me of the tenth generation with their care free personality," Reborn said. "Looks like we have our work cut out for us." The two of them had boarded the ship with the rest of the students and had felt six active flames. Reborn was surprised to sense earth flames thinking that the Simon family had died out after all these years. The two had split up to identify the flame users and noticed the active sun hugging the sky to death. He had overheard some of their conversation and found it interesting that the sky and sun were related. While it was not unheard of for the sky to be related to its guardians it was very rare.

He also noticed that the mist guardian seemed to hold feelings for the sky. Reborn had a sadistic smirk on his face with ideas of how to use this to his advantage. He started to massage his temple when he saw the interaction after the earth user puked on the girl's shoes. He had heard about Enma's reaction to flying but never realized just how bad it was for an untrained earth user in how to react to flying.

When he heard the deserts reaction to the obvious affection the ocean had with the earth he had to turn away to not reveal he had heard them. Fon had a slight giggle as well when he heard the deserts comment and the earth's response.

"That may be true but I am sure we can complete our task. So what will be first on the agenda," Fon asked.

"We will wait till after initiation introduce ourselves to them. With any luck we will be on a team with some of them. After that we will start their training in their flames and see where they are at in that and look for the other four guardians for each set," Reborn said.

"I'm not sure we need four for the Vongola family," Fon said. "I can sense a storm on one of the other ships."

Reborn stopped for a moment to sense the flames. When it came to sensing others Fon was always the expert of the group using the wind to boost his senses. As he extended his senses and felt the same storm that Fon did, but he also noticed something else. "You may be right," Reborn said. Her flames are similar to Gokudera with having multiple flames. Even if she is not already we should get her to join since only someone like that can bring the storm box to its fullest potential. I also sense two other flame users as well just not sure where."

"Yes you may be right about that," Fon said. He then looked out the window and said, "It is amazing how much technology has changed since we are frozen. I can't help but wonder what the world would have been like if it was not for her. How technology would have advanced without the grim destroying the old sources of energy making the people reliant on dust."

"Who knows," Reborn said. "I still wonder what happened to the moon since I can't see the bitch doing that."

"Who knows maybe it was my nephew who thought the moon was too bright," Fon said giving off a little laugh.

Reborn had a bit of a chuckle himself since he could see the cloud doing that for that very reason. He then looks at the news and hears about the attack at the peaceful protest. "Idiots don't they realize they are only making matters worse not better," Reborn said.

"That may be but if you corner an animal it is only a matter of time before it attacks," Fon said. "Man kind persecution of those that are different still shows even now you would think after centuries they would learn."

"Man never learns right away Fon," Reborn said. "I can't help but wonder were the Faunus came from. There was nothing like them with the exception of the carnage boxes used by the milfiore guardians."

"Who knows maybe it was man's attempt to evolve under the threat of the Grimm," Fon said. The two then felt the ship land. "It appears we have landed. So are we going to observe the guardians or wait till later and head to the auditorium?"

"I don't like to be late," Reborn said. He then made his ways to the doors before Fon just smiled and followed after his friend.

 **Well here we are with the scene on the ship. It may not be the best but it showed some basic interaction and the reason for Jaune's motion sickness. If it didn't make any sense I am sorry.**


	25. shining beacon

**I do not own RWBY or hitman Reborn. They are owned by rooster teeth and Akira Amano.**

 **Chapter 25 Shining Beacon**

Once all the ships had landed the students started to unload from them. Ruby, Neo and Yang were standing in the courtyard waiting for Weiss to appear. While they were waiting Ruby went into chibbi mode looking at all the weapons. "Look you guys that guy has a collapsible staff and she has a fire sword," Ruby said. She started to float away till Yang grabbed her by the back of the neck and pulled her back into reality.

"Calm down sis they are just weapons," Yang said. She suddenly got a text on her scroll from summer that said, "We will have a nice talk about proper weapon appreciation later." "How did she know," Yang asked.

"She has a sixth sense whenever you insult weapons," Neo said. She can't help but feel pity for the blond. Last time they had to sit through Summer's speech about weapon appreciation they had trio sit in the room for four hours and were not allowed to leave till they prayed to the weapons god. It is apparently a weapon religion that the rose family follows and Ruby easily converted into. If they had to listen to another prayer to the sniper god Simo Hayha or the god of blades Excalibur again she may have to stab someone. Of course summer's reaction to Ruby not knowing about it was hilarious.

 **Flashback time**

"Tai, Qrow why does ruby not know about the weapon gods," asked Summer. She had both her swords out and was resting them against their necks.

"It was Qrow's idea," said Tai. This caused Qrow to look at him in betrayal. "Hey I told you when we saw Summer again I was throwing you under the bus."

"I know but that was when we thought we see her again in the afterlife," yelled Qrow.

"Well apparently both of you must not have been properly praying to the weapon gods so you can sit and pray as I fully tell ruby about the rose religion," said Summer. Ten hours later the two still were siting praying to the weapon gods for forgiveness and if they tried to get up summer would start to draw her swords making the two sit down again.

 **Flashback over**

"She's right Yang you better start to pray to Bruce lee the god of fist fighters for forgiveness," Ruby said. Hearing the name they hear someone chuckle in the background. They turned around and saw a man wearing a red Chinese outfit. He saw them looking at him but all he did was wave at them before he followed someone wearing a fedora with a chameleon on it.

"There you three are," Weiss said coming up behind them with a cart carrying multiple suit cases of dust.

"Wow ice queen do you have enough dust," Yang asked.

"This should be enough to last through my first two years," Weiss answered. "Hopefully after that I will be able to take on missions that will give me the financial resources to keep stock."

"Why would you need that," Ruby asked. Weiss was a Schnee she should have unlimited access to dust.

"Unfortunately my father was less than pleased with my career choice and much like he did with winter has cut off my access to dust. This right here was a final supply before he cut me off. Winter had agreed to supply me with some money till half way through my second year when we take on missions and earn some spending money," Weiss explained.

"Man that guy is an asshole," Yang said.

"Yes he is now let's make our way to the auditorium and listen to Ozpins strong and motivational introduction speech," Weiss said. She then started to walk towards the auditorium in a rushed manner.

"I think that is a sore topic and best to be avoided. Right Yang," Ruby said giving Yang a look.

"Okay I will avoid the topic," Yang said. The trio then started to walk away they didn't notice someone with long black hair and golden eyes wearing a bow on her head.

"So the Schnee's don't approve of their heiress becoming a huntress interesting," she said. She then turned to avoid the crowds so she can read her book in peace.

"Wow, look at the size of this place," Jaune said. He was following Pyrrha who had received a map of the campus. The three of them eventually made their way to the auditorium. When they got there they looked around and saw the blond girl he puked on earlier. Deciding to bite the bullet he started to walk towards them.

"Jaune what are you doing," Emerald asked.

"I am going to apologize to the blond over there," he said. "I don't want her to be angry at me. There is always a chance we could be on the same team and if that happens I want to bury the hatchet as soon as possible."

He then went over to the girls and said, "Hello there my name is Jaune arc. I wanted to apologize for earlier I tend to get motion sick on air buses."

When the girls turned around and Yang looked at him with red eyes. "You," she said. She then picked him up by the collar of his shirt and looked at him in the eyes and said, "since you apologized I won't smash your face in. just be thankful that none of it landed in my hair. If it did you would already be dead" after that she dropped him on the ground. "Name is Yang Xiao long. This is my sister's Neo Xiao long and Ruby rose, and this is the ice queen Weiss Schnee."

"Pleasure to meet you," Jaune said. He saw Emerald and Pyrrha come up behind him. "These are my friends Emerald Sustrai and Pyrrha Nikos." The two waved at them. The group as waving back when they noticed something on Pyrrha's waist. It was the box weapon she had recently received from Jaune. Seeing this the four went on the defensive not missed by Jaune. "Whoa guys what is wrong," he asked raising his hands.

"How does she have a box weapon," Weiss asked. With the exception of the Vongola boxes all others they have found were used by bad guys.

"How do you know what they are," Jaune asked. He started to reach for his sword as he ignited his ring with the others doing the same.

Ruby sees the flames and is about to draw Crescent rose when she notices that the flames are not flames of the sky. "Wait guys those are flames of the earth." Hearing her the others hold off their attack. "Maybe we got off on the wrong foot. How about after the speech we find a nice private location to discuss things." She made sure to emphasize private since they are in too public of a location for a fight to break out or talk about the flames.

Unseen by them two guys wearing Chinese outfits were reading the lips of the group and finding their conversation interesting for different reasons. A young male wearing a green outfit and had a streak of magenta in his hair. 'What are those flames they talk about and box weapons could they be related to those flames me and Nora awoke when we were little.' The ninja thought. His name was Lie Ren.

Next to him is a girl with short orange hair wearing a white sleeveless top under a black vest that ends at her waist and a pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. She is moving around him like a kid on a sugar rush. This was Nora Valkyrie. "What is so interesting Ren? Do you see pancakes," she asked.

"Nothing right now Nora and I will make you some pancakes later," he told her.

"Okay I'm going to be on the lookout for sloths," Nora said.

On the other side of the room Fon was having a conversation with Reborn. "That was a close one they almost got into a fight."

"They have yet to meet each other and all they have to go on is what the records left behind said," Reborn said. "It's hard for them to trust one another based off a history that happened centuries ago."

"True," Fon said.

 **In a garden after Ozpins speech**

"So I'm not the only one who thinks the head master was distracted right," Yang asked.

"He did seem to have his mind on other things but we can discuss that later for now let's give ourselves a true introduction," Ruby said. "I'm Ruby rose holder of the Vongola sky ring. This is Yang Xiao long my half-sister and holder of the Vongola sun ring, Neo Xiao long my adopted sister and guardian of the mist ring, and Weiss Schnee holder of the storm ring."

"Well you are right," Jaune said. "My name is Jaune arc holder of the Simon earth ring. These two are Emerald Sustrai the desert guardian and Pyrrha Nikos the ocean guardian. Now how did you come across the Vongola rings I found the Simon rings while I was training one day?"

"I was with my uncle in the woods and followed a unique petal that moved in a weird way. It eventually led us to the box and eventually all of us meeting in the most unique of ways," Ruby said. "So do you know about the witch?"

"Yes we do," Jaune said. "We hope to help the other ring bearers destroy her and free the world from the Grimm."

"Okay then after initiation we should all get together in the dorm rooms and have a bit more in depth talk," Ruby said. She felt someone was watching them but was not sure who.

"Speaking of initiation there are seven of us and teams are made of four so even If everything goes right we would still have one outsider in our group. Do we tell them about flames or keep it a secret," Neo asked.

"I think we should keep it a secret at first and if we decide we can trust them. When we do we tell them," Jaune said.

"Sounds like a plan," Ruby said. "Let's head to the cafeteria and get some food."

The group then turned to the cafeteria to get some food while Reborn and Fon stepped out from behind a tree. "Well looks like they got along well I'm surprised it was that easy," Fon said

"Don't underestimate Vongola intuition and Enma showed that the Simon intuition is just as strong," Reborn said.

"I see so do you still plan to have your original goal of having them rebuild Vongola," Fon asked.

"Tsuna said to help teach the next generation like I helped teach them," Reborn said. "That would include teaching the young sky to be a mafia boss. I do not fail and love a fun challenge." He then walked away while Fon just shook his head and followed after his friend.

Later that night we could find the group of seven with all the girls laughing at what Emerald had just told them. "Wait ae you telling me Jaune almost got a rabbit onesie to sleep in," Yang asked after she caught her breath.'

"It was comfortable," Jaune said.

"I don't care if it was comfortable if you had worn that I would have helped Paul kill you like he threatened to and denied our friendship," Emerald said.

"You guys are mean," Jaune said in a dejected tone.

"It's okay Jaune we are just looking out for you," Pyrrha said.

"Excuse me could you please quiet down I am trying to read," a person said behind them.

"Oh sorry ugh," Yang started to say.

"Blake belladonna," Blake said.

"Guys maybe we should call it a night we may need all the rest for tomorrow," Ruby said. The others nodded their heads as they start to lay down. Blake grabbed her candle and blew it out before she walked back to her sleeping bag and laid down to read her book.

 **Well there we go with a brief introduction to Ren, Nora and Blake. What do you think of the gods of weapons?** **Simo Hayha was a Finland sniper that fought Russian in the winter war 1939-1940 and had 505 confirmed sniper kills in less than 100 days. The other two may not be as interesting but I could not think of a gauntlet god so I went with fist fighter and Excalibur seemed like a good idea for the blade god. We also got the Simon family and Vongola family to meet and learn about Reborn's main goal. I could not put Jaune in his standard outfit because I could see Paul and Emerald threatening him with bodily harm if he did.**


	26. initiation

**I do not own RWBY or Hitman Reborn. They are owned by Rooster Teeth and Akira Amano.**

 **Chapter 26 Initiation**

"Wake up lazy bud. Its morning it morning," a hyper voice started to sing. Ren got up groggily and started to perform his morning rituals while practicing his selective hearing skill. After knowing Nora for so long he had developed the ability to listen to her but only listen when she says thing important and ignore her shenanigans. If he listened to everything he would of loss his mind years ago.

"Oh I know we can have a secret signal so we can find each other in the forest. Can you imitate a sloth," Nora asked.

"Nora," Ren said.

"Yes Ren," Nora said.

"I don't think sloths make a lot of noise," Ren said.

"That's why it's perfect," Nora said.

The two of them start to leave as they pass by Neo, Yang and Ruby. "I wonder what those two are so worked up about," Ruby said.

"Who knows anyway you seem awfully chipper this morning," Yang said.

"Yep no more awkward small talk or getting to know you stuff. Now I just let my sweetheart do the talking," Ruby said.

'I wish she was referring to me,' Neo thought.

"You know Ruby you are not the only one going through initiation and if you want to grow up you are going to have to meet new people and learn how to work together," Yang said.

"Ugh you sound like dad. Remember what mom said you don't need to know a lot of people just the ones you can trust," Ruby said. "Besides I don't need people to help me grow up. I drink milk"

"She's right Yang," Neo said. "Even if she should get to know a few more people it is better to have a few friends you can trust then a great many that just want to use you for their benefit, and Ruby she meant in a mental sense not physical."

"Yeah I guess you're right," Yang said.

"Oh come on," Jaune said passing the trio. "There is no way I put my stuff in locker 636 yesterday. I would have remembered counting that high.

"Jaune over her," Pyrrha said. "Your locker is right next to mine."

"Oh thanks Pyrrha," Jaune said.

"Do you really have to look so pathetic," Emerald said. "It's embarrassing." The three of them were about to leave when they noticed Weiss running over to the other Vongola.

"So what is the plan in the forest," Weiss asked.

"Without any knowledge of how teams are selected we will just have to play it by ear and not use our flames unless we have to," Ruby answered. Weiss nods her head and the group of seven leave to the cliff.

"Well things are getting interesting," Fon said. "So what is our plan?"

"We will try to become partners and then team up with one of the guardian pairs," Reborn answered. Fon nodded his head and they went to join the others at the cliff.

When all of them got to the cliff they were instructed to stand on a series of platforms laid out in front of them. When they were all on it Ozpin started to speak, "for years you have trained to be warriors and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald forest."

Glynda then continued from her place on Ozpin's shoulder, "Now I am sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates today."

"The teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well with. That being said the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years," Ozpin said as he waited for the amusing fallout that happens every year.

"What," Ruby yells. How can they insure they are together if it is decided through something random like that?

"Ha I like this guy style," Reborn said. "He knows how to inspire chaos."

"You would," said Fon.

"After you have partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die.

"Did you leave any children behind before we were frozen," Fon asked. That sounded like something Reborn would say.

"Not that I am aware of," Reborn said.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose 1 and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item as well as your standing and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Jaune was about to speak but he interrupted saying "good now take your positions." Glynda then typed an instruction on her scroll and the students started to take off.

When the group reached Reborn all he could say was, "Chaos," as he flew in the air. Fon just stayed patient as he went flying in the air. Neo gave the others a bow before she was launched performing rolls in midair. Emerald drew her weapons as she was launched. Jaune pulled out his sword and deployed his shield as he prepared for take-off. **(The others launched like they did in cannon and I didn't feel like describing them.)**

Ozpin and Glynda watched as the students were flying in the air. "Sir I am not sure about two of our students a Reborn hitman and Fon Hibari. Something about those two make them seem more experienced than they should be and Mr. Hibari gives me a sense of familiarity even though this is the first time I have met him," Glynda said subconsciously touching the storm pacifier.

"Everything is perfectly fine Glynda in sure they are not an enemy," Ozpin replied taking a sip out of his coffee.

In the air the students were getting ready to land. Taking a page out of Xanxus book Reborn aimed his gun and used his flames from his gun to control his decent. Fon used his semblance to slow him down before he used his mastery of martial arts to bounce across the trees to make a safe landing. Neo opened her umbrella and used the air current to catch her and slow her into a slower decent before she used her semblance to teleport to the ground. Emerald activated the chains on her weapon and hooked it to an approaching tree and swung around it a few times till she slowed down and unhooked herself from it before doing a few rolls on the ground. Jaune was having an easy time subtly using gravity manipulation to slow his decent till he gently fell to the ground. "Got to love earth flames," Jaune said.

He was walking along the woods till he came across a pack of Beowolves. He drew his sword and was making short work of them till one came at him from behind till a red spear flew forward and stabbed the beowolf. Jaune looked in the direction of the spear and met the eyes of Pyrrha. "So partners," Jaune said.

"Partners," Pyrrha said.

Neo was walking through the forest looking for Ruby or Yang hoping to team up with them. As she was walking she had to jump up to avoid a series of boarbatusk spinning towards her. She deployed her umbrella and had it scoop one of them and launch it in the air as it uncoiled Neo pulled out her blade and stabbed it in the stomach. She turned around to prepare herself against the others till she saw a dragon of storm flames appear and wipe them out. "That was quite impressive miss," Fon said.

"Thank you but not as impressive as your own attack," Neo said. She then pointed her sword at him and asked, "How do you know how to use those flames?"

"All question will be answered later but for now let's finish the test," Fon said. Seeing her look of doubt he then said, "I swear on my flames that I mean you and your family no harm." Hearing that Neo decided to lower her blade and the two started to make their way north.

Emerald was scouting the area with her pistols out. She was not the strongest of fighters preferring to use tricks over physical strength to win a fight. She was walking along keeping her ears open for any attack. She suddenly heard a sound and she turned around getting ready to fire when she saw a man wearing a suit and fedora pointing a pistol at her. The two looked each other in the eyes before Emerald said, "Emerald Sustrai."

"Reborn Hitman," Reborn said. "I guess this makes us partners."

"Yep," Emerald said as the two put their guns away. Reborn was greatly annoyed Fon had decided to split themselves up when they were in the air. He used his semblance to knock Reborn off course and the two of them were separated once they entered into the trees.

The two of them started to make their way to the temple when they came across a large clearing with a Grimm sleeping on the ground. All they could see was a giant mask with no limbs or anything else. "What is that," Emerald said.

"I'm not sure," Reborn said. He had read up on the type of Grimm shortly after they were unfrozen, but he doesn't recognize this one. "Well only one way to find out." Reborn then started to shoot the creature.

"What are you doing," Emerald said drawing her weapons.

"Waking it up," Reborn said. The creature started to move around till four legs came out of the side and a head came out from the front of it. On the head was another mask and a small tail appeared that held several spikes. "Oh fuck, what is a Chelydra doing here they stay near large sources of water," Emerald said.

"I'm not sure but my shots are just pissing it off," Reborn said. Most of his bullets are barely scratching the surface of the Grimm. If he wanted to he could take it out with more powerful attack but he was curious how the others would react to it.

"We need to go now," Emerald yelled. Nodding at her suggestion the two started to run in the forest in the direction of the temple. Seeing its targets running away the turtle retuned to its shell. It then let out a powerful roar before the shell started to spin and chased after the two. "You have got to be kidding me," Emerald yelled.

The two made their way into a clearing seeing Neo and Fon enter at the same time. As they looked around the clearing they saw a mound of ice and nevermore feathers scattered around the clearing. "Hello Reborn," Fon said.

"Fon remind me to kill you later. For now just grab a piece and run," Reborn said. He ran by the pieces and grabbed a gold king piece while Fon did the same. Right when that happened the turtle burst into the clearing and looked at them with a large amount of anger. It charged at them at a slow pace. they moved out of the way of its attack and started to launch attacks at it. Most of their attacks did little damage till Neo covered her blade with lightning flames and managed to give it a decent wound on its back.

Seeing this Fon started to look around trying to come up with a plan he had seen Neo use her semblance but was not sure what Emeralds was. He ran up to her and asked, "I'm trying to figure out a plan just so I know what your semblance is?"

"I can trap people in an illusion as long as I can keep them in my sight," she answered.

"Interesting I assume the desert flames amplify this," Fon asked. Emerald might have been surprised by his knowledge of flames if not for the fact she saw both him and Reborn using flames earlier.

"Yes," Emerald said.

"Okay," Fon said. He started to think of a plan in his head but it will require everyone to work together. "Reborn keep it busy. I have a plan." Reborn looked over and saw the look of confidence in Fon's eyes and nodded his head.

He then turned to Emerald and said, "I need you to make it thinks we are somewhere else then were we are. If you can throw it off balance." Seeing her nod her head he ran over to Neo to give her instructions.

Emerald focused her semblance and enhanced it with her desert flames. She made it appear they were on the opposite side of the clearing and that the surrounding had turned into a lake. The Chelydra had tried to dive into the water only to bang its head on the ground. This caused it to look around in confusion the creature could not understand why it could not enter the water below it. It made several more attempts with very little progress.

While this was going on Reborn had charged up his chaos shot. When it was full powered he shot at the creature with the shot dividing into four shots that hit the limbs of the creature causing it to become paralyzed. With it unable to move Fon yelled, "Neo now." Neo then used her semblance to teleport above the turtle and Fon said as he focused a large amount of storm flames. "Exploding: dragon fire dance," Fon said as he launched the powerful dragon at the creature. The dragon made impact on the turtles back causing its shell to be destroyed. Unfortunately Fon had underestimated the shell defense and the attack failed to destroy the creature. Even though his attack failed to kill it Fon let out a light smile. Reborn was confused by the smile till he noticed Neo was not with him.

Appearing on the turtles destroyed shell was Neo who had covered herself with her flames to protect herself as she traveled along the tail end of Fon's attack. She focused her lightning flames on her sword and used the hardened blade to stab the Chelydra in the brain. The creature then started to dissipate and the four of them regrouped before Emerald yelled, "Okay who are you two and how can you use your flames so well."

"That is a long story that I will gladly answer once we make it back to the school and have had a moment to catch our breath," Fon said. Neo nodded her head in acceptance since she was tired as well.

"I wonder how the others are doing," Neo said.

 **Earlier in the air above the temple**

"How the hell did you convince me to do this," Weiss screamed at Ruby. The pair had met up when Ruby ran into her while running through the forest looking for someone. They had come across a group of Beowolves but they easily took care of them before they continued to travel to the temple. As they were traveling the pair got into an argument over which direction to travel in. as they were arguing Ruby saw the nevermore resting on one of the branches and gained the idea to ride it to the temple.

"You were the one how said your feet were hurting," Ruby said. "How you can fight in high heels is beyond me." Ruby then looked down and saw the temple before she turned Weiss and said, "Looks like this is our stop come on." She then grabbed Weiss's hand and jumped off the bird. "Weiss your glyphs." Hearing this Weiss created a series of glyphs that Ruby used as stepping stones to land on the ground. She sees Yang and Blake looking at them and said, "Hey sis so is Blake your partner."

"Yeah she is, do you want to grab your relic there is another cute little pony," Yang said. Ruby nodded her head and ran over to the other knight piece. The four of them were about to leave when they saw an ursa charge into the clearing before an explosion went off and it fell over dead. Jumping off of its back was Nora Valkyrie. "Aw it's broken," she said.

Ren ran up behind her and said, "Nora do not do that again." As he was speaking Nora had ran to the pedestal and grabbed the rook piece screaming about being queen of the castle.

The four girls were about to make their greetings to the two when Jaune and Pyrrha came running into the clearing with a death stalker on their tail. Jaune and Pyrrha were avoiding the attack with ease waiting for an opening that Weiss provided by sending a wave of ice dust that froze the death stalker in its place. Looking over they both thanked Weiss before they heard a screech from the sky

"Uh oh looks like our ride is coming back," Ruby said.

"You must not have tipped well," Yang said.

"Let's just grab the relic and run this is not the best area to fight that thing," Jaune yelled. The others nodded and he ran to grab the other rook piece the eight of them then started to run to a temple by the cliffs. While they were running the death stalker broke free and gave chase. The Grimm attempted to surround them till the group divided into two groups Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang had climbed to the top of the temple to fire at the nevermore while Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha and Ren got backed into the end of a broken bridge.

Jaune was examining the death stalker and tried to come up with a plan to kill it when Ren gave him an opportunity and an idea. He had seen Ren weaken the stinger and had an idea. "Pyrrha," Jaune yelled pointing at the stinger. Pyrrha looked over and saw the stinger and nodded her head before she threw her shield cutting off the stinger and having it imbed itself into the death stalker. "Nora bring the hammer down," Jaune yelled.

Nora gave a sadistic smile as she jumped up and landed on Pyrrha's shield. She then pulled the trigger of magnhild and launched herself into the air. Unnoticed by the others she started to channel green lightning into the end of her hammer as she fires again to launch herself towards the death stalker.

Jaune then used the gravity manipulation ability of earth flames to accelerate her and increase the damage she could cause. His semblance is booster. It allowed him to boost auras capabilities of himself or others. since it could easily be missed he has his official semblance listed as gravity manipulation. This would allow him to use his earth flames that he worked into his fighting style without anyone finding out. Nora made contact with the stinger plowing the stinger clear through the death stalker but also destroying the bridge Jaune and Pyrrha ran past the dying death stalker and jumped on the land before the bridge.

Yang had jumped into the nevermore mouth and saying between each shot, "I! Hope! Your! Hungry!" she then steered the nevermore to the cliff and jumped off when the creature was about to collide with it. When she did the nevermore collided with the cliff face and Weiss came running in to use her ice dust to pin the creature to the cliff as Blake and Yang make a slingshot using the bow on Blake's weapon gambol shroud. Ruby positioned herself onto the sling shot as Weiss makes it back to the platform getting ready to fire Ruby. "Are you ready," Weiss asks.

"Yep just don't miss," Ruby said.

"I won't. I am a Schnee after all," Weiss said. She then released the glyph as Ruby fires crescent rose sending her flying towards the Grimm. When she makes contact with the nevermore's neck and uses her speed to climb the cliff surface she subtly coated her blade in sky flames. When she reached the top she pulled with all of her strength and beheaded the nevermore. When she was done she stood at the top of her cliff and gave everyone a wave.

"Now that was good," Reborn admitted. They had just made it into the clearing to see Ruby's kill.

"Yes it was," Fon said.

"That is Ruby for you," Neo said. Emerald just nodded her head at what they had seen.

 **The auditorium**

"Russel thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark," Ozpin said with Fon resisting a laugh at hearing the last name. "The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces from this day forward you will work together as team CRDL (Cardinal) led by Cardin Winchester." The room applauded a group of boys wearing armor walked off the stage.

After that Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora walked onto the stage. "Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie. You retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward you show be known as team JNPR (juniper) led by Jaune Arc.

"Thank you sir I won't disappoint you," Jaune said as his team congratulated him.

"I'm sure you won't," Ozpin said as JNPR left the stage.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang walked up onstage. "Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long. You collected the white knight pieces. From this day forward you shall be known as team RWBY led by Ruby Rose," Ozpin said.

"What," Ruby said.

Yang came up and hugged Ruby saying, "I am so proud of you."

"Well you are our sky," Weiss said getting a confused look from Blake.

They then left the stage as another group takes the stage. Ozpin said, "Fon Hibari, Neo Xiao long, Reborn hitman, Emerald Sustrai. You found the white king pieces. You shall now be known as team FERN (fern) led by Fon Hibari."

"Well that is a surprise," Fon said.

"Not really I'll let you lead while I work on their training regiments," Reborn said.

After the ceremony all four teams made their way to their rooms when Neo and Emerald faced their team mates and said, "Now who are you and how do you know about flames."

"Call the others and we will tell you everything at once," Reborn said.

 **Well there goes initiation. What did you guys think of teams FERN fight? I tried to make it realistic and not have the Arcobaleno seemed too overpowered. I only gave a slight over view of RWBY and JNPR fight because those were mainly the same as cannon with the exception that Ruby and Weiss got along better.**

 **What did you think of Reborn and Fon's last name? They were never given one in the series so I had to make one up. Since it is confirmed that Fon and Kyoya are related I went with giving them the same last name and Reborn's was just what he created to remain true to his profession.**


	27. tutors lightning and rain

**I do not own RWBY or Hitman Reborn. They are owned by rooster teeth and Akira Amano**

 **Chapter 27: The Tutors, Lightning and Rain**

 **RWBY room**

Team Rwby were looking through their room they had debated going to bed but felt like they still have some energy to burn. They were organizing everything and found that they lacked room for all of their stuff.

Yang looked at the room and said, "There sure is not a lot of room in here. How about we ditch two of the beds and get to know each other better." This caused the other three to gain a red blush that only got worse when she continued, "I'm sure Ruby can help melt the ice queen under the covers as I get to know the Bella booty.

"YANG," Ruby yelled with her face matching her cloak.

Before the embarrassment could continue Ruby, Weiss, and Yang received a text message on their scroll from Neo.

"Teammates know about flames and have something to tell us come to our room," the message said. The three look at each other and nod their heads.

"Hey Blakey me and the others are going to see what got Neo to start to melt," Yang said. She sees no reaction and walks up to Blake and sees that her eyes are glazed over and a trickle of blood coming out of her nose. "Oh Blakey I didn't know I had that effect on you maybe when we get back me and you can get to know each other better," Yang whispered lustfully in Blake's ear causing the girl to pass out.

"Well we don't have to worry about her following us," Yang said. She turned and saw the other two giving her a look. "What?"

"You are disgusting," Weiss said. She turned around and left the room.

"There are days I wonder if we are related," Ruby said. She then turned to leave.

 **JNPR room**

JNPR was organizing their stuff like RWBY was, but had an easier time since they carried less stuff then RWBY did.

"Does anyone know where my shield is," Pyrrha asked.

"No and I can't find my armor either," Jaune said. "Well look for them later. Mabey we left them in the locker for now let's get to know each other. My name is Jaune arc and I have been traveling with a caravan in the wilds so I have no official training but a huntsman in the caravan taught me a lot. My weapon was Crocea Mors a weapon passed down in my family for generations. My semblance is gravity manipulation. What it does is a bit self-explanatory. So who wants to go next?" he felt guilty for lying to Ren and Nora but didn't know if he could trust them yet.

"I will I will," Nora said energetically. "My name is Nora Valkyrie and I have traveled with Ren and also have no official teaching just what we could learn from huntsman we came across in our travels. My weapons name is magnhild and it is a combination of hammer and grenade launcher. My semblance is Lightning rod and it allows me to absorb electricity to boost my speed and strength."

"That sound like a useful ability," Pyrrha said. "Well why I don't go next. My name is Pyrrha Nikos. I was trained at sanctum academy and won the mistral championship four times in a row. My weapons name are milo and Akouo. Milo is my sword, rifle, Javelin combo and Akouo is my shield. My semblance is polarity allowing me to effect metal objects."

"I see with that and Jaune you two make a powerful combo," Ren said. "My name is lie Ren. Lie is my first name but I am used to people calling me Ren."

"That and calling you lie makes it sound like we are calling you a liar," Nora said. That was why she always called him Ren since she didn't want it to seem like she was calling him a liar.

"Thank you Nora," Ren said. "I travel with Nora and have no formal education. My weapon is storm flower and my semblance is hidden. It allows me to hide from Grimm or humans if I have to."

"I see," Jaune said. He was about to continue when he heard his scroll go off. He reached for it and saw it was from Emerald. "Need to meet now," the message said. "Hey guy's Emerald wants to meet me and Pyrrha okay if we leave you alone for a bit.

"That is okay I was going to make Nora some pancakes any way," Ren said. Jaune and Pyrrha nodded at this and left the room.

"Um Ren I thought you said I wasn't getting any pancakes today thanks to the incident with the ursa," Nora said in a hopeful tone.

"That is true but I get the idea that the two of them are hiding something and I intend to find out what," Ren said. He then held out his hand and asked, "Want to come with?"

"Sure," Nora said. She grabbed Ren's hand and he used his semblance to make them unnoticed by the others.

 **Fern room**

When RWY walked into the room and a moment later Jaune and Pyrrha joined them. The door was left open for a moment by Fon who sensed there were others behind them.

'The boy is good if he knew how to hide his flames I'm not sure I would have noticed,' Reborn thought in his head looking at the empty space in the room.

"Okay Neo what did you call us for," Yang asked.

"Our teammates know how to use flames and when we asked them about it they asked us to call everyone so they don't have to repeat themselves," Neo said.

"She's right," Reborn said. "First of me and Fon are not from this time. Centuries ago tsuna sawada the tenth head of the Vongola mafia froze us with a special version of the Zero point breakthrough revised called time freeze. It was designed to keep us frozen till the new Arcobaleno were chosen and Bermuda died. I and Fon are the former Arcobaleno of the sun and storm. When the curse was broken we had to age naturally back into our current bodies."

"So you guys are hundreds of year's old," Yang asked.

"Yes that is correct. For all we know we could be thousands of years old," Fon said.

"Wait why did he freeze you," Ruby asked.

"When he was first selected to become the tenth head of the Vongola family I was selected to tutor him and make him a fine mafia boss," Reborn said. "He often said he would not be where he was today if not for my teaching methods. So when he had to hide the rings to keep them out of the witches' hands he wanted to leave someone he could trust to help the next generation like I did with his."

He then turned to look Ruby in the eye and said, "I hope you are ready because I plan on turning you into a fine undicesimo of the Vongola mafia."

"But I don't want to be part of the mafia," Ruby said.

"Tsuna said the same thing," Reborn said.

"And what makes you think you can force my sister into a life of crime," Yang said getting ready to attack Reborn. Reborn countered by having Leon change into a pistol that he aimed at Yang.

Seeing things escalate Fon decided to step in and play peace maker, "now, now before you start fighting lets discuss things peacefully. Now Reborn is set on bringing back Vongola but that does not mean it has to be mafia."

"What," Reborn looked at Fon in shock.

"Hear me out before you complain Reborn," Fon said. "When Vongola was first formed it was as a vigilante group. Maybe you could do something similar just as a unique team of elite huntsman and huntress that could take on missions no one else could. If later down the line it reforms into the mafia then it just happened to happen."

"That does sound better than becoming a mafia," Ruby said. Being the leader of team of elite huntsman does sound cool.

"I guess we could go that approach for now but don't expect to give up on the mafia," Reborn said with reluctance. "Especially since you already have five of the six guardians."

"Uh five I only have three," Ruby said in confusion. Neo, Weiss and Yang joined her in her confusion.

"I'm referring to the lightning and rain that have been listening in on our conversation," Reborn said. He then pointed in the empty corner of the room only for Ren and Nora to appear from it.

"Ren, Nora what are you doing here," Jaune asked.

"During the speech I read your lips and heard you discuss flames and I had the feeling you were hiding something and I wanted to know what," Ren said.

"Okay but how do you know about the flames if all you did was briefly read our lips," Neo asked.

Ren reached out his hand and ignited it with rain flames while Nora did the same just with green lightning.

"That is bit of a long story," Ren said.

 **Flashback**

Ren and Nora were on our way to the next town after our home was destroyed. Ren had been using his semblance when he could but was running on empty and ran out of aura at the worst possible moment. They were just about to pass a pack of Beowolves when Ren faltered and the Beowolves noticed them.

Nora had taken the wooden hammer Ren had given her and ran at the Beowolves to protect her friend. The only thought going on in her mind was protecting her friend. When she jumped at the wolf it easily nocked her tired body into the air. It was getting ready to catch her with its teeth when their luck started to turn. A lightning bolt struck Nora causing her body to emit a pink light as she raised her hammer to hit the wolf. As she swung it down green lightning started to appear around the hammer as it hit the beowolf hard enough to smash its skull. The other stepped back and attempted to surround Nora but before they could attack they heard a man scream, "Levi Volta". Suddenly green lightning struck the remaining Beowolves and killed them.

The two looked towards their savior and met a man with multiple piercings on his face. He had black hair that spiked in multiple directions. He had a tail similar to that of an electric eel coming out of is back. He looked at the two children and motioned them to follow him.

 **Flashback end**

"He introduced himself as Leviathan. He brought us to the nearest town and asked us what had happened. He had seen Nora awaken her flames and took it as a sign and offered to train us shortly afterwards I awoken my own flame," said Ren.

"I see," Reborn said. "I don't think it is a coincidence that you made it on a team with two flame users." He then turns to Ruby and asked, "you still need a lightning and rain right why not make the two of them it?"

Ruby was about to argue against this but her intuition was telling her to go with this plan. "What do you guys think," She asked Ren and Nora.

"Levi told us about Vongola and it would be an honor," Ren said.

"Would we get a cool animal like Levi stingray," Nora asked.

This caused Ruby to laugh before she grabbed the rain and lightning ring and box from her pocket and threw it at them. They both caught the objects and let out a small smile.

"Now that is out of the way," Reborn said before he gained a sadistic smile as he aims his gun at them. Fon stepped behind him with a more pleasant smile but one that said he was not going to interfere. "Let's get started with your training."

 **Well there we go the others now know about Fon and Reborn and Ren and Nora have claimed their rings. I know I changed Ren's semblance a bit but I thought it would work and make it more interesting as Reborn tries to turn him into his hitman disciple. I gave them some time after the team ceremony to get their room ready rather than having to do it in the morning like in the show. The first day is going to be normal and Weiss does not have the same attitude as she does in the series thanks to her father's past actions so she won't explode at Ruby like in the show.**


	28. Earthbound coffee

**I do not own RWBY or Hitman Reborn. They are owned by rooster teeth and Akira Amano.**

 **Chapter 28: Earth Bound Coffee**

Jaune was standing in the arena facing his opponent. He had orange hair and indigo eyes. He had on a piece of armor with a bird on the chest piece. This was Cardin Winchester. He ran at Jaune getting ready to smash his face in. Jaune easily side stepped the attack and placed his foot in front of Cardin to trip him up. After he recovered from the roll Cardin turned to face Jaune and let out a growl.

"Seriously Cardin why you keep challenge me I'm 5-0 against you," Jaune said.

"Shut up those were just flukes. No way could a loser like you beat me," Cardin said. He had seen Jaune as weak since he had such a slim build. He was also jealous that he hanged out with the hottest girls of their year group.

Shaking his head at this Jaune readied himself for the next attack. He was thankful for sparing class since it was a way to get away from what Reborn and Fon called training. Seriously who considers firing bullets at someone when they start to slow down when you made them run 100 laps around the campus or throwing people off cliffs and shot them as they climb back up?

Don't get Jaune started on Fon's martial arts class or sparing lessons. Out of all of them Ren and Yang took to Fon's lessons the best since they had the most experience in hand to hand combat already. What was really a surprise was how well Nora seemed to pick up the Goza-Kempo. When Fon first saw this he had a smile on his face. If Jaune never smelled or tasted garlic again he would be perfectly okay with it. Especially since he became Nora's target dummy at Reborn's suggestion.

Jaune tried to shake free of the memories as he blocks Cardin's attack. He then drops low and sweeps Cardin's legs from under him before using the shield to smash Cardin's face knocking his aura into the red zone. The buzzer goes off and Goodwitch jumps on his head. "Excellent work Mr. Arc you had control throughout the fight and used your opponents anger to get the best of him. Mr. Winchester it is always best to keep a cool head throughout a fight and not judge your opponents by their appearance," she said.

"I'll try not to take that personal," Jaune said. He was pretty sure she just said he looked weak.

She ignored his comment and said, "Remember everyone the Vytal festival is only a few months away. It won't be long till students from the other kingdoms start arriving in vale, so keep practicing. Those that choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of vale." The bell suddenly goes off and she dismisses the class.

As they were leaving Reborn said, "I expect one of us to win or expect your training to get worse." This made all of them to shake in fear not knowing how he could make it worse. The group then made their way to the cafeteria where they got their food and Nora started to talk about a dream she had.

While the group were having a good time they saw something that greatly agitated them. Surrounding a female student with bunny ears was team CRDL. Jaune tighten his fist as he looked at the scene with disgust. "What is Cardin's issue," Jaune asked. "He's been trying to pick on me since the first week of school. If he wants to establish himself as an alpha why not target Reborn or Fon."

"He tried we made him greatly regret it," Reborn said.

"Are you talking about the week he spent in the infirmary," Ruby asked with a hint of fear. Reborn didn't verbally answer but the smile on his face grew just a little bigger.

"I don't want to know," Ruby suddenly said grow fearful of that smile.

"Ow that hurts," they heard the Faunus from earlier yell. They turned their heads and saw Cardin pulling on the rabbits ears. Seeing this was enough for Jaune. During his travel he had seen the treatment Faunus receive and it made him upset. He had tried to help them when he could but never felt it was enough.

"Let her go Cardin," Jaune said grabbing Cardin's wrist.

"Why would you care for this freak," Cardin said not letting go of the ear.

Jaune reinforces his grip with flames and forces Cardin to let go of her ear. "They may be different but Faunus's are not freaks. They are just like me and you just with an extra feature. If you are serious about becoming a huntsman you should get rid of your racist views. In a way see it as the Grimm do. To them we are the same and aim to kill both Faunus and humans alike. We are here to protect all of humanity not just our race," Jaune finished his speech that left many of the students speechless. Some of the teachers watching let out a proud smile at the boy.

Cardin just let out a growl before he tore his hand away and got up from the table to leave. He didn't see the sudden patch of ice form at his feet when he slipped and fell on his ass knocking a tray of food over and getting covered in it. This caused everyone to breakout in laughter at the sight and Cardin to get up and storm out of the cafeteria.

When the ice formed Reborn and Fon narrowed their eyes. There was only one thing outside of dust that could make ice that unnoticed Glacier flames. They had noticed the flames appear from the rabbit for a brief moment only for them to become suppressed.

Jaune turned to the girl and held his hand out to her. She hesitated for a moment before she reached out and took it. When she did she felt the remnants of Jaune flames from earlier. When she sensed them her eyes widen for a moment before she says, "Thanks."

"No problem I saw someone in trouble and had to help them," Jaune said. "So what is your name? Where is the rest of your team?"

"My name is Velvet Scarletina. Coco our team leader got into a little trouble on a shopping trip she dragged my other two teammates on. Someone insulted her taste and she responded with a few hundred fire dust rounds. The three of them have to eat lunch and spend time afterschool with prof. Goodwitch for the rest of the month," Velvet answered.

"I see," Jaune said not sure how to respond. "How about you come over and eat with me and my friends." He led her over to the others and they made their introductions. They spent the next few minutes getting to know each other till the bell went off and they had to make their way to their next class. Turned out Velvet had the same class as JNPR and RWBY so they all traveled to Oobleck history class as FERN went to Peach biology class.

As the groups split up Reborn whispered to velvet, "Meet us after school to discuss the power of flames." This caused Velvets eyes to widen as she turned to look at Reborn but he was already halfway down the hall.

Team RWBY and JNPR were sitting in Ooblecks history class trying to keep up with his fast paced way of speaking to right notes. Ruby easily kept up with him thanks to her semblance and wondered if he had a similar semblance. Yang managed since she was used to Ruby and treated it the same as listening to her. Weiss and Blake had a bit of trouble but managed. Velvet was going along on her notebook appearing to be able to keep up with his speech. Jaune was fighting off the urge to fall asleep while Nora was completely unconscious the moment she sat down. Ren was write notes with both hand making a pair for Nora when she awakens. Pyrrha was trying to help Jaune stay awake while she was also writing notes.

"Prior to the Faunus right revolution more commonly known as the Faunus war. Human kind was quite adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie. Now to many of you this may seem like ancient history but remember effects of these events can still be seen to this day. Now how many of you have faced discrimination thanks to your Faunus heritage," Oobleck asked.

Velvet with some hesitation raised her hand. "Simply dreadful. Remember students this kind of ignorance breeds violence! I mean just look at the white fang. Now students which one of you can tell me what many believe to be the turning point in the war," Oobleck spoke to the class.

"The battle of fort castle," Weiss answered.

"Precisely miss Schnee," Oobleck answered. "Now who can tell me the advantage the Faunus have over general Lagune's forces?"

"Well animals are easier to train then soldiers," Cardin said. This caused most of the class to look at him in disgust.

"You are not the most open minded of people are you Cardin," Pyrrha said.

You got a problem,"

"No I have the answer night vision," Pyrrha said.

"Preciously miss Nikos general Lagune had tried to attack the Faunus at night and got caught in an ambush by the Faunus that saw his men coming," Oobleck said.

"Maybe if he had paid attention in class he wouldn't be known for such an embarrassing defeat," Blake said with a smug grin.

"Why you," Cardin said. He started to get up when Oobleck said, "Mister Winchester please take your seat. I would like to see you after class for additional readings.

After class they all made their way to the training ground Reborn had convinced Ozpin to let them use every day. They don't know how he did it and to be honest some of their ideas scared them more than they were willing to admit. They had talked to Blake about joining them but after the first time she tended to disappear after class. When they arrived they were surprised to see four others there with Reborn. They recognized Velvet amongst the group. The other three was a male with dark skin and appeared to be blind. Another male who was a giant of a man wearing a green armor on one of his shoulders and a giant sword on his back. The other female of the group wearing a hat on her head and wearing sunglasses.

She spots Jaune and walked over to him and said, "So you are the one who helped Velvet earlier. Thanks for that we ae her teammates. I'm Coco Adel. The giant is Yatsuhashi and the red head is Fox. He may appear blind but he has one of the deadliest visions you could ever find."

"So he has killer point vision how interesting," Reborn said.

"How do you know about that," Fox asked.

"I knew someone else who had that same ability," Reborn said. "But he had to wear glasses to prevent vision overload."

"I use my aura to suppress the vision and turn it on and off," Fox answered.

"I see," Reborn said. "I asked them to come here since Velvet displayed knowledge of flames and she invited her team along."

"What you can use flames," Jaune asked in shock.

"Yeah," Velvet said. She held up her hand and created a flame that appeared like shards of ice.

"The flames of the glacier," Reborn said. "She was the one who caused Cardin to slip earlier. So how did you know how to use the flames?"

"The knowledge of the flames has been passed down in my family in the form of a book that could not be opened. A few years ago the book suddenly opened while it was in my possession and explained how to use the flames."

"Wait when did it open," Jaune asked.

"About three years ago," Velvet answered.

"Around the same time I found the Simon rings," Jaune said. "I take it your teammates know about the flames."

"At first I kept them hidden but towards the end of last year while on a mission the huntsman that was accompanying us was knocked out by a poisonous Grimm and I had to use my flames to save everyone," Velvet said.

"Imagine our surprise when the Grimm were suddenly frozen solid. When we got back Velvet explained the flames to us and we each awoken our own," Coco said. She then raised her hand to what appeared to be bog water. fox raised his hand to show a flame that appeared like leaves. He touched the ground and a small tree grew. Yatsuhashi collided his hands together to show magma like flames.

"Swamp, forest, and mountain how unique," Reborn said. "Earth flames are incredible rare yet her we have a team filled with the last four needed.

"What do you mean by the last four needed," Coco asked. Reborn just let out a small smile before he gestured to the others. All of them showed their flames. "We already had the earth desert and ocean flames as well as the sky, rain, mist, sun, lightning and storm. With you four we complete the flames of the earth and we have a strong candidate for cloud but she seems to want to avoid us for the time being."

"What's so important about having a complete set," Fox asked.

"In the ancient past the full set of guardians showed the strength of the earth or sky and also allowed them to reach their full potential. If you agree to join us you will get a very useful tool that will allow you to grow stronger," Fon said. He then motioned to Jaune to summon Aslan. When he did team CFVY stepped backing shock and Coco had to admire the animal's beauty.

"The book mentioned box weapons but this is the first time I had seen it," velvet said.

"Wait are you offering us weapons like these," Coco said.

"Yes," Fon said.

Coco looks at her team and sees them nod. She then turns around and says, "Okay we are in."

Seeing this Reborn pulled out the Simon box that he had 'borrowed' from JNPR's room. They would have reacted but it was not the first time he had done so and they doubt it would be the last. He opened the box and pulled out the last four rings and boxes and handed them to team CFVY. They each took a ring and lit it before they inserted them into the boxes and let the animals out.

The first to appear was a large gator. It had swamp flames coming out of its back and had a mouth large enough to swallow a human whole. It had armor on its head with the Simon family crest. Coco looked at the box and said, "Well Tick tock I guess you are one gator I won't be making into a new pair of shoes."

The next one to appear appeared to be a deer. It had a small pair of antlers grown out of its head that went through some armor on his head. On its shoulders was another pair of armor that emitted forest flame as well as had flames on its tail. "May we fight for peace Bambi," fox said bowing to the animal. Bambi returned the nod.

The next to appear looked like a penguin. It had a trident on its head and an armor that appeared to split around its head. **(It looks like the Pokémon empoleon).** Velvet went up to it and said, "Hello Peggi. I hope we can be friends."

Next to Yatsuhashi appeared a large ox. It had blue fur for some reason and its horns were made out of mountain flames. It also had mountain flames coming out of the hooves. It had an armor plate on its head. Yatsuhashi looked at the creature before he said, "hello babe." He nods to the ox in a respectable manner and it nods back in return.

"And with this we need only one more," Reborn said.

"That may be, but she is a cloud so it won't be easy," Fon said.

"Huh why do all clouds need to be stubborn to a fault," Reborn said.

"It's just in their nature to be independent," Fon said.

 **Well there we go CFVY now has their rings and box weapons. What do you guys think of each creature? I had debated giving Fox a fox but I decided to go with my original idea of Bambi.**


	29. forevor falls

**I do not own KHR or RWBY.**

 **Chapter 29: Forever Falls**

All the first year students were walking through the forever falls forest admiring the sights. "Yes students the forest of forever falls is beautiful, but we are not here for sightseeing. Professor peach has asked all of you to collect a sample from deep within the forest. I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so."

"Hear that CRDL," said reborn. He then gained a predatory smirk. "You won't likely die by being your useless selves." Reborn did not appreciate the way CRDL acted around women or treated Faunus and had plans to teach them a lesson while out here. It also did not help team CRDL that he was bored and felt like having new pray. The other student took a step away from CRDL and Reborn seeing that smirk.

"Couldn't happen to nicer people,' thought Blake as she watch. She had gone with her team on one of Reborn's training routines. When she returned to their room that night she felt like she had fought Adam one on one for hours and not a single bone in her body didn't hurt. She was amazed she was able to move the next day. Unknown to her Yang had let her flames coat the room healing the whole team that night.

Ignoring Reborn and the chaos he was planning for continued to look at the trees. "While beautiful I can't help but find blooming cherry blossoms a better sight," he said.

"While I can't help but agree that might be because they only bloom once a year. The anticipation of their blooming add to the beauty," said Ren. Fon thought about what was said and nodded his head.

A few minutes later the teams had separated to collect there sample of sap. Team RWBY and Neo had each picked a tree to collect the sample without much problem. Unlike Team JNPR along with Fon and emerald were a few feet away having a few problems. Well mainly two problems the first being Nora eating all the samples and the second was, "I think I might be allergic to this stuff," said Jaune seeing red splotches appearing on his skin.

"That is possible you could be allergic to certain chemicals in the syrup," said Fon as he kept his sample away from Nora. He managed to protect his sample by using his semblance to keep the jar floating in the sky above him with a small tornado. Of course this did not deter Nora who trying to climb the trees to make a jump for the syrup. With Fon dropping or lowering the syrup right when she jumps.

 **CRDL**

"Okay I got them in my sights," said Sky as he watched the three teams gathering the syrup.

"Wait where is reborn," asked Russel. "I really don't him coming after us. He is terrifying."

"Doesn't matter we will get him later. I can't believe that those chicks keep hanging out with those losers when they could be with a real man like us," said Cardinal.

"Are you sure cardinal. Him and Fon are both terrifying," said dove with a small shiver of the one time they watched Reborn spar. He didn't even move from his spot and just kept firing infinite ammo from his pistol till his opponent ran out of aura.

Cardinal just hit dove on the head and said, "Don't worry about that loser. He acts all cool but I bet in a real fight heed fold like a pack of cards. Now each of you grab a jar and aim at the boys along with Nikos. Time to show these losers their place."

"Okay," said Sky as he turned to where they left the jars only to see that they have disappeared. "Uh guys where the jars went."

"What are you talking about there right there," said dove slowing down at the end seeing the jars missing.

With a sadistic smirk reborn watched the group as they looked around for their jars. He really loves his semblance especially sense it helps him become an even bigger troll. "Showtime," he said. He grabbed one of the jars and opened it before he poured it onto Dove.

"What the hell," yelled Dove? He then jumped away trying to keep syrup out of his eyes. "Where did that come from?"

Reborn dropped the jar allowing to become visible again. That was the one flaw in his semblance if you asked him. He had to stay in contact with the item to keep it invisible the moment he let it go it became visible again.

"How did that jar get there," stuttered Sky as he started to back away.

"That would be my doing," said reborn disguising his voice.

"Who is that," yelled sky just mere moments from running away.

Reborn moved so he would be behind him as he said, "I'm the spirit of chivalry here to defend women from men like you."

"AHHH," screamed Sky as he dove forward. Reborn had a large smirk on his face from both the scream and the wet mark that was forming on sky's pants.

"Why would you need to defend women from strong men like us," said Cardin. "After all as long as they know there place we are perfect for them."

"I have known many women who would disagree with that statement," said Reborn bluntly. It was true with Chrome, Viper, Bianchi, and Yuni being the first to come to mind. Those four would have ended or put into a coma these guys tried those lines around them or their boyfriends.

"They just need to learn," said Cardin. He then activated the dust in his mace and swung down causing a blast wave to hit where he heard the voice coming from.

Reborn easily dodged the attack and walked up to Cardin. He then dumped a jar on him as well, "you will have to try harder than that," Reborn said as he stepped to the side to avoid Cardin's blind swing.

"Show yourself you coward," yelled Cardin as he continued to swing his mace around in a rage.

"You may want to watch your anger it and the syrup may just attract the," reborn started to say as a loud roar came from the clearing. "Grimm"

Looking to the source of the roar team CRDL saw an Ursa Major coming into the clearing. It targeted dove and Cardin smelling the syrup charging right at them. Seeing this Sky and Russel turned tail and ran. Letting out a scoff at the two for running Reborn decided to sit back and watch. He didn't plan on killing them yet but sometimes nature has a way to weed out the weak.

Cardin tried to fight the Grimm with his mace, but he needed to reload the dust in his weapon using it all up earlier against reborn. Without the added power from the dust the Grimm was easily able to defend the attacks. Dove tried to fire bullets at the Grimm, but it was barely phasing the Grimm. "That's what you get focusing on higher round count and less stopping power," thought Reborn as he watched the fight. Suddenly Cardin got knocked to the ground with his weapon flying away from him.

"To save the fool or not," said Reborn out loud. "Oh well dead people are not as much fun." Reborn pulled out his pistol and fired a single round into the Grimm's head killing it. He then stepped forward like he was coming out of the woods. "What's wrong Cardin you look like you seen a ghost?"

That statement clicked something in Cardin's pea sized brain and he said, "That was you wasn't it."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Said reborn. He then leaned down to Cardin's ear and whispered, "If you don't want me to finish what the Grimm started then I would suggest you start to learn chivalry." He finished his statement letting loose some of his killing intent and showing a smile that can only be described as a predator. The two things put together actually caused Cardin to wet his pants.

With his peace said reborn left with the last two jars of syrup. When he met up with the others he handed one to Ren and kept the other allowing everyone but CRDL to pass the test. He also got to watch Goodwitch scold the four for playing around. Cardin tried to blame Reborn but the others were quick to back him up saying he was with them. They felt whatever Reborn did CRDL probably deserved it.

 **Well there we have forever falls. Now some might consider Reborn's action as OOC since he most likely would of tried to get Ruby to deal with the Boys. I considered that but I went with this approach since even in the beginning of the KHR Reborn showed chivalry and kindness to the females (Except for Aria but that was deserved) and I felt he would not approve of the way CRDL thought of women. He was also bored and thought it would be entertaining. It was also a good way to show off his semblance in Reborn style. Also I could only see Ruby beating them up since she is too nice to torture them mentally and Neo probably would have put the four into a coma.**


	30. the stray

**I do not own RWBY or Hitman Reborn. They are owned by Rooster teeth and Akira Amano.**

 **Chapter 30: The Stray**

Team RWBY was enjoying their break from Reborn's torture by walking through Vale. As they were walking around the street they could see the town preparing decorations for the festival. As they walked up to a banner that said "welcome to Vale."

"Oh the Vytal festival," Weiss said with a smile. "This is absolutely wonderful."

"I don't think I have ever seen you smile this much," Ruby said. "Well except for when you plot against your father. I swear Reborn has been a bad influence on you in that department your revenge is getting more graphic." Ruby had to resist a shiver from the last time she heard about how Weiss wanted to deal with her father.

"He has merely given me a few ideas," Weiss said.

"Like suggesting you hang him from his own intestines," Blake said. She had to admit hearing Weiss ideas gave her a dark form of happiness. Mainly because he was known for his racist behavior and she felt he was getting what he deserved.

"He even told me how to do it so the intestine removal won't kill him," Weiss said letting out a dark chuckle. The others all took a few steps away from her.

"And this is why we need a break from Reborn," Yang said. Hoping to change the topic Yang then said, "Remind me again why we are taking one of our few breaks from the sadistic asshole visiting the docks? Well except for Blake who managed to avoid him after one training session." She gives Blake a brief stare at the end.

"I just go to the library. While I'm sure his sessions help I don't see why you work with someone our own age like he has decades of experience," Blake said.

'that's because he does,' the three thought in unison the three of them had debated telling Blake about the flames, but Ruby got the feeling she was hiding something important from them. So with a vote of two to one with Yang being the one Blake is kept in the dark about flames.

"I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today," Weiss said. She then turns toward the girls and continues, "And as a representative of Beacon I feel as it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom."

"She wants to spy on them so she can have an upper hand in the tournament," Blake said.

"Sound like something Reborn would do," Yang said.

"No he would do more than spy on them. He would add threats and blackmail with a hint of sabotage," Ruby said.

"True," Yang said. "Mabey that's Weiss plans after she identifies the competition. I'm surprised Reborn isn't looking at the competition as well he strikes me as a competitive guy."

"Please I would never stoop so low as to sabotage the competition. Besides I believe Reborn already has all their names if the countless files he and Fon were going over yesterday," Weiss said.

"She didn't deny the blackmail and threats," Ruby whispered to Blake and Yang causing them to nod their heads. "You know him having that information would not be surprising I just wonder how he got it."

"It might be best if we don't know," Yang said.

"Yeah. Wow," Ruby said as she turns her head to see police tape surrounding a store. They walk up to the store before Ruby asks, "What happened here?"

"Dust robbery second time this week. This place is turning into a jungle," the detective said.

"That's terrible," Yang said.

"They left all the money again," another detective said catching their attention.

"Yeah it doesn't make any sense. Who would need that much dust," the first detective said waving his gun around. **(No seriously look he actually does have his gun in his hand when he says this)**

"I don't know, maybe an army," the second detective said.

"You thinking the uh, White Fang," the first detective said.

"I'm thinking we don't get paid enough," the second detective said.

"And more examples of Vales fine police work," Yang says under her breath.

"The White Fang what an awful group of degenerate fools," Weiss says.

"What is your problem," Blake said in an angry tone.

"My problem is that I don't care for the criminally insane," Weiss said.

"The White Fang is hardly a gathering of psychopaths, just a group of misguided Faunus," Blake said on their defense.

"Misguided, that is hardly the choice of words I would use for a group that does more harm than good," Weiss says.

"That doesn't explain why they would rob a dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale," Blake said. She wondered what Weiss meant by the last part.

"She's right. The police never caught that Torchwick guy I fought," Ruby said.

"You expect the police to catch someone," Yang asked in shock.

"That doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of idiotic fools," Weiss said. "Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal."

"That's not necessarily true," Yang said.

"Hey stop that Faunus," they suddenly heard someone yell. They ran back to the dock and see a monkey Faunus with yellow hair and an unbutton t shirt showing his abs. he had a monkey tail coming from his tail bone. He wears a necklace around his neck and had a chain connected to his pockets. "Thanks for the ride guys," he said.

"Stop you no good stow away," the sailor said.

"Hey a no good stow away would have been caught I am a great stowaway," The Faunus said.

'You also have horrible timing,' the sisters thought in their heads thinking back to what they just said.

The Faunus started to eat a banana while hanging from a light post. As he was eating the detective from earlier came up and said, "Get down from there this instant." The Faunus reply was to throw his banana peel at the police officer before doing a few flips and landed near the end of the docks before breaking out into a sprint with the officers trying to catch up but losing ground. As he passed team RWBY he winked at Blake before picking up pace.

"Well you wanted to know the competition," Yang said. "And there it goes."

"Quick we must observe him," Weiss yelled. She then ran off with Yang not that far behind.

"Am I not supposed to be the leader," Ruby says before she breaks off after them. Blake waits a moment before she follows after them. They turn the corner to continue the chase but Weiss ends up running into a girl with orange hair. She wore an old fashion blouse with short feminine overalls.

Weiss sees the Faunus jump onto the roofs and says, "No he got away."

"Uh Weiss," Yang said. Weiss suddenly looks down and sees that she was on top of a girl.

The woman looked at them and said, "Salutations."

"Um hello," Ruby said. "Are you okay," Yang asked.

"I'm wonderful thank you for asking," the girl said.

"Do you want to get up," Yang asked with the girl still laying on the ground.

"Yes," the girl said. She watched the girl get up and her intuition was screaming at her there was something wrong. Usually with intuition she can predict peoples moves based on the way their muscles move, but with this girl it wasn't working. 'That's strange the only things I could not predict was machines.' Team RWBY put off by her weird behavior took a step back. "My name is Penny. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Hi penny," Ruby said. "I'm Ruby."

"I'm Weiss," Weiss said.

"Blake," Blake said.

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head," Yang said. Blake hit her in the gut. "I mean I'm Yang."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Penny said.

"You already said that," Weiss said.

"So I did," penny said.

"Well sorry for running into you," Weiss said.

"See you friend," Ruby said. The group started to walk away when Yang said, "well she was weird."

"Now where did that Faunus riffraff run off to," Weiss said. She turned her head to see Penny standing in front of them.

"What did you call me," Penny asked.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't think you could hear me," Yang said.

"Not you," Penny said. She then turned to Ruby and said, "You."

"I don't know what I um uh," Ruby started to stutter out.

"You called me friend am I really your friend," Penny asked.

Ruby looked unsure how to answer so she looked towards the others and saw all of them shaking their heads at her, but her intuition was telling her differently. "Sure," she said. This caused the others to face plant in unison.

"Sensational we can paint our nails and talk about cute boys," Penny said.

"So what are you doing in Vale," Yang asked.

"I'm here to fight in the tournament," Penny answered.

"Wait you're fighting in the tournament," Weiss said with a hint of doubt.

"I'm combat ready," Penny said.

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the part," Weiss said.

"Says the girl wearing the dress," Blake says in a sarcastic tone.

"It's a combat skirt," Weiss said. Ruby then runs up next to her and says, "Yeah." Weiss holds her hand out and Ruby high fives her.

"Wait if you are fighting in the tournament does that mean you know that monkey tailed rapscallion," Weiss said.

"Who," Penny asked.

Weiss holds up a poorly drawn drawing of the Faunus from earlier. Seeing it Yang mutters under her breath, "When did she draw that." The other two just shook their heads having no idea how she drew that while they were running. **(Seriously when did she have the time to draw it?)**

"The criminal Faunus from the boat," Weiss said.

"Why do you keep saying that," Blake asked in an angry tone.

"Stop calling him a rapscallion. Stop calling him a degenerate. He is a person," Blake said while walking closer to the two.

"Oh I'm sorry would you like me to stop referring to the trashcan as a trashcan, or this lamppost as a lamppost," Weiss said.

"Weiss that might be going a bit too far," Ruby tried to interject.

"Stop it," Blake yelled.

"Stop what? He clearly broke the law and if you give him time he will probably join up with other Faunus in the White Fang," Weiss said.

"You ignorant little brat," Blake yelled before she started to walk away.

"How dare you talk to me like that I am your teammate," Weiss said. She then started to march to Blake for an explanation.

"A teammate we still keep secrets from," Yang said.

"Yang we have been over this and took a vote," Ruby said. "There is something important that she is hiding from us and for all we know she could be in league with the witch. If that is the case letting her know about the rings is a bad idea."

"I know," Yang said. "We should probably go before Weiss snaps and tries to kill her."

"Yeah," Ruby said.

"Where are we going," Penny asks.

"The fact that you would lump that Faunus boy with a terrorist group just because of his species makes you just as much of a scoundrel as you claim he is," Blake yelled.

"So you admit that the White Fang is a group of terrorist," Weiss said.

"That is not what I meant and you know it," Blake said. The group made their way back to beacon with Yang and Ruby having unsuccessful attempts at stopping the fighting.

"I don't understand why this is just a problem," Weiss said.

"That is the problem," Blake said.

"You realize you are defending a terrorist organization responsible for countless deaths right," Weiss said. "The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil."

"There is no such thing as pure evil," Blake said. "Why do you think they hate humanity so much? It is because of people like Cardin and you that force them to take such drastic actions."

"People like me," Weiss said.

"You're discriminatory," Blake said.

"I'm a realist," Weiss said. "Do you want to know why I don't care for the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus?" Weiss starts to walk to the window and looks out as she continues. "It's because I have seen them be fools and fall into my father's trap repeatedly. If he had a business associate or friend that was getting in his way he would let leak how they mistreated the Faunus and low and behold theirs the White Fang to help eliminate them in the name of equality."

"What," Blake said. She was having a hard time understanding what Weiss was saying.

"You heard me. The funny thing is half of them were pushing for better treatment of the Faunus at the mines, but the White Fang chose to believe the rumors my father spread rather then look for the truth. My father then use the attacks to justify his treatment of the Faunus and bring regulations to make it worse, the White Fang are not helping the Faunus they are making it worse by being fools," Weiss said.

"That can't be we were trying to bring peace for the Faunus," Blake says in shock only to realize what she said. She looked around and saw the shock on their face. In a state of panic she runs out of the room fearing their reaction.

"Blake wait," Ruby yells trying to stop her.

"Well I guess we know what she was hiding," Yang said.

"Yeah and I'm pretty sure I just fractured part of her belief system with the truth," Weiss said.

 **Beacon courtyard.**

Blake ran up to the fountain and just stared into her reflection. "It can't be true can it," Blake said to herself. "Did we really make things worse? Were we really doing more harm than good? I knew Adam should have listened to Khan and confirmed the rumors rather than ordering the hits. I tried but he would not listen." She removed her bow to reveal her cat ears.

"I knew you would look better without the bow," A voice says behind her. She turns around and sees the Faunus from earlier standing in the courtyard.

 **Next morning**

Weiss, Yang, and Ruby walked through Vale looking for their teammate. "She has been gone all weekend," Ruby said.

"Blake's a big girl I'm sure she could take care of herself," Weiss said.

"Weiss come on she is our teammate," Yang said.

"Is she? You all heard what she said," Weiss said. "A member of the White Fang living under our noses the whole time."

"You don't think she was there that day do you," Ruby asked.

"I don't think so her fighting style is distinct and I don't remember seeing her weapon either," Weiss said. "If she was there she would have acted more cautious around us especially thanks to the aftermath." When she said that part both Yang and Ruby gave a slight wince knowing what she is referring to.

"Look let's just find her and get some answers okay," Yang said.

"I hope she is okay," Ruby said.

 **As you seen in the past chapters Weiss has a different view as her cannon self with her lack of trust in her father being used as a shield for the Whitley and set up to die by him. She also does not have the blind racism I believe her father taught her in cannon with making her life difficult thanks to the Faunus. I also found from what I saw in volume four that I can see him setting up obstacles in his way to be taken care of through under handed measures.**


	31. cloudy cat

**I do not own RWBY or Hitman reborn. They are owned by Rooster teeth and Akira Amano.**

 **Chapter 31: The Cloudy Cat**

Blake and The Faunus team RWBY was chasing the other day can be seen sitting at a small café on the second floor of a building. Blake was calmly drinking her tea with both her hands holding the cup. After taking a sip of the drink she took a deep breath before saying, "So you wanted to know a little more about me."

The Faunus who went by Sun Wukong he was using his tail to hold his tea cup. "Finally she speaks. After two days of giving me nothing but small talk and weird looks," Sun said. Upon saying this Blake lets out an annoyed stare at Sun. "Yeah like that one."

This causes Blake to look away. She then says, "Sun are you familiar with the White Fang?"

"Of course. I don't think there is a Faunus on the planet who has heard of them," Sun answered. "Stupid holier than thou creeps that use force to get what they want. Bunch of freaks if you ask me."

"I was once a member of the White Fang," Blake said.

Sun stared to choke on his tea before he said, "Wait a minute you were a member of the White Fang."

"That's right I was a member of it for most of my life actually. You could almost say I was born into it," Blake said. "Back then thing were different. In the ashes of war the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between the Faunus and the humans. Of course despite the promise of equality, the Faunus were subject to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser being so the White Fang became the voice of our people, and I was there. I was at the front of every rally and boycott. I thought we were making a difference but I was just a youthful optimist. Then five years our leader stepped down and Sienna Khan took over." Blake stopped for a moment to collect her thoughts.

"He was different then the last leader. With the change in leadership came a change in philosophy. Our peaceful protest were replaced with organized attacks. We were setting fire to shops that would not serve us and hijacking cargo from companies that used Faunus labor," Blake said.

she then thought about how sometimes Sienna would select a few that stood out and said they had "quality" and brought them to a secret location for special training. She was nearly selected but she said she was missing something. It was when he was selected that Adam made his greatest change. When he returned from the training he was faster and stronger than he was before but he was also more rebellious of Sienna no matter what she did to calm it. Getting tired of Adam she decided to give him his own unit to perform operations hoping the responsibility would teach him a lesson. It didn't work like she had intended and Adam often reacted to even the slightest of information without checking it out. At first she thought it was good to react quickly when opportunity strikes, but after what Weiss told her she is suspecting that they should have dug deeper.

"The worse part was that it was working. People were starting to be treated as equals," Blake said. "But not out of respect, out of fear. So I left. I decided that I no longer wanted to use my talents to aid in their violence. Instead I chose to dedicate my life to become a huntress." Blake then raises her head before she says, "so here I am a criminal hiding in plain view. All with the help of a little black bow." She wiggles her ears behind under her bow.

"So have you told your friends this," Sun asked. Blake just closed her eyes and shook her head. She gets up and starts to walk out of the café after she paid for their tea. Sun got up and went after her. "So what is the plan now?"

"I don't believe the Fang are responsible for all of the dust thefts going on around vale. While they may have needed some dust they never needed it in such large quantities before," Blake said.

"What if they did," Sun asked. "I mean the only way to prove if it was them or not is to catch the perpetrators in the act."

"The only problem is that I have no idea where that might be," Blake said.

"Well while I was on the ship I might have heard about a huge shipment of dust coming in tonight," Sun said.

"How huge," Blake asked."

"Schnee dust company freighter huge," Sun said.

"You sure," Blake asked

"Yep," Sun said.

 **With the rest of the team**

"Blake where are you," Ruby yelled. Yang was also yelling for her but neither one of them got the response they hoped for. They had already met three dogs all named Blake but no sign of their teammate.

"Weiss you are not helping," Ruby turned to confront Weiss.

"You know the perfect people to call to help," Weiss said in a sarcastic tone, "The police."

"Weiss they are more likely to get lost looking for her rather than find her," Yang said.

Weiss waited a moment before she lowers her head and says, "Good point."

"Look we agreed to hold judgement till we got answers from her," Ruby said. "So let's try to figure out where she would have gone."

"Well if she is still with the Fang she might have returned to their Vale base," Weiss said.

"To bad we have no idea where that is," Yang said. "I would love to knock on their door with a loud Yang."

"Please not know Yang, "Ruby groaned. "Well she seemed pretty determined that the White Fang were not behind the robberies so maybe she is looking for evidence to prove it."

"How would she do that," Weiss asked.

"Maybe she is staking out a location," a voice said behind them. This caused all of them to jump back in shock.

"Penny where did you come from," Ruby said.

"Hello friend what are you up to," Penny asked.

"We are looking for Blake," Yang said.

"The Faunus girl," Penny said.

"How did you know that," Ruby said.

"The cat ears," Penny said.

"What cat ears she wears a bow," Yang said as she stops for a moment before she face palms.

"She does like tuna a lot," Ruby whispers.

"So where is she," Penny asked.

"We don't know she has been missing since Friday," Ruby said.

"That's horrible. Don't worry I will not rest till we find your teammate," Penny said.

"That's great Penny but I don't think," Ruby started to say before she remembered what Penny said in the beginning. "What did you mean stakeout a location?"

"Oh well you were discussing looking for the dust thief's and I simply suggested staking out their most likely target," Penny said.

"To bad there are countless dust shops in town for them to choose from," Yang said. Her and Weiss were about to run away from the weird girl but the sudden change in topic caught their attention.

"Well I do know that a large Schnee dust freighter is arriving today and should be fully unloaded by tonight," Penny said.

"Well that might be it but they have to have strong security their right," Yang said.

"Mabey not," Weiss said. "Do you know what the destination specified in the contract?"

"The destination specified in the destination contact is the shipping docks," Penny stated.

"Then the Schnee dust company won't provide security there," Weiss said. "The moment they arrived at the docks the tittle of the dust went to the buyer. My father probably set it up that way so if it got stolen the SDC would not have to payback for the dust stolen and he would probably increase the price when they ordered more."

"Ok then we have a destination to the docks," Ruby said. She tuned to head towards the docks as the others followed.

"So sis, what is the plan," Yang asked.

"We will find a location to stakeout the docks and wait for the thief. If we spot Blake we won't confront her we will wait for her to make a move. If it is the White Fang and she aids them then we take her down with the rest. If she tries to stop them we go in and aid her," Ruby said. The others nodded their heads and made their ways to the docks.

 **With Blake and Sun**

Blake is laying down on a roof top observing a container with the SDC logo on it. "So did I miss anything," Sun said. He came up next to her with fruit in his arms.

"No they unloaded all the dust and know it is just sitting there," Blake said.

"Where is the security? With a shipment that huge I would expect some," Sun said.

"I overheard the workers saying how they expected the SDC to watch it tonight so their security wasn't going to be here till tomorrow. The SDC didn't get the memo and left the moment the dust was unloaded saying it wasn't their problem anymore," Blake said.

"Ok I stole some food want some," Sun said holding out an apple.

"Do you always break the law without a second thought," Blake asked.

"Hey, weren't you in a cult or something," Sun said defensively. If looks could kill the glare Blake gave him would have sent him to his grave. "Ok too soon." Suddenly there was a large gust of wind and flying by the two of them was a bullhead. When the bullhead landed it lowered a ramp that several Faunus wearing the uniform of the White Fang.

"Oh no," Blake said.

"Is it them," Sun asked.

"Yes," Blake said

"You really didn't think it was them did you," Sun asked.

"No I think deep down I knew it was them," Blake said. "I just didn't want to believe it."

"Hey what is the hold up," they heard Roman Torchwick say. "We are not the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment. So why don't you animals try to pick up the pace."

"This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with a human especially one like that," Blake said. She stated to get up and drew her sword.

"Wait what are you doing," Sun said. Blake had already jumped down from the roof and was making the way to the group.

"No you idiot this isn't a leash," Roman said. Suddenly he finds someone holding his arms and a blade to his throat. "Oh for."

"Nobody move," Blake said.

"Woah take it easy there lady," Roman said. The White Fang members started to gather around and pointed their guns at Blake. She saw this and reached up to remove her bow.

After removing the bow she said, "Brothers of the White Fang. Why are you aiding this scum?"

"Oh kid didn't you get the memo," Roman said.

"What are you talking about," Blake said.

"The White Fang and I are going on a joint business venture," Roman said.

"Tell me what it is or I will put an end to your little operation," Blake said.

Suddenly two more bullheads arrived. "I wouldn't necessarily call it a little operation," Roman said. When the bullheads started to circle around Roman used the distraction to fire his cane into the ground by Blake's feet sending her flying back.

 **With the other girls**

They had just watched the whole thing and were debating over how to help. "Come on guys she tried to stop them. She is not with them," Yang said.

"While I am still not sure she can be trusted she did try to stop them," Weiss said. "So I guess we could go help her just don't expect me to turn my back to her."

"Okay good lets go," Penny said. "What is that?"

The others turned to see what Penny had seen and their eyes widened. "Okay no holding back," Ruby said. "Weiss see if you can take out those bullheads. Penny I promise to explain this to you later."

"Okay friend," Penny said. "I might be able to help with the bullheads."

"That's fine Penny lets go," Ruby said jumping down from the roof they were on.

 **With Blake**

In a dazed state Blake managed to get her bearing quick enough to see Roman aiming at her again. She jumped to the side and had to use her semblance to avoid a few more shots. She dived behind a container to catch her breath and wait for an opening.

Roman started to chase after her saying, "Here kitty, kitty, kitty." Suddenly a banana fell on his hat and he had to brush it off with an annoyed look on his face.

"Leave her alone," Sun said. Suddenly White Fang grunts jumped down from the bullheads.

"Not the brightest bulb ae you," Roman said. "No holding back take them down." When Roman finished all of the fang members swords and guns started to get covered in red, blue, and yellow flames as well as some green lightning.

"What," Sun asked in shock.

"This is the power Adam taught us to use that will help us put the humans in their place," Said one of the grunts. He then charged at Sun with a sword covered in storm flame. Sun jumped out of the way and saw the ground the sword had hit started to dissolve. Seeing this Blake jumped in to try and help. She blocked a sword covered in lightning flames with her hilt blade only for it to get cut in half. The attack may have killed her as well if not for her aura protecting her.

Seeing this Sun got an annoyed look on his face before orange flames appeared on the ring he wear on his necklace and on his staff. He took the ring and pulled out a box attached to the chain. He inserted the ring in the box and out of the box comes a white horse with wings made out of sky flames. Sun jumped on the Pegasus back and charged into battle.

The White Fang started to charge at him and firing bullets at the horse only for it to use its wings to protect itself from the metal shell as the dust was neutralized by the sky flames. Sun swung his staff around and nailed a few of the fang members in the head.

As he was fighting a trio of fang members turned their attention to Blake who was trying to dodge the lightning flame enhanced sword. The grunts turned their guns on her and started to fire saying, "Die traitor." Blake saw the attack coming but couldn't dodge without getting hit by the swordsman. Even if she tried to use her semblance the rounds were to spread apart for her to doge any direction but the swordsman. She braced herself for the pain she was about to feel and closed her eyes knowing that as soon as the bullets hit her it would make an opening for the swordsman to kill her. Only the pain never came and she heard a loud clang.

She opened her eyes and was shocked at what she saw. Ruby was wearing some black cloak stopping all the bullets. She had crescent rose in her hands but the blade was covered in the same orange flames as Sun was. She looked at Blake and said, "Looks like you could use a hand." She then twirled her weapon around knocking the fang member off balance and hit him over the head with the back of her weapon knocking him out. Blake turned and saw Yang and a kangaroo punching the gunman.

Torchwick saw the newcomers knew how to use their flames and gave a growl of annoyance before he looked up and let out a small smirk. He aimed his weapon at a container that was left on the crane and fired. It knocked the container down and it came down towards Ruby and Blake. Ruby saw this and picked up Blake and ran out of the way. Seeing this both Yang and Penny got an angry look at Roman before Penny jumped down as well and activated her weapon a series of blades connected to strings. On each blade developed a green lightning she spun the blades around defeating several members as she charges at Roman who is trying to hold off a pissed off Yang. When he saw the girl coming he let out a curse before he aims at the ground and fires creating a smoke screen.

When this happened three bullheads came flying and opened fire on the girls. Yang made a barrier of Sun flames to block out the shots as Penny uses her swords as a shield. She sends two of them flying behind her into the building she uses the strings attached to the swords to fly back and get enough room to charge her swords and fire a laser at one of the bullheads slicing it in half. She was about to move to the next one but it was destroyed by a solid beam of red fire. Looking at the origin of the shot was Weiss. On her arm was a cross bow with bones making the limb on the top of the cross bow was a large red gem with the Roman numeral I on it.

The two look over and see that a bullhead is about to take off with a container of dust. Narrowing her eyes at this Penny sent her swords into the bullhead and using her strength as well as the blades in the building to keep her in place she pulled down the bullhead causing it to crash.

 **With Ruby and Blake**

After the container fell they got separated from the others and the remaining White Fang members surrounded them. "Just our luck the traitor. Adam will reward us greatly with your head," One of the members said as he charged at them. Ruby saw that she was in a tough situation with Blake's weapon unable to hold up against flame enhanced weapons. The blade was already showing signs of cracking and might not last much longer.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a ring and purple box. She handed the ring and box to Blake and said, "I will explain later for now just know that if you want to use the flames like they are the focus your resolve into the ring." She then charged into the battle.

Blake spent a second looking at the ring trying to figure out what Ruby was talking about. Deciding to question it later she watched as Ruby tried to hold off the fang members. She noticed that their weapons became brittle and lost their flames when she hit them with her orange flames. She spent a moment to look at the ring at thought about her resolve. She tried to think about her resolve for the Faunus to have equal rights but it didn't work.

"Blake stop thinking about your beliefs and think about why you wanted them," Ruby yelled see saw Blake tried to concentrate but it didn't work with what she was focusing on.

Ruby's words were bouncing in Blake's head as she thought the answer to the simple question. Why did she want equal rights for Faunus? Was it just because she was a Faunus or something more? As she thought about it she remembered why she left the fang she hated the violence and wanted it to end. All she wanted was peace. As she thought this a purple flame started to appear on the ring. Looking at the box and remembering what Sun did earlier Blake placed the ring inside the box and watched as the box opened.

Out of the box revealed a hedgehog. On its back looked like a purple sphere with metal spikes coming out of it. She felt something carved on the box and saw a name written on it. "Roll is that your name," Blake asked. The hedgehog nodded its head at her and she couldn't resist petting its head. When she did that the flame was still lit on the ring and the hedgehog absorbed the flames increasing the spheres size. Seeing this Blake got an evil look in her eye before she said, "Roll, run them down."

Upon saying this the hedgehog started to spin and rolled towards the fang members. Seeing this Ruby jumped back and watched as the White Fang tried to shoot or stab the hedgehog only for it to grow in size before it decrease in size before splitting into two hedgehogs. "Is it wrong to find this scene funny," Ruby asked.

"No all we are missing is cartoon chase music and popcorn to eat while we watch," Blake answered as the fang members kept running in circles trying to avoid the two hedgehogs.

After a few minutes Ruby heard explosions going on the other side. She turned to Blake and said, "The others might be in trouble so we should finish this up. Use roll to keep them in place and try to focus the flame on your blade that should keep it from being destroyed." She then charged into the circle roll had created with Blake following shortly after with her blade covered in flame. It held its own for a while but Blake inexperience with her flames caused her to lose the flame for a moment when she made contact with a storm blade causing the blade to snap.

Blake jumped back and stared at her broken weapon in shock. Suddenly heard Ruby yell, "Blake say cambio forma version primo and focus on your flames with roll it should give you a way to stop these guys."

Stopping for a moment to focus her flames she said, "Cambio forma version primo." When she said this one of the roll copies came to her and transformed into a pair of handcuffs. She looked at the handcuffs wondering how useful it could be before she had to dodge a swing of a sword. She swung the handcuffs around and caught the member's wrist in them before the cuffs multiplied capturing the member in a suit of cuffs. Seeing this Blake let out a little smile before she spun the cuffs and a second one formed that she took it in her other hand. She then multiplied the cuffs to form whips that she launched at the fang members catching many of them.

Some of the members on the sideline and Roman saw all of this and decided to make an exit. The others tried to follow but Romans cane lit up with an indigo flame that he used to make it appear like they were running in several directions. Before they could determine which one was real one they heard a bullhead take off and could see Roman escaping.

Annoyed by him escaping the others looked over at Blake and saw her dragging several members with the cloud handcuffs attached to them in different areas. "Kinky," Was Yang's only response causing the others to shake their heads at her.

She looked over at them before she looked down and said, "Look I'm sorry."

Before she could finish Weiss jumped in and interrupted, "Just answer two simple questions. One are you still with the fang and two if something like this comes up again you will rely on your teammates and not someone else all right."

"I left them a while ago and no promises," Blake said.

"I'd take it Weiss she is a cloud they are known for doing their own thing," Yang said.

Ruby looked at the scene and yelled "Yeah team RWBY is back together." she then turned to Sun and asked, "By the way how did you get a box weapon?"

"It's been passed down in my family for generations. Dino Chiaverone was my ancestor," Sun answered.

"Okay, hey where is Penny," Ruby suddenly asked seeing that Penny has disappeared.

 **In a vehicle driving away**

"You should know better than to run around in a strange city," Said the driver.

"I know sir," Penny said in a sad voice.

"One day Penny your day will come," the driver said as they drove away.

 **In the headmasters office**

Ozpin was looking over the video of what happened at the docs when he got a message from Qrow saying that the queen has more pawns. This caused Ozpin eyes to widen as he tries to figure out who else could be Salem's pawns. He already knew about hazel and Tyrian but wondered who else part of her group is.

 **In an abandoned warehouse**

Torchwick can be seen walking into an abandoned warehouse. He walked up to a table and sets a briefcase on the table before he hear someone say, "I am very disappointed in you Roman."

He turns around to see Cinder Fall walking up to him with her lackey. He had silver hair and a smirk that just screamed how much better he believed he was compared to you.

"Hey you're the one who has me working with those animals in the White Fang," Roman said

"Yes I did and you will continue to work with them for the rest of our agreement. Know explain to me how a bunch of children beat you when all of those members were flame active," She said.

"Hey they had a monkey tailed boy who could use sky flames and had a fucking Pegasus not my fault," Roman said.

"I see," Cinder said contemplating this information. "Let's go," she told her boy toy. The two of them then left when Roman left a light smirk before he sent a message to someone on his scroll saying, "rouge bull spreading the flames." A small frog with mist flames appeared on his shoulder and Torchwick let out a chuckle before saying, "just a bit longer and the boss should help take care of that bitch."

 **Well there we go the end of volume one. So what do you guys think about Sun being Dino's descendant? I had originally considered having him be part of the Varia but I just could not see it, but when the idea of dino popped in my head it was just too easy to see. It also gave me a few ideas for Neptune's fear of water that I just could not ignore. I know some are going to think he should have just found the ring but trust me being related to Dino has its purposes.**

 **What did you guys thinks about the fight scene? I had decided to give the White Fang flames in order to make them more of a threat and not just pathetic cannon fodder getting in the way.**


	32. changing of the fang and power ups

**I do not own RWBY and hitman reborn. They are owned by Rooster teeth and Akira Amano.**

 **As a warning the first part of this chapter might be a bit too violent for some viewers.**

 **Chapter 32: Changing of the Fang and Power Ups.**

Sitting in a room behind a desk was a female Faunus. She had black hair and red eyes looking over the paperwork in front of her. On her cheek appears to be some type of mark. She wore a jacket with the white fang symbol on her shoulders like it was a cape while wearing a simple whit t shirt and black pants. Her Faunus feature was a pair of lion ears on top of her head. This was Sienna Khan the current leader of the white fang.

She was reading the latest report on what Adam Taurus was doing and was getting angrier as she read. The angrier she got the mark on her cheek started to spread across her face and you could see it spreading on the uncovered parts of her neck and hands as well. The marks spread looked like stripes showing that unlike what the ears would have you believe she is not a lion Faunus but a liger Faunus half lion-half tiger. Her patience finally snapped when she read that Adam was help awakening others flames that were not approved by her and her officers causing her to rip the report in half and burn the papers with an orange flame with dark orange stripes in it.

She slammed her fist on the desk before she reached over on the intercom and said, "Sophia call my top lieutenants and tell them I have a meeting with them now." She waited a few minutes but when no reply came she grew concerned. She went out of her office to see the lizard Faunus Sophia dead on the ground. She looked up and saw four white fang members pointing their guns at her. "What are you doing," she yells at them.

"Sienna Khan you have served the fang well as our leader but it is time we go in a different direction. Don't worry you will be joined by your fellow lieutenants that choose to stay loyal to you and not accept Adam Taurus as the new leader of the fang," the main grunt said with his blade covered in storm flames.

"Over my dead body," Sienna said reaching behind her back.

"That's the idea," The grunt said. He then ordered the others to open fire. Sienna dived out of the way as she pulled out twin pistols that had a red x on them she channeled her flames into them before she aimed at the wall getting shot at and fired through it. The grunt's managed to dodge the attack but Sienna used this as an opportunity to get in close. She ran up the the nearest grunt and pulled the trigger in her left hand directly in front of the grunt with the attack shattering their aura and going through their arm disintegrating it. She aims the other gun at the temple of the armless Faunus and blows off his head.

Before she could celebrate her victory she had to cross her guns to block the head grunts sword. She let out a feral smile before she dropped to the ground and spun her legs around tripping the leader before she punched him into the wall unconscious. The man was clearly the leader of this group and she wanted answers before she killed him. With the leader out of the way Sienna let out a volley of shots at the other two grunts while running towards them. One of the grunts had a sword covered in lightning flame that lunged at Sienna when she got close. She grabbed the arm holding the sword before she gave a twist to it forcing the grunt to drop the sword and scream in pain before she shoved her gun into their mouth and pulled the trigger. The funny thing about aura is that while it does protect from external attacks it does very little to stop internal attacks like a bullet of sky flames fired from inside the mouth. This caused the back of the head to explode as the bullet went through.

Sienna then kept her gun in the grunts mouth as she used the body as a shield as she fired at the remaining grunt. Without the aura to protect the body the bullets ripped through the body making short work of it since they were enhanced with storm flames. Seeing this Sienna just growls in frustration before she removes her gun from the dead man's mouth and threw the body at the last grunt standing. The grunt dived out of the way and tried to get back up but before they could Sienna was on top of them. She picked him up and threw him into the nearby wall. She then focused her flames into her hands and started to pummel the person till they were dead. After that she focused her flames in her hand into an orange sphere with stripes of darker orange on it. Before she launched it at the dead body leaving nothing left.

With that over she walked over to the unconscious leader and looking forward to getting answers from him when she heard his radio go off. "Waldo report have your team eliminated Sienna yet," Said the voice she recognized as Adams top lieutenant.

She reached down and took the radio and answered, "If you wanted to kill me you should have sent someone other than these pieces of trash."

There was silence on the radio before a new voice appeared, "Sienna looks like you survived. Did they at least injure you?"

"Adam I am insulted you thought this group of trash could defeat me," Sienna said.

"In all honesty I didn't expect them to just keep you busy," Adam said.

"Busy for what," Sienna asked. Her intuition was going haywire and she had already inserting her flames into her box weapon. She suddenly feels the building shake and hears explosions going on around her.

"to kill you in the explosion," Adam said. "And if you somehow manage to survive the explosion we have released countless Grimm surrounding the building that will finish you off. My new benefactor was willing to supply some for me."

"who could give you Grimm unless," Sienna starts to say before she realized who it was. She then explodes with anger and her tiger stripes covering her entire body. "You are working for that witch? You better hope I die otherwise I will find you and end you trash."

"She gave an offer I could not refuse. Now goodbye Sienna," Adam said. There was a final explosion and Sienna was engulfed in a fireball caused by the explosion.

On a bull head a few miles away Adam watched the former base blew up. It was placed on an abandoned island near menagerie. When the building in ruins Adam ordered the pilot to head back to Vale. He didn't see three figures running towards the wreckage.

The former base of the white fang was in ruins. All around the area you could see broken support beams and pieces of furniture that managed to survive. Suddenly a loud roar was heard under the wreckage destroying a portion of it. From the area of the roar you could see Sienna sitting without a scratch and next to her is the liger of wrath bester. It looked like a full grown lion with the stripes of a tiger. Around its mane was feather like crystals covered in the flames of wrath. On its paws and lower hips is armor with a red x on them.

Sienna gets up from her seated position and yelled, "You better be ready Adam I will get my revenge for this. I am Sienna khan descendant of Xanxus Vongola the man who destroyed the moon and the first since him to awaken the flames of wrath. If you have allied yourself with the witch then I look forward to killing you in the most bloodiest and painful way possible." She then looks around her and can see that her anger is attracting the Grimm. She lets out a small smile before she says, "cambio forma." Buster turns into flames and merge with the X guns. The weapon now has a white coloring with the x symbol replaced with the image of a lion's head letting out a roar with the barrel of the weapon coming through the mouth. **(I know it's not the best description but its Xanxus cambio forma that he used in the trial of the rainbow arc)**

She points the guns at the largest group of Grimm that she sees and pulls the trigger launching two bullets that take the form of lions destroying the group and a few others in the path. A trio of grim tried to sneak up behind her only to be stopped by a bolt of lightning, several throwing knives and the third got its neck snapped by a knee that slammed into the back of its neck. "Your late trash," Sienna said.

"Shi, shi, sorry boss we had to take care of a few useless peasants that went after us," Spoke a blond Faunus with the tale of a minx. He had his hair in a bowl cut that covered his eyes. On his head was a small crown. He gave off a laugh as he threw several knifes covered in storm flames. This was Belphegor named after his ancestor.

"He's right boss," Spoke a tall Faunus that had a peacock tail. He had green hair on one side of his head. He was attacking the Grimm with his fist, knees, elbows, and feet killing each one with a single hit. A Beringel tried to run at them but he jumped up and slammed his knee into the Grimm causing the skull to cave in. His name was lovely the descendant of Lussuria

"Boss I am so sorry for being late and will take whatever punishment you deem worthy," Spoke Levy. He had his umbrellas electrocuting any Grimm that got near them while he was on his hands and knees praising the very ground she walked on.

"Shut up trash," Sienna said kicking him in the face. "You three we are leaving for Menagerie. Right know we will let Adam think he succeeded."

"But boss wont the other fang members recognize us," Lovely said.

"We are only going there to pick someone up then we are heading underground till the Vytal festival. When we meet up with the others and reintroduce this world to real quality," Sienna explained.

"Who is the peasant we are picking up," Belphegor asked.

"The final element not even my ancestor could claim," She said as she left. The others looked at each other before the shrugged their shoulders and followed after their leader.

 **Beacon academy the day after the battle at the docks**

"So let me see if I got this right these rings were made from the time before the Grimm. The rings were apparently sought after by this witch that started the Grimm and is still alive today. To keep them safe the rings were hidden and after a few centuries you found the rings. Shortly afterward you managed to ignite the flames on the rings," Blake said looking at her team as well as team JNPR, FERN and CFVY. "Each of these flames have their own unique characteristic with my cloud flames being propagation. Let's not forget Reborn and Fon are apparently two individuals who had their age reversed back into a baby and then frozen in time for a few centuries. Did I miss anything?"

"Well that's the basic of information but we can go over the detailed stuff later," Yang said.

"Well that answers some of my questions but could someone explain to me were these damn birds came from," Blake said. On her head and shoulders was a trio of little yellow canary birds. She tried to swipe them away and even gave into her instincts to eat a few but no matter how many she got rid of they kept coming back. When Reborn saw the birds he gave a grin saying he knew what the birds were but wasn't saying anything.

"I think you should be happy to have hibirds," Weiss said. "They are considered an exotic species and even some of the best scientist can figure out how they reproduce so quickly."

"Hibirds," Ruby said looking at Weiss in curiosity.

"They are a unique species similar to a canary but have the ability to multiply their numbers to the thousands in a matter of days and one of the few species that attack the Grimm when in large enough numbers. They are known for their rapid growth rate and the song of unknown origin they sing. Several scholars have tried to find the origin of the song they sing but have come up blank," Weiss explained.

"Okay," Ruby said. "Why are they called Hibirds?"

"They used to be called singing canary's but the name was changed when an ancient text was discovered describing the birds. The texts called them Hibirds saying they were messengers of a demon," Ren said this time looking up from his book he was reading. "I do wonder what song they are singing though," Ren asked.

"The Namimori school anthem," Reborn answered. "The bird is able to reproduce so fast because they used to hang around the tenth generation cloud guardian Hibari Kyoya also known as the demon prefect. They spent so much time around him their body absorbed his cloud flames allowing them to use it at will. When one finds a suitable nest it releases the flames in its body allowing it to make countless copies of themselves. The reason they are latching onto Blake is probably because they can since Hibari's soul in the ring know that it is active."

"Wow that's so cool," Ruby said. "Wait what do you mean his soul is in the ring? Is it trapped in the ring?"

"No only a fragment of the soul is in the ring allowing the past generations to observe and offer advice and help to the newer generation," Reborn clarified.

"He's right we have been watching the whole time," A voice suddenly said from ruby's ring. Suddenly all the rings lit up and let out an image of the tenth generation of the Vongola and Simon family.

"Dame-Tsuna what are you doing here," Reborn said. He is still a bit upset over being frozen but he is not going to attack a spirit form that he can't hurt.

"We have been waiting for the set to be complete before we appeared to give the next generation a gift to help them fight the witch," Tsuna said.

"Oh a gift is it pancakes," Nora asked.

Yamamoto let out a laugh and said, "No we are giving are old friends an upgrade that will allow them to reflect their new partners." When he finished that statement all of them except Blake felt their flames surround their body's before a portion of which was absorbed by their box weapons.

"What was that," Weiss asked.

"We unlocked a new cambio forma for your box weapons that will reflect you. The witch knows of the primo and x versions so this will give you an ace she knows nothing about. Well most of you," Gokudera said giving Hibari a look.

"I will not give my power over to an herbivore," Hibari said. "She is an herbivore that chooses to run not fight." Hearing this Blake looks away knowing that when the situation gets tough she tends to run away rather than face her problems.

"Hey take that back," Ruby said. She walked up to Hibari and glared at him in hyper dying will mode since it gave her a fiercer glare.

Hibari stared at ruby for a moment before he lets out a brief tsk and looked at Blake. She suddenly felt her flames surround her body but not as strong as the others. After the box absorbed the flames Hibari said, "The young carnivore believes in you so I will partially unlock the cambio forma but if you want the full power prove to me you can be a carnivore." As soon as he was finished he disappeared. The others gave a brief goodbye before they left leaving only Tsuna left.

He looked over at Reborn and said, "I know you are angry but it needed to be done. You and Fon were two of the strongest I could trust to help guide the next generation and prepare them for the witch. After all you prepared me to take over the Vongola and if you can do that you can train anyone." He then disappeared like the rest leaving the room quiet for a moment.

"What did he mean calling me an herbivore and proving myself as a carnivore," Blake asked.

"My nephew looks at the world classifying people into three categories. The strongest of which he refers to as carnivores. The next group would be omnivores that are also strong but show what he calls herbivore tendencies. Herbivores he considers the weakest and would classify most of the white fang grunts as well as the student this way thinking they need to group up to fight rather than fight on their own. If you want to prove to him you can be a carnivore then when the time calls for it do not run away stand and fight," Fon explained.

"I see," Blake said. She has a base understanding of what was said but not sure if she can prove herself to Hibari.

 **Omake**

 **Reborn's revenge.**

Before Tsuna disappeared Reborn handed Ruby ten backpacks filled with cookies and said, "Focus your flames into the ring to keep him here. Neo could you use your illusions to give him a physical body?"

Hearing this Tsuna turned as white as a ghost as he felt the mist flames creating a physical body for him. He then said with a slight stutter, "Reborn what you doing?"

"Expressing my displeasure over being frozen," Reborn said. He looked at the others and said, "Unless you are interested in the ways to bring maximum pain to a person's body you may leave."

Most of them left with three exceptions. Ruby was still there in cookie dream land working on the third backpack. Weiss and Neo both had notebooks ready to right notes. Weiss so she can have a few ideas on what to do to her father and Neo because she was generally interested.

What happened next was too graphic for details just know that if Tsuna had been alive he would have suffered every one of his ribs being cracked as well as a cracked skull. He also would find all the bones in his hands and arms broken as well as his legs with the exception of the few toes and fingers that were removed. He also would have had every organ bleeding internally.

 **Well there we go after my brief break we have this interesting chapter. Hope you enjoyed the omake it was though up thanks to a review made by HolyKnight5. When I read the review I had a good laugh and had to find a way to fit it in.**

 **What do you guys think of Sienna khan being Xanxus descendant? I know we now see what she looks like and her weapon thanks to the Adam character short, but I decided to keep how I had it originally since it works better with what I have planned. The Varia have been mostly shown except for the final element. Any guesses on who it might be? I decided to have Adam betray Sienna before the attack on vale rather than after like it appears is going to happen in the show. This way I can show here fighting on the side of the huntsman and maybe have her fight the dragon Grimm I'm in debate over letting Sienna fight it, letting Jaune and Pyrrha team up against it, or letting Reborn or Fon go full out against the dragon.**

 **Then we had the others catching Blake up on what is going on and the introduction of the hibird. That was an idea dancing in my head thinking it would make a few good cat jokes in the future from Yang and provide an interesting scene when I have thousands of them descend on the Grimm. I also had the tenth generation make a brief appearance to unlock the cambio forma version remnant.**

 **The other will have the full power of the cambio forma except for Blake since I didn't want to write another trial arc. The main reason why Blake has to prove herself unlike the others is simply put when I considered what Hibari would think of Blake's personality I could see him calling her a fake carnivore or herbivore. Hibari was always the first to fight and the last to even consider running away where Blake has shown that when under a lot of pressure or guilt her first instinct is to run something Hibari would never do and would be displeased to see in his successor. For this reason Blake has to prove she is a carnivore to Hibari to unleash the full power of her cambio forma till then the main power will be sealed.**

 **Next chapter will mainly be the food fight so enjoy.**


	33. best day ever

**I do not own RWBY or Hitman Reborn. They are owned by Rooster teeth and Akira Amano.**

 **Chapter 33: Best Day Ever**

It was another wonderful day in the city of Vale. Standing on the ladder was the old shopkeeper who ran Dust Till Dawn. He was hanging up a sign signaling the reopening of his store after all the damage that was caused when Ruby stopped Torchwick attack. It would have been repaired sooner but the old man was strapped for cash with the rise of dust prices. Just to afford the restock and the new window he had to start a small ramen stand. Now that the store is reopened he hopes he can close down the stand after the festival. The ladder he is on suddenly gets hit and he nearly falls down before someone catches him. He looks at the hands and finds they belong to a young man with yellow eyes and short black hair. He wore a black shirt and jeans with four swords at his hip.

"My apologies I was looking for this address and wasn't paying attention to where I was going," the young man said. He showed the piece of paper to the Oldman and asked," Could you possibly tell me where this is?"

The Oldman looked at the address before he said, "Sure just go four blocks and turn left for another three and you should see it."

"Thank you," he said with a small bow.

He continued to walk away from the owner and walk towards the shop when he reached the corner of the street he heard someone say, "I knew you were lost." The voice came from a young man wearing a mostly silver jumpsuit with areas of black on it. He had silver hair and a smirk that screamed cockiness.

"Mercury please be silent before I cut out your tongue," The black haired man said.

"No, I'm going to call your bluff there Nero," Mercury said.

"You are lucky the goddess's angel still has a use for you or you would already be dead," Nero said.

"Oh I'm so afraid," Mercury said with pure sarcasm.

Nero just gave him an angry glare before he turned around. He made his way to the store following the directions he was given with Mercury following behind him. The two eventually made their way to a store called "Tukson's book trade" they entered the dimly lit store. Mercury went to look at some of the comics while Nero walked to the back of the store and rung the bell.

When the bell rung a man came in through the doors in the back he said, "Welcome to Tuksons book trade, home to every book under the sun. How may I." he suddenly stopped when he saw his two guest. He then took a breath before he finished, "How may I help you?"

"Hello there I was wondering if you had any copies of the red storm," Nero asked.

"Yes," Tukson said. "Would you like a copy?"

"Not at this time I was just looking for a friend," Nero said. "What about the tale of the rainbow?"

"He has it," Mercury said. "Both paperback and hardcover."

"I see," Nero said. "What about the snow flame?"

"The snow flame," Tukson asked. "I don't think we have that one."

"Oh really but isn't this the home of every book under the sun," Mercury asked.

"That may be but I can't fit every book in the building I would have to order the book," Tukson said.

"Oh so it's really home of a lot of books and if we don't have it we can order it," Mercury said as he turned down the lights.

"What are you two really here for," Tukson said as he started to extend his claws.

"We heard that you are planning on leaving soon all the way to Vacuo," Nero said. Mercury continued to turn off all the lights. "You know who we are and why we are here right?"

"I have a pretty good idea," Tukson said.

"So will you comply," Nero asked.

"NO," Tukson yelled. He was about to jump on his counter to lunge at him when he felt to hands stab him in the neck. He suddenly found chains wrapped around his body leaving him unable to move.

"To avoid you getting in the way of a servant to my goddess I will eliminate you now," Nero said. He made a quick swing of his sword and Tukson lost his head.

"Aw you didn't let me have any fun," Mercury said.

"Never mind that, let's leave," Nero said as he made his way out of the store.

"Man that guy needs to get laid," Mercury said as he follows after him.

 **Beacon cafeteria**

Blake was staring at a few drawing she had made in her notebook of her old partner Adam. Yang suddenly bumps into her and said, "What are you doing?"

Blake closed the book before Yang and Weiss can see the drawings. "Nothing just going over notes of last semester," Blake said.

"Lame," Yang said as she caught a bean in her mouth from Nora. Sitting at the table with team RWBY and JNPR was team FERN and CFVY.

Suddenly a giant binder landed on the table. All of their eyes turned to Ruby who started to speak, "Sisters, Friends, and Chaos bringers."

"Not denying it," Reborn said

"Four score and seven minutes ago I had a dream," Ruby said.

"This ought to be good," Yang said as she caught a strawberry from Nora.

"A dream that one day we would all come together and have the most fun any one has ever had ever," Ruby said.

"Did you steal my binder," Weiss asked.

"I am not a crook," Ruby said.

"What are you talking about," Blake said.

"I'm talking about starting this semester out with a bang," Ruby said.

"I always start my day with a Yang," Yang said.

"BOO," Nora said throwing an apple at Yang. Upset about the apple and the rejection of her pun Yang got ready to throw another apple at Nora but Reborn saw an opportunity for chaos and nudged Yang right when she was about to throw causing her aim to be off hitting Coco in the face causing her shades to break. Everyone suddenly went quiet looking at Coco waiting for a reaction from the fashionista.

"This means war," Coco said picking up two pies and throwing them at team RWBY.

"Aw sweet chaos," Reborn said.

 **Outside the cafeteria**

Sun was walking with a blue hair man with a pair of goggles on his head. On his shoulder was a turtle with spikes on its back. Sun was telling him about the fight he had with Blake on the docks. "You should have seen me Neptune when I brought out my sky Pegasus man. I looked like the heroic white night and the best news of it all is that she has one of the rings and is a Faunus," Sun said. "But that's a secret alright."

"Got you," Neptune said.

"Not I'll tell Scarlet and Sage the moment my back is turned secret. A secret, secret," Sun said.

"Come on man it was one time will you forgive me," Neptune said. "Look I got it secret don't tell anyone."

"Look man I just don't want you to screw this up the people here are the coolest," Sun said. "Not that you guys aren't cool or anything. I'm just really excited for you to meet them. So be cool alright."

Neptune just crossed his arms and gave a smile before he said, "Dude."

"Good point lets go," Sun said. They enter into the cafeteria to find everyone running out of the room except for teams RWBY, JNPR, FERN, and CFVY. They had divided up into the earth and sky groups with Fon on team sky and Reborn on team earth.

Team Sky was standing on a building of tables turned into a castle. Nora was standing next to Ruby laughing like crazy with the others standing on lower levels.

Team earth had made a barrier out of a few tables with Coco standing in the front before she said, "For the crime of destroying my shades you show be buried in food."

"Off with their heads," Nora said. The others complied and started to launch watermelons at team earth.

Seeing the watermelons coming Jaune said, "Fox, Yatsu." Hearing their names the two jumped into action. Fox ran up and grabbed some chickens that he placed on his arms and started to punch the watermelons away. Yatsuhashi grabbed a whole roasted pig and used it as a shield at first till he started to swing it around sending a few melons back at team sky. Seeing this Yang matched Fox and destroyed the melons before she charged at him. The two kept their fight pretty even with each of them returning blow for blow but Fox used his kill point vision to do more damage to Yang but she used her sun flames to heal the damage that was caused. Yang suddenly got an opportunity thanks to Ren throwing leeks at Fox's face causing him to dodge the vegetable leaving an opening for Yang to unleash a devastating combo before she launched her chickens at Fox sending him flying into a table. Seeing Fox go down Yatsu swung his pig at Yang sending her flying into the ceiling.

Coco grabbed two bowls of beans and started to rapid fire them at team sky causing them to try to avoid her. She would have launched some at Yang to help Fox but she is more about spreading mass damage then pinpoint accuracy and was not sure she would not hit Fox. As she was launching them Ruby came sliding on the tables with a food tray that she turned into a shield when Coco focused her aim on her. Ruby managed to get in close and slam the tray into Coco but had to dodge quickly when Coco grabbed a tray of pies and started to throw them at her. She managed to kick the bean bowls at Jaune who got nailed in the face by the beans causing him to fall down.

Seeing what happened to Yang Nora had grabbed a pole on the wall and slammed it into a watermelon to make a hammer and started to fight Yatsu. She spun around the hammer and tried to hit him while he blocked her attack. The two kept it pretty even till the watermelon on the hammer busted and covered Yatsu's eyes. As he used a hand to clean his eyes Nora took advantage of this and pulled the roasted pig out of Yatsu's hand and used it as a bat to launch him into the wall. Nora was about to continue till she saw Velvet throwing pancakes like Frisbees at the others. Determined not to let the pancakes be wasted she jumped in their path and started to eat everyone that crossed her path but there were too many for her to keep up and she got buried in a pile of pancakes.

Ren looked at her and said, "I always feared that is how she would go." He then had to use his leaks to block Velvet as she grabbed some bread and started to mimic Blake's fighting style. He looks over and sees Blake fighting against Pyrrha in a bread duel. He tried his best to counter Velvet but she eventually overwhelmed him and launched one of the breads into his gut sending him into the ground.

Fon had covered his hands and feet in chickens and started to fight with Reborn who was using two loaves of bread to defend himself. Even though Fon had the advantage in hand to hand combat there was a reason Reborn was considered the strongest of their generation and he was proving it by countering each of Fon's attacks. Reborn then launched a salad at Fon before he jumped into the air. Fon saw this after he knocked the salad away and jumped after him not noticing Reborn had grabbed a few leaks before he jumped. In the air Fon was unable to avoid the attack as Reborn threw the leaks at pressure points slowing down Fon's reaction time so Reborn could grab a loaf of bread to launch Fon into a table.

Blake had to jump away from her fight with Pyrrha as Weiss created a stream of condiments. She saw Velvet getting ready to jump over to them with her bread swords in hand. Blake looked around and saw a string of sausage links that she started to use as a whip to launch at Velvet who tried to jump away from Blake only to get caught when Blake used her cloud flames to extend the string and slam Velvet into a table. Unfortunately this left her open to be taken out by Pyrrha launching a large supply of pop cans that exploded on her.

Weiss tried to use a sword fish on Emerald only to be caught in an illusion by her that left her open for Coco to use a loaf of bread to launch her into a column allowing Ruby to have a rather interesting scene mourning over the loss of her partner. Emerald was enjoying the scene so much she had missed Neo coming up behind her with another swordfish that landed several blows against Emerald till Emerald managed to avoid an attack and the fish got stuck in the wall. When Neo tried to pull it out Emerald didn't think she saw Coco coming up behind her to finish Neo off, but Neo did a flip to avoid the attack and Emerald ended up getting hit with the attack aimed for Neo knocking her into several tables.

Coco was about to apologize but ended up getting two feet to the face curtesy of Neo. Neo was about to continue till she felt an enormous weight on her. She turned her head and saw Jaune was manipulating her gravity to keep her in place. She was about to use her semblance when she felt the explosion of the rest of Pyrrha pop can grenades.

Seeing her team down for the count and the other team recovering members Ruby took a running stance and focused her flames to her feet to give her a greater boost. The other saw this and was about to interfere when they suddenly felt their body was no longer listening to them. Reborn recognized the technique and managed to look over on where he sent Fon. He sees the man eating a thing of garlic and a smirk on his face. with no way to defend themselves the whole team got caught in the wind tunnel eventually meeting the wall before all the food in the cafeteria caught up with them including the pancakes that had buried Nora.

Sun who had watched the whole thing could only say, "I love these guys." Neptune was quiet upset over being covered in soda.

After Team earth landed on the ground a very angry Goodwitch came into the room on Gamma's shoulder. She used her semblance to put the tables back together and place some of the food back with Gamma grabbing a burger since he was hungry. "Children please don't play with your food." When everything was back in placed she had all of them sitting together. "I cannot believe how irresponsible you all were especially you team CFVY as the senior team I expected you to set a better example to the younger teams."

Right when she finished this statement Nora let out a burp and Yang came crashing down. She was about to let out a giant lecture on them when Ozpin came in and said, "Let it go."

"Their supposed to be the defenders of the world," Glynda said.

"That may be but right now they are still children so let them play the part," Ozpin said. He then turned around and started to leave before he continued, "After all it is not a role they get to play forever."

 **At a warehouse**

Mercury and Nero were walking into a warehouse where they see several members of the white fang loading dust on a transport. They walked up to roman where he said, "Oh look she sent the kids again. This is turning out just like the divorce."

"Please save us the idea of you having children that is one illusion even I won't make anyone have to face," Nero said.

"Well this would defiantly show me where you have been all day," Roman said holding the sheet of paper with Tukson's address. He looked at the paper and said, "Why do you have this address?"

"We were taking care of your problem," Mercury said.

"I had that covered," roman said.

"You had what covered," Cinder said walking into the room.

"I had men on the flight with Tukson to take care of him and then send him overboard where the body would never be found not left in his business for the police to find this afternoon," Roman said.

"Did I not tell you two to stay out of trouble," Cinder said.

"We just thought," Nero tried to say.

"Don't think obey," Cinder said. She then turned to Roman and said, "Prepare the dust for transport it's time for phase two."

"And what is phase two," Roman asked.

"You will see Roman, you will see," Cinder said as she left with Nero and mercury.

 **Well there we go we meet Emerald replacement on the bad guys with Nero who is the descendant of Genkishi. I chose his descendant since I figured Cinder and Salem would appreciate the strong loyalty that he shows to them like Genkishi did to Byakuran.**

 **I hope I did the food fight justice. I didn't want it to be a copy of cannon so I added the other teams and a few more food options for them to use. With the assortment of food they used in the show I figured a Hawaiian style roasted pig would just be interesting.**


	34. freinds, foes, and turtles

**I do not own RWBY or Hitman Reborn.**

 **Chapter 34: Friends, Foes, and Turtles**

Glynda was sitting on Ozpins shoulder as she watched Ironwood's military ships arrive. "Ironwood certainly likes to bring his work with him," Glynda said in an angry tone.

"Well running an academy and the military while in the body of an infant can be quite taxing," Ozpin said while taking a sip of his coffee. "But those thing are a bit of an eyesore maybe some color and they would look a bit nicer." Suddenly Glynda's pacifier started to glow.

Not even waiting for the announcement on his desk Ozpin hit the button to open his door. "Come on in," He said.

Ironwood came in through the door on what could only be called a motorized ride on toy that you would give a toddler learning to walk. It looked like a three wheel bike painted all white with the atlas symbol on the front. On the top above the handles there was a spot Ironwood could place his scroll and make calls. As he came in he said, "Ozpin." He hit a button on the bike causing it to stop in the center of the room.

"Hello General," Ozpin said.

"Please drop the formalities, it has been far too long," Ironwood said hitting a button on his bike to rise high enough to shake Ozpins hand. He sees Glynda and said, "and Glynda it had certainty been too long."

"Oh James," Glynda said in the most sarcastic way possible. She turns to Ozpin she said, "I'll be outside." She then uses her semblance to float over the general and out the door. That is one advantage to her new size. She could do this before but it was very taxing on her aura reserves. Now in her toddler body she can float around for almost a full day if she did nothing else.

"Well she hasn't changed a bit," Ironwood said.

"So what in the world has brought you all the way down to atlas? Headmasters do not typically travel with their students for the festival," Ozpin said pouring a glass of tea and handing a glass to Ironwood. Ironwood deployed a small tray to set the glass on. He then reached down and pulled a flask from a small bag on the side. He poured some of the flask into the cup before he put it away.

"Well you know how much I love Vale this time of year," Ironwood said. "Besides with you hosting I thought it could give us a chance to catch up."

"While I can appreciate time among friends the small fleet out my window has me concerned," Ozpin said pouring himself a glass of tea as well.

"Well concern is one of the reasons I brought them," Ironwood said.

"I understand that travel between kingdoms has been increasing in difficulty but that is no reason to bring such a fleet," Ozpin said.

"Oz me and you both know why I brought those men," Ironwood said.

"Ugh we are at a time of peace. Shows of power like this are going to give off the wrong impression," Ozpin said.

"But if what Qrow said is true," Ironwood said.

"If what Qrow said is true then we will handle it tactfully," Ozpin said. "It is the Vytal festival. A time to celebrate unity and peace. So I suggest you not scare people by not transporting hundreds of soldiers. Halfway across the continent."

"I'm just being cautious," Ironwood said.

"So am I," Ozpin said. "Which is why we will continue to train the best huntsman and huntresses we can."

"Like the ring bearers," Ironwood said. "I still believe that they should be handed over to trained professionals who can use them to the highest degree. I already have specialist Schnee training an elite group of flame actives and many of them I believe could use the rings better than those children."

"Ironwood we have been over this the Vongola rings choose their wielder just as much as much as they get chosen for the rings. Not only that but only someone of Vongola blood can wield the sky ring and the only two known of Vongola blood are Summer and her daughter," Ozpin said. "Unless you know of any other silver eye warrior."

This caused Ironwood to look away in annoyance. They didn't realize that the silver eye power was connected to Vongola till Summer watched Ruby trying to figure out the zero point breakthrough and noticed it seemed like a focused version of the silver eye power. She decided to tell Ruby of their family power and through trial and error they had discovered that the whole Grimm freeze at the sight of their eyes was quite literal. Apparently somewhere down the line their ancestors had created a weak version of zero point that when released in a wave would freeze any active flame it came in contact with. This also led to the discovery that the Grimm's bodies seem to be made of corrupted flames.

"Fine ill drop the matter for now but ask yourself this do you think your children can win a war," Ironwood said as he turned to leave.

Ozpin watched him leave before he said, "I hope they never have to."

 **Beacons library**

Inside the giant library of beacon academy team RWBY could be seen sitting at a table playing remnant the game. It was Ruby's turn and she was looking at her teammates trying to figure out what to do. She looked at a confused Weiss, an overconfident Yang, which her intuition was telling her to avoid, and a bored Blake that had a Hibird sitting on her head.

Over on a table near them you could see Reborn writing something in a notebook before he shook his head and tried to erase what he wrote and tried again. The others were pretty sure he was planning their next torture i.e. training session and were too afraid to look at what he was writing. Fon had no such fear and felt Reborn was up to something different so he looked over Reborn's shoulder and it read matchmaking plans at the top.

"Planning on getting everyone together with someone," Fon asked.

Reborn looked up at Fon and said, "Yeah but I'm debating over a few different methods for some couples and not sure what to do about Weiss and Emerald. I have a pairing for everyone but those two."

"I see," Fon said. He suddenly gained a small smile before he said, "What people are you debating over methods with?"

"We with Ren and Nora I figured I just have to get the girl to confess and Ren will just roll with it like he does everything else she does. Now my main two idea for this are to bathe Ren in syrup and lock him in a room in Nora and let her addiction and teenage hormones take care of the rest."

"I'm not so sure about that one she might accidentally eat him trying to get all the syrup," Fon said.

"I know that's why I'm not sure about that one. The other idea is to get Yang or Coco to flirt with Ren in front of Nora till she snaps and punches one of them and claims Ren as hers," Reborn said.

"That could work but it could possibly ruin their friendship even if it is just to get them together," Fon said. "Know who else you debating methods are for?"

Reborn was about to answer till Sun came up to all of them and said, "What's up losers."

"Hey Sun," Ruby said.

"Ruby, Yang, Blake, Ice queen," Sun said.

"Why does everyone call me and Winter that," Weiss yelled.

"It's the general vive you two give off, "Yang said.

"What is that supposed to mean," Weiss asked with a small glare.

Seeing how no one wanted to answer that Sun decided to say, "With all that happened earlier I never got a chance to formally introduce you guys to my good friend Neptune."

"Um aren't libraries for reading," Neptune said.

"Thank you," Ren yelled "Pancakes," the sleeping Nora suddenly said before she went back to sleep.

"Shut up, don't be a nerd," Sun said

"Its intellectual," Neptune said "hello I'm Neptune." Reborn looked at the boys shoulder and could not believe what he saw.

"Well Neptune where are you from," Weiss asked.

"I'm from haven. What about you snow angel," Neptune said.

"I'm Weiss," Weiss said.

"Pleasure to meet you," Neptune said

Watching the boy's act Reborn gave him props for his opening act but the boy was only a beginner in the art of picking up women where he was the master. Seeing the turtle again Reborn decided to quench his curiosity by asking, "What is with the turtle?"

Sun looked up from his attempts with Blake before he said, "oh that's my family's turtle Enzo the IV."

"Enzo the IV," Reborn said. He had no idea that turtle Leon created could reproduce let alone have decedents all the way to this time that only reach four.

"Yeah the original Enzo was given to my family by a tutor that helped shape my ancestor into the man he became and have taken care of it and all of its decedents since. Neptune insists on watching the turtle after one little accident with a sink," Sun said.

"It tries to eat me every time," Neptune said. He then gave a hard glare to the turtle.

"Um how could such a tiny thing trying to eat you be such a problem," Ruby asked.

"I know, just watch," Reborn said. In his hand was a glass of water and before Neptune could move out of the way poured the glass on the turtle. To every ones astonishment the turtle tripled in size and fell off Neptune's shoulder. Reborn saw this and had a sadistic smirk on his face as he holds a pitcher full of water for the turtle to land in. the turtle suddenly grows to about the height of Ruby's waist when on all four. It reached up and bit Neptune in the ass causing the buy to jump back and cover his rear while the turtle chewed on portion on pants that got ripped off.

"Enzo is a special breed of turtle that grows in size and aggression with the more water it absorbs," Reborn said. He then turned to Ruby and said, "Now deal with it before it can cause too much damage to the library."

"What," Ruby said.

"You heard me," Reborn said as he sat back in a chair and placed his fedora over his face and went to sleep.

"You are an asshole," Yang yelled as she tried to hold the turtle in place.

"Yang, Nora try to throw it outside the Sun light may dry it out," Ruby yelled. A newly awakened Nora ran up to Yang and the two of them together managed to throw the turtle out the window with Yang following along and using her semblance to dry out the turtle faster. By the time they hit the ground the turtle was already half its size and a few minutes later was back to its original size.

Ruby looked at the damage they caused before she turned and said, "We should probably go before Ms. Goodwitch gets here." Not needing to voice their agreement all of them were out of the library before Goodwitch arrived to see the damage with a tick mark on her face.

"UM guys what now," She heard from outside. She looked out the hole and saw Yang Xiao long holding a tiny turtle.

Yang saw Goodwitch and visibly flinched and said, "Hey Ms. Goodwitch how the weather ups there it was really raining turtles earlier." She let out a small chuckle before she heard "Detention for one week." "Yes mam," Yang said as she left the area to yell at her teammates for leaving her.

 **Later that night in RWBY's dorm**

The sun had set and RWB had just finished being lectured by Yang for ditching her to be caught by Goodwitch. Blake was sitting on her bed holding her knees thinking about what happened at the docks and her conversation with Ozpin afterword's with him admitting he knew of her previous connections to the white fang. She shakes her head to try and clear it she started to leave the room when Weiss pointed at her and said, "Stop."

"Lately you have been quiet antisocial and moody," Weiss said.

"Ugh have you met Blake," Yang said.

"Yeah and according to Reborn that's sort of how clouds act," Ruby said.

"Which I get is kind of your thing," Weiss said with her hand doing quotations when she said thing. "But you have been doing it more than usual. Which quite frankly is unacceptable. You made a promise to me, to all of us that you would let us know if something was wrong." She suddenly increased the tone ion her voice to say, "so Blake Belladonna what is wrong?" Weiss finishes her inquiry pointing at Blake while showing off her balance skills by standing on a chair with only its back legs on the ground. Weiss quickly puts the chair away while waiting for Blake's answer.

"I just don't understand how everyone can be so calm," Blake said.

"You talking about Torchwick," Ruby asked.

"Torchwick, the white fang, all of it. Something big is happening and no one is doing anything about it," Blake said.

"Ozpin told us not to worry between the police and the huntsman I'm sure they can handle it," Yang said. "Well the huntsman can."

"Well I'm not," Blake said. "They do not know the white fang like I do."

"Okay, I'm sure between blowing up night club, stopping thieves, fighting for freedom in sure you three believe you are all ready to take on these evil doers. But let me be the voice of reason we are students and were not ready to handle this situation," Weiss said.

"Well yah but," Ruby said

"We are not ready," Weiss said.

"And we may never be ready," Blake said. "Our enemy is only increasing in strength and getting more flame actives. Only flame actives can fight flame actives and only a small portion of huntsman can do that right now. As flame actives it is our duty to fight them now before they get to strong for us to face."

"Okay all in favor of being the youngest huntresses to take down a corrupt organization say aye," Ruby said.

"Yes I love it when you're feisty," Yang said.

"Well I suppose it could be fun," Weiss said

"None of you said aye," Ruby said looking away.

"I guess we are all in this together," Blake said.

"Let's hatch a plan," Ruby said.

"Yeah," Yang said. "Just remember that we have to wait since some people decided to ditch their teammate and she got a week of detention."

The others looked away briefly while Ruby said, "OH no I forgot the board game when we left the library."

"Were doomed," Weiss said.

"In all fairness we were trying to leave before Goodwitch got there," Blake said.

"I hate you both," Yang said still upset that they ditched her.

 **Dorm hallway**

Ruby was running along the hallway when she bumped into some one. She fell to the floor and saw two people wearing a different uniform to beacons. Both were male with one having a serious expression while the other looked like he found the situation hilarious. "I'm sorry about that are you okay," Ruby asked.

"I'm fine just watch where you are going," Said the serious male.

"Yeah right," Ruby said. "I'm Ruby are you new."

"Visiting from Haven actually," Said a female voice behind the two. When the serious male stepped aside Ruby saw her and her intuition was screaming at her to be prepared and that this person was not to be trusted.

Looking at the women suspiciously Ruby then said, "OH you are here for the festival. Um visiting student have their own dormitory."

"I guess we just got turned around," Mercury said.

"Yeah that can happen sometimes," Ruby said. "Your building is just east of here."

"Thank you," The woman said as she and the other two left.

When they were far enough away Ruby started to walk again as she pulled out her scroll. She sent a message to Neo letting her know three suspicious people were passing her room in a moment and she should try to get a look at their face so everyone knows to be cautious of them. Something about that women caused her intuition to flare and see her as more dangerous than any Grimm she had ever faced.

 **Well here we are. I know some parts were like cannon but I tried to add my own twist where I could.**


	35. planning the investigation

**I do not own RWBY or Hitman Reborn.**

 **Chapter 35: Planning the Investigation**

Team RWBY, JNPR, and FERN were meeting in team RWBY's room after their last class for the day. Team RWBY had changed into different outfits. Reborn looked over the outfits and approved he found them highly fashionable and still effective to work in. "So will team CFVY be joining us," Weiss asked.

"No they got a mission so it will just be us. So does everyone remember the plan," Ruby asked.

"You and I will head to the CCT and look up the Schnee family records to determine the total amount of dust the fang may have, and if we are lucky evidence my father is assisting them," Weiss said with a dark smirk at the end that was Reborn approved.

"The white fang has regular faction meetings to give orders and recruit new members. If I can get in I can hopefully figure out what they are planning," Blake said.

"Me and Neo will be outside the meeting under an illusion incase Blake needs back up," Emerald said.

"I have an old friend on the shady side of town who typically knows everything that is going on," Yang said.

"This friend wouldn't be Junior would it," Fon asked.

"How did you know," Yang asked.

"So you're the blond he complained about and tried to hire Reborn to take care of after you blew up his club," Fon said.

This caused all of them to look at Reborn for a moment before Ruby asked two questions one of which she may regret asking. "Um Reborn you haven't taken any jobs since waking up in Remnant have you and what made you turn down the job from junior?"

"I have taken a few. The money we were given by that damn checker face was only going to last for a bit. Don't worry none of my targets were innocent. That was one of the reasons I denied the request for Yang. The other was in the photo he had of her I could see the Sun ring and figured it would start us on a bad note when I approached you if I had killed one of your guardians," Reborn answered in a casual tone.

The others tried to ignore the casual way he admitted to several counts of murder by not even looking in his direction. Fon decides to change the topic by continuing with the plan recital. "Me and Reborn are going to hit some of our own contacts and see what we can learn about the fang and our visitors from Haven," Fon said.

"Have Sun and Neptune had any luck with that," Jaune asked. Neo had shown an illusion of the three to Sun and he didn't immediately recognize them. He said would ask around to see if anyone else knew of them discreetly.

"He hasn't reported anything as of yet," Weiss answered.

"Okay, well me and my team are going to be on standby at the plaza watching ironwoods presentation waiting for a call if you guys need any back up," Jaune said.

"Great we will meet back here to discuss what we learned," Ruby said. "Let's go."

"Yeah," A voice said. They turned around and could see Sun hanging from his tail outside the window. Seeing this Reborn has Leon turn into the pistol and aims at Sun while the others jump back and reach for their weapons.

"Sun how did you get up there," Yang asked.

"Oh that's easy I do this all the time," Sun said.

Weiss was about to speak when Reborn ran to the window and grabbed Sun by the neck and threw him to the ground. "A gentleman does not spy on a girl's room. A gentleman does not sneak into a girl's room. He may have to sneak out of a lady's room to avoid trigger happy fathers but he does not sneak in. So are you a gentleman or am I going to remove a piece of trash right now."

"I meant climbing trees. I am a gentleman," Sun said trying to get out of Reborn's grip. Reborn looks at the others and see them nod their heads before he releases his grip. "Next time think about your word choice before you speak stupid Sun," Reborn said.

Sun rubs his throat for a moment before he says, "So are we finally going to get back at Torchwick?"

"Were mainly focusing on intelligence right now," Fon said. "Speaking of which what have you learned about those three 'students?" Fon made sure to emphasize the word students.

"I asked around and even called some of my friends that are still in Haven and some professors I know the scroll number of and none of them had heard of them. Now Haven is a big school like Beacon so it would make sense for me not to know them, but I asked over a dozen people all in different years and the professor that teaches grim studies a class that everyone has to take and makes sure to remember all of the top students."

"Well maybe they were average and made sure to stay out of the spotlight till know," Fon said playing devil's advocate.

"That might have been the case but Neptune found something weird about their records," Sun said. He then stuck his head out the window and said, "Hey buddy you going to come on in?"

Upon hearing this team RWBY stuck their head out the window and saw Neptune cling to the wall looking terrified that he was going to fall. "Hey guys can I come in now? We are really high up right now," Neptune said. Reborn just shook his head before Leon turned into an animal catch pole and pulled the snare around Neptune's neck before he pulled him in.

"So Neptune what did you find," Fon asked.

Neptune took a moment to rub his neck from where Reborn had snagged him. Once he recovered he said, "I used some of the back doors I had created in the system when my team needed 'study aides,' and looked up their record. To put it simply it is too perfect. They have missed zero days of class and were even present the day after Bianchi took over cooking in the cafeteria." No one except for Fon noticed Reborn let out a small smile at the name Bianchi.

"Well those records are fake," Sun said in a confident tone. "No way did they go to school the next day after that."

"How can you tell from that and who is Bianchi," Weiss asked.

"She is the field medicine teacher of Haven," Neptune said. "She is also infamous that everything she cooks turns to poison. That is why we can be certain the records are fake since everyone had to miss school the next day to get their stomachs pumped including the teachers causing classes to be canceled that day. So how can they have been in class when it got canceled?"

"I see your point," Weiss said. "I'm surprised they would go through all the trouble for fake records and miss that detail."

"Headmaster Lionheart was pretty embarrassed about the situation and had it all done internally and called in a few favors so the press never heard of it," Sun said. "Thanks to that they probably didn't know about the incident. So what are we going to do about them? The best bet would to bring the evidence to Ozpin so he can expose them."

"No not yet," Ruby said. The others turned to look at her with questioning glances. Even Reborn and Fon had turned to her. They had been teaching her and Jaune about different types of politics that go on in the kingdoms while receiving some help from Weiss. "They did all of this work to get into Beacon right now there must be a reason for this and if they do participate in the festival than things are even worse than we suspect."

"So you want to wait and figure out what they are after," Weiss asked. Seeing Ruby nod she then asked, "Why would it be worse if they participate in the festival?"

"Because all participating teams must be signed off by the headmasters of their schools. If they did participate in the festival than that can only mean one thing," Ruby said.

A second later Neptune's eyes go wide and he says, "Lionheart is working with them." when he says this the others eyes also widen as they attempt to get their heads around the information.

"Okay we need someone to keep an eye on these guys but who," Weiss said. "We have no idea if they are flame active and if so what type they are so we need someone who can keep an eye without being caught but if they are can escape with ease."

Reborn and Fon looked at each other before Reborn said, "I'll keep my eyes on them after tonight. I have multiple ways to keep myself hidden and gather Intel and out of all of us have the best chance to escape in the unlikely situation that I am caught."

The others nod at this and Ruby looks at Sun and Neptune before asking, "So do you two want to join us tonight?"

"Sure, sounds like fun," Sun said Neptune responded with a nod of his head.

"Okay then since Blake and Yang are the only two alone how about Sun goes with Blake and Neptune goes with Yang," Ruby says.

"Actually Ruby why don't you go with Yang. She is your sister after all," Weiss says.

"Well who would go with you then," Ruby asked

"Well Neptune could come with me," Weiss says.

"Hahaha, that is a good one Weiss," Ruby said. She then grabbed Weiss by the back of her outfit and dragged her out the door. In truth Ruby knew why Weiss wanted to go with Neptune, but she was not going to travel with Yang. If Ruby went with her than she would insist that they make the trip on her bike bumblebee. Yang was the exact opposite of a careful driver. One time she gave Reborn a ride into Vale and his response was he felt he was more likely to die riding with Yang on a simple trip than riding with Skull participating in one of his stunts.

Reborn let out a light chuckle at the scene as him and Fon follow them out. He was pretty sure Ruby turned down the offer to go with Yang had to do with the blonds driving skills. He made sure to take a look at Neptune and figured he could make a good match for Weiss and made note of it in the maybe category.

Soon after they left the others started to leave the room with Blake and Sun deciding to go to a restaurant since they had to wait for the meeting. No one noticed the look of jealousy in Yang's eyes as the two left the room. Well nobody but Neo who had a small smirk and thinking about the different ways she could use this on Yang.


	36. investigation part 1

**I do not own RWBY or Hitman Reborn.**

 **CH 36: Investigation part 1**

Ruby and Weiss were traveling to the CCT tower so Weiss can make a call to the headquarters of the SDC and hopefully avoid talking to her father or brother. "Wow I forgot how big the tower is up close," Ruby said staring at the tower in amazement.

"You should see the one in Atlas," Weiss said.

"That was the first one right," Ruby asked.

"Yes Atlas developed the cross continental transmit system to allow the four kingdoms to communicate with each other. It was their gift to the world after the great war," Weiss said.

"Look at me, my name is Weiss and I know facts. I'm rich," Ruby started to say before she broke into a fit of laughter.

"Don't be a pest," Weiss said. "We could have made this call from the library but you wanted to see the tower so badly."

"That's only part of the reason," Ruby said. "Wasn't it the last time you tried to make a call from the library you found out your dad had all calls from beacon server go through one of his personal secretaries and connect any call you make go to him directly? We could all hear the shouting from outside the library."

"Don't remind me," Weiss said with gritted teeth. She had reached to grab a nearby lamppost and gave it a tight squeeze thinking about what had happened. When he appeared on the screen the first thing he had asked was when she was going to stop acting like a barbarian and do her family duty. This had set off the argument between father and daughter that the entire library could hear along with anyone outside of it resulting in a broken terminal and an hour later one of the training grounds needing serious repairs beyond what Goodwitch could repair due to excessive storm flame usage.

Weiss was knocked out of her memory when they heard a sudden creaking sound. She looked at her hand and saw that she had started to subconsciously release storm flames in her anger and broke down the part of the pole she was holding. She quickly let go and jumped back, but it was too late. The pole suddenly fell down causing the people around it to suddenly jump away and look at the pair. Weiss started to blush in embarrassment while looking away from the pole as Ruby broke into a fit of laughter.

"Oh my god this is hilarious I have got to get a picture of this," Ruby said as she rushed to grab her scroll. In her rush she never made sure she had a firm grip on it causing it to fly out of her hands. The scroll went flying to the ground and landed in front of a familiar face.

"Oh you dropped this," Penny said as she picked up the scroll and held it out to them.

"Penny," Ruby said in shock. "Where have you been we have not seen you since the night at the docks?"

"Um," Penny said. "I think you are confused," Penny said only to hiccup and send the scroll in the air for Ruby to catch it. "I got to go."

"What was that about," Weiss asked.

"I'm not sure but I am going to go and see if I can find out," Ruby said. "Besides I still have a few questions I need answered." she had asked Reborn about her inability to read Penny movement. He had said that could only mean one thing Penny body was a machine that gave no muscle movement for Ruby to read.

Ruby ran up to Penny and said, "Penny where have you been? It has been weeks."

"There seems to be a misunderstanding," Penny said in a monotone voice.

"Penny," Ruby said. Penny started to walk away and Ruby chased after her. Penny started to go down some stairs when Ruby slid down the railing and grabbed Penny's arm. "Penny wait. Is everything alright?"

Penny tried to keep walking away only for Ruby to run in front of her and say, "Penny please stop. Look I don't know what is wrong but you have to listen to me. Those guys we fought at the docks they are planning something big and with their abilities it could be very bad."

"By their abilities are you referring to the colored flames they were using," Penny said.

"Nice try Penny but I saw you use lightning flames so I know you know about them," Ruby said. "So can you please just tell me where you went and what is wrong?"

Penny looked around her before she walked up to Ruby and whispered, "It isn't safe to talk here. Let's go somewhere else" Ruby nodded her head and followed Penny.

 **Reborn and Fon**

Reborn and Fon made their way to a small broken down bar on the edge of Vale. When they entered the establishment half a dozen eyes were on them and about five different people reached for a weapon. Seeing this Reborn let out a small smile before he had Leon turn into a pistol and pointed it at the person behind getting ready to stab him. Fon just stepped to the side and watched in amusement.

If there was one thing Reborn enjoyed about being in the new time was the fact he got to face the challenge of being called the best again. In the past he had earned the title and while he had to deal with a few challengers every now and again he had grown bored with people's first reaction being to run away from him in fear. Now in this new time he was considered a young hotshot and almost nobody respected him. It felt invigorating to have to rise to the top again and let everyone know you were the best. Add in the use of aura and semblances made the game even more fun.

"Hello Alfonzo, are you sure you want to do that," Reborn said.

"hey now Reborn just checking to see if you are letting yourself go sitting on your ass all day in class," Alfonzo said as he dropped his knife and stuck his hands in the air.

"Yeah I'm sure you were," Reborn said. He had Leon turn back to normal before he raised his leg. He then swung it behind him catching Alfonzo in the chest and launching him out of the building. This caused the people watching to laugh before they returned to their own conversations.

"You really like to kick Alfonzo don't you," Fon asked.

"He keeps trying to stab me in the back every time. I view it as teaching him a life lesson of not messing with your betters," Reborn said. The two of them then made their way to the bar.

When they got their Reborn ordered a bottle of beer while Fon ordered some sake. "So Derrick what can you tell us about Torchwick and where he hangs out."

"You looking for Torchwick? Who did he piss off they sent you two after them," Derick asked.

"Yes we are," Fon said. "As for who hired us let's just say we suspect he can be the first step to a bigger fish we have been after for a while. So what can you tell us about him and where he is?"

"Well for where he is I'm not sure. He tends to avoid this place since he finds most of our prices too high to pay. But I do have some interesting Intel about Torchwick if you are interested," Derrick said cleaning a glass.

"Let's say we are interested but if it turns out to be nothing or misleading you will pay," Reborn said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out some lien to lay on the bar.

Derrick counted the lien and smiled. "It's accurate and I'm not sure if some of it could be nothing or not or maybe you are already aware. First off one of the reasons Torchwick has been able to get as big as he is because he can somehow create illusions without the use of aura. The other thing is that while he may act like a racist he really isn't and there is a rumor that he is part of some group that is led by a Faunus but that I can't confirm."

"What can you tell us about this group," Reborn asked.

"All I know is that they have ridiculous standards and that their symbol looks like this," Derrick said. He grabbed a photo from the back of the bar and showed it to the two. When Reborn saw the symbol he could not help but break into a small grin while he looked at Fon. On the picture was a flag with the outline of a creature with its arms outstretched and a long tail folded behind it. Behind the creature was a giant X with clams on all four tips. There was also Latin phrase under it.

"Well maybe he is not as much of an enemy as we suspected," Fon said.

"Your right, I don't see those guys willingly working for the bitch no matter how crazy they were," Reborn said.

"Thanks for the intel derrick," Reborn said.

"And if you hear anything of interest please let us know," Fon said sliding a few lien onto the bar. He and Reborn finished their drinks before they left the bar. Above them listening in on the conversation was a small toddler person wearing a grim mask and had an indigo colored pacifier around her neck. She watched the two go before she finished her drink and jumped down to the bar.

She placed some money on the bar and asked, "Who are those two and what can you tell me?"

Derrick looked at her before he said, "not much to tell other than that their names are Reborn and Fon, Raven. They showed up shortly after you got your new form and were quick to get my interest."

"How did they do that," Raven asked.

"Most people coming here for the first time act nervous and look at everyone with a hint of fear," Derrick said. "Those two walked in and dismissed almost everyone like they were below them and only showed respect to a small handful. Needless to say some didn't take this well and tried to pick a fight with them. After that I let out a small snort and turned away for a moment. When I turned back no more than a second or two later and I see the two standing without a trace that they had been fighting if not for the two piles of groaning people behind the two of them. Do you want to know what they said after that?"

"What did they say," Raven asked.

"Reborn turned to Fon with an annoyed look and said, "Fine you took more so I'll pay for the drinks.'" derrick said with a slight chuckle. "After that they looked at me and asked for some mercenary work I started them off small since they were new but after their second mission it was obvious that they were overqualified."

"How did you figure that," Raven asked hoping for more info on the dangerous duo that she had seen training her daughter the few times she went to check in on her. She was pretty sure the two know she was their but chose not to comment on it.

"The job was a simple escort in mistral of a crime lord's daughter to her wedding that was arranged to form an alliance with another crime lord. For obvious reasons they could not hire huntsman so they went and asked for some mercenaries but were too cheap to actually pay for some of the better ones so I sent those two. As it turned out the one setting up the contract was pocketing the money aiming to take out the bride and frame the other crime lord to start a war and leave both side open for him to take over. The results of this was an ambush with over a hundred men and all of them attracting a large group of grim to the area. In the end it was those two versus a hundred men, fifty Beowolves, twenty ursa, a king taijitu. Seems hopeless right and the two should abandon their charge and flee?"

"It does seem that way only a few huntsman could have handled those odds," Raven said. She was sure her team could have handled it with ease.

"Well they didn't," Derrick said. "According to a handful of survivors the two were like a force of nature. Fon danced around the chaos never being touched and destroying all he targeted. Reborn stood by the young lady's side and fired an impossibly number of shots from his gun never needing to reload and eventually picked her up in a bridal carry and moved around all the foes Grimm and human alike taking out all who came in his path."

"Amazing," Raven said in shock. Those two appeared to be the same age as her daughter but were as skilled as elite huntsman if this story is true.

"You got that right," Derrick said. "They eventually caused a few of the remaining men to run away. They then led the young woman to her wedding and were even invited to attend the wedding on the next day." Derrick could not help but let out a good laugh. "Unfortunately due to a certain incident they ended up having to run away before the wedding."

"What was the incident," Raven asked. It had to be big if it chased those two out of town.

"Well depends on who you ask," Derrick said. "Ask some people and they will say Reborn said something to upset both the crime lords, some say that Fon gave them some of his cooking containing all the spices he likes. Trust me when I say eating active fire dust isn't as hot as some of those dishes. But neither of those are the truth. I found out from Reborn that the bride was so thankful for keeping her safe that he helped keep her bed warm."

"He slept with her the day before the wedding," Raven asked in shock. "How does he not have a bounty on his head?"

"He did," Derrick said. "But he kept sending the heads of those that went after him to the crime lords and eventually they gave up and just made a shoot to kill order if he is ever in Mistral again."

"I see," Raven said. She then pulled her sword out and made a small portal before she left.

"Looks like things are getting interesting," Derrick said.

 **Ruby and Penny**

Penny was waiting at a corner in front of a small café when Ruby reached out and touched her friends shoulder.

"I wish I could help you Ruby but I have no idea what happened to those men," Penny said.

"Well what happened to you that night? One second you are with us and the next you just disappeared where you kidnapped, abducted by aliens," Ruby asked.

"Oh no nothing lie that," Penny said. "I had never been to another kingdom before and my father asked me not to venture out to far but, you have to understand my father loves me very much but he just W

Ruby thinks about her own family and how her mother has been trying to tone down her dad's protective nature with limited success. "Believe me I know the feeling," Ruby said. "But why not let us know you were okay?"

"I was asked not to talk to you or anyone really," Penny said.

"Was your father that upset," Ruby asked.

"It wasn't my father it was," Penny started to say before they walked into the plaza where Ironwood was giving a small speech. Ruby looked over and saw JNPR watching the show and talking to each other. Ruby gave a small wave to them with them returning the wave.

Ironwood showed the image of a mechanized suit causing Ruby to drool at the image and praise the weapon gods for their fine work. "Um Ruby maybe we should go somewhere else," Penny said. She sees two soldiers point in their direction.

Penny then turned around. "Penny," Ruby said. Penny then started into a dead sprint. "Penny wait where are you going?" she turns and sees two soldiers starting to run after them. Ruby then turned around and chased after Penny.

They started to run down the back alleys of Vale and tried to lose the soldiers but they were able to keep up with them. Seeing this Ruby pulled out crescent rose and sliced down some scaffolding causing the soldiers to stop and try to work around it. Ruby then used her semblance to catch up with Penny and tried to run with her down an alley. Unfortunately she had underestimated how much Penny weighed and caused her to fall over and roll into the streets.

While Ruby was trying to recover from her tumble a truck came speeding down the road. Before Ruby could react Penny pushed her out of the way and stopped the vehicle with her bare hands. Penny looks around and sees a crowd start to form before she started to run away. "Penny wait," Ruby yelled chasing her friend.

Penny then stopped trying to figure out where to run to when Ruby caught up and said, "Penny please tell me what is going on? Why are you running?"

"I can't. Everything is fine, hiccup," Penny said. I don't want to talk about it, hiccup."

"Penny just tell me what is wrong, I can help you," Ruby said.

"No you won't understand," Penny said.

"You can try," Ruby said. "You can trust me."

"You're my friend right, you promise you are my friend right," Penny asked in a desperate tone.

"I promise," Ruby said.

"Ruby I'm not a real girl," Penny said. She showed her hands revealing metal underneath her skin.

"Penny I don't understand," Ruby said. She suspected metal limbs but nothing like this.

"Most girls are born I was made," Penny said. "I'm the world's first synthetic person capable of using aura. I'm not real"

Ruby just looked at her before she walked up to her and grabbed both of her hands. She also started to let out some of her sky flames. "Oh Penny of course you are. You think just because you have nuts and bolts instead of squishy guts make you any less real than me.

"I don't," Penny said. The feeling of Ruby sky flames were helping calm down her own flames. Even though Ruby already had a lightning guardian she can feel her flames harmonizing with Ruby and forming a bond. "You are taking this really well."

"You are not like those thing we saw back there. You have a heart and soul. You also have a strong will otherwise you couldn't use your flames," Ruby said. "How are you able to use them anyway?" she could tell Penny produced the flames and not used some flame storage or flame coating like she read the Mosca units had.

"That would be my father's family's greatest work. From his ancient ancestor spanner," Penny said with pride.

"Spanner," Ruby said. She had heard of him from Reborn when she went to ask for advice on a new technique and he told her how spanner had helped Tsuna with his technique. "Do you think he could add some program to one of spanners works?"

Penny looked at Ruby confused before she said, "He probably could but what would it be?"

Ruby reached behind her and pulled out a case of contact lenses. She had found these inside the book with a description of what they do. She had tried to use them unfortunately her unique technique just doesn't work with the original program of the contacts. "How much do you know about the time before Grimm?"

"My father's family kept record of mafia families and some of their techniques and downloaded the information into me. Why do you ask," Penny said.

"So you are aware of the X and XX burner," Ruby asked. Seeing Penny nod Ruby gained a small smirk and said, "Well I have been working on my own version but I need some help."

"I see," Penny said. She then gained a small smile and said, "If you can give me the details I'm sure my father would enjoy the break from the usual work."

"She's down there," they heard the soldiers yell.

"You have to hide," Penny said picking Ruby up.

"Wait Penny you don't have to go with them. I can help you," Ruby said.

"Don't worry Ruby," Penny said as she threw her in the dumpster. "They are not bad people just following orders." She then closed the dumpster.

"Salutations officers," Penny said.

"Why did you run and where is that girl you were with," One asked.

"What girl? I have been by myself all day, Hiccup," Penny said.

"You shouldn't cause such a scene are you all right," soldier 2 said.

"Just a scratch," Penny said.

"Penny your father is not going to be happy about this," Soldier 1 said.

"Please just come with us," Soldier 2 said.

"Okay officer," Penny said

 **Well there is the first half of the investigation. I chose to make this a two to three parts simply because of the large amount of different scenes that go in in this section would make it hard to follow. It would also turn out to become ridiculously long.**

 **What do you think of making Dr. Polendina spanners descendant. I always found him to be an interesting character and when I thought about his descendants I could just see them being part of Penny's creation and seeing her as their greatest accomplishment.**

 **I also gave a peak of Reborn's and Fon time in Remnant before Beacon. The two are badass and could easily perform the mission I had described I believe.**


	37. investigation part 2

**I do not own RWBY or Hitman Reborn**

 **Chapter 37: Investigation part 2  
**

Team JNPR was sitting at the plaza watching Ironwoods speech about his machines. A holographic image of Ironwood in his cursed state was doing a remarkable job sounding strong and confident despite looking like a toddler. If it wasn't for the fact he could still fight and had a way to return to his true form even temporarily his enemy's would have forced him down.

"The AK 130's has been a standard security model of remnant for several years," Ironwood said. "And they have done a fine job wouldn't you agree?"

"The guy sure likes to make himself sound important doesn't he," Jaune said.

"Yep he sure does," Nora agreed. "Oh can I break his legs?"

"No Nora," All three said in unison.

"Ah," Nora said.

"But the kingdom of Atlas is a kingdom of innovation. And well fine that's just not good enough is it," Ironwood said. The doors started to open up revealing a robot with white armor and y shaped visor. "Presenting the Atlesian Knight 200." The robots kicked the older models out of the way.

"I know they are just machines but with how long they have been used they deserve a bit more respect than to just be kicked away," Jaune said

"I agree," Pyrrha said.

"Smarter, sleeker and admittedly, a little less scary," Ironwood said.

"Not sure about the first point but I'll have to agree with the second point and disagree with the last one. They look quite intimidating," Jaune said.

"Ah I bet they break easy," Nora said holding up her hammer.

Both Pyrrha and Ren placed a hand on Nora's shoulder with Ren's hand focusing rain flames into the girl. "No destroying atlas property Nora," Ren said

"Ah c'mon it'll be fun," Nora said starting to calm down thanks to rain flames. Ren would never admit it but when Nora was getting on his last nerves he would bake her pancakes and then while she was eating them focus large amounts of rain flames into her to get her to calm down or sleep for a few hours so he could enjoy the peace and quiet.

"Not unless they attack us first," Jaune said. "Why do I feel like I just jinxed us?"

"Intuition," Pyrrha guessed

"Reborn beating paranoia into us," Ren said.

"Pancakes," Nora said.

"These models will become active later this year but they won't be alone," Ironwood said.

"Now the Atlesian Military has always supported the idea of removing men from the dangers of the battlefield. However there are still many situations that undoubtedly require a human touch," Ironwood said.

"Hey look there's Ruby," Nora said waving to Ruby and the girl she is with.

"Who is that she is with," Jaune asked.

"I think it was the Penny girl we were told about when they talked about the docks," Ren said. The group turned to listen to the rest of Ironwoods speech.

"So our kingdoms greatest mind, in cooperation with the Schnee dust company are proud to introduce, the Atlesian paladin," Ironwood said before a holographic image of a giant machine with numerous weapons appear on it.

"Oh my god am I the only one praying Reborn never gets his hands on one of those," Jaune said.

"Yeah knowing him he would upgrade it to make it flame resistant and make each of us fight it in a one on one fight," Ren said getting the same fear as Jaune.

"Sounds like fun," Nora said.

"Now we could not have these here today but, these mechanized battle suits will be defending our borders within the year," Ironwood said.

"So how long before some of them get stolen do you think," Ren asked.

"Now Ren I'm sure Atlas would but their best effort to keep them out of dangerous hands," Pyrrha said.

"Well see," Ren said.

 **Blake, Sun, Neo, Emerald**

Blake traced her hands on a set of scratch marks on the wall before she looked around the corner and saw a pair of Faunus get stopped at the door and greeted by another Faunus. "This is it," Blake said.

"You sure," Sun asked. She gained an angry look at him for asking that. "You know I'm just going to take your word for it."

"Perfect give my scroll a call," Neo said ignoring the blond. She has a lot of experience ignoring blonds thanks to the teasing Yang love to use at times.

"Okay," Blake dialed up Neo's number who set her scroll to silent before this and she answered the scroll. Blake then put her scroll on silent. She then placed it in her pocket the call is still active.

"You remember the stress phrase right," Emerald asks.

Blake gives an evil look at Neo who responds with a smirk. "I'm not saying that no matter what," Blake said.

"You lost the coin flip so I got to pick the catch phrase now let's hear you say it," said Neo with the smile never leaving her face.

With a growl Blake said, "Here kitty, kitty. You know that is highly racist right."

"You made Ruby worry about you and this is pay back," Neo said.

"Oh so you only care that she made Ruby worry and not Weiss or Yang," Emerald said.

Neo glares at her fellow illusionist before saying, "Well Weiss acts like a spoiled bitch half the time thinking only of herself. So it probably did her some good worry about others, and it more angered and annoyed Yang then made here worry and I find that amusing."

"Sure," Emerald said. "We'll be on the roof top waiting for the signal to come in for the rescue." She activated the chain on her weapon and sent it to the roof. After she made sure the hook was secure she hit the trigger to recall the chain sending her to the roof. Neo just gave a polite bow before she shattered into glass.

Blake and Sun then made their way into the building with Blake removing her bow. The two made their way inside where they picked up a pair of masks in order to fit in. Sun stared at his mask before he said, "I don't get it. If you believe what you are doing is right, why do you hide who you are?"

"The masks are a symbol," Blake said. "Humanity wanted to make monsters out of us, so we chose to don the faces of monsters."

"Grimm masks, that's kind of dark," Sun said.

"So was the man who started it," Blake said.

"Always Sunshine and rainbows with you," Sun said. He then placed the mask on his face and follows Blake in the room. In the room on one side stood a large number of white fang members in full uniform. On the other side was a large group of Faunus in regular clothing wearing a mask. On the rafters above them stood several other guards with weapons.

Suddenly a member of the white fang appeared on stage and started speaking, "Thank you all for coming. For those of you who are here for the first time tonight, let me introduce to you a very special comrade of ours. I can assure you, he is the key to obtaining what we have fought for so long." Out on stage walked up one Roman Torchwick.

Several members of the crowd started to boo and yell at him to leave. He ignored all of them and just said, "Thank you, thank you. Please, hold your applause."

"What is a human doing here," asked one of the newer Faunus.

"I'm glad you asked my dear," Said roman. "Now I'll be the first to admit humans are the worst. Case in point. So I can understand why you would all love to see me locked away, or better yet killed."

"So is he going somewhere with this," Sun asked to Blake.

"I would like to mention the fact that you and I all have a common enemy. The one who control, the one who's pulling the strings. The dirty rotten humans that run our kingdoms. Government military even the schools they are all to blame for your lot in life." The crowd started to cheer at this. "And they are all pest that have to be dealt with. Fortunately I'm the best exterminator around. No offense to any rodents in the room."

"None taken," Shouted a random rat Faunus in the crowd. Roman looks at him with a smile before he has a curtain drop to reveal the same battle suit Ironwood was showing off this morning. It had been repainted in dark grey colors and had the white fang symbol on it.

"That is a big robot," Sun said in a hint of fear.

"How did he get that," Blake had to ask.

"As some of you may have heard this thing here," Roman said knocking his hand against the metal. "Is atlas's newest line of defense against all the scary things in the world. And thanks to my employer we've managed to snag a few before, they, uh, hit the shelf. Now many of your brothers have already moved down to our new operation in the south east. If you would rather stay within the city limits that's fine, but if you are truly ready to fight and learn of a power that will help crush those who oppose you then this is the arsenal I can provide you. Any questions?"

Blake and Sun gave each other a look as the crowd cheered. They had a strong suspicion that the power mention was flames. That was not good if they were increasing the number of flame actives on their side. "We need to get out of here."

"Will all new recruits please step forward," said the original answer. As the crowd starts to come up front Blake and Sun try to hang back hoping Torchwick doesn't spot them. Unfortunately he looks over in their direction and throws his cigar to the side as he come forwards.

"He sees us what are we going to do," Sun said.

Blake looks over and sees a breaker box. "He can't see in the dark," She says about to pull her weapon out.

Sun stops her and says, "Yeah but all the Faunus here can and the moment you knock out the lights they will be on us. We will need help."

Blake let out a low growl before she said softly, "here kitty, kitty." Suddenly the ground started to shake and several pillars of lava erupted from the ground.

"What is going on," Some random Faunus shouted in fear. As everyone erupted in panic Blake took out the lights to cause even more with the only light coming from the pillars of lava. Using the panic to their advantage Blake and Sun made their way up to the rafters and jumped out the window to a nearby roof top. They were soon joined by Emerald and Neo. A few seconds later a trinity of those robots burst out of the warehouse and started to chase after them.

"You have got to be kidding me they had two more of them hidden in there," Sun yelled.

"Time to call for back up," Neo said already on her scroll. Blake nodded her head and dialed up the others as well.

Weiss was stepping out of the elevator as her scroll went off, "Every one if you can hear me we need backup"

Ruby was standing next to a dumpster when Sun added, "They have giant robots and they are big very big."

Team JNPR was eating some ramen when they heard that and Ren gave a slight look at Pyrrha.

"Okay so I guess a few may have been stolen," Pyrrha said.

Fon and Reborn were walking out of a dark alley meeting with another contact with both giving off a bloodthirsty smile.

"Torchwick is in one of them. But not like, it didn't eat him," Sun said. "Stop rambling," Yelled Emerald. While Yang and Neptune listened in on her bike.

"Where are you guys," Yang asked. Right when she asked the question the group ran by them with a trinity of robots following them.

"I think that was them," Neptune said.

"Yeah I got it," Yang said as she turned her bike at high speed almost throwing Neptune off.

Blake and her group jumped on to a highway and hop across vehicles. Roman and one of the other robots followed. The last robot was about to jump when it met the business end of a hammer knocking it down. Yang drove by them seeing team JNPR facing the machine.

"You go after the other two we will take quick work of this one," Jaune said. Yang and Neptune nodded their head as they made their way up the freeway.

"Now let's break this thing," Jaune said.

"Dibs on its legs," Nora said.

"Okay Nora break some legs," Jaune said. Nora response was a smile he would have sworn he had seen on Reborn before the hitman more sadistic training regiments. She ran forward ignoring the gun fire at her since her aura combined with her flames hardening her defense made it very hard to stop her. She charged forward and smashed her hammer into the robots leg causing it to fall to its knee. It managed to use its fist to punch her away as it prepared to bombard her with missiles.

Worried about the residence Pyrrha used her semblance to control the missiles and send them flying into the air. She would have sent them back to the machine but she was worried about possible civilians in the nearby buildings. She was thankful that Reborn forced her to push her semblance to its limits and surpass them citing that limiting herself will only come back to bite her in the ass when she needs to go full out. She still held back in the official school matches but against the others she would show it a bit more. Against Fon and Reborn she had to go out to even have a chance and she is the only one that managed to actually land a hit on them so far.

Seeing the missiles deflected the pilot tried to target Jaune and Pyrrha assuming that they are the ones responsible. Jaune used his flames to increase the gravity in front of them causing the bullets to crash into the ground. While this was happening Ren had sneaked up behind it and hopped at its back. He then aimed at several of the wires hidden behind the armor and opened fired hopping to damage the systems.

He got lucky and one of the legs became disabled. The machine started to spin the top part around sending Ren flying he managed to correct himself in midair and land on his feet with a smile on his face. The pilot tried to get the machine to stand up only to feel a mysterious force on the machine followed by another. Jaune was pointing his sword at the machine while focusing on multiplying the gravity on it. While he was doing that Pyrrha had her hand outstretched focusing on her semblance to hold it down.

"Nora now," Jaune yelled.

Sitting on top of a transformer with her hand inside of it was Nora absorbing all the electricity from it. Hearing the order Nora let out another smile before she jumped of the transformer and smashed the robot to pieces.

Rolling out of the machine was a human wearing a giant hat on his head that had its own pair of eyeballs. He looked up and said "oh no the fairy's destroyed my toy. Now candle will be upset with me."

"How did he pilot the machine with that hat on," Jaune had to ask.

"I have no idea," Pyrrha said.

"Well I should go," He said dusting himself off. He looked at Jaune and Pyrrha and said, "See you tomato fairy and cowardly lion." This caused both of them to gain tick marks on their heads. "See you ninja fairy," He said to Ren. "See you lightning fairy," he said to Nora before he surrounded himself with mist flames and disappeared.

"Who was that guy," Jaune asked.

"Not sure but I think we will be seeing him again," Pyrrha said. "More importantly."

"Why did he insult us and give you guy's good nicknames," The pair yelled at Ren and Nora.

"Because of pancakes," Nora said in full seriousness.

 **With the others**

After Sun and Neptune got themselves sent flying Weiss had created a sheet of ice that caused Torchwick's machine to slide to the ground. The other machine was further behind and managed to stop in time.

"You guys take care of that guy we got this one up here," Fon said to the rest of team RWBY. They nodded their heads and jumped down to join their leader.

"Try not to destroy it guys I want to keep it," Reborn said.

"Why," Emerald asked.

"How do you plan on getting it out of here without Atlas throwing a fit," Neo asked.

"I have a few interesting training activities I can use it for," Reborn said. "As for getting it out of here I figured you two can hide it behind an illusion as I took it away."

"Let me pilot it sometimes and you have a deal," Neo said. Reborn nodded his head and the two shook on it.

"Okay guys aim to disable not destroy" Fon said. Neo started off the fight by teleporting in front of the camera and stabbing her umbrella into it. She then jumped back as the other sensors tried to lock on her and it started to fire at her. She opened her umbrella to stop the bullets.

Reborn took this as his chance as he aimed at each of the guns firing at each of the guns disabling them. The machine then started to fire missiles at him causing him to let out a smile before he ran to the side and started to shoot the missiles out of the sky.

While the machine was distracted Fon went to work. He had Emerald launch her sickles at him. When he caught them Emerald hid the pair behind an illusion boosted by desert flames. They then ran to each side of the machine and wrapped the chain around the machines legs. Once they had wrapped it around twice Emerald tied her end to one of the post holding up the holographic barrier.

Once it was secure Fon pulled on the chain with his strength causing the machine to fall down. Once it did he reacted quickly by covering his hands in storm flames and destroying the roof of where the cockpit was. When the way was clear he grabbed the white fang officer operating the machine and threw him at Reborn who quickly knocked him out.

After they were done Neo made a quick illusion to show the machine in pieces while they jumped down. What they see on the way down is Yang being launched on Blake's bow and destroying the machine. They watch as Roman rolls on the ground before he gets up and dust off his suit. "Well ladies and gentlemen that was fun but it's time to say goodbye," He said.

"And what makes you think we will just let you leave huh," Yang asked.

Suddenly on Torchwick's head was a candle with the wick burning. Roman let out a sigh before he said, "Really flan really."

"Hey mister candle your machine got busted to," Said the same person who had fought JNPR.

"Yes it did now let's get out of here," Roman said annoyed.

"Okay mister candle," Flan said. He turns around and says, "Bye fairies." The two then get surrounded by mist flames and disappear.

"How the hell did HE manage to reproduce," Reborn asked. There is only one person that flan could be related to and they even shared the same name.

"I have no idea maybe he was also frozen," Fon said.

"You know what I'm not drunk enough to think about this lets just get my new toy and leave," Reborn said.

"You actually plan on stealing the machine," Weiss yelled in shock.

"Yes and I'm going to have fun with it," Reborn said with a smile that scared all of those present except for Fon.

"Can I drive it," Ruby asked.

"NO," Said everyone in unison as they all left.

 **Well here is part two of the investigation. I had decided to skip RWBY's fight with the machine and Yang's part in the investigation since both were basically cannon. As for the other two fights well JNPR had unfair advantage against the robot since with Jaune's gravity manipulation and Pyrrha's polarity the machine stood no chance. With teams FERN fight I had them capture the machine since Fon could have just destroyed it with one Storm dragon.**

 **Also I had bring up the one flaw I have seen in the scene where Blake shoots out the lights. Sure Roman can't see them but they are in a building full of people with night vision that can see them. I also can't shake the feeling that the armed guards would react to someone shooting in the building unless they had the aim of storm troopers.**

 **Yep I bought in Flan's descendant into this. I just find his character hilarious how he can basically piss off everyone with his antics. I think overall he is my third favorite character with only Byakuran and Reborn topping him.**


	38. Fon Vs Mercury

**I do not own KHR and RWBY.**

 **Chapter 38: Fon VS Mercury**

It has been two weeks since the incident with the investigation and they had gone over the information they had managed to gain. While the Intel was small they were shocked to hear that Roman was a secret Faunus supporter and had to deadpan at hearing what the frog hat person ancestor was like and how certain they were they were related. They were also trying to think of a way to investigate mount Glenn since it was the most likely area for the fang to set up a base of operation south east of Vale.

They also had looks of shock and fear when Reborn showed them his new toy. They were scared he would use it right away but he wanted to hack into atlas military files first for blueprints so he could repair any damage done. If he may have left a backdoor or two oh well. He and Fon have also been keeping an eye on Cinder and her team.

Right now they were watching Pyrrha destroy team CRDL and not even lose five percent of her aura while doing so. When she slammed Cardinal into the ground the buzzer went off. "And that is the match. Well done Miss Nikos I'm sure you will have no problem qualifying for the tournament," said Miss Goodwitch as she floated onto Cardin's head.

"Lucky shot," He said.

"That only qualifies for one hit what about the rest," said Miss Goodwitch. Before he could answer the question he faints and Miss Goodwitch jumsp down from him before he hit the ground.

"Thank you professor," said Pyrrha.

"Now I know that is a tough act to follow but we have time for one more fight," she said as she typed a few thing on her screen. "Miss Belladonna you have been docile these last few classes why don't you," before she could finish someone interrupted her

"I'll do it," said one Mercury black. He saw this as an opportunity to learn about the invincible girl and figure out her semblance.

"Mercury is it," said Glynda. She started to type a few thing on her computer. "Well then let's find you an opponent."

"Actually professor I am willing to fight him if that is okay," Said Fon raising his hand.

Miss Goodwitch narrowed her eyes I frustration. She hates being interrupted and now she has been interrupted twice. At least Mr. Fon was polite about it. She looked over at Mercury and saw an annoyed look on his face and found it a bit suspicious for this reason she said, "Very well then will Fon and Mercury please come down her and get ready."

Mercury gritted his teeth in frustration there goes his plan to fight Nikos. He was made even angrier when he saw Fon look at him with an arrogant smirk. He was going to make that long hair bastard pay for this.

As the two stepped into the arena Fon gave Mercury a small bow and Goodwitch started the match. Mercury started with a sprint to Fon and tried to kick his side only for Fon to block the attack with one hand before he dropped low and did a low sweep to knock Mercury down. Mercury recovered with a quick spin move and jumped back.

"Maybe a little quicker next time," Said Fon.

Mercury let out a low growl and charged again this time he jumped up and tried to land an ax kick. Fon dodged the attack and landed a double palm blow to Mercury's chest. He followed up with a roundhouse into his side and sent him flying.

 **With the others**

"Fon's playing with him," was all Yang could say watching the fight. Her eyes drifted over to Mercury's partner who showed no sign of hearing her.

"I placed a small subtle illusion on us so all he will see and hear is us cheering on our friend. So we can talk just don't move around too much or he may notice," said Neo noticing Yang glance.

"Okay so why is Fon playing with Mercury," Ruby asked.

"We had overheard his team talking about wanting to get Intel on Pyrrha and Fon realized he was about to attempt it now and decided to intervene and with luck make him show his real skill level," Said Reborn.

"How is he going to do that," asked Jaune worried that his partner was being targeted by the suspicious team.

"I may be considered one of the best at trolling and pissing people but Fon not that far behind me in that regard," Said Reborn. "Combine that with that smirk that never leaves his face and he can make people blind to their anger quite well. Just watch he is about to start really pissing Mercury off."

 **Back to the fight**

"Your last name is black right any relation to Marcus black," Asked Fon as he deflected another blow from Mercury.

"He's my father what's it to you," said Mercury as he tried to rain in his anger. He has yet to land a blow against Fon, and this bastard has yet to drop that arrogant smirk from his face. He has also stopped or dodged all of his attacks with ease.

"I see I knew of him through reputation only but I'm sure he must be so proud at how strong you are," he said without a hint of sarcasm. "From what I heard you two share a similar fighting style did he train you?"

"He's dead," said Mercury. He hatted being reminded of his father. His favorite memory of the guy was when he killed him.

"Oh I'm sorry for your loss," said Fon. "How about you show me more of what he taught you."

"Oh I'll show you more than that," said Mercury. He was getting frustrated with how calm this guy was and reminding him of his father. He started to spin around and launching several shots. In the air and the shots started to circle around Fon in the air. "Let's see you dodge this," yelled Mercury as he sent the shots down. And they all collided with where Fon was standing.

 **With the crowd**

"Wow," Said Ruby seeing the attack.

"Could he do that with his semblance is it like Miss Goodwitch or Fon's," asked Weiss with a critical eye.

"Not sure right now but no doubt that the attack would cause some damage," said Reborn. "If it had hit him."

 **Back to the fight**

"Not so smug now are you," said Mercury.

"It was most impressive of an attack but you may want to be a bit faster," said Fon standing behind Mercury. Mercury started to turn before Fon sent a quick kick to his knees causing Mercury to fall down. "Now I think it is time I finish this."

Fon then reached down and grabbed the back of Mercury shirt and pulled him into the air. While he was in the air Fon grabbed him by the leg and spun him around twice before his pants ripped and sent Mercury into the wall. With that the buzzer went off.

"And the winner is Fon. That was a great display of skill but next time don't antagonize your opponent," said Goodwitch. "As for Mr. Black here why is there no mention of your leg in your file," she says giving him a hard glare.

Hearing this Mercury looks down and sees that his artificial leg is visible for all to see. He grits his teeth in frustration and sends a glare to Fon. He then said, "I'm not sure Miss Goodwitch perhaps a glitch in the system."

"Perhaps," she said still glaring at the boy not believing him. "We will have to update it for later please go to the medical office so we can make sure there were no other glitches."

"Yes mam," he said as he left the arena with Nero following behind with an annoyed and confused look. Fon then left to return to the others.

"That was a great fight Fon," said Reborn. "And by how annoyed he looked at his leg being exposed I think you may have ruined one of their plans."

"His partner is a mist," said Neo. "I noticed he tried to hide the leg with an illusion when the pants ripped so I placed a counter illusion based on his confused expression I'm pretty sure he doesn't know why his illusion failed."

"So we have to look out for another illusionist yay," Said Yang she really hated to fight illusionist. There is a reason Neo is undefeated against her.

"Yes that appears to be the case," said Fon. "Neo, Emerald we are going to have to increase the others illusion perception training so get ready."

"Can we show them whatever we want," Asked Neo with a sadistic grin.

"As long as they are not brain dead or receive permanent injury go wild," said Reborn with a sadistic grin matching Neo's. This caused the others to start backing up slowly getting terrified by the two.

"Well were dead," said Jaune. The worst part was that no one disagreed with him

 **The main problem I had with this chapter I kept debating on who to have mercury fight between Fon, Reborn, or keep to the original and Pyrrha fight him. I eventually settled on Fon because I never cared for Mercury cocky attitude and I felt Fon would be the best one to break through it with his always serene presence.**

 **Please read and review.**


	39. CFVY Upgraded

**I do not own RWBY or KHR.**

 **Chapter 39: CFVY Upgraded**

Coco could only look at the scene in annoyance. They should have been done with this mission three days ago after all it was a pretty standard mission all things considered. A small town about half a day flight from Vale had detected a large group of Grimm coming towards them and called for assistance in dealing with them. Her team had been assigned since they specialize in taking out large numbers rather quickly. They had spent the time in the flight looking over the terrain and found it was just a simple forest with a large number of caves hidden throughout.

They had landed in the village had a small meal so they would not fight on an empty stomach before they moved out. That was when they realized the mission was going to be more complicated than they thought it was going to be for three main reason. First the group of Grimm was almost twice the size as reported. Secondly the group had split up into the hidden caves throughout the area so they had to eliminate all the Grimm in one cave before moving on to the next. The final annoyance was that there were a few elder Grimm in the group. They had managed to eliminate half the group so far but they still had a ways to go and the last area bit into their dust supply when they had to kill three elder death stalkers. If not for their flames Coco not sure they would have beaten the last group.

Now the mission being extended was only one of the reasons Coco was upset. The main thing that annoyed her was the fact that at this rate they were going to miss the dance. She was looking forward to getting a new dress and showing it off at the dance. Now at the rate they were going they would not be done till at best the day of the dance and the flight back would have them miss it. She looked over at her team and saw they were just as annoyed and angry as she was over the mission.

"Hey Fox how quickly would we have to finish the mission to still get new dresses and make it to the dance," Asked Coco her teammate was better than her in figuring out the correct math.

Fox spent a moment thinking about it before he answered, "If you want a new dress as well then no later than tomorrow, no dress then the day after."

"How many caves do we have left to clear," asked Coco?

"Five," answered Velvet. "Four are relatively small but pretty spread out and would take time to travel to each the last one is pretty big and could have a few more death stalkers like yesterday."

"I see," Said Coco. She looked down on her swamp ring as an idea pops in her head. She looks at the rest of them. "Okay team here is what we are going to do. Each of us are going to take one of the smaller cave during the morning. And then meet up tonight here," She said pointing at an area on the map. "To rest up and take care of any injuries that may need tending too. Then we hit the last cave and get done with this mission to go dress shopping. We already missed out on decorating the dance but I still want to make an impression. "

"But wouldn't that be dangerous going on our own," Asked Velvet a little scared.

"Not if we go all out," Said Coco holding up the ring of the swamp. She then ignited the flame with a small smile on her face. "Besides what better time to field test our cambio forma's."

The others just looked at each other and realized they were not changing Coco's mind. "Fine but each of us should have a flare on hand in case we get into trouble so the others can come help," Said Velvet. With that the four separated to a different cave.

 **Coco**

 _The all-encompassing swamp that swallows and destroys all its enemy's under the murky waters._

Coco just walked to the entrance of the cave when she saw a large pack of Beowolves at the entrance. Normally this would not be a problem but thanks to the other caves she was a bit low on ammo. With a small smirk she grabbed tick tocks box and inserted her lit ring into it. A second later the swamp gator was out and ready for a fight. "You ready for this girl," asked Coco. The gator gave a nod before Coco pulled her weapon up and said, "Cambio forma."

The gator became pure swamp flames with only its eyes remaining before merging with Coco's weapon. There was a flash of light before it disappeared and Coco was revealed with a few changes. She had two inflatable rings surrounding her covered in swamp flames. Her weapon had changed from a mini gun to a cannon. Surrounding her is a set of eight drone like objects. They are pointed in the front and have a rectangular body making them about a foot long.

"You know I may not like the rings but this is my favorite part. Open fire," She gave the verbal command to the drones and they started to move around and firing at the group of Grimm at a slightly smaller rate than her mini gun could with bullets made of Swamp flames. Seeing this Coco could not help but smile at her favorite part of her new weapon. While each drone cant fire at the same rate of her mini gun can they make up for it with their quick movement and ability to shoot at multiple angles at once. While they were doing that she was charging her main weapon. With a small smile she fired a concentrated blast of swamp flames into the cave and destroying it and any Grimm left in it. She gave a small mental command to the drones to search the area for any remaining Grimm in the area. When they found none she left the area to meet with the others.

 **Fox**

 _The ever growing forest that will continue to grow a strong body no matter what it faces._

Fox was standing in the trees as he overlooked the group of Creeps prowling the area. With a plan forming in his head he jumped down while releasing Bambi from the box. One of the creeps tried to charge at the pair when they landed but Bambi got in front of it and met its charge with its own bumping heads with the creep. Then vines started to grow from Bambi's head and wrapped themselves around the creep. It then showed a large amount of strength by lifting the creep in the air before throwing it to the side getting the attention of the other creeps.

"Let's finish this Cambio forma," Said Fox. Bambi then became pure Forest flames with only the eyes remaining before it heads towards Fox and merge with him. The results show Fox looking mostly the same with the exception of his weapons. The formally straight clean blades now have a more jagged appearance and appear like antlers covered in forest flames. On his feet appears to be a pair of boots that look similar to a pair of hooves.

Fox then charges at the creeps and lands a blow on each of them. Unfortunately it doesn't appear that the attacks did much damage. Except in each place he hit was a small amount of forest flames. He then jumps over a creep that tried to charge at him from behind. He raises his leg and kicks down on the creep showing the strength of the kick by caving the skull in with that kick. He looks at the remaining creeps and sees each of them have a Forest flame on them. He raises his hand and says, "Vine snare." Suddenly from the group of flames on the grim thorn vines appeared and wrapped around the Grimm holding them all in place. He then pulled his hand towards him causing the vines to constrict and rip the Grimm to shred. While may not be as impressive as when he makes a Grimm implode he had to admit it was effective. He looks around to make sure he got them all before leaving to meet up with the others.

 **Velvet**

 _A glacier that carves its own path to safety for the family to follow._

Velvet was a bit nervous when she saw the cave only hade four Grimm in it. The problem was that it was a group of King Kaijitu. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves she takes out Peggy's box and summon him as she stands in front of the cave. The snakes see her and one of the heads charge at her and the penguin. She jumps in the air as Peggy jumps to the side. "Cambio forma," Velvet yells from the air. Peggy then converts into glacier flames with only his eyes remaining it then charges at Velvet and merges with her.

The result is that when Velvet lands on the head that lunged at them it instantly froze. Velvets once brown hair and fur on her ears is now snow white. Her outfit remains the same except she know had an armband on one of her arms saying liquidation committee on it. She jumps from the frozen head as the other end of the snake tries to charge at her only to slam into the frozen head and shatter it. She then places her hand on the ground and it freezes over with the handles of every weapon she had photographed sticking out of the ground. She then creates five Blizzardroids from the ice as well. The clones split into groups of two to deal with the other snakes as the odd one out runs to the last snake by itself.

Velvet looks at the remaining head of the original snake before grabbing the handle of crescent rose and forming the full weapon as she pulls it out of the ground. She then spins it around before shifting it into sniper mode and firing several rounds at the snake. Each round hit the snake causing the area it hit to freeze. She then jumped up and imitated ruby style brining the blade down on the frozen part cutting the head off the snake. She then charges to assist her single clone. As she does she drops crescent rose allowing it to merge back into the ground and pulls out Corcea Mors. She then kicks one of the heads while commanding the other clone to do what she did to the other snake. The white head of the snake charges at her with its mouth open in an attempt to swallow her she pulled the blade out of her shield and got ready to attack. As the snake reached her she used the shield to block the fangs as she drove the blade into the roof of its mouth while using glacier flames to freeze the brain of the Grimm killing it. She looked over and saw her clone had killed the other head of the snake and the others had killed the other two. With a smile she left the area a frozen wonderland of dead grim.

 **Yatsuhashi**

 _The never yielding mountain that refuse to move protecting the family._

Yatsu stood in front of a group of Ursa's that was growling at him as they had him surrounded. Next to him was babe that gave a snort of amusement and lowered its head ready to charge. "Babe Cambio forma," Yatsu said as he raised his blade. The ox became pure mountain flames as it charged towards Yatsuhashi's weapon. Yatsu appears with a larger from of his main weapon and wearing a complete set of armor. On the helmet appears two large ox horns with Mountain flames lit at the tip of the horns. On the other parts of the armor mountain flames can be seen flowing around the armor giving the appearance of flowing lava on the armor.

One of the ursa's tried to charge at him and swipe at him with one of its claws. Yatsu raised his sword that had gained an extra foot now making it as large as him to block the attack. His feet started to merge with the ground so he could absorb the full impact of the attack. After stopping the attack Yatsu let loose a punch to knock the grim away but was surprised when the punch went straight threw the Ursa's chest killing it. Seeing this three other ursa charged at him. He was able to use the blade to stop the first to but the third one was behind him. He focused his flames into the earth and a spike of earth appeared and skewered the ursa. He then manipulated the ground under the other two to make them loose balance before he swung his sword decapitating both of them. He looked over at the remaining pair of Ursa who seemed to be trying figuring out how to attack him. Without even thinking about it he raised his foot and brought it down causing two more spires to appear and kill the Grimm. He looked around for any others before he releases his cambio forma and hops on Babe to run to the location he was to meet the others.

 **There we go the first of the cambio forma's. It will be a bit before you see the others just so you know. So what did you guys think of each of their weapons and abilities I gave them. With Coco I had originally planned on giving her something like the RYNO V from ratchet and clank but as I reread the manga and Saw the Spider legs Shitt P used the idea of giving her drones appeared in my head and I could not stop myself from using it. With Velvets weapon and semblance I just went with changing her into a snow hare in winter and the ability to create a weapon graveyard. Also I tried at writing a way of each guardian of the earth flames similar to what they have for the seven flames of the sky. I went through a few different ideas till I settled with these four. If any of you have a better idea send me a PM and if I like it I may change it.**


	40. finishing the mission

**I do not own KHR or RWBY.**

 **Chapter 40: Finishing the Mission**

Coco walked into the small clearing they had agreed to meet up in still in her cambio forma form. She came across a few stray Grimm but her sentry's managed to get rid of them easily. She looked around and saw she was the first to arrive. Nodding in satisfaction she released the cambio forma to reserve some energy as she pulled out some rations and enjoy the meal as she rest against Tick tock.

About two minutes later she hears some crashing sound behind her. She gets up and ready's her weapon at the origin of the noise. Just before she pulls the trigger she sees flashes of mountain like flames through the foliage. Suddenly Babe come charging in with an ursa stuck on its horns. On top of the ox was Yatsuhashi with his hand on his sword. A moment later the grim was headless and Yatsu dismounted from the ox.

"Coco I trust you finished your cave then," Yatsu said in a respectful tone.

"Yep. I just got here a few minutes ago. Looks like me and you are the first two to arrive," Said Coco.

"I see perhaps we should head in the directions of the others to make sure they are all right," Said Yatsu.

"Afraid for your little rabbit Yatsu," said Coco with a small smirk on her face as Yatsu blushes.

"I have no idea what you mean by that," said Yatsu. "Velvet and I are just partners that is it."

"You may be just partners but I know you want to be more. I'd bet next seasons fashions budget on it," said Coco.

"Like you want to be with Fox," said Yatsu hoping to stop the teasing.

"Who says we aren't," Said Coco. "I'm not the kiss and tell type and Fox only speaks when needed. What did you think we were doing when we left you and Velvet to train?"

This caused Yatsu's blush to worsen as he face palms at his leader's forwardness. "Please tell me you actually did train sometimes," he said. "I guess that explains why Velvet sometimes blushes when the two of you return."

"Yes we actually do train just not every time is for combat. I think Velvet was the only one who knows since Fox is pretty private and didn't want the whole school to know," said Coco.

"No Reborn knows," Said Yatsu. "Reborn knows all."

"Yeah good point I still can't determine if he can read our minds or has cameras everywhere except the girl's bathroom," Said Coco in a dejected voice.

"Except the girl's bathrooms," Yatsu says curiosity.

"Too much of a gentleman to peak on girls. Besides if he wanted to see a girl naked he can just seduce someone. Last I heard he had seduced Carmen Santiago of the seniors and had her whole team locked out of their room all night long," Said Coco.

The two were about to continue when they heard galloping hooves comes towards them. They turned and saw Fox riding Bambi similar to Yatsu earlier. The difference being that Fox had vines made out of forest flames acting like a Rein to help direct Bambi. He pulled to the stop in front of them and jumped off before giving the two of them a nod.

"So now all we are missing is are little rabbit and we can finish the mission," Said Coco.

"Sorry I'm late I had to go the long way so I didn't cross into the final cave," said a small voice from the woods. A moment later Velvet walked out still in her cambio forma form or as Coco and Reborn have chosen to call it her snow hare form.

"Guess that makes sense," Said Coco. "Okay everybody get some food in you and then we will move out." Everyone nodded at the orders as they got their own rations out and started to eat while their partners rested back in their boxes.

Half an hour later Coco got up and said, "Okay guys let's move out and finish this." She started to walk in the direction of the final cave as the others followed suit behind her. As they started to reach the cave they started to see a large assortment of Grimm appear in the area. Around them were Beowolves, creeps, ursas, and boarbatusk.

With a smile Coco converted her weapon to Gatling mode and opened fired at the group or boarbatusk rolling at them cutting them down. Copying her leader's action Velvet creates a copy of the weapon and opens fires on the Beowolves. As the girls took care of those groups Fox charged at the largest ursa that had a fair number of spikes on its back. He then landed a devastating combo of punches on it sending it towards a large group of Grimm. The creature then expanded till it exploded taking out several of the Grimm near it with the force of the blast or being stabbed by the fellow Grimm's spikes. Yatsu just pulled out his sword and started to cut down any Grimm that tried to attack his female teammates from behind.

As they make their way to the cave the Grimm number start to decrease till there are no more left when they reach the large entrance of the cave. "So was that it," asked Coco.

Velvets ears twitch as she turn towards the entrance to the cave. "I don't think so," she said. Two pairs of red eyes appeared at the entrance. Charging out of the opening was a pair of Beringels.

"Crap," said Coco jumping away. She raised her hand with the ring on it and looked at the others. "Looks like these two are the last ones. Let's split these two up Beringel are tough enough when they are alone let alone when they are together. I and Fox will take the left one Velvet you and Yatsu take the right."

The others nod at her orders and grab their box weapons. The four then place the rings into the box and said, "Cambio Forma." There was a flash of light and they appear in their cambio forma forms. Coco then has the sentries open fire on the left one not doing much damage but getting its attention. Her and Fox led it away as Velvet created her weapon graveyard around the other one as Yatsu blocked its punch.

 **Fox and Coco**

They ran to the other side of the clearing hoping to stay out of the others battle. Coco continued having her sentries attack the Beringel despite what little damage they are doing to its thick skin and bone armor. She briefly turned to Fox and said, "Got any ideas my main blast might take it out but I need it to hold still for that."

Fox was about to respond when his eyes widened and said, "Coco look out."

Coco turned and saw the Beringel fist about to smash into her. She put up a guard to try and block some of the damage when the inflatable tubes on her grew to cover her body and absorbed the punch. She still went flying but she just rolled and bounced to a stop like she was in one of those Zorb ball. When she came to a stop the tubes deflated and Coco was perfectly fine. "I forgot you could do that for a moment," Said Coco looking at the tubes. She then gained an annoyed look in her eyes and said," Fox pin it down."

Fox nodded his head and ran at the Beringel. He started to jump around it while punching and kicking it in the arms and legs. It did little damage to the Grimm but did leave Forest flames in their place. After having them covered in forest flames he ran up one of the arms of the Beringel. When he reached the head he threw both his fist forward and hit it in the head of the Beringel. He then jumped back and focused his concentration on the flames. "Vine snare," he said. The vines then started to grow and wrap themselves around the Beringel and dig into the ground. The vines on the Beringel's head with the command of Fox went straight into the ground pulling the Beringel down to face plant into the ground. It was disoriented and not using its full effort to getup but Fox was still struggling to keep the vines holding it. "Coco now."

"Don't need to tell me twice," Coco said. She had her sentries connect to her main weapon while Fox was attacking the Beringel. She pointed the weapon at the Beringel and let out a small smile as she pulled the trigger. What came out was a large cannon blast of swamp flames. They made contact with the Beringel and destroyed it along with everything up to a hundred yards behind it. Coco collapsed on her knees panting as the cambio form dispersed with tick tock looking tired as well before returning to its box. "Damn the swamp cannon sure is powerful, but why does it have to take up so much energy," Coco muttered between heavy breaths. Fox responded by placing his hand on her shoulder.

 **Velvet and Yatsuhashi**

Velvet had to wince when she saw a blizzardroid get destroyed. It had tried to use the ribbon of gambol shroud to hold down one of the Beringel arms only to get thrown into the ground. She looked around and saw she still had ten more left before she would have to make more. The Beringel tried to charge at her but Yatsu jumped in front of her and blocked the punch with his sword. It pushed him back since he didn't have time to secure his feet using mountain flames. That was the main flaw with mountain flames being that they work best if you are able to stand still. If you move around you have to resecure yourselves to the ground.

"We need to pin it down any ideas," Yatsu asked.

Velvet looked at her remaining clones and an idea formed in her head. "Yeah but I'll need some time okay."

"Don't worry it will not get past me," he said now secured into the ground. He slammed his sword into the ground causing spikes to grow out of the ground. The Grimm yells in frustration and swung at the spikes to destroying them. Luckily the plan worked and it focused its attention on him. It tried to swing at him and knock him away but he held firmly in place as Velvet got to work.

Velvet had her clones sneaking up on the Grimm since it can't sense them till it sees or feels them. When they got right behind it two of them took copies of gambol shroud and threw them to each other and pulled the ribbon tight behind the Grimm. Another clone stood behind Yatsu with Nora's hammer on her shoulder. She then charged at the Grimm that was paying more attention to Yatsu then it. She then jumped up and smashed the hammer into the Grimm's face knocking it back and causing it to trip on the ribbons. Velvet and the remaining seven clones then took more copies of gambol shroud and threw them over the fallen Grimm. the had the end of the ribbon stay in the frozen ground and placed the weapons back in their causing the ribbon to be pulled tight causing the grim to be pinned to the ground. Velvet then ran to the Grimm and tried to freeze it to keep it down but it was already starting to break free of the ribbons. Or at least it was before Yatsu had a spike grow from the ground stabbing the Grimm in the heart.

"Glad that's over," Said Velvet. "Is there any more Grimm."

"If there was they left when the Beringel went down," said Coco. "Well team I say the mission is complete. My outfit is damaged and we have a dance to get dresses for. Let's go back to beacon." The others nod in agreement with their leader and follow her out of the clearing.

 **And now team CFVY mission is complete. I hinted at one pairing and confirmed another. I also decided to put some struggles in the Beringel fight since I didn't want the cambio formas to seem overpowered. Team CFVY probably won't be seen till the dance. Also as a little hint it won't be ruby who confronts cinder in the tower. Instead it will be someone a bit older.**

 **With Velvet using gambol shroud to pin the Beringel down that was something I had to do as a substitute when I realized a mistake. I originally planned on using penny's weapon for the pinning thinking it would work better but I realized that at this point Velvet has not met penny yet to get a copy of the weapon. So I had to go with the best substitute available.**


	41. matchmaker

**I do not own KHR or RWBY.**

 **Chapter 41 match maker**

"So are you ready," asked Reborn.

"I guess but don't you think we should help them with Blake," asked Fon. "Her cloud stubbornness are making her ignore her own health."

"Don't worry I heard Yang has a plan that I may have helped with. Without her knowing," said Reborn with a sadistic smirk.

"What did you do," asked Fon a little worried.

"Well," said Reborn.

 **Flashback the night before**

Reborn came whistling into the laundry room looking at the four machines washing team Ruby's clothes. Luckily none of the girls use the same washer or his plan may not work. He found the one being used by Yang and opened it up. He then took out a bucket filled a quarter of the way with cat nip. He added water to the bucket to fill it up before he started to soak Yang's clothes in it. As an added measure he added a few pheromones that should help get Blake's attention when she gets a good whiff of it.

With his job done he put the clothes back in to the washer. He dumped the bucket into the sink and made sure there was no trace of catnip in the sink. With his job done he left the room whistling the same tune he entered with.

 **Flashback over**

"You know that will never work again right. They will from now on have a guard up in the laundry room from now on," said Fon as he shook his head.

Well they should have had one there already. Consider this a teaching experience," said Reborn.

"They didn't have one before because everyone was afraid of Yang after the first week when she caught the thief and punched him through four walls," said Fon. "Come to think of it that was when everyone's hatred of cardinal started."

"True," said Reborn. "So which couple should we start with?"

"Let's start with something simple and the only one we need help with," said Fon. "By the way did you figure out any one for Emerald?"

"I might have an idea about a kid from atlas but I'm not sure," Said Reborn. "Well figure that out later. For now let the operations begin."

 **Operation strawberry ice-cream**

"Hey Reborn you wanted to talk to me," asked Ruby.

"Yes I was trying to find out if you had a date to the dance," said Reborn

Ruby let out a small blush at that and said, "um no but I'm not really sure I would be a good date for you."

Letting out a chuckle Reborn said, "don't worry I wasn't asking you. In fact I'm going to the dance with team SPRK."

"Which one," asked Ruby remembering them to be an all-female team like her own?

"All of them," said Reborn with a smirk. "Now is there anyone you have considered asking? Like a tri colored partner of mine."

"Neo," said Ruby with a small blush. "Why would she want to go to the dance with me? I'm just her dorky younger sister."

"Only on paper," said Reborn. "Otherwise you two have no blood relation. Now why don't you tell me about Neo in your own words?"

"Well she is elegant, graceful, beautiful, and she may try to hide behind a sadistic mask but I can still see how much she cares and loves us. Sometimes when she does not think anyone is looking I can see flashes of the same loneliness I saw when we first met her and I just want to run up to her and hug her to remind her that she is not alone that she is around people who care for her and, and love her," she said the last part in a whisper not able to look Reborn in the face.

"So you do love her," said Reborn with a small smile. "Do you love her like a sister or something else?"

"When I first started to think about it I thought it was like a sister but as the feeling grew I realized it wasn't the same type of feeling I had for Yang but something more. So yes I do love her more than a sister. Of course I doubt she would ever feel the same way," said Ruby a little sad at the last part.

"Oh I would not be so sure," said Reborn as he stepped to the side. Once he did Ruby's intuition was telling her there was something hidden under an illusion. Suddenly Emerald appeared with a smirk on her face as she dropped the illusion revealing Fon holding Neo still. Seeing this Ruby eyes widened in terror afraid about how Neo would react to her confession. Before she could run Reborn grabbed her to stop her.

"Do you do you really," Neo said having a tough time finding her words with the last bit coming out in a whisper. "Love me."

Not seeing much of a choice Ruby said, "yeah I have for a while I was just afraid, afraid that you would not feel the same." She still looked ready to bolt afraid of hearing Neo turning her down. Of course what Neo did set all the worries aside?

Neo came up to Ruby and kissed her right on the lips. "I love you too," she said. "Ruby Rose would you like to be my date to the dance?"

"I would love that," said Ruby going to return the kiss to Neo.

"Enough you two if you are going to take it any further you may want to continue this in the dorms," said Fon smiling at the scene.

Blushing Ruby said, "What are you talking about? Oh yeah Yang texted me earlier saying that she convinced Blake to go to the dance. She also said she needed the room for just the two of them for an hour. What do you think their doing?"

Before Reborn could tell her Fon covered his mouth and said, "I believe that is between them to tell you."

"Okay and thanks for this," said Ruby as she grabbed Neo's hand and lead her out of the room.

"So operation strawberry ice-cream and bumblebee a success," said Reborn. "Now I just got to teach Neptune to dance and iceberg will also be complete."

"Good luck I'm going to get what we need for operation Renora. While I'm at it I may check on operation Arkos," said Fon.

 **Operation Arkos**

"Pyrrha are you sure your semblance won't work," asked Jaune as he was stuck in a small closet with Pyrrha. On his left wrist and her right was a plastic handcuff with a note attached to it. "Honest feelings will set you free."

"Yes I'm sure Reborn must have switched the metal with plastic," said Pyrrha her face matching her hair as she was forced to be right in her partners face.

"Okay what do you think they mean by honest feelings," asked Jaune.

"Um I might have an idea," said Pyrrha not able to look Jaune in the eyes. "Um Jaune there has been something I've been wanting to tell you for a while but have not been able to."

"What do you want to tell me," asked Jaune. "You know you can tell me anything."

"Well at first I wasn't sure I thought it might just be appreciation with you not treating me like a celebrity like everyone else but as I got to know you I realized that was not the case. I realized from the first time we fought together to take down that Geist and up to this very moment I was falling in love with you," Pyrrha said.

"What with me," asked Jaune. "Why would you fall in love with me? I'm just a guy who got kicked out of his home for following his dream."

"That honest drive of yours is one of my main reasons," said Pyrrha. "The fact you were willing to go that far and work so hard to follow your dreams I can't help but be impressed and as I got to know you I started to fall in love with everything else about you."

"Oh wow," said Jaune. "I guess it's my turn as I got to know you and watch how elegant you are on the battlefield I could not help but admire you. I started to fall for you even more as I got to know you but I just kept it in not believing a guy like me could ever get with a wonderful girl like yourself."

"Oh Jaune," said Pyrrha as she gathered all of her courage. She lifted up both of her hands bring Jaune's arm up as well to grab his head and start to kiss him. Fulfilling the mist rule set on the room with the kiss the door unlocked and the note on the handcuffs changed. "The key is in your room. I expect my handcuffs returned intact or you're your training will increase tenfold."

"Okay let's try to sneak to our room quickly. I like the idea of living," said Jaune with a small chuckle

"agreed." Said Pyrrha. Neither of them wanting to think about Reborn's training tenfold.

 **Operation Renora**

"Could you please let me go," asked Ren a little nervous. He was tied spread eagle naked to his bed. Well naked with the exception of the pancake hiding his privates.

"Sorry out of all the plans we made this was the most sure fire way to get the two of you together," said Fon holding a barrel of something.

"And with any luck it will also burn through some of her excess energy," said Reborn making sure the knots are secure. "Or she will eat you as well. We were not sure she would be able to control herself."

"Wait what," said Ren with a hint of fear. Fon then dumped the barrel filed with syrup on him.

"Good luck," said Fon. As the pair left the room.

Once outside Nora came up to them and said, "Hey have you guys seen Ren he sent me a text on my scroll saying he had a surprise for me."

"Yep he is right in there," said Reborn with a smirk. He had sent that message using Ren's scroll.

"Okay," said Nora as she ran into the room.

"Better listen in so she doesn't eat him," Said Fon.

"Nora calm down," Ren tried to say over the sound of Nora licking off the syrup.

"Ren you didn't have to go this far. But after this I thinks it safe to say were together together," said Nora. With a smile Fon then moved away from the door.

"So have you found a date," asked Reborn as they left the room.

"Yes I decided to ask proffer Peach to the dance. She was hesitant at first to accept a student's offer but I told her a lady as lovely her it would be a crime not to ask her. Also there will be no spiking the punch I do not want a repeat of Vongola wedding," Fon said.

"Why the brawl that got started was epic, and it finally got Hayato and Takeshi together," said Reborn.

"Reborn," Fon said with a bit more seriousness.

"Fine I won't spike it this time," said Reborn.

"I guess that's the best I could ask for," said Fon. Suddenly he pair see Pyrrha and Jaune making their way to the room. "I'm afraid you two will have to wait Ren and Nora finally made the next step in their relationship.

That caused the two teens to blush at the implication of those words. "Wait what about the key? Do you two have a spare?"

"Nope you are going to have to wait for them to finish or walk into the room on them your choice," said Reborn as the pair walked away.

"OH COME ON," Jaune yelled at the top of his lungs at the unfairness of it all.

 **Well there we go most of the couples have been made. Reborn won't be paired with any one and just stay the player he is. As for Neptune's dance lessons Reborn style that will come in the form of a flashback later. I gave a hint on Emerald but the atlas student isn't a student in cannon but he is from cannon.**

 **Hopefully I did the confessions pretty well this is my first attempt at them so any feedback would be appreciated**


	42. the dance

I do not own RWBY or KHR.

 **Chapter 42 the dance**

Team RWBY was getting ready to head to the dance in their dorm room. "So are you girls ready," asked Yang in her white dress.

"Ugh how do you fight in these," asked Ruby as she struggled to walk in high heels.

"With lots of practice," said Weiss as she took one last look into the mirror.

"Why would you do that to yourself," asked Ruby.

"So she isn't the shortest person on the battlefield," said Blake while she read a book.

"What how could you possibly think that," yelled Weiss in shock. "No it is to bring a sense of elegance into a fight."

"And if she has to kick someone it will hurt more," Said Yang.

"Um I believed steel toe boots will do the same," countered Ruby.

"Could we please make our way to the dance now and not talk about my shoes," said Weiss. "I can't wait to share a dance with Neptune."

"Yeah did anyone else see the look of terror in his face when he looked at Reborn," asked Blake remembering when Neptune asked Weiss to the dance. He kept flashing looks at Reborn like prey about to be eaten by a predator.

"Who doesn't look at Reborn with looks of terror," asked Yang. "I'm pretty sure about half the school including the staff is terrified of him."

"Well I don't think it helped the day he almost castrated that guy in a spar," said Weiss. "What did he say to Reborn to make him do that anyway?"

"Don't know and I don't want to know," said Ruby.

"So are you and Neo going to be coming back to the room for some fun," asked Yang. Ruby could only sputter as her face matched her red dress.

"Don't even think about that. I can still smell yours and Blake's fun from yesterday," said Weiss in an angry tone. "If you two are going to act like that in the future either find an empty room or at least open the window so the smell doesn't linger."

"Relax ice queen. Maybe Neptune can finally melt that heart of yours," said Yang.

"Guys please don't fight," yelled Ruby. "The dance is about to start and I don't want to be late."

"She's right I much rather be dancing then spending time with a barbarian," said Weiss as she made her way to the door.

"It's party time," said Yang as the others moved to join her.

A half an hour later the party was in full swing with Yang and Blake greeting people as they entered. When sun came in he said, "Wow both of you look fantastic." He then turned to Blake and said, "May I have this dance."

Blake looked hesitant for a moment till Yang said, "Go ahead I was going to join the floor in a few minutes anyway." Blake took suns hand led him to the dance floor only just catching what Yang said next, "Besides I'm cool with sharing." Blake face lit up and walked a bit faster with sun.

"Is that so," asked Coco. "Well maybe you would like to join me Fox once in a while."

"Coco please," begged Velvet as she held Yatsuhashi's arm.

"Don't worry Vel I was only joking," sad Coco as her team joined the dance floor.

By the punch bowl Ruby was taking a sip of punch when Neo jumped on her back. "Hey there beautiful ready to show these guys how it done," Neo asked taking Ruby's glass and taking a sip for herself. Since confessing to Ruby about her feelings Neo's confidence has risen to higher levels.

"I'm not sure how well I can dance in these torture devices," said Ruby to Neo.

"Don't worry you just have to get used to them. Now come on," said Neo pulling her towards the dance floor.

"Weapon gods give me strength," Ruby muttered as she was pulled along.

"Who are the weapon gods," asked Penny as she appeared next to them.

"How do you keep doing that," asked Neo. "Do you have a teleporting semblance?"

"No I do love games with ninjas. So I do like to copy them," answered Penny. In reality her father had accidentally downloaded a few ninja games into her while she was in for maintenance. She spent the whole time playing them and tried to copy the ninja techniques.

"Uh Penny who are these guys," asked a boy with tan skin and freckled face.

"Oh Oscar these are some friends I've made," said Penny. "Ruby, Neo this is one of my teammates Oscar pine."

"Hello nice to meet you," said Oscar holding his hand out.

"Hello Oscar," said Ruby taking his hand.

"So where are you from," asked Neo. "With that skin tone I doubt atlas."

"Mistral actually," said Oscar. "Well a small farm near mistral."

"Well it's a pleasure meeting you," said Ruby. "We were about to dance will you guys be joining us."

"Um I don't think so I have a bad case of two left feet," said Oscar.

"Okay then," said Ruby as her and Neo made their way to the dance floor.

"I really am sorry about that," said Penny knowing the real reason why Oscar doesn't want to dance with her. "I really didn't mean to throw you into that wall."

"Penny it's okay accidents happen," said Oscar. He then left Penny and made his way to the buffet table. As he was reaching for a sandwich his hand met another, "oh I'm sorry."

"That's okay it was an accident," Said Emerald.

"Oscar pine," said Oscar offering his hand.

"I'm emerald Sustrai," said Emerald taking his hand. "Didn't I see just see you talking to Ruby and Neo."

"Yeah my teammate Penny became friends with Ruby and wanted to introduce us," said Oscar.

"Penny I think I overheard Yang talking about her a bit weird," said Emerald. Only to blush a little bit realizing she said that out loud. "Oh I'm sorry that was rude."

Oscar just let out a small laugh "oh that's okay that is a perfect way to describe Penny. She does have her weird moments."

That caused Emerald to laugh. "Wow and here I thought all the atlas students would be the non-comical military type."

"Well there are plenty of those types but we do have a few exceptions. Then again most of them were born out of atlas. Maybe the cold freezes there humor."

That caused Emerald to laugh again. "You know what knowing Weiss I can see that being possible," she said.

"If you're referring to Weiss Schnee that might be true or there just born without it I've met Winter and even in a toddler body she still radiates an aura of seriousness," said Oscar.

Once she got over her laughter Emerald eyes glanced at the dance floor and said, "So feel like dancing."

"Sure," said Oscar as the pair made their way to the dance floor.

Up on the second floor Mercury and Nero were watching the dancers. "Are you ready," asked Mercury.

"Of course I will not fail the goddess's chosen one," said Nero.

"You mean fail again you did fail to hide the truth about my legs ruining part of the plan," said Mercury in an angry tone. He was still angry at Fon for making a fool out of him.

"That was your fault as well," said Nero. He still wasn't sure what happened his illusion should have showed that Mercury had normal legs not his robotic replacement. The only explanation he could think of was that someone canceled his illusion with one of their own. "Don't worry everyone will see you dance with Cinder while she is elsewhere." Unseen to them there conversation was overheard by a small bug sending into an earpiece in Reborn's ear.

"Oh and where is she going," asked Reborn in his head. "Excuse me ladies I'll be right back."

"Don't keep us waiting," said Scarlet.

"I don't plan to," said Reborn as he made his was towards the bathroom. Once out of SPRK sight he left the ballroom and caught sight of cinder running on the rooftops. With a smirk he made his way to follow her. "Not bad," said Reborn as he watched her take out the guards.

As she got into the elevator Reborn hurried to follow her by using Leon to transform into a crowbar to open the elevator. He then had it transform into a grappling hook and shot it at the elevator. On his way up he made not that the elevator went below ground level despite what the blueprints said. Once the elevator stopped Reborn used Leon to cut a hole in the bottom of the elevator and jumped up through it. With a smile Reborn had Leon transform into a gun and fired into the computer Cinder was using. "Now madam shouldn't you be at the dance," said Reborn with a smirk.

 **So what did you guys think of the dance. I hope I did a good job with the initial meeting of Oscar and will explain in the future how he came to be a student of Atlas. Next time we have Reborn vs Cinder.**

 **Please read and review**


	43. Chapter 43

**I do not own RWBY or KHR**

 **Ch. 43: Cinder vs Reborn**

Cinder let out a hiss of annoyance. The program was only twenty percent done before the computer was destroyed. Looking at the perpetrator and his arrogant smirk was the final straw. 'I'll just load the program after I burn him to ashes,' Cinder thought in her head. She waved a container of dust in the air creating glass arrows that she sent flying at Reborn.

"Reborn just fired a few bullets destroying the arrows before he moved to close the distance. Leon changed into a police baton and swung it at her. She managed to counter by forming glass swords just in time. She countered his attack with a low leg sweep. Reborn easily countered this by jumping up and back flipped to avoid the follow-up fireball.

"Not bad madam," said Reborn. "May I have the name of the lovely maiden I'm dancing with?" Even though he knew her name he knew it was better to pretend he didn't.

"Now that would ruin the whole point of the mask wouldn't it," Cinder countered as she formed a bow out of her swords and fired multiple arrows towards Reborn. Only this time the arrows landed besides and in front of Reborn. He had dismissed the arrows till they started to glow. Moving quick Reborn jumped backwards and had Leon transform into a shield. Just in time to since the moment it finished forming they blew up.

"Now that he's out of the way time to finish what I came for," said Cinder to herself. She had to hurry now since the explosion was sure to alert ironwood and the beacon staff. She found another computer and quickly accessed it before attempting to plug her scroll in.

Before she could plug it in a bullet flew through the air hitting her wrist sending the scroll sliding on the floor. "I'll have to admit you caught me off guard. It won't happen again," said Reborn appearing from the dust caused by the explosion looking like perfectly fine with a small exception to a few burn marks on his pants.

"You are getting on my last nerves," growled Cinder as she ignited her swords with storm flames.

"You will fine I'm good at that," said Reborn as he had Leon change into a katana covered in sun flames shocking Cinder for a moment before she continued her charge.

Reborn blocked a few of her attacks before he had to fall back. While his flames protected and healed Leon he still was not the best weapon to fight against storm flames. Before Cinder could try and press her advantage a bullhead appeared in the windows and a voice shouted. "Stop what you are doing and surrender with your hands up."

"Well madam looks like we will have some explaining to do but am sure I'll be okay. After all I'm not the one in the mask," said Reborn.

"No in fact I think I'll be looking at Plan C," said Cinder as she dug a box out of her pocket.

"What no plan B," asked Reborn with a smirk.

"There is but I feel plan C will work better," said Cinder as she took the box out for Reborn to see. He recognized it instantly but before he could do anything she had already inserted a ring into the box. "Box of carnage external opening," Cinder said as the box opened and storm flames covered her body. Once they were done it exposed Cinder with red scales and a lizard like appearance. Storm flames were flowing out of her shoulders. "now let's get rid of the audience," said Cinder as she formed a ball of storm flames in her hand that she launched at the bullhead destroying one of the wings. She then turned and fired several more blasts of storm flames at Reborn putting him on the defensive as he avoided the blast.

 **On the ground**

With the loss of the wing the bullhead was quickly falling to the ground before being stopped by a combination of Glynda and Pyrrha using there semblances together to slow its decent. Once it was safely on the ground ironwood made his way over to it in a hurry and yelled at the men. "What happening here?"

"Sir we went up with the bullhead to discern damage and possible structural integrity after the explosion we heard earlier. Reports from ground unit found the guards unconscious so we suspected hostiles may still be present. When we got there we saw and ordered two people we saw up there to stand down. Suddenly in the place of one of the suspects stood this monster. The monster then fired this ball of red flames at us destroying the wings. Right before we loss visual I saw the thing turn its attacks towards the other suspect," reported the captain of the unit in the bullhead. To add to his report several red flames shot out the windows of the tower. To many they just looked like red flames but to others they knew what they were.

 **Back in the tower**

Reborn fired back a few shots with sun flames as he tried to avoid the barrage of storm flames. "Not so cocky now are you," said Cinder with a smirk.

"Well this has been fun but I think it's time to get serious," Reborn said as he dug into his pocket and pulled out a special box. "I'll have to thank pipsqueak Dino and dame Tsuna for this."

 **Earlier that day**

Reborn and Fon were discussing ways to increase the others training when sun came up with a package. "Hey Fon, Reborn I have something for you," he said.

"You do," asked Fon looking at the package.

"Yeah it's been passed down in my family for generations with only one order to go with it. When Fon and Reborn return give it to them. Hell we don't even know what's inside of it since we could never open the box," said sun as he handed them the package. He looked at it with curiosity that the other two could understand.

"I see," said Fon as he quickly removed the wrapping to reveal a box with the symbol of a dragon and chameleon on the top of it. Looking at it his smile grows and says, "It appears to need two distinctive flames in order to open. Said Fon looking at Reborn. He held the box towards Reborn as he started to channel flames into it.

"Well might as well see what pipsqueak Dino has for us," said Reborn as he grabbed the box focusing his flames into it as well. Suddenly the box opened revealing two box weapons. One was red with a dragon like design circling around the sides of the box. The other was yellow that had chameleon eyes above the opening. "Well, well, well looks like they gave us a little gift."

"Indeed," said Fon grabbing the red box. "I wonder what's inside," said Fon

"Well only one way to find out," said Reborn as he grabbed the yellow box and focused his flames inside of it.

 **Back to the fight**

After focusing his flames into the box a second Leon appeared on Reborn's other hand. The new one had armor along its back as well as a spiked helmet. The original Leon also gained said armor. Time to see what you can do noel," said Reborn. "I've always wanted to do this cambio forma."

Now it was Reborn's turn to be incased in sun flames. Once they receded it reveals Reborn in a long black overcoat over his suit with a matching fedora with a wide floppy. Both the hat and coat had sun flames around there edges. He also had on red tinted sunglasses. Leon and noel are now turned into a pair of pistols with noel taking on a black appearance while Leon had a white appearance. Reborn looked at his reflection in the mirror and started to laugh. "It really says what they thought of me if this is what they used to form my cambio forma."

Suddenly Reborn lifted Leon and as he pulled the finger a barrage of sun bullets fired from the gun like it was a machine gun. With wide eyes Cinder tried to counter the attacks but was quickly overwhelmed forcing her to form a barrier of storm flames. After a minute of this Cinder could feel her anger reaching its peak.

"Enough," said Cinder as she tapped into her half of the maiden power. This caused her storm flames to strengthen and with a wave of her flames destroy all of Reborn's shots. This also caused Reborn to duck underneath the wave. "I have had enough of this and I will make you pay for this. With that she focused all the maiden power and her storm flames into a powerful sphere. "Die," said Cinder as she launched the attack.

Instead of dodging Reborn pulled out noel and pulled the trigger. Rather than the barrage of bullets like Leon Noel fired a powerful bullet of sun flames that matched Cinders in power. As the two attacks were fighting for dominance Reborn pulled out Leon and fired a barrage of shots to add power to Noels blast. The added power gave it what it needed to overpower Cinders attack.

Cinders eyes widen at this and could do nothing but brace herself for impact. Before the attack hit Cinder felt a presence grab her on the side. Looking down she sees Nero wearing a Grimm mask and a hooded cloak. He grabbed her and using his mist flames teleport the two of them out of there before Reborn attack hits them.

Reborn sees that his opponent has fled and lets out a small frown. He powers down from cambio forma and gets ready to leave before anyone shows up when he sees something in the corner of his eye. Looking over his frown turns into a smile as he walks over and picks up Cinders scroll. "Now what was she planning," said Reborn as he placed the scroll in his pocket.

"Excellent question," said Checkerface behind him. "You may want to move the general will be here in a minute with some of his best men from the flame division." After saying his piece he disappeared causing Reborn to shake his head as he made his way out of the room.

 **On the ground**

"What was that strong burst of sun flames," ruby asked as her friends surrounded her.

"Well if I had to guess I would say Reborn," said Fon. "Now the real question is what caused him to use it."

"Well I doubt well find out tonight," said Jaune. "With how well surrounded it is I would say Reborn will be detained by ironwood for a while."

"Oh I wouldn't say that," said Fon.

"What there is no way even Reborn could get out of the tower it's completely surrounded," said Jaune in denial.

"Oh then how is he behind you," said Fon.

Turning around Jaune could not help but let out a frightened squeal and jump into Pyrrha's arms upon seeing Reborn's smirking face right behind him. "Now let's head up to our rooms we have much to discuss," said Reborn as he led the others away.

 **So I gave both Reborn and Fon cambio formas. You will have to wait a bit for Fon's since I don't plan on showing his till after the breach. For clarity sake reborn essentially is wearing Alucard's outfit from Hellsing just in a black color scheme. As for Noel and Leon they have the same abilities as Starks pistols from bleach.**

 **With the box of carnage and maiden power Cinder roved to be a decent matchup for Reborn. While I'm sure if he went full out he could have beaten her instantly his main goal was to figure out what she was planning and get base line for where he needs to get the others at.**

 **Please read and review.**


End file.
